Северное отчаяние
by Gyrotank
Summary: Пятая часть серии. Продолжение рассказа "Жестокие скачки". Спасатели вступают в противоборство с преступной группировкой, планирующей осуществить крупномасштабный теракт с далеко идущими - если не сказать глобальными - политическими, экономическими и экологическими последствиями...


Гиротанк

**Северное отчаяние / ****Northblight**

Действие происходит в промежутке между временами действия произведений «Жестокие скачки» / "For a Nickel or a Crime" и «Агрессивная терапия» / "Offensive Care".

«Захватите для меня норвежского сыра, я так давно его не ел…» — сказал Рокки Гаечке перед концертом группы «А-Khа». Мышка не придала этой фразе большого значения. Обычная просьба, как раз в духе Рокфора. Вот только он никогда раньше не упоминал, что бывал в Норвегии… Впрочем, нежелание ворошить прошлое не помешает этому самому прошлому при случае напомнить о себе. Берясь за новое дело, Спасатели считают, что оно им вполне по плечу, но вскоре понимают, что всё не так, как кажется на первый взгляд. И что охотники на сей раз не они…

*** 1 ***

— Мы все плывем на белом корабле! На белом корабле! На белом корабле! — самозабвенно пел, если это можно было назвать пением, Дейл. — Гребни волн он рассекает надвое́! Рассекает надвое́! Рассекает надвое́!.. Гаечка, смотри! Смотри скорей! Вон! Вон! Такой волны ты еще никогда не видела!

— Чушь! Она видела и не такое! И вообще, слезай оттуда! — нервно отреагировал Чип, заботясь, понятно, не столько о Дейле, относимом им к числу тех, кому любой водоем по колено, сколько о Гайке. У развившейся у мышки после истории с Боингом необыкновенной отзывчивости, которую Чип всячески приветствовал, были, увы, и издержки, а крайнюю верхнюю точку форштевня «Коста Бравы» и поверхность Тирренского моря разделяло почти пятнадцать полновесных человеческих метров. Тут уж не до шуток, особенно учитывая безрассудность Дейла и склонность Гайки увлекаться. Стой Чип сам там, на краешке борта, он, так уж и быть, взял бы безопасность мышки в свои руки под свою личную ответственность, но Дейл успел занять стратегическую и романтическую высоту первым, а ему Чип, при всём уважении, так, как самому себе, не доверял.

— И правда, Дейл, спускайся, — по некоторому размышлению заметила Гайка. Нельзя сказать, что ей не хотелось посмотреть на волны; совсем напротив, волнообразование в носовой части судна, тем более при наличии бульба — подлинная гидродинамическая симфония. Просто сегодня она уже позволила Дейлу нести ее багаж, состоявший из одного саквояжа и не делившийся пополам, а после с энтузиазмом восприняла его же, Дейла, предложение «прошвырнуться» по палубе. Требовалось как-то это уравновесить, а то поди знай, с какого момента Чип в Вейдера превращаться начинает. Индикатор процесса у него ведь, увы, над головой не высвечивается…

— Точно, парень! Море — не игрушка! — присоединился к хору увещевателей Рокфор. Его реплика заставила Чипа, Дейла и Гайку синхронно поджать губы, правда, по разным причинам. Чип, вспомнив о летней истории с игрушечным кораблем1 и своих подозрениях, испытал прилив мук совести. Дейл, вспомнив о ней же и их с Гаечкой стоянии на носу, ощутил ностальгию и разочарование, что ему не удалось повторить это сейчас, уже на настоящем корабле. Гайка поняла, о чем реплика Рокфора может напомнить бурундукам, и испугалась поворота их мыслей, слов и действий куда-то не туда. Рокфор произведенного им эффекта не заметил и продолжал как ни в чем не бывало: — Это я вам как проживший целую вечность в трюме корабля говорю! Такого насмотрелся — оторопь берет! Вжик, подтверди! — он повернулся к сидевшей у него на плече мухе, но прежде, чем та успела выразить свое согласие, Рокфор сощурился, глядя куда-то ей за спину, после чего выпучил глаза и вскричал: — Укуси меня пингвин, если это не… МЭТТИ!

Вжик едва успел схватиться за воротник, как Рокки рванулся вперед, будто на запах пармезана трехлетней выдержки, одной рукой призывно размахивая над головой, а второй придерживая сменившую по случаю круиза летный шлем треуголку — подарок Веселого Роджера, капитана крыс-пиратов. Во время последней встречи двух команд Рокфор и Вжик, поддавшись уговорам, исполнили на «бис» номер с Давно Потерянным Лафитом и его попугаем, и Роджер был так растроган, что ни в какую не хотел отпускать Спасателей без материального вознаграждения. Рокфор, конечно, предпочел бы что-нибудь более ценное и блестящее, чем древний видавший виды головной убор, но и от него, как оказалось, была польза, так как гулявшие в тени загнутого фальшборта мелкими группами грызуны-туристы при виде несущегося на них пирата бросались от греха подальше врассыпную, позволив Спасателю очень быстро нагнать целеустремленно шагавшего в сторону кормы лемминга в буром непромокаемом плаще и темно-зеленой тирольской шляпе.

— Мэтти! Мэтти! Вот так встреча! — радостно воскликнул австралиец, останавливаясь у лемминга на пути. Тот вздрогнул, резко затормозил и недоуменно посмотрел на Рокфора.

— Простите, это вы мне? — спросил он, демонстрируя голосом, взглядом и всем своим видом, что только сейчас понял, к кому именно обращаются, что причина сего ему неведома, и что вдобавок он очень спешит.

— Кому ж еще, Мэтти! Конечно, тебе! Это я, Рокки! Не узнал, что ли?

Рокфор снял треуголку, развел руки и широко улыбнулся, рассчитывая, очевидно, что Мэтти помнит его именно таким. Не помогло. Даже с точки зрения Вжика, видевшего все происходящее в замедленном темпе, лицо лемминга сохраняло выражение раздраженного недоумения, а для Рокфора оно и вовсе выглядело пластиковой маской. Его собственное лицо на краткий миг также застыло, но буквально тут же лучезарная веселость преобразилась в крайнюю степень растерянности.

— Простите, я… — пролепетал он, нервно мня треуголку в ладонях. — Ошибочка вышла… Да, точно, вы не… вы не Мэтти, нет…

— Рокки, кто это? Твой старый знакомый? — спросил Чип, как раз подбежавший вместе с Дейлом и Гайкой к месту встречи.

— Нет, нет, — энергично замотал головой австралиец. — Нет, это не он. Я ошибся. Мой приятель моложе, шире в плечах, с серой шерсткой и вообще он этот, как его, болотный хомячок! Простите, мистер… Впрочем, не надо, не представляйтесь, я и так, должно быть, страшно вас задержал… Проходите! — силач прямо-таки отпрыгнул вбок.

— Ничего страшного, и не такое бывает, — приветливо улыбнувшись, ответил лемминг и пошел дальше, но уже чуть быстрее, чем до того, с явным желанием компенсировать потерянное время.

— Ты принял лемминга за болотного хомячка? — с нескрываемым скептицизмом спросил Чип.

— Да, Рокки, ты это чего? — присоединился Дейл. — Раньше такого за тобой не водилось…

— Мой котелок еще не прохудился, если ты об этом, — сухо заметил Рокфор, резко нахлобучивая треуголку и жестом призывая всех следовать за собой. — Пойдемте туда, я всё объясню.

Заинтригованные друзья покорно проследовали в указанное место за ножкой одного из расставленных на палубе человеческих шезлонгов. Свет включенных по периметру судна мощных ламп создавал в укромных уголках контрастные глубокие тени, поглощавшие всех, кто в них попадал, практически бесследно. Чип не мог отделаться от ощущения, что Рокки опасается даже не столько чужих ушей, сколько чужих взглядов. Словно боится, что кто-то прочтет их речь по губам…

— Ну, так в чём там дело-то? — поторопил Рокфора аж приплясывавший от нетерпения Дейл. — Серьезное что-то? Или что?

— Серьезное, похоже, — громко прошептал Рокфор, после этих слов еще раз оглядевшись по сторонам. — Даже очень. Помните, я вам рассказывал про своего приятеля Матиаса Шельма?

— Помню, — подтвердила Гайка. — Правда, ты о нем так ничего не рассказал, пообещал только. Сказал лишь его имя и то, что он «секретный агент». Это, конечно, тоже можно счесть рассказом, но лично я считаю, что рассказом это не является. Хотя рассказ — понятие растяжимое, так что…

— Да, дорогая, всё так, — поспешно подтвердил Рокфор. — Но не «секретный агент», а «секретный лемминг». Это принципиально. Там, где он служит, используется именно видовая принадлежность.

— Даже так? — Чип вскинул бровь. — И где ж это он служит?

— Понятия не имею. Ну, в смысле, не знаю, как эта организация называется. Я был, если можно так выразиться, внештатным сотрудником, такую информацию мне не доверяли. Впрочем, у них может вообще не быть названия. Так меньше риск наследить, оказаться на слуху и стать городской легендой.

— _Ты был внештатным сотрудником секретной организации без названия?!_ — воскликнул Вжик.

— И ты молчал?! — возмутился Дейл.

— Тайная организация, выставляющая напоказ видовую принадлежность своих агентов? — иронично спросил Чип. — Идиотизм какой-то…

— Напротив! — горячо возразил уязвленный Рокфор. — Это знак качества. Подразумевается, что агенты действуют настолько незаметно, стремительно и неотразимо, что о самом их существовании никто не подозревает, а уж о том, чтобы их увидеть и узнать их видовую принадлежность, вообще и речи быть не может. В это трудно поверить, по себе знаю, но это именно так и есть. Я свидетель!

— И остался в живых? Насколько я понимаю, такой секретности можно достичь только полной зачисткой всех, кто хоть что-то знает…

— Не без этого, — согласился Рокфор. — Но я был на их стороне и честно держал язык за зубами.

— _До недавнего времени,_ — напомнил Вжик одновременно с укором и опаской. Рокфор помрачнел.

— Да, это я маху дал, конечно. Впрочем, вам, друзья, я доверяю как себе самому. А вообще, по правде говоря, я просто не рассчитывал еще когда-либо встретиться с Мэтти. Последний раз мы виделись очень давно, он значительно старше меня, а при его образе жизни долго не живут… Впрочем, он настолько хорош, что я обязан был предвидеть это…

— Так, стоп, секундочку! — Чипа буквально распирало от накопившихся по ходу беседы вопросов. — Это сейчас всё-таки он был? Или ты обознался? Или спектакль разыграл?

— Спектакль разыграл. Я пока что из ума не выжил, а с Мэтти я работал даже дольше, чем знаю вас, так что перепутать я его ни с кем не мог. Но раз он меня демонстративно не узнал, то одно из двух: либо это не он, что лично я с негодованием отметаю; либо он тоже разыграл спектакль, а это значит, что он здесь на задании, которое я ему чуть было не сорвал. Ну, то есть, я надеюсь, что я ему ничего не сорвал. Хотя если бы я подверг его задание опасности, он бы не был так спокоен и вежлив и применил бы силу. Это утешает.

— О, да! — Дейл рассмеялся. — Так и вижу, как он применяет к тебе силу! Ты его на две головы выше и втрое шире в плечах! Да ты б его в бараний рог скрутил!

Рокфор даже не улыбнулся.

— Да, Мэтти производит впечатление хлюпика. Это уже не раз спасало ему жизнь и даже просто шло на пользу. Но это иллюзия. Если бы он захотел, он бы убил меня одним ударом, прямо там. И никто и ничто меня не спасло бы.

— Круто… — сдавленно выдохнул Дейл.

— Не то слово, — ревниво процедил Чип. — Боюсь даже спрашивать, чем эти крутые перцы занимаются…

— О, много чем! Никаких игр, всё мегасерьезно и мегаответственно… — по лицу Чипа Рокфор понял, что говорит что-то не то. — Ну, я не имею в виду, что мы с вами в детские игры играем, просто там масштабы другие немного…

— _Например?_ — живо поинтересовался Вжик, пуще других снедаемый любопытством. Как-никак, он знал Рокфора дольше остальных, но тоже слышал обо всём этом впервые.

— Ну… — австралиец задумался, явно подбирая наименее засекреченный эпизод. — Покушение на Папу Римского помните? Так вот, убийца ему в сердце целился, и промахнулся только потому, что Мэтти его в нужный момент за ногу цапнул. Это к слову о масштабах.

Чип скрепя сердце кивнул. Дейл протяжно присвистнул. Гайка, всё это время смотревшая в сторону и теребившая нижнюю губу, задумчиво произнесла:

— Так вот почему ты просил норвежского сыра…

— Норвежского? — забеспокоился Рокфор. — Разве? Когда? Не помню такого…

— Зато я помню, — Гайка часто теряла счет времени и могла перепутать очередность событий, но два дня, тринадцатое и четырнадцатое июня, она помнила наизусть. — Ты просил принести тебе с концерта «A-Kha» норвежского сыра… Этот Матиас — он же норвежец, да?

— Да, — кивнул Рокфор, которому стало стыдно за забывчивость и длинный язык. — Ладно, думаю, я рассказал уже достаточно, поэтому давайте закончим и…

— Нет-нет, постой! — перебила Гайка. — У меня вопрос. Про папу. Он… он был вовлечен во всё это?

— Он не был агентом, — убежденно ответил Рокфор.

— А внештатником?

— Тоже нет. Я бы знал.

— Уверен? — полюбопытствовал Чип. — Ты же говорил, там всё жутко секретно.

— Ну, вообще да, но Гиго бы мне рассказал, я уверен, — вопреки утверждению, голос Рокфора звучал отнюдь не уверенно.

— А негласно ты его исп… привлекал? — спросил Дейл, вспомнивший о скрипачке из пятнадцатого фильма «суавианы». Австралиец потупился. У Гайки перехватило дыхание.

— Господи… Так может… Он потому и… Они его…

— Нет, дорогая, ну что ты! Это было всего пару раз, и он ничего не знал, и… Он же пропал за год до нашей встречи, так? Так там времени знаешь сколько прошло? О-го-го сколько! Нет, это никак не связано, никак!

— Точно! — поспешил утешить мышку Дейл. — Это не обязательно вина Рокки! Причин может быть миллион!

Его реплику нельзя было назвать очень уж удачной, но это уже не имело никакого значения, поскольку судно сотряс мощный удар, сопровождавшийся оглушительным грохотом.

— Какого!.. — вскрикнул едва удержавшийся в вертикальном положении Дейл. — Это еще что за дела?!

— Это мель, ребята! — взвыл искушенный Рокфор. — Судно на мели! Полундра!

— Без паники! — объявил Чип, поправляя съехавшую шляпу. — Суда такого класса не так-то легко потопить, тем более что мы недалеко от берега, — он показал на видневшиеся над фальшбортом огни гористого острова слева по борту. — Бежим в столовую, послушаем объявления по кораблю.

Обстановка в огромном зале, куда Спасатели пробрались по скрытым от людей лазам, была напряженной. Большинство пассажиров было на ногах, делясь на тех, кто осаждал изо всех сил старавшихся излучать спокойствие и оптимизм стюардов, и тех, кто передавал их слова оставшимся за столиками. Панические настроения витали в воздухе, но не завладели умами окончательно благодаря не столько увещеваниям членов команды, сколько спокойной работе уборщиков, подметавших осколки разбившейся при ударе посуды. Этакий маленький бакен, маячок в сгущающейся тьме, сигнализирующий, что еще не всё потеряно…

А в следующий миг всё погрузилось в темноту, чтоб через пару секунд окраситься багровыми тонами.

— Генераторы затопило, — прокомментировала Гайка. — И двигатели, скорей всего. Вообще машинное отделение, если уж на то пошло. И быстро так. Такой объем воды за столь малое количество времени… Пробоина должна быть большой!

Очень малый процент пассажиров был способен произвести в уме аналогичные расчеты, но и простой интуиции хватало, чтобы понять, что положение серьезное. До паники оставался один шаг. На мостике это явно осознали, и из-под потолка зазвучал интерком:

«— Дамы и господа, говорит старший помощник капитана. Убедительно прошу всех вас сохранять спокойствие. Поломка, вызвавшая перебои электропитания, устраняется. Ни причин, ни поводов для паники нет. Не верьте никому, кроме членов команды, так как только они владеют обстановкой в полном объеме. Благодарю за внимание».

После выступления шум и впрямь несколько поутих, часть ходивших по залу вернулась за столики, часть сидевших собрала вещи и направилась в каюты.

— _Может, и впрямь всё обойдется?_ — выразил надежду Вжик.

— Сто процентов! — поддержал его оптимизм Дейл. — Гаечка ведь ясновидящая, помнишь? Если ей не снился вещий сон насчет нашего круиза, значит, всё будет пучком! Верно, Гаечка?

— Ну, я бы не возражала, конечно, — мышка неуверенно повела плечами. — Зависит от того, где именно образовалась пробоина, и какая тут глубина. Если вода поступает в трюм равномерно по всей длине корпуса, есть шанс, что корабль плавно опустится на дно, но не полностью, и тогда проблем с эвакуацией не возникнет. А вот если корабль затапливает неравномерно, тогда он перевернется и ляжет на борт, что очень-очень плохо. Надо понаблюдать. Если он начнет крениться…

Спокойно стоявшая на столике в углу стопка тарелок безо всяких видимых причин посыпалась на пол в сторону левого выхода из столовой.

— …то у нас будет очень мало времени, — закончила фразу Гайка.

— Ой, черт… — Дейл судорожно сглотнул.

— Полундра! Мы тонем! — возопил Рокфор. Люди не могли его ни услышать, ни понять, но подумали явно о том же самом.

— Мы тонем… Мы тонем! Мы тонем! — эхом, только не затухающим, а нарастающим, раздалось из разных концов зала, и пассажиры, ощутившие, как пол уходит из-под ног, бросились к выходам, толкаясь и переворачивая мебель. Надрывные крики пытавшихся обуздать толпу стюардов лишь дополнительно подогревали накал страстей.

— Без паники! — воззвал к друзьям Чип. — Мы — Спасатели! Наша задача — организовать эвакуацию! О людях позаботятся люди, но о пассажирах-животных, кроме нас, позаботиться некому! И мы обязаны сделать все, что в наших силах! Гайка, сколько точно у нас времени?

— До чего?

— До затопления.

— Сложно сказать. Вводных мало. Но минут двадцать, думаю, есть…

— Не, дорогая, это ты загнула, — нервно хохотнул Рокфор. — Современные суда часами тонут!

— Это пессимистический прогноз. Говорю же, вводных мало.

— Ладно, будем считать, что у нас полчаса-час, — рассудил спорщиков Чип. — Но дел невпроворот, так что нельзя терять ни секунды. Спасатели, вперед!

*** 2 ***

Ко всеобщему счастью, прогноз Рокфора оказался гораздо ближе к истине, чем Гайкин. Уже вскоре после налета на риф «Коста Брава» потеряла ход и легла в дрейф, влекомая течением и ветром вдоль побережья ранее замеченного Чипом островка. Недооценка повреждений корпуса и, как следствие, ошибочное применение контрзатопления привело к тому, что первоначальный крен на получивший пробоину левый борт постепенно сменился противоположным, вынудив экипаж прервать начавшуюся эвакуацию и попросить пассажиров перейти к правому борту. Столь резкое изменение планов вызвало новый всплеск паники, и наблюдавший за всем этим с верхней палубы Чип искренне порадовался, что на попечении его команды было не три тысячи, а лишь чуть более пятисот потенциальных «потопленцев». Проблем с ними, впрочем, было не вшестеро, а дай бог чтоб хотя бы вдвое меньше…

— Это вы тут главный? Вы, да? Нас ведь к вам послали, да? А что нам делать? А что с нами будет? А главный точно вы? А почему?

— Да, главный я, — Чип повернулся к уже тянувшейся к его рукаву толстой снеговой полевке в широкополой пляжной шляпе и не совсем уместных в это время суток больших солнцезащитных очках. — Всё будет хорошо. Ситуация под контролем, эвакуация пройдет в точном соответствии с графиком. Вы умеете плавать?

— А почему вы спрашиваете? А это очень важно? А те, кто не умеют, выживут? А я вот не умею, что мне делать? Я погибну, да?

— Нет, мэм, ни в коем случае, просто интересуюсь. Пожалуйста, пройдите вон туда и получите индивидуальное спасательное средство, — бурундук указал на группу из десятка грызунов, стоявших в очереди к Дейлу, раздававшему спасательные жилеты. Они состояли из двух скрепленных изолентой пробковых пластин, которые Рокфор и Вжик нарезали прямо здесь же из спасательного круга «случайно» нашедшейся в саквояже Гайки пилой.

— Это мне туда, да? Там всё дадут, да? Франчик, ты слышал? Нам надо туда! Оценил, как быстро я всё выяснила? Видишь, я умею разговаривать с другими!

Ее стоявший поодаль супруг-тихоня кротко кивнул и засеменил следом за благоверной, однако, убедившись, что она не видит, обернулся к Чипу и приподнял головной убор, мол, снимаю шляпу, высший пилотаж. Чип улыбнулся и пожал плечами, мол, в нашем деле иначе нельзя. Сейчас он уже мог себе позволить благодушие. А ведь еще каких-то двадцать минут назад подобные беседы шли куда тяжелее…

У членов команды корабля было огромное подспорье — официальный статус. Спасателям внимание пассажиров-животных приходилось в буквальном смысле слова завоевывать — в Европе их команда была известна не настолько широко, как в Северной Америке. Пришлось прибегнуть к хитрости: Чип, Дейл, Гайка и Рокки взяли на себя по четыре палубы каждый и оббежали их, собирая по пути всех встреченных животных под тем предлогом, что «все остальные уже собрались наверху, только вас дожидаемся, а кто не хочет, тем счастливо оставаться завещания писать!» После этого они, скоординировавшись при помощи Вжика, одновременно поднялись на верхнюю палубу, представили группы друг друга своим подопечным как те самые уже давно организованные эвакуационные отряды, слили их в единое целое и провели всеобщий «повторный инструктаж для тех, кто к нам присоединился только что». Внимательные и здравомыслящие неизбежно заподозрили бы подвох, но, к счастью, обстановка к вниманию и здравомыслию не располагала, поэтому в первые несколько минут стихийные протесты и волнения не возникли, а после было уже поздно, так как каждый получил либо конкретную задачу, либо повод покорно сидеть и ждать команды…

— Герр Чип, разрешите обратиться.

— Разрешаю, Кез, — Чип посмотрел на пришедшую со стороны носа поджарую крысу, казавшуюся квадратной из-за накинутого поверх желтого непромокаемого плаща с капюшоном спасательного жилета размера XXL. Ввиду нехватки времени и материала жилеты приходилось делать с учетом индивидуальных особенностей пассажиров, в первую очередь веса и объема тела. Правда, Кезэтеллер, чье имя Чип сократил для удобства до первого слога, как и подобает любой уважающей себя и свою жизнь корабельной крысе, плавал превосходно. Но он также был одним из получивших от лидера Спасателей конкретную задачу, и его жилет служил главным образом отличительной униформой добровольного помощника, свидетельством чего являлись нацарапанные на лицевой и спинной панелях большие буквы «ДП».

— Леерная сеть развернута, герр Чип. Зацепы установлены и протестированы, герр Чип. Полная готовность, герр Чип.

— Отличная работа, Кез.

— Рад стараться, герр Чип! Доложить Мастеру Гайке?

— Спасибо, я сам. Лучше помогите с раздачей жилетов.

— Так точно, герр Чип! — подтвердила получение распоряжения крыса. Спасатель кивнул и хотел уйти, но Кез его остановил: — Разрешите высказать мнение, герр Чип.

— Я слушаю.

— Герр Чип, я бывалый мореход и покидаю уже десятое судно. Никогда прежде, слышите, никогда прежде я не видел такого порядка, такой техники, такой организации. Обычно при кораблекрушении царит хаос, в котором каждый за себя, и всякий раз у меня сердце кровью обливалось. Я даже не мечтал когда-нибудь увидеть столь слаженную операцию. Это новое слово, новая веха в истории нашего мореходства, и я счастлив и горд быть ее элементом. Вы и ваши друзья — великие грызуны, герр Чип.

Бурундук сдержанно улыбнулся.

— Благодарю, Кез, но давайте придержим пышные фразы до того момента, когда мы все окажемся в безопасности. А пока возвращайтесь к выполнению поставленной задачи.

— Так точно, герр Чип! — Кезэтеллер по-армейски четко повернулся на девяносто градусов и зашагал к пункту выдачи жилетов, где, судя по недовольному гулу голосов, остро не хватало рабочих рук. Чип еще раз окинул пристальным взглядом соседний островок, задумчиво почесал подбородок и пошел туда, где под чутким руководством Гайки целая группа добровольцев изготавливала спасательные плоты. Они были рассчитаны на двадцать пять условных средних грызунов каждый и в сложенном виде напоминали свернутые матрасы. Чип насчитал десять готовых изделий и неодобрительно поцокал языком. Когда он подходил сюда в прошлый раз, их было восемь, а ведь столько времени прошло…

— Не волнуйся, все идет по графику, — поспешила успокоить его Гайка. — Мы перешли с поочередной полной сборки отдельных плотов на равномерную поэтапную. Остальные пятнадцать будут готовы одновременно. Ну, практически. В смысле, практически одновременно, а не практически готовы. Хотя и практически тоже в том смысле, что они будут готовы к практическому применению…

Чип понятливо закивал.

— Не сомневаюсь. Сеть уже тоже готова. Крен увеличивается. Спасательных судов со стороны острова не видно, хотя порт там, судя по иллюминации, в наличии. Ничего не понимаю…

— Может, они со стороны материка идут? — предположила мышка. — Их же там больше, так что по теории вероятности шанс выше. Ну и нам же проще, так нас не заметят.

— Главное, чтоб их было кому заметить, — Чип показал пальцем в пол, имея в виду людей. — Помощь нужна какая-нибудь?

— Спасибо за предложение, но пока вроде справляемся.

— Тогда пойду проверю, как там с выдачей жилетов. Кстати, тебе тот лемминг на глаза не попадался?

— Нет, не видела. Думаешь, он…

— Если он и впрямь такой крутой, он о себе позаботится, — Чип отмахнулся и пошел туда, куда отправил Кеза, злясь на себя за столь резкий ответ и за то, что вообще заговорил о Шельме. Дался он ему, в конце концов. Будто других проблем нет…

Проблем и впрямь хватало. Раздача жилетов заняла больше времени, чем рассчитывал Чип, а судно, как назло, кренилось с опережением графика. А ведь предстояло еще доделать плоты, отнести их к борту, привязать к леерной сетке и накачать, затем разбить эвакуируемых на двадцать пять примерно равных по общей массе групп, распределить роли, провести элементарное сколачивание и слаживание…

— Жаль, они сами не надуваются, — посетовал Дейл, утирая пот со лба трясущейся от перенапряжения ладонью.

— Увы, — сокрушенно развела руками Гайка. — Был бы под рукой пеноматериал в достаточном количестве, я бы что-нибудь придумала, хотя без вакуумной камеры или пресса работать с ним очень тяжело. Помню, я с той грелкой так намучилась…

— Не отвлекаемся, ребята, — Чип похлопал в ладоши. — Рокки, что у тебя?

— Процесс идет, — пропыхтел австралиец, не переставая ритмично жать на ручку насоса, сделанную из рычага запорно-пускового устройства огнетушителя. Весь насос, если уж на то пошло, был в прошлой жизни частью огнетушителя, коих на судне было в достатке, так что дюжину насосов для одновременной накачки сразу половины эвакуационного флота удалось наскрести без проблем, тем более что пожар «Коста Браве» вряд ли грозил в обозримом будущем, если вообще уже когда-либо.

— Кез?

— Порядок, герр Чип!

— Трой?

— Всё путем! — отозвался добровольный помощник, ведавший накачкой четвертой пары плотов. Чип поочередно выкрикнул еще восемь имен, получил восемь жизнеутверждающих отзывов и посмотрел на приклеенный к палубе изолентой импровизированный угловой уровень, сделанный из двух найденных в медпункте пипеток. Пузырек воздуха медленно, но неумолимо двигался к месту сгиба. Еще немного, и даже просто стоять на ногах станет сложно, не то что плоты ворочать…

— Сменить вас, командир?

Чип удивленно посмотрел через плечо, но оказалось, что вопрос был адресован не ему, а Дейлу. Накачка плотов была процессом очень трудоемким и изматывающим, поэтому в ней в порядке живой очереди были задействованы все физически развитые самцы. Вот и сейчас уставший Дейл кивнул и отступил, освобождая место у насоса коренастой морской свинке, которая, поплевав на ладони, энергично взялась за дело.

— Чип, гляди! Вертолеты! — воскликнула Гайка, показывая на приближающиеся со стороны материка световые пятна прожекторов.

— Наконец-то. Я уж думал, они там все уснули, — прокомментировал бурундук. Он еще раз посмотрел на остров по левому борту. Спешащих на выручку спасательных судов видно не было. Неужели в этой части мира всё настолько плохо?.. Хотя нет, глядите-ка, мигалки на берегу появились, то есть, как минимум «скорые помощи» уже задействованы. Другое дело, сколько их всего на этом островке может быть. На нем на всём людей, небось, живет меньше, чем пассажиров на борту «Коста Бравы»…

— У нас всё! — крикнул Рокфор, затыкая клапан второго накачанного плота. С различными интервалами готовность подтвердили и остальные группы, и Чип распорядился еще раз проверить прочность креплений плотов к внешней стороне леерной сетки. Теперь при ожидаемом опрокидывании судна на правый борт они оказались бы в горизонтальном положении и полностью готовы к отплытию после его окончательного ухода под воду. Поскольку группа Кезэтеллера качественно проделала всю подготовительную работу, это не заняло много времени и результаты были сплошь жизнеутверждающие.

— Лучше б они уснули, — хмуро заметил Дейл, вспомнив прошлую реплику Чипа о вертолетах, один из которых облетел вокруг судна и завис практически прямо над грызунами, шаря по тускло освещенной палубе белесым лучом поискового прожектора.

— Без паники! — подняв руку, крикнул Чип беспокойно зашумевшим пассажирам. — Он ищет людей! Нас они не заметят! Мы для них слишком маленькие!

Действительно, хотя луч дважды скользнул по скоплению животных, интереса у вертолетчиков оно не вызвало никакого, и машина неспешно проследовала далее, к корме. Чип инстинктивно проследил за ней взглядом и заметил, что соседний остров медленно, но верно смещается в противоположном направлении. Он потряс головой. Нет, это не был обман зрения…

— Поворачиваем, командир! — крикнул тоже заметивший это Кезэтеллер. — Лево руля даем!

— Вижу…

— Так это что же? — закудахтала выросшая будто из-под земли уже знакомая бурундуку толстуха-полевка. — Корабль плывет? И в порт войдет? А эвакуации уже не будет, да? Она ведь не нужна уже?

— Хорошо бы… — пробормотал Чип вполголоса, соотнося темп поворота судна со скоростью перемещения пузырька в уровне. По всему выходило, что судно перевернется раньше, чем причалит. Впрочем, не факт, что оно даже в исправном состоянии здесь причалило бы. Большому кораблю нужна большая глубокая гавань…

«— Говорит старший помощник капитана. Приказываю всем покинуть корабль! Повторяю, приказываю всем покинуть корабль!»

— Неужто до них дошло наконец? — саркастически поинтересовался Дейл, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь.

— _Мало ли что может быть,_ — пискнул Вжик. — _Может, ждали разрешения морского начальства…_

— Скорей уж, собственника судна, — цинично прокомментировал многоопытный Рокфор.

— Зато нам никого ждать не надо! — провозгласил Чип. — Все на сеть!

Подчиняясь команде, грызуны залезли на леерную сеть и, в зависимости от размеров, разместились по одному, по два, а то и по три в квадратных ячейках над своими плотами. Впрочем, в данном случае это самое «над» не было безусловным уже на момент отдачи команды. Вскоре после этого «Коста Брава» повернулась настолько, что Чипу стало окончательно понятно, что ни о каком заходе в порт не может быть и речи, так как она, во-первых, была с этот самый порт размером, а во-вторых, он целиком был от нее по правому борту. Похоже, судно тоже это поняло и прекратило борьбу, и крен начал расти так, что стал ощущаться физически, и крики столпившихся вдоль противоположного борта пассажиров-людей, до того скорее угадывавшиеся, нежели слышавшиеся, стали явственно различимы. Затем грызуны услышали мощные всплески, свидетельствовавшие о том, что довольно большое количество людей не стало дожидаться спуска шлюпок и прыгнуло в воду. Какое-то время было относительно тихо, потом крики зазвучали с утроенной силой, сопровождаясь, однако, уже не всплесками, а топотом, означавшим, что оставшиеся на борту пытались спастись во внутренних помещениях судна. После был гул перехлестнувшей через борт воды, под напором которой судно, трясясь, начало крениться еще быстрее, потом грызуны ощутили толчок, чуть не стряхнувший их с сетки, и время остановилось так резко, будто кто-то дернул вселенский стоп-кран.

— И что это за дела такие?! — истошно возопил Дейл, чей авторитет заместителя командира спасательной операции был бы безнадежно утерян, не испытывай абсолютное большинство присутствующих аналогичные чувства.

— Либо под нами оказалось другое затопленное судно, что маловероятно, либо здесь так мелко, что мы уперлись в дно, — ответила Гайка.

— Уперлись в дно? Значит, мы уже не утонем? Значит, все хорошо? — хотя толстуха полевка с мужем были приписаны к плоту номер двадцать, расстояние было над ее визгливым голосом не властно.

— Конечно, хорошо! — крикнул в ответ Чип, у которого, впрочем, на душе скребли кошки. Между плотами и поверхностью воды было огромное расстояние, безопасных способов преодоления которого он не видел. Перебраться на обращенный к берегу противоположный борт «Коста Бравы» также не было никакой возможности, к тому же он находился в центре внимания вертолетчиков, от которых грызунов заслоняла шарообразная антенна спутниковой связи, и к которым вот-вот должны были присоединиться команды трех спешащих к месту кораблекрушения спасательных судов. Сидеть на месте не имело смысла… — Вжик, слетай проверь, высоко ли до воды.

Вжик вернулся уже через две минуты.

— _Невысоко, пара человеческих ростов максимум._

Чип повернулся к Гайке.

— Полностью груженые плоты выдержат приводнение с такой высоты? Только, прошу, не употребляй слово «должны».

Гайка, как раз собиравшаяся произнести это слово, сконфуженно запнулась.

— Ну, э-э-э… Полагаю, что да. Днище у них, как ты знаешь, избыточной ширины, это обеспечит хорошую амортизацию.

— Спасибо, я это и имел в виду, — кивнул Чип. Действительно, при взгляде сверху плоты напоминали суда на широкой и плоской воздушной подушке, выдающейся далеко за борта жесткостенной пассажирской капсулы. Гайка утверждала, что такая конструкция значительно повышает плавучесть и позволит плотам остаться на поверхности воды, сильно разряженной вышедшим из затонувшего судна воздухом. Опасливые замечания Рокфора насчет возникающих на местах затопления больших кораблей водоворотов мышка назвала безосновательными заблуждениями, а ссылки австралийца на личный опыт — вызванными страхом и незнанием физики преувеличениями. Чип встал на сторону Гайки, но был очень рад, что им не придется опытным путем выяснять, кто из его друзей прав. А вот кое-что другое выяснить было необходимо… — Они выдержат съезд по борту?

— Должны, — уверенно ответила Гайка. Чип стиснул зубы и зажмурился.

— Я же просил…

— Не просил. В прошлый раз просил, а сейчас не просил. И вообще, что в этом слове такого страшного?

— Да как тебе сказать…

— Ничего не говори! — вмешался Дейл. — Меньше слов — ближе к делу! Ты! — он указал пальцем на соразмерного с ним бурундука-пассажира, занимавшего крайнюю ячейку в пятом от плота номер два ряду сетки. — Меняемся! Все остальные — на плот! Я поведу!

— А это не опасно? — жалостливо протянул сидевший у самого плота самец-белка, с завистью глядя на стремительно и даже радостно лезущего прочь «счастливчика».

— Нисколечки! — ответил Дейл, занимая место на носу плота. — По горным рекам кто-нибудь сплавлялся? Нет? А на санках катались? Катались, конечно, кто ж не катался-то! Ну вот здесь то же самое будет, только вместо снега — вода! Аквапарк целый, и бесплатный к тому же! Ну, чего ждем? Хищных ночных птиц?

«Ой, дурак… — подумал Чип, закрывая ладонью лицо. — Панику поднимет на раз-два!..» Действительно, слова Дейла нашли живейший отклик не только у пассажиров, приписанных ко второму плоту, а у всех вообще, и очень скоро все плоты оказались набиты битком, причем напор был столь сильным, что швартовочные тросы натянулись до предела, но, к счастью, и они, и крепления выдержали это испытание с честью. Дейла происходящее нисколько не смутило.

— Вот молодцы, сразу бы так! Кто по краям, берите весла! Дорогу видите? — он показал рукой на шедший по всей высоте «Коста Бравы» узкий плоский выступ, сформированный перегородками между балкончиками отдельных кают. — Нам на нее! Правый борт толкает, левый тормозит! Кормчий, отцепляй! Отцепляй, говорю!.. А, вас двое там? Тогда левый пусть отцепляет! Готов? На старт! Внимание! Поплыли!

Назначенный кормчим пассажир дрожащими руками развязал веревку, и плот, ускоряясь, заскользил вниз. Сидевшие по правому борту взяли служившие веслами пластмассовые палочки для размешивания кофе и принялись отталкиваться ими, как шестами, от корпуса лайнера. Спасательные жилеты сковывали движения, плот повиновался плохо, и Дейлу даже пришлось перебросить пару гребцов с левого борта на помощь правому. Дело пошло живее, причем настолько, что плот чуть не промахнулся мимо перегородки, а на экстренное торможение отреагировал закручиванием по часовой стрелке и в момент исчезновения из виду ехал задом наперед.

— Вжик! Проверь, как они там! — Чип наплевал на необходимость поддерживать авторитет и не скрывал испуга. У Вжика у самого душа была не на месте, поэтому он обернулся даже быстрей, чем в прошлый раз.

— _Все живы и целы. Черпнули воды и промокли, потеряли два весла. Дейл говорит, что было круто, и что он не отказался бы повторить._

— Кто бы сомневался… — Чип закатил глаза, однако в целом новость радовала и придавала решимости, поэтому он сложил ладони рупором и крикнул, обращаясь ко всем грызунам. — Им удалось! Жертв нет! Всё в порядке!

Публика восприняла весть со смешанным чувством. Как минимум часть пассажиров явно желала смельчакам-первопроходцам гибели или хотя бы травм, чтобы иметь вескую причину не следовать их примеру. Чипа это коробило, но других спасаемых у него для себя не было, поэтому он продолжал:

— У нас четыре ската, — он указал растопыренными пальцами на оказавшиеся в секторе леерной сетки выступы из перегородок. — По первому от носа съезжают плоты с первого по шестой, по второму — с седьмого по двенадцатый, по третьему — с тринадцатого по восемнадцатый, по четвертому — с девятнадцатого по двадцать пятый! Съезжать поочередно и по одному! Как только окажетесь в воде, отгребайте как можно дальше от корабля, чтобы следующие в вас не врезались! Третий — пошел! Седьмому приготовиться!

В такт отрывистым командам плоты один за другим устремлялись вниз под вскрики ужаса обывателей и азартное уханье редких, но шумных любителей экстрима. Как ни удивительно, аварий не случилось, и все плавсредства достигли цели. В итоге на сетке остался только первый плот, в котором, среди прочих, находились Спасатели, собиравшиеся, как и подобает руководителям, покидать потерпевшее бедствие судно последними. Едва Вжик доложил, что плот под номером двадцать пять благополучно приводнился, все выжидающе посмотрели на Чипа. Бурундук, в свою очередь, посмотрел на Гайку и сказал:

— Мне надо кое-что проверить.

— Парень, мы это обсуждали, — напомнил Рокфор.

— Обсуждали, — согласился Чип. Они и впрямь сломали пару-тройку копий касательно поисков Шельма. Рокфор уверял, что Мэтти не пропадет, и что не дай бог они попадутся ему под горячую руку. Чип стоял на своем: спасать надо всех до единого, и неважно, хотят они этого или нет. — Сейчас обсуждать нечего. Я должен попытаться его найти. Он мог пострадать, ему может требоваться помощь.

— Мы и так всё судно обошли!

— Мы не были на мостике. Я быстро. Но если я не вернусь через…

— Никаких «если я не вернусь»! — сердито перебила его Гайка. — Мы идем с тобой!

— В этом нет необходимости.

— Это не прогулка, парень! — поддержал мышку Рокфор. — Там сейчас всё вверх дном! А ты не рыба и не птица!

— Я возьму веревки, — Чип показал на оставшиеся висеть на сетке после отчаливания плотов тросы. — С ними я куда угодно доберусь. А вы оставайтесь. Кто-то должен повести плот.

— _Давай я слетаю на мостик!_ — вызвался Вжик. — _Если что, я вернусь за помощью!_

— Помощь может требоваться экстренно, — возразил Чип.

— Тогда идите вдвоем! — постановила Гайка. — И не кривись! Одного я тебя туда не пущу!

Чип закусил губу. Он чувствовал, что Гайка не уступит.

— Хорошо, мы пойдем вдвоем. Вжик будет периодически держать вас в курсе. Если через полчаса от нас не будет ни слуху ни духу, отчаливайте. Безопасность пассажиров превыше всего.

Гайка и Рокфор согласно кивнули. Чип махнул Вжику следовать за ним и полез по сетке к тросам.

— И долго мы сидеть тут будем? — возмущенно поинтересовался бурундук, поменявшийся местами с Дейлом и теперь страшно об этом жалевший.

— Никто никого не держит, вода там, — кивком головы указал направление Рокфор. Бурундук нахохлился, но замолчал, а большего от него и не требовалось.

Чипу было гораздо сложнее. Проникнув через балкон ближайшей каюты внутрь корабля, они с Вжиком обнаружили, что проход в нос по главному коридору левого борта блокирован невесть почему опустившейся противопожарной перегородкой, а параллельный ему правый коридор практически наполовину затоплен. Поверхность воды густо покрывала предлагавшаяся вниманию пассажиров разномастная печатная продукция и вынесенная потоком воды из кают и служебных помещений утварь и личные вещи людей. Некоторые скопления мусора до ужаса напоминали утопленников, но Чип твердил себе, что с момента катастрофы прошло еще слишком мало времени, чтобы оказавшиеся в ловушке люди погибли, не дождавшись помощи. Косвенно его расчеты подтверждались периодически доносившимися из глубин незатопленной части судна призывами о помощи на разных языках. Увы, бурундук на них откликнуться не мог и уповал на то, что спасатели-люди ни о ком не забудут. В конце концов, у них, в отличие от его команды, есть подробные поименные списки всех пассажиров и членов экипажа. Главное — желание помочь, а остальное приложится…

— А это сложней, чем я думал, — выдохнул он, перебравшись по веревке с проложенных по всей длине коридора поручней на перила ведущей к мостику лестницы. — Сколько мы уже здесь?

— _Двадцать восемь минут,_ — ответил Вжик, сверившись с часами.

— Слетай к нашим, скажи, что мы почти на месте.

— _Хорошо. Только не девайся никуда!_

— Если что, ищи меня там, — бурундук указал вверх по лестнице.

— _Не рискуй понапрасну, _— дружески, но настоятельно посоветовала муха и улетела.

Чип хмыкнул. За кого Вжик его принимает? Он не Дейл, чтобы бросаться в пучину очертя голову. Его риск всегда взвешен, оправдан и освящен высшей благородной целью. И сейчас он находится здесь не по прихоти, а по зову сердца, ведь спасать надо всех, невзирая на их недостатки, а этот Шельм ничем не хуже той толстой склочной полевки; наоборот, если Рокки не врет, он гораздо полезней для мира… Профессиональная ревность, говорите? Ну, без духа соперничества вообще мало какая сфера деятельности обходится, чего уж там. Конкуренция — двигатель прогресса, и вообще…

Его рассуждения прервал какой-то звук. То ли вскрик, то ли стон, то ли стук, то ли топот, то ли непонятно что, то ли ему просто почудилось. Неважно. Чип откуда-то знал, что надо спешить, и поскакал галопом по перилам. Пожалуй, даже к лучшему, что Вжика нет. Раз этот Шельм не зовет на помощь, значит, стесняется своего бессилия, а раз так, Чип легко успокоит его, сказав, что все малоприятные подробности останутся строго между ними…

Мостик встретил Спасателя гробовой тишиной. В полумраке и под углом ряды приземистых обесточенных пультов управления кораблем казались холодными стенами полного загадок и опасностей лабиринта. Рябь на поверхности заполнившей правую треть зала воды заставляла отблески света резервных ламп плясать на стенах и потолке, отчего помещение казалось освещенным багровым северным сиянием. Но оно не столько освещало, сколько, наоборот, маскировало обстановку, поэтому лишь небрежно скользнувший по окнам луч прожектора совершавшего дежурный облет вертолета позволил бурундуку краем глаза зафиксировать какое-то движение у края дисплеев на пульте в центре зала.

— Я — Спасатель Чип! — крикнул бурундук что было мочи. — Мы проводим эвакуацию! Здесь есть кто-нибудь? Вам нужна помощь?

Тишина.

— Здесь есть кто-нибудь? — повторил Чип. Не дождавшись ответа, он изловчился и перепрыгнул на ближайший ко входу пульт и набросил лассо на высокую рукоятку переключателя на следующем. Перебравшись по полученному веревочному мостику через проход, он, то и дело озираясь, заскочил на дисплей и, разогнавшись, перепрыгнул туда, где видел движение. Используя вмонтированные в столешницы клавиатуры в качестве ступенек, он подобрался к краю пульта и осмотрел пол.

Никого и ничего.

«Почудилось всё-таки», — заключил Чип и уже собрался лезть обратно, но вдруг услышал негромкий, но отчетливый скрип. Пристально оглядев мостик, бурундук решил, что единственным источником этого звука мог быть один из привинченных к полу поворотных стульев. Тщательно прицелившись, Чип спрыгнул на ближайший из них, осторожно подполз на животе к краю и заглянул под сиденье. Он успел заметить кончики задних лап какого-то небольшого грызуна, судя по направлению движения, залезавшего на сиденье у него за спиной, но при попытке встать на ноги и обернуться получил по затылку чем-то увесистым, перекувыркнулся в воздухе и, нелепо раскинув конечности, плашмя упал спиной вперед в негостеприимно холодную воду.

*** 3 ***

«— Доброе утро, уважаемые пассажиры! Начинается посадка на рейс ноль-шесть-два-ноль авиакомпании "Алиталиа" сообщением Рим — Сан-Анджелес. Просим пассажиров с маленькими детьми, а также пассажиров, требующих специальной помощи, пройти на посадку первыми. Просим иметь при себе наготове посадочные талоны и удостоверения личности. Общая посадка начнется приблизительно через десять минут. Спасибо за внимание!»

— Наш, — Рокфор встал и потянулся до хруста в суставах. — Наконец-то. Так сразу и не вспомню, когда в последний раз мне так сильно хотелось домой.

— Да, отпуск, прямо скажем, не задался, — согласно кивнул Дейл. — Хорошо хоть, в этот раз не я по дурости по голове получил!

— Продолжишь в том же духе — получишь и по дурости, и по голове, — хмуро пообещал Чип, выглядевший, однако, не грозно, а комично из-за шляпы, надвинутой на брови, чтобы не задевать залепленную крест-накрест пластырем шишку на затылке. Учитывая происшедшее, он отделался очень легко. Ему повезло, что он упал на спину, что на нем был удержавший его на плаву жилет, и что вода была достаточно теплой, чтобы вернувшийся Вжик его заметил. Сложись обстоятельства иначе, Чип бы неминуемо погиб, ведь даже при всей оказанной ему помощи он окончательно пришел в себя уже на борту парома, перевозившего на материк первую порцию спасенных пассажиров-людей и всех, кроме нескольких пожелавших остаться на островке, пассажиров-животных. Леммингов среди них не было… — Ладно, идемте. Жаль, что мы так и не нашли этого Шельма. Надеюсь, с ним всё хорошо. Если, конечно, это не он меня стукнул…

— Нет, не он.

От неожиданности Чип подпрыгнул на высоту тела и еще в воздухе развернулся лицом к невесть откуда возникшему у него за спиной леммингу в буром непромокаемом плаще и темно-зеленой тирольской шляпе.

— Это был не он, — для надежности повторил лемминг, видя, какое впечатление произвело его внезапное появление. — Вернее, не я. Позвольте представиться: Матиас Шельм, — он протянул Чипу руку.

— Э-э-э, очень приятно, — бурундук ответил на рукопожатие, которое оказалось на удивление мягким. — Выходит, на «Коста Браве» были именно вы. Что вы здесь делаете?

— А как насчет представить нас? — беспардонно вклинился между ними Дейл. — Привет! Я — Дейл! Простите моего друга, он не всегда такой, просто получил по голове и чуть не утонул, но это пройдет! Я вас сейчас со всеми познакомлю! Это — Гайка! Это — Вжик! А это — Рокки, Рокфор то есть! Впрочем, Рокки вы должны знать, он нам о вас рассказывал! Вы правда шпион? Хотя нет, стоп, не отвечайте, это же тайна за семью печатями! Как жаль, что мы должны лететь, а то у меня к вам столько вопросов! А может, вы летите с нами? Точно, давайте с нами! Вы нам всё расскажете, а мы вам наш город покажем! Идет?

Шельм владел собой лучше, чем Чип, и на его лице нельзя было прочесть, что он думает об умственных способностях Дейла. В его голосе какие-либо признаки раздражения также отсутствовали.

— Благодарю за предложение, мистер Дейл, но, должен признаться, я знаю, как вас всех зовут, более того, я достаточно хорошо информирован о деятельности вашей команды. Я также знаю, что вы летите домой, и что только что началась посадка на ваш рейс. Именно поэтому я здесь. Я хочу попросить вас остаться и помочь мне довести до конца одно очень важное и донельзя запутанное дело.

Спасатели синхронно переглянулись, после чего слово на правах давнего знакомого Шельма взял Рокфор.

— Ты просишь нас помочь тебе с твоим очередным заданием? Я не ослышался, Мэтти? Я всё правильно понял?

— Да, Скала, всё верно. Естественно, подробности я сообщу только после того, как мы покинем аэропорт и окажемся в надежном месте. Ну и, само собой, только если вы дадите согласие, в противном случае я немедленно развернусь и уйду, и вы больше никогда ничего обо мне не услышите. Я всё сказал, теперь слово за вами.

— _Скала?_ — переспросил Вжик, косясь на Рокфора.

— Скала, значит, — протянул силач. — Раз в ход оперативные псевдонимы пошли, значит, дела и впрямь серьезней некуда. Спасатели с тобой, Эрик!

— Теперь, когда ты это сказал, отказываться точно поздно, — Шельм был само добродушие, но Рокки понял, что опять сболтнул лишнего, похолодел и на какое-то время лишился дара речи. Поэтому первую скрипку вновь заиграл Чип.

— Я, конечно, понимаю необходимость соблюдения определенных мер предосторожности, но не могли бы вы хотя бы намекнуть, с чем связано это дело, пока мы еще здесь и еще можем успеть на самолет?

— Не стоит изъясняться так витиевато, особенно когда у вас все чувства на лице написаны, — спокойно произнес лемминг. — Впрочем, вопрос закономерен, поэтому я на него отвечу. Это дело непосредственно связано с кораблекрушением, которое было отнюдь не случайным, я бы даже сказал, рукотворным. Хотите помочь мне разобраться с тем, кто за этим стоит?

Чип хоть и был уязвлен, бдительность не потерял.

— Вы так говорите, будто вам уже известно, кто за этим стоит.

— Так оно и есть, но все детали — только в случае вашего согласия и не здесь.

— А почему вы так уверены, что кораблекрушение было неслучайным?

— Во-первых, потому что это судно с этим самым капитаном плавало по этому маршруту пятьдесят два раза в год. Во-вторых, я неспроста на нем оказался и стал кое-чему свидетелем. В-третьих, даже если мы продолжим викторину, вы всё равно ничего от меня не добьетесь, а ваш самолет улетит, в каковом случае, подозреваю, вы согласитесь помочь мне, но это будет уже несколько не то, поскольку эффективность взаимодействия по доброй воле и от безысходности разнится в разы. Поэтому спрашиваю еще раз: вы поможете мне? Да или нет?

Чип обвел взглядом друзей, дождался кивков и ответил:

— Да.

— А я уж испугался, что вы голосование устроите, — с усмешкой прокомментировал Шельм. — Не отставайте.

Спасатели повиновались. Внимательно изучавший попутные указатели Чип довольно быстро определил, что лемминг ведет их на входившую в комплекс аэропорта железнодорожную станцию, соединявшую воздушные ворота итальянской столицы с ее центральным вокзалом. Поезд в ту сторону ушел буквально у них из-под носа, что старавшегося выдерживать строгий график Шельма очень огорчило.

— Вот, пожалуйста. Два лишних вопроса — и теперь нам тут полчаса куковать, — заметил он, когда группа укрылась под лавкой в конце перрона.

— Как насчет скоротать время за «викториной»? — предложил Чип, с нажимом произнеся слово, ранее употребленное леммингом с явно пренебрежительным оттенком.

— Что ж, продолжать терять время и впрямь нелепо, — согласился лемминг без каких-либо раздумий, словно предвидел этот вопрос. — Вам что-нибудь известно об Одноглазой Деве?

Чип вопросительно посмотрел на друзей. Те помотали головами.

— Я так и думал, — не дожидаясь реплики Чипа, продолжил Шельм. — Собственно, поэтому я к вам и обратился. Раз вы не знаете о ней, она вряд ли знает о вас, а в этом деле секретность превыше всего. Чем меньше о вас информации, тем дольше проживете. Знаю, фраза звучит банально, но менее правдивой она от этого не становится. Одноглазая Дева — очень сильный противник. Без преувеличения, новая мадам Вонг. Это-то имя вам знакомо, надеюсь?

— А то! — воскликнул Дейл. — С ней даже Дирк Суав сражался!

— Но ведь она — человек! — поспешил вставить более адекватный комментарий Чип.

— Если вы о мадам Вонг, то да. Если об Одноглазой Деве — то нет, — уверенно произнес Шельм, но тут же уточнил: — Во всяком случае, я буду _очень_ удивлен, если она окажется человеком.

— То есть, ты не в курсе, кто она? — подняв брови, спросил Рокки.

— Никто не в курсе. По крайней мере, никто из тех, кого я спрашивал, а ты же знаешь, я умею спрашивать.

Рокфор кивнул. Вжик невольно поежился. Чип раздраженно прикусил губу. Он много повидал и считал себя способным раскусить наигранную крутизну. Но Шельм не играл. Или играл так, что Чип не чувствовал фальши. Это выводило из равновесия…

— Так это эта Одноглазая Дева «Коста Браву» потопила? — спросила Гайка. — А как? И зачем?

— Хорошие вопросы, мисс, — Шельм приветливо улыбнулся. — Способ: ее агент проник на мостик и поколдовал с системой навигации, в результате чего судно оказалось значительно ближе к берегу, чем нужно, и налетело на мель. Мотив: похитить именной чип корабельной автоматической идентификационной системы для использования оного в готовящемся масштабном злодеянии. Не спрашивайте, в чем оно состоит — собственно, именно это нам и предстоит выяснить.

— Так это ее агент меня стукнул? — спросил Чип.

— Методом исключения полагаю, что так.

— А вы там были?

— Хотите узнать, был ли я свидетелем нападения на вас, и если был, то почему не пришел на помощь? Так вот, я не был. Если на вас напал действительно он, это произошло до того, как я его обнаружил.

— Где он сейчас? Мы можем его допросить?

— Только если вы медиум.

— Вы его… убили? — севшим голосом спросил Дейл.

— Он оказал ожесточенное сопротивление, — пояснил Шельм.

— Это он зря, — вполголоса прокомментировал Рокки.

— А с чипом что? — спросила Гайка. — В смысле, не с нашим, а с тем, именным, идентификационным…

— Он там же, где и был. Но это может быть ненадолго, поэтому нам следует добраться до него первыми. Вижу, вы хотите спросить, почему я его не забрал. Отвечаю: я недостаточно квалифицирован, чтобы извлечь его, не повредив. Почему я не подождал, пока его не извлечет вражеский агент? Потому что годы берут свое, и он засек меня раньше. Поэтому мне нужны вы. Мы извлечем чип и воспользуемся им как приманкой, чтобы затем пройти по цепочке агентов и контрагентов до самого конца, сиречь до Одноглазой Девы. Собственно, вот.

Чип в четвертый раз за время тирады закрыл рот, так и не произнеся ни слова. Шельм последовательно ответил на все вопросы именно в той последовательности, в которой они у бурундука возникали. Это пугало. И угнетало…

«Нет, этого не может быть… Чтобы так на лету, интуитивно, экспромтом… Нет, здесь что-то не так! Он явно репетировал этот разговор! Несколько раз, с самим собой, в лицах! Другого объяснения нет и быть не может! Неспроста это, ох, неспроста…»

— Да, парень, Мэтти такой, — пробасил с усмешкой Рокфор. — Я при первой нашей встрече тоже его за волшебника либо мошенника принял. Но он взаправду так умеет, клянусь своей треуголкой!

Чип решил, что раз его мысли способен читать даже Рокки, то дела совсем плохи и надо немедленно брать себя в руки. Гайке эти соображения были чужды, поэтому она подала голос первой:

— Для работы на корабле нам понадобится водолазное, альпинистское и электромонтажное оборудование, а также транспорт. В нашем Штабе всё это есть, и если поспешить…

— Нет времени туда-сюда мотаться, — властно перебил ее Шельм. — К операции необходимо приступить этой же ночью, поскольку днем там слишком многолюдно, а ждать завершения спасательных работ мы не можем, поскольку за прибором охотимся не только мы. Я говорил, что у нас будет очень плотный график? Если нет, то исправляюсь и говорю это сейчас.

— Но в Штабе наше всё! Экипировка, самолет…

— Какой? Двухмоторный с вашими эмблемами везде, где только можно? О его использовании не может быть и речи.

— Но почему?

— Потому что вы работаете под прикрытием. Это значит, что никаких эмблем, никакой униформы и никаких фирменных боевых кличей нет и быть не может. Вы должны не просто выйти из обычного образа, а вжиться в новый и носить его, будто вторую кожу. Вы должны _верить_ в то, что вы — те, за кого себя выдаете, иначе и минуты не продержитесь на первом же допросе, и тогда конец всему и всем.

Дейл судорожно сглотнул.

— А что… будут… допросы?

— Если будете ушами хлопать — непременно. Хотя почему «если»? Непременно будете, к гадалке не ходи.

— Мэтти, полегче, — попросил Рокфор. — Будь снисходителен. Мы же не разведчики…

— У Одноглазой Девы тоже будешь снисхождения просить? Поверь, не поможет. Так что или слушаетесь меня, или вы трупы.

— А если мы сейчас плюнем на условности и сядем на самолет? — с вызовом спросил Чип, скрестив на груди руки. — Что вы сделаете? Убьете нас?

— Чип, не провоцируй! — воскликнул Рокфор. — Он такого не любит! Мэтти, пожалуйста…

— Скала, прекрати, ты слишком плохо обо мне думаешь, — бесстрастно ответил лемминг. — Хотите уйти? Приятного полета.

Он развернулся вокруг своей оси и стал смотреть в ту сторону, откуда должны были подать поезд на Рим.

— И вам счастливо оставаться, — процедил Чип и направился к переходу в аэропорт. Остальные Спасатели нерешительно поплелись следом.

— Прости, что так получилось, Мэтти, — вполголоса пробурчал Рокфор.

— Не стоит, — не поворачивая головы, ответил Шельм. — Кстати, возле «Коста Бравы» уже четырех утопленников выловили, еще полсотни человек считаются пропавшими без вести, а ведь осмотр корабля еще и не начинался толком.

— Ладно, черт бы вас побрал, ваша взяла! — рявкнул Чип, разворачиваясь и возвращаясь обратно. — Мы остаемся!

— Даже не знаю, стоит ли мне принимать ваше щедрое предложение, — задумчиво произнес Шельм, по-прежнему глядя вдоль рельсов. — Вдруг вам опять что-то не понравится, и вы решите хлопнуть дверью в самый ответственный момент?

— Пока погибшие не начнут воскресать, не решим.

— Такое условие меня устраивает.

Не дождавшись от Шельма ни продолжения, ни смены позы, Чип занял свое прежнее место. Остальные последовали его примеру. Установилось напряженное молчание, которое прервал не вытерпевший Дейл:

— Мистер Шельм, скажите, а вы правда работаете на сверхсекретную безымянную организацию? А можете рассказать о ней хоть что-нибудь, ну, не очень уж секретное, а? Ну, пожалуйста!

Шельм искоса посмотрел на него левым глазом. У Рокфора от волнения заходили желваки. Дейл продолжал моргать и улыбаться.

— Впрочем, почему бы и нет, — Шельм пригладил усы. — Всех подробностей становления моей организации я не знаю. Знаю лишь, что основана она последним скотч-терьером Алана Пинкертона, который пережил хозяина и решил продолжать его правое дело. До начала двадцатого века всё было довольно-таки по-детски, а потом завертелось: прогрессивизм, Первая мировая, сухой закон, Великая депрессия, Вторая мировая, Холодная война… Вот как-то так.

— Круто! — с придыханием произнес Дейл. — Это всё вы, что ли? Ничего себе…

Шельм запрокинул голову и зычно, на весь перрон, захохотал, заставив пару проходивших мимо пассажиров-людей оглядеться в поисках странного звука. Зараженный примером приятеля, рассмеялся Рокфор, следом дали волю эмоциям Вжик, Гайка и Чип. Дейл ощутил себя потерянным и глупо таращился по сторонам.

— Спасибо, юноша, давно я так не смеялся, удружили, — успокоившись, похвалил Шельм. — Не знаю, как вы дожили до такого возраста, но раз вам это удалось, значит, это кому-нибудь нужно. Коли так, наши шансы растут… О, вот и наш поезд! Если хотите спросить еще что-нибудь, у вас есть такая возможность, пока я добрый и мы еще здесь.

— _А что будет потом?_ — спросил Вжик.

— Потом начнется миссия, и я буду говорить исключительно о деле.

— Раз так, — решил кое-что прояснить для себя Чип, — почему вам не понравилось, что Рокки назвал вас кодовым именем «Эрик», но вас совсем не беспокоит, когда к вам обращаются по вашему настоящему имени?

— Хороший вопрос, — оценил лемминг. — Доказывает, что вы наблюдательны, но при этом не слишком проницательны. Кто вам сказал, что Матиас Шельм — мое настоящее имя?

Чип застыл, как громом пораженный, и Дейл не преминул отпустить язвительную шуточку, оставшуюся безнаказанной благодаря заглушившему ее гудку как раз вползшего на станцию маневрового тепловоза.

*** 4 ***

По сравнению со вчерашним днем уровень воды на мостике заметно поднялся. Положение «Коста Бравы» было неустойчивым, пару раз она даже сдвигалась, вынуждая людей прерывать спасательные работы. К прибытию Спасателей они уже возобновились, но мостик людей явно интересовал в последнюю очередь, что было неудивительно, учитывая уже начавшие понемногу становиться достоянием широкой общественности «пикантные» подробности поведения капитана и старших офицеров во время крушения. Так что проникновение на мостик через разбитое смотровое окно сделанной из пятилитровой пластиковой бутыли подводной лодки осталось незамеченным.

— Прибор там, Винни, — вылезший из прорезанного в крыше люка Шельм показал на дверь радиорубки в самом верхнем и дальнем от них углу мостика. Аварийное освещение уже отключили, но света прожекторов с окружавших «Коста Браву» плотным кольцом буксиров и спасательных судов было достаточно для ориентирования. В смежные с мостиком помещения, однако, лучи заходили лишь постольку-поскольку, поэтому прежде, чем устремиться на разведку в указанном направлении, Вжик, в ходе разработки операции получивший, как и все остальные Спасатели, псевдоним на ту же букву, что и его настоящее имя, вооружился фонариком.

— С воздуха было бы ближе, — недовольно заметила вылезшая следом Глория, в миру Гайка, которой гораздо больше нравилось летать, чем плавать.

— И гораздо заметней. А так поглядите, — Шельм обвел руками плавающий вокруг мусор, органической частью которого выглядела лодка. — Маскировка на виду как она есть. Быстрее там давайте, чего застряли?

— Лезу, Мэтти, лезу, — пропыхтел навьюченный тремя комплектами альпинистского снаряжения и двумя никель-кадмиевыми аккумуляторами Руди, он же Рокфор. — Черт, я думал, будет легче. Старость — не радость…

— Надо меньше есть.

— Надо, Мэтти, надо… — Рокфор перевалился через край люка и шумно выдохнул. — Уфф… На, — он протянул леммингу моток лазательной веревки с привязанными к ней присоскоступами и налобным фонариком. — Ни в чем себе не отказывай.

— Это само собой, — Шельм взвесил на руке веревку, придирчивым взглядом оглядел окрестности и крикнул остававшимся внизу бурундукам: — Чарли, Добби, не вылезайте пока, надо подплыть вон под тот пульт, так проще будет.

Чип и Дейл, которым и было адресовано данное распоряжение, снова завели электродвигатель, крутивший встроенный в штатное горлышко бутылки гребной винт, и подлодка переместилась в указанную точку, уже после выключения двигателя легонько стукнувшись о ныне ставший стенкой пол. К этому времени Шельм уже держал наготове веревку с кошкой, которую метнул так, чтобы острия зацепились за край встроенной в пульт клавиатуры. Шельм повисел на веревке, дабы удостовериться, что она держится крепко, и принялся обувать присоскоступы. Рокфор зеркально повторил его действия с той лишь разницей, что его кошка достигла цели лишь с третьей попытки, на что Шельм отреагировал неодобрительным покачиванием головой. Вернулся Вжик.

— _В радиорубке никого!_

— Прибор на месте? — тут же спросил лемминг.

— _Да._

— Следы вскрытия?

— _Никаких._

— Уже неплохо, — Шельм подождал, когда на крыше лодки соберется вся команда. — Руди, остаешься здесь с одним из бурундуков, стережете лодку. Глория, Винни и второй бурундук со мной.

— Чур, я с вами! — синхронно выкрикнули Чип и Дейл, делая шаг вперед и поднимая правые руки. Шельм сыграл сам с собой в «камень-ножницы-бумагу». Победила правая рука.

— Чарли, пойдешь ты, — объявил он. — Понесешь аккумуляторы.

— Может, до трех побед? — предложил Дейл. Шельм посмотрел на него с почти отеческим укором, и бурундук поник. Чип дал себе зарок при случае попросить лемминга обучить его этому крайне полезному фокусу.

Веревки и присоскоступы превратили восхождение в почти что увеселительную прогулку, и у Чипа были время и возможность пристально рассматривать все попадавшие в поле зрения поворотные стулья. Не то чтобы он реально рассчитывал обнаружить здесь того, кто сутки назад огрел его по голове, тем более что Шельм сказал, что разобрался с ним, но ведь их там, по словам того же Шельма, целый преступный синдикат, так что…

«А может, не было никакого второго грызуна?»

Чип посмотрел на шедшего впереди лемминга. По размеру он, конечно, подходил, да и сил ему, если верить Рокфору, не занимать, плюс он-то уж точно был на борту судна…

«Нет, нет, не может быть! Рокки говорит, что Шельм — хороший парень, а он же врать не станет…»

«Но он не видел Шельма много лет, мало ли, кем он мог стать за это время. Что если он перешел на "темную сторону"? Что, если мы сейчас делаем за него всю грязную работу, как…»

— Заснул что ли, Чарли? Ты это зря.

Чип встрепенулся и понял, что прозевал момент, когда Шельм и Гайка повернули к радиорубке. Расстояние между входом в нее и гребнем пульта, на котором находились грызуны, почти вдвое превышало ширину уже преодоленных ими проходов, и Гайке пришлось применить арбалет. Он был сделан по образу и подобию оставшегося в Америке, но благодаря использованию более современных материалов получился одновременно и легче, и мощнее. Два метких выстрела — и в распоряжении героев оказался веревочный мост с одинарными перилами. Проверив плотность прилегания присосок, Вжик дал товарищам добро, и уже вскоре группа оказалась возле дверей радиорубки, в которую, обув присоскоступы обратно, вошла прямо по стенке и по ней же направилась к монтажной стойке, содержащей транспондер корабельной автоматической идентификационной системы.

— И правда, цел и невредим, — закончив осмотр, подтвердил слова Вжика Матиас. — Вскрываем.

Гайка сняла со спины ранец с инструментами, который повесила над головой, продев ремни в крепежное отверстие в полке стойки, и достала налобный фонарь. Чип задумчиво огляделся по сторонам и спросил у Шельма:

— А где труп?

— Почем я знаю, — спецагент пожал плечами. — Он в воду упал. Наверное, рыбы съели.

— Вы что, на дверном косяке дрались?

— Там тоже. Мы друг друга изрядно погоняли.

Ответы Шельма Чипа не удовлетворили.

— Странно. Почему тогда здесь нету никаких следов борьбы?

Лемминг усмехнулся.

— А что бы вы хотели увидеть? Я же не с медведем дрался.

— А с кем?

— С грызуном.

— Каким именно?

— Какой-то мышью. Я у него вид не спрашивал.

— Вы ж его долго выслеживали!

— Выслеживал. Но вид всё равно не спрашивал. Можно подумать, вы виды всех своих врагов знаете.

— А вот и знаем! — Чип горделиво подбоченился. — Не сомневайтесь даже!

— К какому виду принадлежал Рупрехт Маусер?

— Кто? — не понял Чип.

— Буль-Буль. Это его настоящее имя. Вы не знали?

У Спасателя отвисла челюсть. Мало того, что Шельм знал про дело о культе Ку-ку-колы, он еще при этом знал такие подробности, которые были неизвестны самим Спасателям. Это, конечно, можно было объяснить и оправдать молниеносностью, с которой были разгромлены Буль-Буль и его банда, но звоночек всё едино был тревожный…

— Так какого он был вида? — повторил вопрос Шельм.

— Мышь… Крупная… Очень…

— Собственно, вот, — констатировал лемминг и, отвернувшись, стал наблюдать за работой Гайки и Вжика, уже заканчивавших развинчивать корпус транспондера. Чип перебрал в уме несколько вариантов ответа, понял, что продолжать разговор ему совершенно не хочется, и стал помогать друзьям. Общими усилиями они спихнули крышку корпуса на пол, хотя правильней было бы сказать на левую стену комнаты, и Гайка повернулась к Шельму.

— Какой из них?

— Вон тот, квадратный с голограммой.

— Почти по центру платы… — Гайка задумчиво подняла взгляд. — Да, только так, пожалуй… Вж… то есть, я хотела сказать, Винни, натяни крест-накрест две веревки так, чтобы они пересекались над чипом, в смысле, не Чарли, а тем, что на плате. Чип, в смысле, Чарли, а не тот, что на плате — повесишь ранец с аккумуляторами на одну из веревок, ближе к центру, потом подашь мне паяльный фен. Я пока всё подготовлю…

Когда рабочее место было обустроено, Гайка залезла на веревку, взвалила на плечо поданный Чипом термовоздушный фен, который для нее был как для человека противотанковый гранатомет, и подключила его к клеммам аккумулятора. Зацепившись хвостом за пересечение веревок, она свесилась вниз головой над нужной многоножной планарной микросхемой, включила фен и принялась водить его раструбом по кругу, обдувая горячим потоком ножки чипа. Когда на исходе третьей дюжины оборотов из-под чипа заструился припой, Гайка выключила фен, повесила его рядом с собой на веревку, выстрелила в микросхему из снятого с пояса присоскомета, подняла ее над платой и дала остыть. Затем, одной рукой держась за веревку, подползла к краю прибора, где ее груз уже ждал Чип.

— Переверни вверх ножками и вытри, — сказала она, — а то припой совсем застынет, придется снова греть. Ветошь есть?

— Найдется…

— Что-то еще нужно, пока я здесь? — осведомилась Гайка у Шельма.

— Нет, Глория, благодарю, всё просто превосходно. У тебя талант. Собирайте всё, уходить надо.

Сборы много времени не заняли, и уже вскоре группа направилась обратно той же дорогой, какой сюда пришла. Шельм, велевший Вжику лететь на подлодку и сообщить, что они скоро будут, шел впереди с привязанной к спине микросхемой. Второй шла Гайка с арбалетом наперевес, третьим — охранявший тылы Чип. Посторонних звуков не раздавалось, никакие подозрительные тени игру отблесков на потолке и стенах не нарушали, однако к тому времени, как они дошли до веревочного моста, Чип окончательно утвердился в мысли, что за ними наблюдают.

— Глория, солнце, можешь дать арбалет? — попросил Шельм, оборачиваясь к Гайке и протягивая руку. — Хочу сделать вторые перила.

— Так я мигом! — мышка вскинула оружие к плечу. — Только скажите, куда целиться.

— Долго объяснять. Дай мне, так будет гораздо быстрее.

«Он явно что-то нехорошее замыслил… — подумалось Чипу. Он сделал пару приставных шагов, чтобы Гайка не перекрывала ему лини огня, и сжал в руке присоскомет. — Не самое убойное оружие, конечно, но если попадет в лицо, как минимум дезориентирует, а там погля…»

Чип еще даже не додумал мысль до конца, а взявший арбалет и отошедший к краю пульта Шельм уже развернулся к ним с Гайкой лицом и выстрелил. Не в них, правда, а в стенку над ними. Присоска с чавканьем воткнулась во что-то мягкое. Бросив арбалет, Матиас резко дернул за веревку, и к его ногам упало нечто, на поверку оказавшееся небольшой, лишь самую малость крупнее Спасателей, ящерицей в мешковатом желтом комбинезоне. Она хаотично била хвостом, размахивала лапами и вертела залепленной присоской головой, но Шельм проворно сел ей на закорки и произвел болевой захват правой передней лапы, после чего сопротивление резко прекратилось.

— Господи! — воскликнула Гайка.

— Нет, солнце, всего лишь геккон, — пояснил Шельм. — Мне известны одиннадцать листолапых, чьи таланты высоко котируются среди тех, кому опасно перебегать дорогу, при этом мотивы находиться здесь сегодня могут быть только у троих: Фольи, Гриджоре и Тарантолино. Ты кто из них?

— Гриджоре… — прогнусавил геккон, чьи глаза и нос были закрыты присоской.

— Приятно познакомиться, Гриджоре. Спорчиццио и Кода тоже здесь?

Гриджоре энергично затряс головой и затараторил какую-то неразборчивую из-за сильного акцента скороговорку, резко перешедшую в вой, когда Шельм отогнул один из растопыренных пальцев на захваченной лапе под непредусмотренным организмом гекконов углом.

— Не ври, ты без них даже до ветру не ходишь. Повторяю вопрос: они здесь?

Стон. Кивок.

— Покажешь, где они?

Скороговорка. Шельм повторил процедуру. Вой, кивки.

— Вот и славно. Лежи смирно, а то не поздоровится. Чарли, подсоби, — Шельм перебросил Чипу конец веревки, и вдвоем они крепко связали геккону руки за спиной. Едва они закончили, как к ним присоединился Вжик, сопровождаемый скачущим сразу на четырех присоскоступах Дейлом, которому эта «военная хитрость» добавила всё, кроме скорости. — О, друзья мои, вы даже не представляете, как вы вовремя. Возьмите чип и проводите нашу очаровательную Глорию на лодку, а мы с Чарли сходим перетрем с корефанами этого доходяги.

«Интересно, что у него на уме? — лихорадочно соображал Чип, держа привязанную к запястьям геккона веревку, пока Шельм отдирал от того арбалетную стрелу. — Заманить нас по отдельности в засаду? Натравить на нас местную мафию? Он с ней, судя по манере держаться, на короткой ноге. Может, он в ней состоит? Или вообще возглавляет? Как еще объяснить, что он знает всех местных бандитов поименно?..»

Элементарно. Он — специальный агент, много лет державший преступный мир Европы «на карандаше» и собравший обширнейшие досье на все основные шайки. Что до его манер, то оперативнику, внедряющемуся в самый центр паутины, просто жизненно необходимо становиться своим для всякого сброда. Блотсон2 ведь тоже сперва принял Шерлока Джонса за преступника, а он оказался, наоборот, сыщик…

Хорошее объяснение. Если бы не одно «но». Шельм не просто темнил. Он, Чип чувствовал это всеми своими шерстинками, был сознательно, активно неискренен. А значит, он был Спасателям кто угодно, но только не друг. И относиться к нему следовало подобающим образом…

Вернув геккону зрение, Шельм отдал Гайке стрелу и арбалет, торжественно вручил Дейлу микросхему, взял вторую «вожжу» и приказал пленнику топать. Гриджоре, чуть слышно, но очень колоритно ругаясь, повел грызунов к лестнице. Присоскоступы у него были свои, натуральные, поэтому он то и дело уходил в отрыв, и Шельму с Чипом то и дело приходилось его в самом буквальном смысле слова одергивать.

— Как ты очутился на мостике? — спросил Чип, когда геккон довел их до уже знакомого Чипу коридора, ныне затопленного практически полностью, из-за чего передвигаться по нему надо было чуть ли не вверх тормашками.

— Да никак. Просто. Шум услышал странный, пришел поглядеть, что да как.

— Откуда? Оттуда? — Чип махнул рукой в темноту. — Черта с два! Нас даже отсюда нельзя было услышать! А ну, колись, пока я сам тебя не расколол! А то мне, знаешь ли, давно хотелось проверить, дышат гекконы под водой или нет. Сечешь, к чему я?

Гриджоре из темно-серого сделался пепельно-бледным.

— Я… Нет, не надо! Не дышим! Не дышу! Я тут… я был… я хотел…

— Закрысить что-нибудь тайком от остальной бригады, — закончил за него Шельм и криво усмехнулся. — Между прочим, очень зря — Кода этого не терпит… Ладно, ихтиандр, не дрожи. Так и быть, не выдадим. Но только если приведешь нас кратчайшим путем, не виляя. Сечешь, к чему я?

— Секу, секу, не дурень, — закивал геккон и, чуть успокоившись, зашагал с удвоенной прытью. Шельм, явно довольный словами и поведением Чипа, одарил того уважительным взглядом, но Спасатель лишь сдержанно кивнул в ответ. Он был не в силах избавиться от мысли, что Матиас не угадал намерения геккона, а подсказал тому правдоподобную отговорку…

Свернув в коридор левого борта, троица из непроглядной без фонариков темени попала в мир кислотно-зеленого свечения, испускаемого щедро разбросанными по полу химическими источниками света. Очевидно, люди-спасатели помечали таким образом уже исследованные помещения корабля, так как никого из них здесь не было. Зато тут были пятеро одетых в такие же, как у Гриджоре, комбинезоны субъектов помельче, а именно важный не по размеру главарь-крыса, тощий жилистый телохранитель-мышь и три выполнявшие черную работу морские свинки. Как раз сейчас две из них, забравшись на стену по шлямбурам3, вывинчивали шурупы, скреплявшие раму и подрамник цветной японской гравюры, а третья следила, чтобы расстеленный под ней на полу и закрепленный скотчем страховочный мат никуда не уполз.

— А вот и мы! — предупредительно крикнул Гриджоре. Все пятеро повернулись в его сторону и на миг застыли, оценивая обстановку.

Первым, как и подобает боссу, заговорила крыса:

— Эй, алло, что за беспредел вообще? Вы кто такие будете и как посмели трогать моего _caro__amico4__?_

— И тебе привет, Спорчиццио, — без тени учтивости поздоровался Шельм. — Этот твой амиго мимоходом увидел кое-что, что ему видеть не следовало, и моим первым побуждением было скормить его кусочки рыбам, но я подумал, что ты можешь осерчать, поэтому пришел попросить разрешения.

Геккон весь как-то сжался и усох. Телохранитель-мышь Кода напрягся. Крыса осклабилась.

— Ты знаешь, кто я, и всё равно говоришь таким тоном. Ты либо _scemo5__,_ либо уверен в своих силах, либо и то, и другое. Как тебя зовут, герой?

— Какая разница, пускай будет Луиджи. Чего тебя к искусству потянуло? Ты ж вроде по камням специалист.

— От них не убудет, а эта красота, того гляди, протухнет. Ты знаешь, что это, Луиджи? Хокусай!

У Чипа аж в зобу дыханье спёрло.

— Гравюры Хокусая?! Это же достояние мировой культуры! Их воровать нельзя!

Остальные присутствующие посмотрели на него, как на больного, и синхронно расхохотались, причем громче всех, такое впечатление, заливался Шельм.

— Отличная шутка, _bambino6_, давно я так не смеялся! — воскликнул Спорчиццио. — Ты либо блаженный, либо хитрец, желающий завладеть этой красотой. А я, будучи большим хитрецом, других хитрецов ой не люблю, ой не жалую…

— Он не хитрит, — весело сказал Шельм. — Хочешь — верь, хочешь — не верь, но он действительно считает, что искусство должно принадлежать народу!

Грянул второй взрыв смеха, громче предыдущего. Чип, неверно истолковавший исходные намерения Шельма и осознававший, что чуть не завалил какую-то комбинацию, стоически переносил невзгоды, но всё же не удержался и словно невзначай так дернул за веревку, что издевательское карканье Гриджоре сменилось утробным кашлем.

— Ладно, Спорчи, посмеялись и будет, — прочистив горло и вытерев губы рукавом, объявил Шельм. — Поговорим о деле. Мой дорогой Чарли хоть и отчебучивает кренделя порой, но суть улавливает верно. Ты ж не просто так за этой красотой сюда пришел. Твой конек — бриллианты, а не живопись, ты кубизм от импрессионизма не отличишь, а тут вдруг нате вам — японские гравюры. Нет, ты не сам сюда явился. Ты заказ получил. Кому это предназначается? Люпецио? Корвино?

Спорчиццио презрительно усмехнулся, всем видом показывая, что не намерен комментировать такую где-то даже оскорбительную глупость.

— Аквильяно? Узиньотти? Барбончетти? — продолжал гадать Шельм. Теперь Спорчиццио и его бригада смотрели на него с интересом, плавно переходящим в уважение — нечасто им, видать, встречались те, кто мог по памяти назвать стольких шишек звериной итальянской мафии. Шельм назвал еще пяток имен по нарастающей, но крыса так и продолжала мотать головой. Тогда лемминг на несколько долгих секунд задумался, всем своим видом показывая, что близок к капитуляции, но потом картинно щелкнул пальцами и сказал с широкой улыбкой: — Ну, раз не они, тогда сама Терафоцца, больше некому! Я прав?

Морские свинки вздрогнули всеми телами. У Гриджоре отвисла челюсть. Кода сощурил глаза. Спорчиццио облизнул пересохшие губы.

— Ты знаешь Терафоццу? — спросил он чуть ли не с благоговейным придыханием.

— Видел один раз.

— Ты врешь, — негромко, но резко, произнес Кода, будто бичом щелкнул.

— Тебе бы этого хотелось, знаю, но не вру. Я ее видел, как вот вас сейчас. Давненько это было, правда, но впечатления сохранились до сих пор. У нее по-прежнему одна из ног короче остальных, или после линьки отросла-таки?

Крыса нервно сглотнула и почему-то огляделась.

— Не знаю, не приметил как-то…

— Значит, или тебя дальше дверей не пустили, или ты в пол старательно смотрел. Впрочем, простительно. Не каждому дано ее взгляд выдержать.

— Это точно… — хрипло согласился Спорчиццио. — Ладно, ты доказал, что тебя следует воспринимать всерьез. Можешь отпускать моего _amico__,_ заложник тебе больше не нужен.

— А кто сказал, что он — заложник? — неприкрыто удивился Шельм. — Он так, повод разговор начать. Развяжи его, Чарли.

Хотя Чипу происходящее не нравилось, он повиновался, и Гринджоре чуть ли не вприпрыжку побежал к своим, растирая на ходу занемевшие руки и вопя:

— Их там целая команда! Они радиорубку выпотрошили! Что-то ценное украли!

— Уймись, — приказал Спорчиццио, но тут же заинтересованно полюбопытствовал: — Что ж вы там такого ценного нашли? Золото, поди, с микросхем соскребали?

Шельм презрительно фыркнул.

— Это прошлый век и вообще варварство. Нет, мы умыкнули кое-что более ценное — именной чип корабельной автоматической идентификационной системы. С его помощью можно выдать свой корабль за любой другой. Представляешь, какие возможности открываются?

— Да, — кивнула крыса, у которой на лице было написано, что представляет она это весьма смутно. — А вот зачем ты мне всё это говоришь, ума не приложу. Просветишь, может?

Чип и сам хотел спросить о том же, поэтому пристально посмотрел на компаньона. Шельм за словом в карман не полез.

— Просвещу, конечно, отчего б не просветить. Видишь ли, я хочу предложить Терафоцце выступить посредником между мной и теми, кого мой товар заинтересует. Само собой, она потребует надежных доказательств. Ими будете вы. Ну, то есть, ваши слова. Ты видел нас с Чарли здесь, на этом корабле, а твой чешуйчатый амиго видел нас в радиорубке с микросхемой. Вам Терафоцца поверит, а поверив, распространит мое рекламное объявление по всей своей необъятной сети, покупатели выстроятся в очередь, станут торговаться, цену повышать… Ну ты понял, чай, не в понедельник родился.

На этом разговор, если не считать нескольких сугубо ритуальных фраз, закончился, и Шельм, сердечно, будто с близкими друзьями, попрощавшись, махнул рукой Чипу и пошел на мостик. Бурундук решил не отставать, но всё же держался чуть позади и то и дело оглядывался, проверяя, нет ли за ними «хвоста». Когда они подошли к лестнице на мостик и Чип окончательно уверился, что никто посторонний их не слышит, он в три широких шага обогнал лемминга и заглянул ему в лицо.

— Может, объясните, что всё это значит? Кто такая Терафоцца? Откуда вы ее знаете и насколько хорошо знакомы?

— Терафоцца — это местный Морбид Арти. Огромная паучиха-птицеед; впрочем, грызунами тоже не брезгует. Меня она знает, но понятия не имеет, кто я на самом деле. Ее участие гарантирует, что информация быстро достигнет нужных ушей, которые отнесутся к ней со всей серьезностью. Еще вопросы?

— А почему нам сразу не пойти к тому, кто нанял убитого вами вора? Вы же знаете, кто это, иначе не утверждали бы, что он связан с Одноглазой Девой.

— Потому что всегда надо по возможности организовывать всё так, чтобы интересующие лица сами приходили к тебе. Так у них меньше поводов подозревать наличие двойного дна. Я полагал, что это очевидно.

— То есть, сейчас вам просто повезло? — не отступал Чип.

Шельм усмехнулся.

— Можно сказать и так, хотя я долго и упорно работал, чтобы выжать из этого случайного эпизода максимальную пользу. Не знай я всех, чьи имена перечислил, результат был бы совершенно иной.

— Если вы такой крутой, каким стараетесь казаться, почему эти злодеи до сих пор живы?

— А самому догадаться?

— У меня есть пара вариантов. Хочу услышать ваш.

— А у тебя какие?

— Они вам не понравятся.

— Другими словами, вариант, что мне проще иметь дело с теми, чьи слабые места мною изучены, тебе в голову не пришел.

Чип поджал губы.

— Я его отверг как слишком хороший, чтобы быть правдой.

— Хороший подход, — признал Шельм. — Главное — не увлекаться им, — он посмотрел на двери мостика впереди, остановился и, склонив голову набок, спросил: — Что-нибудь еще, пока мы одни?

«Что ж, прозорливый, ты сам напросился. Предугадай-ка это!..»

— Не называйте Гайку «солнцем».

— Глорию, — мягко подсказал Матиас.

— Не называйте _Глорию_ «солнцем».

— А то что?

— А то будет хуже.

— Кому?

Не ответив, Чип пошел дальше, но, сделав два шага, развернулся и повторил:

— Не называйте. Просто не называйте и всё тут.

Шельм пожал плечами.

— Постараюсь. Хотя, видит бог, она этого эпитета более чем заслуживает. Кстати, почему _ты_ ее так не называешь?

— Не ваше дело, — буркнул Чип и отвернулся, демонстрируя, что разговор окончен.

*** 5 ***

Зеленая лампочка, моргнув несколько раз, вспыхнула ярким устойчивым светом. Растрепанная мышь в добротном, но измятом костюме, эдакая помесь Спарки и Гарольда Кошелька Третьего, повернула рычажок, и прежде прочно зафиксированный именной чип автоматической судовой системы приподнялся над гнездом тестирующего устройства, позволяя себя вынуть.

— Устройство полностью функционально, — сообщил тестировщик сопровождавшим его двум прекрасно развитым физически крысам. Одна из них двумя руками взяла чип, вторая сняла со спины шелковый мешочек и поставила на пол перед одетым в придававшую ему схожесть с фентезийными чародеями длинную черную робу Дейлом. Бурундук достал из широкого кармана ювелирный окуляр, тщательно приладил его на правый глаз, вынул из мешочка один из содержавшихся в нем круглых однокаратных бриллиантов и принялся его рассматривать на вытянутой ладони, старательно делая вид, что что-то во всём этом понимает.

— Хороший камешек, — сказал он наконец с широкой улыбкой, положил бриллиант рядом с собой на пол и достал из мешочка следующий, который рассматривал даже дольше предыдущего. Все молчали, но в воздухе чувствовалась напряженность. Момент был предельно ответственный…

— Могло быть лучше, — капризно произнес Дейл, пару раз цокнув языком. Крысы заметно напряглись, стоявший за спиной «ювелира» Рокфор тоже подобрался. Тестировщик принялся нервно протирать очки. Шельм хранил показное спокойствие.

— Ладно, сгодится, — «проявил снисхождение» Дейл и взялся за третий камень. Державшая чип крыса явно хотела что-то сказать, но вовремя сдержалась. Правила сделок были установлены не ими, и не им же было их менять. Тем не менее, когда Дейл разобрался с последним, седьмым камнем и сказал: «Порядок!», все вздохнули с облегчением.

— Приятно иметь с вами дело, синьоры, — улыбнувшись, сказал Шельм, прикладывая палец к полям своей тирольской шляпы. — Руди, бери камни. Добби, не забудь вынуть окуляр, а то так и будешь с ним до вечера ходить, как уже не раз бывало.

Шутка окончательно разогнала тучи, и троицы расстались друзьями и в отличном расположении духа. От центра одного из помещений под сценой Колизея, где происходил обмен, они направились в противоположные стороны. Как только шедший последним Рокфор завернул за угол, Шельм достал из-под шляпы радиомикрофон, надел себе на ухо и трижды стукнул по нему пальцем.

— Глория, солнце, прием. Что у тебя?

— Винни вернулся. Не смог прицепиться, днище «Рэйдом» опрыскано. Хорошо, он в противогазе был, а то, говорит, там бы и помер.

— А вы не верили, когда я говорил, что они ко всем видам «жучков» готовы. Что ж, Чарли Ван Кеноби, ты наша единственная надежда!

— Принято, — бесстрастно ответил Чип. Совершенно, по его мнению, неуместный юмор Шельма дико его раздражал, зато сказанные накануне Гайкой слова о том, что на комплименты Шельма она не обращает никакого особого внимания и не придает им ни малейшего значения, и потом он гораздо старше нее, и вообще для нее нет никого дороже их с Дейлом, очень успокаивали, и в итоге эмоциональное состояние бурундука можно было назвать равновесным. С физическим балансом дела обстояли хуже, виной чему была закрепленная у него на голове 3G-камера, питавшаяся от аккумулятора в ранце. Схожий способ применила Гайка при работе с термовоздушным феном, вот только от нее не требовалось со всем этим бегать, прыгать и цепляться за гладкие поверхности, при этом оставаясь незамеченным…

— Вышли, я их вижу, — раздался у него в ухе голос Гайки.

— Вижу, принимаю, — сообщил Чип, осторожно, стараясь держать голову вертикально, подаваясь вперед так, чтобы видеть покупателей самому, позволить их видеть Гайке и при этом не высунуть камеру сильно далеко за край полуразрушенной стены исполинского даже по человеческим меркам амфитеатра. — Как картинка?

— Четко и ясно!

— Отлично, тогда я пошел.

Чип залез на край стены и взялся за блок-ролик, уже надетый на веревку, загодя натянутую между третьим ярусом Колизея и фонарным столбом на автобусной остановке, мимо которой покупатели проезжали по пути сюда. Чип рассудил, что обратно они поедут здесь же, и когда увидел, что так оно и есть, оттолкнулся и съехал по веревке, оказавшись на столбе еще до того, как красно-черный монстр-трак, при помощи бутафорской антенны замаскированный под радиоуправляемую игрушку, съехал с тротуара. Под прикрытием столба Чип соскочил на землю и, улучив момент, когда между ним и монстр-траком окажутся две пары ног прохожих, пересек тротуар и вскочил на задний бампер как раз начавшего отъезжать автобуса.

— Держи их в поле зрения, — раздался из радиомикрофона голос Шельма.

— Слушаюсь и повинуюсь, — процедил Чип, которому для удовлетворения запросов лемминга надо было свеситься вниз головой и направить камеру под автобус. Либо же перепрыгнуть через выемку для номерного знака и высунуться с другой стороны, что он и сделал.

— Спасибо, так гораздо лучше, — похвалил Шельм. — Только головой не тряси, мой желудок уже не так крепок, как прежде.

Первым побуждением Чипа было затрясти головой, как в последний раз, но он одумался. Во-первых, учитывая, где он находился, это мог быть действительно последний раз, а во-вторых, это было бы совершенным ребячеством, непозволительным в таком серьезном деле. Объявление о продаже именного чипа АИС «Коста Бравы» начало распространяться по сети Терафоццы с утра понедельника, и уже к полудню было получено три заинтересованных отклика. Правда, общение через посредников имело большой недостаток: Спасатели не знали ни имен покупателей, ни откуда они. Предложения поступали самые разнообразные, но Шельм все их с ходу отвергал либо оставлял без внимания, и только в среду по тому, как много давали и как срочно требовалось поставить товар, определил, что на связь вышел именно тот, кто им нужен. Четверг уже успевшие умаяться от безделья Спасатели потратили на организацию места встречи, и вот сегодня, в пятницу, Чип сидел на бампере автобуса, пристально следя за увозившим микросхему-наживку монстр-траком…

— Вы знаете город лучше меня. Есть идеи, куда они едут? — поинтересовался Чип у Шельма.

— Пока к реке. У Большого Цирка будь бдителен, может потребоваться резкая пересадка.

— Я бдителен, — ответил Чип. В принципе, сохранять бдительность было не так уж и трудно. Монстр-трак ехал спокойно, со скоростью потока, а несоразмерность с ним остальных участников движения гарантировала, что его водитель будет всячески воздерживаться от любых рискованных маневров. Чип не мог взять в толк, что подвигло Шельма спрогнозировать пересадку, но едва он успел додуматься до того, что лемминг его понукает просто так, от нечего делать, как автобус ощутимо замедлил ход и начал сближение с тротуаром, и бурундук, увидев впереди знак остановки, понял, что надо не думать, а прыгать.

— Только не развозчик пиццы! — крикнул Шельм, но Чип уже накинул хлыст на защитную дугу, опоясывавшую корпус мчавшегося мимо мотороллера, и мгновение спустя взмыл в воздух, чтобы вскоре оказаться на ходящем ходуном брызговике.

— Куда ты?! Не туда! Спрыгивай немедленно! — неистовствовал лемминг. Чип и сам уже осознал свою ошибку, но исправить ее было гораздо сложнее, чем совершить. Водитель мотороллера то ли опаздывал к заказчику, то ли по жизни был безбашенным, и пер напролом, практически не пользуясь тормозами, за счет чего очень быстро оставил монстр-трак далеко позади. При такой скорости его пассажиры Чипа вряд ли заметили, но это было слабым утешением, поскольку расстояние неумолимо увеличивалось, а развозчика пиццы не останавливали даже мигающие светофоры. Хорошо, что его мотороллер не умел ни плавать, ни летать, и перед затором на мосту через Тибр он был прямо-таки принужден сбросить скорость. Чип воспользовался этим, чтобы спрыгнуть на тротуар и спрятаться под урной, откуда можно было безопасно наблюдать за дорогой. Монстр-трака долго не было, и бурундука бросило в жар при мысли, что он куда-то свернул, но, к счастью, вскоре после этого красно-черная машинка возникла в его поле зрения. Утерев пот, Спасатель доложил в микрофон о возобновлении слежки, позволил объекту проехать мимо, после чего запрыгнул на бампер малолитражки — достаточно компактной, чтобы свободно маневрировать в плотном потоке, и при этом не настолько мощной, чтобы сильно оторваться от монстр-трака.

— Впредь поменьше самодеятельности, — назидательно произнес Шельм.

— Хорошо, — не стал спорить Чип. — Кстати, вы присоединяться собираетесь? А то я уже скоро за пределы слышимости выеду.

— Смысла нет. Пускай сперва круг сделают.

— Зачем им делать круг?

— А ты думал, они тебя к своему логову за ручку приведут?

Чип примерно представлял себе емкость аккумулятора монстр-трака, поэтому скептически отнесся к предположению, что его водитель будет петлять по городу, сбрасывая гипотетический хвост. Но тут монстр-трак перестроился в крайний правый ряд с явным намерением свернуть на мост и возвратиться на недавно покинутый левый берег Тибра, и Чип резко пересмотрел свои взгляды. А заодно и план действий, так как малолитражка на мост явно не собиралась. К счастью, очень вовремя подвернулась другая, ехавшая в нужном направлении.

— Держи их в поле зрения, — потребовал Шельм. Не успевший толком приземлиться и закрепиться на бампере Чип чуть не свалился на дорогу. «Маньяк какой-то, — подумал он, стиснув зубы. — Или действительно играет за другую команду. И еще неизвестно, что хуже…»

Кем бы Матиас Шельм ни был, его прогноз оправдался: на следующем же перекрестке монстр-трак свернул налево, к Колизею. Ни увеличения скорости, ни резких маневров — ничего, что можно было бы счесть попыткой сбросить замеченный «хвост». Банальная профилактическая езда кругами. Интересно, они, как в прошлый раз, у Большого Цирка налево повернут? Или поедут в другую сторону, к руинам Терм Каракаллы? Вдруг они недаром изначально предлагали встретиться именно там? А что, во всех отношениях удачное место. Там можно смешаться с толпой, затаиться, сменить транспорт…

— Где они, Чарли? — напомнил о себе Шельм.

— У тротуара, под грузовиком, зеленый ждут.

— Мне их не видно.

— Если я слезу, они меня заметят.

— Слезь так, чтоб не заметили.

— Это невозможно.

— Через «невозможно».

— Нет нужды. Зеленый. Вон они. Я поехал, — скороговоркой отчитался Чип и протяжно выругался одними губами. Главное — спокойствие. Если Шельм самодур, его можно поставить на место исключительно выдержкой, а уж если двойной агент — так тем паче без нее никак… Ладно, это всё потом. Сейчас главное микросхему не упустить…

Вопреки расчетам Чипа, заряд аккумулятора монстр-трака совершенно не собирался заканчиваться. Бурундук даже заподозрил, что внутри установлена динамо-машина, которую крутит один из телохранителей мыши-электронщика. Ничем иным объяснить то, что он доехал сначала до площади Святого Петра, оттуда по набережной до Олимпийского стадиона, после чего углубился в дебри района Прати, было нельзя. Досконально знавший Рим Матиас прилежно называл каждую посещенную ими улицу, отчего у Чипа голова начала пухнуть. Как будто ему было мало нывших от постоянных скачков с машины на машину ног. Впрочем, этот предложенный Шельмом способ слежки, несмотря на кажущуюся абсурдность, был в данных условиях единственно возможным. С воздуха разглядеть мелькающий в потоке игрушечный автомобильчик было бы затруднительно, другой такой же покупатели уже давно заметили бы, маячок слежения обнаружили бы еще при посадке, даром что ли тот «электрик» лично и с какой-то коробочкой в руках вокруг машины обошел. А вот на бурундука с веб-камерой на голове они явно не закладывались…

— Во двор поехал! Я за ним! — сообщил Чип, когда монстр-трак свернул с проезжей части к соединявшей два дома каменной арке.

— Адрес какой? — спросил Шельм. Чип на бегу запрокинул голову так, чтобы в объектив камеры попала табличка на одном из домов. — Всё, увидел. Мы в пяти кварталах, зайдем с параллельной улицы. Не упусти их.

— Ни за что! — пообещал бурундук и, опустившись на четвереньки, помчался к арке, заходя чуть сбоку, чтобы не отразиться в зеркале заднего вида. Осторожно выглянув из-за угла, за которым скрылся монстр-трак, Чип увидел, что тот остановился у обшарпанной стены нежилого на вид четырехэтажного дома, и из него выбрался…

— Черт возьми, это еще кто? — прошептал Чип, разглядывая светло-бурого грызуна с большими выпуклыми глазами идеально круглой формы и непроницаемо черного цвета. Кроме него из машины никто не показывался, а поскольку в Колизей он точно не приезжал, следовательно, он либо зачем-то подсел по дороге, либо…

— …они вышли, а он сел… — пробормотал бурундук вслух.

— Нас провели, — сухо констатировал Шельм. — Возвращайся на улицу и иди направо до перекрестка. Там мы тебя подберем.

— Он может что-то знать, — возразил Чип.

— Он наемник со стороны и не знает ничего полезного. Уходи, пока он тебя не заметил.

— За ним надо проследить.

— Смысла нет. Уходи!

— Послушай Мэтти, парень, он свое дело знает, — подал голос Рокфор.

— Я тоже свое дело знаю! — ответил Чип, в сердцах сделав это чуть громче, чем следовало. Деловито возившийся у машинки грызун вскинул короткие округлые уши и посмотрел в сторону Чипа. Бурундук тут же сделал шаг назад. Обычно ему этого хватало, чтобы полностью скрыться с глаз, но сейчас у него на голове была камера, которую он не учел, и которую увидел неизвестный, тут же бегом бросившийся к приоткрытой двери дома.

— Он тебя увидел. Теперь лови его, — бесстрастно сообщил Шельм и отключился, успев перед этим негромко, но отчетливо произнести слово «зараза…». Чип, естественно, принял его на свой счет и бросился в погоню с яростью быка и твердым намерением поймать злоумышленника и утереть Шельму длинный нос, доказав, что тот либо заблуждался, либо нагло врал касательно незначительности подсадного шофера.

За дверью обнаружился обшарпанный спиралевидный лестничный колодец, доходивший до самой крыши. Туда, судя по всему, и держал путь прямо по перилам злоумышленник, которого от Чипа отделяло уже целых полтора этажа.

— А ну, стой! — исключительно для протокола крикнул Чип, запрыгивая на перила и устремляясь следом. Покрывавший перила лак к этому времени изрядно поистерся, а потому бег по ним от залезания на дерево мало отличался, разве что то и дело приходилось перепрыгивать через расселины, образовавшиеся после выпадения прогнивших раньше других деревяшек. Остальные тоже уже на ладан дышали, и пробег злоумышленника им, сами понимаете, крепости не добавил. Несколько раз казавшиеся надежными перила начинали уезжать прямо из-под лап Чипа, заставляя того прыгать не вдумчиво, а рефлекторно, результатом чего стали два сильных ушиба и потеря радиомикрофона, что, впрочем, было мелочью по сравнению с падением вниз головой с высоты пары-тройки человеческих этажей. А потом перила кончились, и Чип прямо с них перепрыгнул в узкий коридорчик, заканчивавшийся дверями на крышу, на пыльных ступеньках перед которой отпечатались свежие следы мелкого животного. Перескакивая через три ступеньки за раз, Спасатель добежал до державшейся на одной петле двери, протиснулся в щелку между ней и косяком, получил толчок в спину и непременно растянулся бы по весь рост на шершавом рубероиде. Но камера уперлась в крышу, и Чип, исполнив кувырок, опустился на ноги и развернулся лицом к противнику.

— Тебе конец, тля! — надрывно крикнул тот. Его манера произносить звонкие согласные выдавала в нем уроженца Дальнего Востока, а хорошо заметные сейчас, когда он широко расставил лапы, кожные перепонки — представителя подсемейства белок-летяг. С ними Чипу драться еще не доводилось, поэтому он решил, что будет разумнее не бросаться в атаку, а уйти в защиту и ловить соперника на контрвыпадах. Но он не учел, что перепонки не только не сковывают, но, вдобавок, хорошо скрывают движения, и два первых удара в грудь и живот пропустил. Отбив третий, направленный уже в лицо, Чип попытался контратаковать, но перепонки, как оказалось, отлично помогают защищаться, поскольку одного небрежного движения руки достаточно, чтобы кулак сошел с траектории и попал гораздо левее, чем хотелось бы. Чипу потребовалось совсем немного времени, чтобы всё это осознать и сделать выводы, но его хватило летяге для удара снизу вверх ногой в незащищенный пах бурундука. Чип вскрикнул и резко согнулся от боли, неплохо приложив летягу по лбу камерой. На какое-то время оба соперника выбыли из борьбы и сделали по паре шагов назад, разглядывая друг друга с нескрываемой ненавистью.

— Где твои приятели? — спросил Чип, еле разжимая сведенные от боли челюсти.

— Не твое дело, тля! — гордо ответил азиат. От удара объектив камеры разбился и рассек ему переносицу, и теперь по ней сбегала тонкая струйка крови. Чип задумался, не сбросить ли ставший бесполезным прибор, но решил, что если он пригодился однажды, то может пригодиться и еще разок, плюс какая-никакая, а всё же защита головы. А вот ранец с аккумулятором теперь и впрямь лишний…

Покрутив в обе стороны головой до приятного хруста, летяга принялась махать руками, одновременно приставными шагами описывая полукруг вокруг бурундука. Чип не хотел поворачиваться спиной к единственному входу на крышу, поэтому двинулся в том же направлении, пытаясь отрешиться от мельтешащих ладоней и сосредоточиться на наблюдении за предплечьями летяги, движение которых при нанесении удара нельзя было бы спутать ни с каким отвлекающим маневром. Но его противник, похоже, это учел, поэтому не стал бить, а, дождавшись, когда Чип моргнет, прыгнул на него, метя когтистыми пальцами в шею. Бурундук инстинктивно не столько даже ударил, сколько отмахнулся кулаком, попав белке по зубу, поэтому атака получилась далеко не столь эффективной, хотя повалить Чипа на землю летяге удалось. Спасатель, приняв вес противника на вовремя подогнутые ноги, перекинул его через себя, причем благодаря камере, в которую летяга уперлась головой, она приземлилась не на ступни, а на основание хвоста, и не смогла быстро вскочить на ноги. Заметив, что Чип уже поднялся, азиат попытался с разворота подсечь его хвостом, но Чип мало того что устоял, так еще и про хлыст вспомнил и, сорвав его с пояса, махнул им, практически не целясь, в сторону головы белки. Удар пришелся той чуть ниже левого глаза, оставив после себя хоть и заметную, но неглубокую борозду в шерстке, и, как принято говорить в таких случаях, повредил не столько шкурку, сколько самолюбие.

— Ну всё, тля, тебе конец! — взвизгнул азиат. Перекувыркнувшись через спину, он оттолкнулся кулаками от крыши, чтобы еще до выхода из кувырка принять вертикальное положение. Чип попытался ударить его еще раз, по другой щеке, обратным замахом, но тот воздел руки, и неуловимый в обычных условиях хлыст бессильно уткнулся в перепонку, после чего стал легкой добычей летяги. Чип был уверен, что без хлыста ему супостата не одолеть, поэтому не выпустил его ни тогда, когда азиат резко за него дернул, ни даже после того как летяга «приняла» его на резко выставленную ногу, развернула к себе спиной, повергла на колени и обвила хлыст вокруг его шеи.

— Конец тебе, тля! — прошипела летяга, явно имевшая на тлю какой-то зуб. Впрочем, летяги ведь на деревьях живут, там тли много, мало ли, что могло случиться…

«Нет! Борись! Соберись!» — буквально кричал Чипу внутренний голос, но кислородное голодание мозга давало о себе знать, и даже подсунутые в последний момент под хлыст два пальца не могли существенно повлиять на тугость импровизированной, но эффективной удавки. В глазах бурундука плясали все увеличивающиеся в размерах черные круги, дыхание сменилось сдавленным хрипом, в ушах шумело, но каким-то потусторонним, безжизненным шумом. «Вот и всё… — подумал Чип. — Я проиграл. Провалил это дело. Не оправдал надежд друзей. Подвел Гаечку. Черт, я ведь даже извиниться перед ней не смогу, так и умру, непрощенный…»

Эта мысль сподвигла его на последний отчаянно безнадежный рывок, приведший, как ему сперва почудилось, к падению прямиком в преисподнюю, но полет закончился как-то слишком уж быстро, да и преисподняя оказалась на удивление прохладной, пыльной и шершавой. Потом, уже перевернувшись на спину, Чип понял, что может дышать, что над ним ноябрьское небо, а под ним — рубероид, а душившей его летяги и след простыл. Поднявшись на локте, он посмотрел по сторонам расфокусированным взглядом и увидел, как нечто светло-бурое бежит к плоскому парапету. Потом кто-то схватил его за плечи, и он отчаянно забился, но тут знакомый бас назвал его по имени и сообщил, что всё в порядке, и он понял, что это Рокфор. Он встал на свинцовые ноги и попытался бежать, и как пить дать упал бы лицом на крышу, но Рокки подхватил его, и Чип увидел несущегося наперерез летяге Дейла, но та была уже на парапете, и Чип понял, что они его упустят. Он бросился туда, для большей устойчивости опустившись на все четыре лапы, и уже на бегу, будто в замедленном повторе, наблюдал, как летяга расправляет конечности, становясь похожей на плоского квадратного воздушного змея, и прыгает вниз, и летит, и теперь ее не только Дейл, но даже Вжик не догнал бы. В бессильной злобе Чип сорвал с головы 3G-камеру и швырнул ее вслед белке, и, конечно, не попал. Тем не менее, на высоте третьего этажа в голову летяги врезалось что-то тонкое и длинное, прилетевшее откуда-то снизу, и она, сложившись, будто пробитый насквозь аэростат, отвесно рухнула на землю, где ее уже готовился встречать перезаряжавший на бегу арбалет Шельм.

— Видали! Ну и выстрел! Я тоже так хочу! — не без труда произнес восхищенный до проблем с дыханием Дейл.

— Да, я б так не попала бы! — согласилась Гайка, чье присутствие Чип зафиксировал только сейчас, что было неудивительно, поскольку всё его внимание было сконцентрировано на сбитом преступнике, с которым он связывал большие надежды. Летяга ударилась о землю головой, заставив Гайку ахнуть, а Чипа решить, что всё кончено. Но тут летяга зашевелилась, явно пытаясь если не подняться, то хотя бы перевернуться на живот, и стало ясно, что хоронить ее еще не время.

— За мной! Скорее! — крикнул Чип, устремляясь к выходу с крыши, попутно разматывая так и оставшийся висеть у него на шее хлыст. Троица бежала со всех ног, однако, добежав, обнаружила, что летяга больше признаков жизни не подает.

— Он… умер? — запнувшись, спросил Чип, рассматривая остекленевшие глаза на вывернутой под несовместимым с жизнью углом голове лежавшего на спине азиата. — Черт, но как же мы теперь…

— Он ничего не знал, — успокоил его Шельм. — Спасибо, Винни, — поблагодарил он Вжика, принимая у него из рук присоску и прилаживая ее обратно на использованную стрелу.

— Но ведь он был жив! Я видел, как он шевелится! — воскликнул Дейл со скорбным непониманием, которое Чип всецело разделял.

— Ты видел, как он упал? — спросил он Вжика. Тот растерянно развел руками.

— _Нет, я облетал вокруг здания. Когда прилетел сюда, он был уже мертв._

— Забудьте о нём, он был нам бесполезен, — сказал Шельм, церемонно, будто рыцарский клинок, подавая Гайке арбалет. — Отличное оружие, Глория! Одно удовольствие работать.

— Спасибо… — растерянно прошептала Гайка, не сводя глаз с трупа.

— Почему вы так уверены в его бесполезности? — хмуро поинтересовался Чип.

— Я задал ему пару вопросов. Ответов на них он не знал. А вы же знаете, я умею спрашивать.

— Так он был жив после падения? — Чип еще раз посмотрел на сломанную шею белки. Нет, с такой травмой не живут, это исключено от слова «абсолютно»… — Вы… вы его _добили?!_

— Говорю же, он был бесполезен, — невозмутимо повторил Шельм.

— Но… — бурундук буквально захлебнулся от переполнявших его эмоций. Не то, чтобы этот преступник был ему дорог, в конце концов, он его самого едва к праотцам не отправил, но он был позарез нужен Чипу живым. Правда, озвучить подлинную причину этого Чип по понятным причинам не мог, но выходить из образа было рано. — Но ведь он искалечился! Он опасности не представлял! Его надо было сдать!

— Куда? В зоопарк?

— Почему в зоопарк? В частную ветлечебницу!

— Находящуюся под колпаком у мафии?

— _Не_ находящуюся под колпаком у мафии!

— Таких не существует. Куда бы мы его ни привезли, он оказался бы в компании других зализывающих раны мафиози, которым всё подробно рассказал бы, сопроводив рассказ детальным описанием вас, а главное — меня. И всё наше прикрытие, вся наша операция пошла бы прахом. Вы готовы пожертвовать всем ради жизни заурядного бандита, который вам даже спасибо не сказал бы? Я точно не готов.

— И что нам с ним делать? — спросила Гайка.

— А что ему сделается? Пусть лежит, жертву вызванного переоценкой своих сил несчастного случая изображает. И нечего так на меня смотреть, — добавил он, встречаясь взглядом с Чипом. — Я приказывал тебе прекратить слежку, ты не послушал, и вот результат. Я лишь привел в исполнение подписанный тобой приговор. Всё, разговор окончен, дебрифинг проведем в убежище. Да, не забудьте забрать камеру, батарейки и радиомикрофон, здесь не должно остаться никаких следов нашего пребывания.

Закончив речь, Шельм развернулся на пятках и зашагал к стоявшему в кустах у арки зеленому багги. Чип сплюнул и посмотрел на друзей. Меньше всего ему понравилось выражение лица Рокфора.

— Что скажешь, Рокки?

— Руди, — поправил австралиец.

— Да хоть Рододендрон! Ты почему молчал? Он твой приятель, так повлияй на него, как Спасатель! Ты на чьей стороне вообще, а?

— На стороне добра… Нет, не перебивай! Дай мне закончить! — в голосе и жесте Рокфора было столько властности, что уже готовая сорваться с языка Чипа колкость застряла у него в горле. — Да, для Мэтти есть только цели и средства. Цели долго не живут. Средства порою живут еще меньше. Но он хороший парень! И сейчас он прав. Прости, но это так.

Чип прижал кулаки к пульсирующим вискам. Ему очень не понравилось то, что он услышал, причем не понравилось в первую очередь логичностью и обоснованностью. Это он должен был быть гласом разума, урезонивающим эмоционального и лезущего в бутылку Рокфора. А вышло с точностью наоборот. Вот что значит слишком плотно вжиться в образ. Интересно, Шельм мог это предвидеть и нарочно всё так обставить? В принципе, мог. Он сам говорил, что хорошо изучил боевой путь их команды, следовательно, знает и ее слабые места, а теперь расчетливо на них играет. Его надо остановить. Но для этого его надо разоблачить. Свидетеля-летягу он прикончил. Что ж, этот раунд за ним. Ничего, в следующий раз он, Чип, будет проворнее…

— Вы ждете, пока появится еще кто-то, кого придется убирать? Вы же вроде против лишних жертв, — крикнул им через плечо лемминг.

— Он прав, Чип, — сказал Дейл. — Надо уходить.

— Чарли, — поправил Чип. — Да, уходить надо. Винни, будь другом, сгоняй на крышу, сбрось мой ранец. Руди, Добби, соберите остатки камеры. Глория, не поможешь найти микрофон?

*** 6 ***

— Вот где это случилось, — констатировал Шельм, останавливая запись с камеры Чипа, скачанную с сервиса прямых онлайн-видеорепортажей, куда она транслировалась изначально. На замечание Чипа, что это рискованно, Шельм возразил, что их организация давно это практикует, что это избавляет от необходимости налаживать свою инфраструктуру, и что трансляция идет в режиме «только для обладателей прямых ссылок». Следовательно, в общий список активных каналов она не попадет, а если даже кто-то из людей до нее докопается, то очередное видео с участием домашних животных никого не удивит. Чип отнесся к этим доводам с сомнением, а вот Гайка, напротив, сказала, что это здорово, и что им тоже надо будет такое организовать, скажем, в виде системы видеонаблюдения, позволяющей удаленно контролировать обстановку в Штабе из практически любой точки мира. Окончательно в перспективности этого метода Чипа убедил просмотр хроники по горячим следам. Это действительно был очень наглядный и эффективный способ разбора ошибок, без которого самосовершенствование невозможно. Если бы еще объектом критики был кто-то другой, посторонний…

— А может, всё-таки раньше? — предположил Рокфор. — Там, перед мостом, когда Чарли их обогнал?

— Исключено, — помотал головой лемминг. — Разве что они менялись на ходу, но, учитывая ценность их груза и количество автомобилей вокруг, они на это в жизни не пошли бы. Вот припаркованный у перекрестка грузовик — другое дело. Говорил же — нельзя терять их из виду! Говорил я это?

— Говорили, да, — понуро кивнул Чип.

— Ну, хоть объективную реальность признаете, уже хорошо. Чуточку больше б еще дисциплинированности — и сейчас дело обстояло бы совершенно иначе. А так… — Шельм многозначительно почмокал губами. — Не знаю, не знаю… У вас репутация отчаянных ребят, и я понимаю теперь, почему: я знаю вас меньше недели, а уже начинаю впадать в отчаяние…

— Ну хватит, а! — вспылил Дейл. — Не третируйте нас, будто малых мышат! Мы этого не заслужили!

— _Это вы к нам обратились, а не мы к вам,_ — напомнил Вжик. Шельм кивнул.

— Резонное замечание. Но я ведь мог и ошибиться в вас. Пасть жертвой рекламы, слухов, легенд о вашей компетентности…

— А что с ней не так? — возмутилась Гайка. — Мы столько лет противостоим Толстопузу, Капоне, профессору Нимнулу, Сиамским Близняшкам, другим злодеям всех мастей — всех не упомнишь!

— Они мертвы?

— Кто?

— Ну, эти ваши, как их там: Толстопуз, Капоне, Нимнул…

— Господи, нет, конечно!

— И это вы называете компетентностью?

— Понимаешь, Мэтти, у нас другие методы, — подключился к беседе Рокфор. — Не хуже, не лучше. Просто другие.

Шельм сокрушенно покачал головой.

— Эх, Скала, Скала… Не тот ты уже. Совсем от рук отбился…

Австралиец заметно стушевался, но тут ему на выручку пришел Дейл, гордо заявивший:

— Мы спасаем жизни, а не отнимаем их! Это — наше кредо!

— Много вы так наспасаете…

— Достаточно! С одной «Коста Бравы» пять сотен! А Боинг и «Айс Доум» так вообще на тысячи потянут!

— Боинг? — заинтересовался Шельм. — С практически отвалившимся двигателем? Так это вы его подлатали?

— А кто ж еще?

— Я почему-то так и думал. Нет, правда. А «Айс Доум» тут при чем?

— При том! Там был финальный матч за Кубок Стэнли! А у Гаечки был вещий сон! Она предсказала, что Боинг упадет прямо туда! Но мы его починили, и он не упал! И «Рэйнджеры» выиграли! Так-то!

Шельм задумчиво подергал усы.

— Вещий сон? Хм… Услышь я эту историю из каких-нибудь там третьих уст, счел бы это дымовой завесой, призванной скрыть наличие у вас источников в авиакомпании, от которых вы узнали об ужасном техническом состоянии того самолета. Но сейчас, после близкого знакомства с вами, я вижу, что вы говорите правду. Нетривиальная, должно быть, была операция. Сколько времени вы ее готовили?

— Очень долго, — непроизвольно вздрогнув, сказала Гайка.

— Ну, не сказал бы, — возразил Рокфор. — Часиков десять, вряд ли больше. Как позавтракали, так и приступили. Малышке сон как раз в ту ночь и приснился, а сон на субботу, тринадцатое — это не шутки! Вот мы и засучили рукава.

— Мощно, — сдержанно прокомментировал Шельм. — Мои поздравления. Но, согласитесь, вам просто повезло. Не будь этого сна, вы бы катастрофу не предотвратили. Источники в авиакомпаниях гораздо надежнее. Если у вас их нет, настоятельно советую обзавестись ими как можно скорее.

— Так и поступим, — подал голос долго молчавший Чип. — Кстати, мистер Шельм, раз уж мы об этом заговорили, может, рассудите нас с Глорией? Она считает, что самолет надо было непременно ремонтировать, а я — что надо было организовать диверсию, чтобы рейс отменили. Скажем, зашвырнуть в работающий двигатель при помощи небольшой катапульты камешек размером с мячик для человеческого пинг-понга. И надежно, и лишних усилий не потребовало бы. А как бы вы в такой ситуации поступили?

— Хороший вопрос, Чарли, — улыбнулся Шельм, — люблю, когда такие задают. Пытливый ум — залог развития. Думаю, я знаю, какого ответа ты от меня ждешь, поэтому предупрежу — скорей всего, ты будешь разочарован. Я — за ремонт.

Уже приготовившаяся к худшему Гайка просияла. Чип застыл с приоткрытым ртом.

— Вижу, что угадал, — не прекращая улыбаться, продолжил Шельм, — и вижу, что необходимы разъяснения. Так вот: быстрые и очевидные решения далеко не всегда выигрышны в долгосрочной перспективе. Допустим, устроили вы диверсию, повредили двигатель, рейс отменили. Что дальше? А ничего особенного: срочная замена двигателя и скорый возврат на линию. Кто будет смотреть на пилон, на остальные двигатели? Мало кто, уверяю вас. В итоге катастрофа не так предотвращена, как отложена на неопределенный срок. А вот если самолет долетит до места назначения, так сказать, на честном слове и одной дуге, или что у вас там было, то первый же дежурный осмотр выявит проблему, начнется разбирательство, экспертизы… И в итоге получаем целый обновленный пассажирский авиапарк, гораздо более надежный прежнего. Так что в данном случае «лишние» усилия были совершенно оправданы. Я ответил на ваш вопрос?

— Исчерпывающе! — воскликнула Гайка, мысленно добавив: «Вот оно что… Стало быть, в этом был замысел. Вот почему у меня не получилось предупредить Спинелли!..» Чип со своей стороны лишь молча кивнул. Это был полный сюрреализм. Он рассчитывал, что его радикальная позиция придется Шельму по вкусу, повысит уровень доверия между ними и облегчит Чипу задачу выведения лемминга на чистую воду. Но тот, будто прочтя его мысли, принял сторону Гайки. Зря он сказал, кто из них за какой вариант выступает. Надо было просто сказать, что в их команде есть вот такие два мнения, и спросить, какое лучше…

«А может, напрасно я все эти комбинации плету? Может, никакого двойного и тройного дна у Шельма нет? Может, это просто паранойя, как тогда, после концерта?..»

«А как тогда объяснить всё это? Геккону реплику подсказал, задержанного убрал, раздоры провоцирует… Нет, тут явно что-то не то…»

— …Ладно, думаю, все, кому следует, выводы из происшедшего сделали, — закончил тем временем краткую итоговую речь Матиас. — Будьте здесь, никуда не уходите, я скоро вернусь.

— Далеко вы? — спросил Чип, резко вставая на ноги.

— Устанавливать личности наших покупателей. Раз напрямую их выследить не удалось, придется собирать мозаику по крохам.

— Возьмите нас с собой! Поможем, чем сможем!

— Не могу. Туда, куда я направляюсь, у вас нет допуска.

— И куда же вы направляетесь?

— Говорил уже: устанавливать личности наших покупателей, — терпеливо пояснил Шельм, ясно давая понять, что другого ответа от него не услышат.

— А что, отсюда никак? — Дейл указал через плечо на компьютер.

— К некоторым видам информации доступ исключительно персональный и локальный. Эта как раз из таких.

— И хранится она библиотеке Ватикана! — воскликнул Чип.

— Почему вы так решили? — поинтересовался лемминг.

— Это логично.

— Понимаю. А размышляли вы, надо полагать, так: где информация, там и библиотека, а раз информация секретная, то и библиотека секретная, а раз дело в Риме происходит, значит, речь о библиотеке Ватикана. Так?

— Примерно, — обтекаемо выразился Чип, по глазам которого, впрочем, было видно, что Шельм попал в яблочко.

— Что ж, Чарли, — Шельм демонстративно посмотрел на огромные настенные часы, — у меня есть некоторый запас времени, который я, так и быть, потрачу на объективно совершенно необходимые разъяснения. Твоя нить рассуждений, при всей своей логичности, включает в себя несколько допущений, каждое из которых само по себе правомочно, но при наложении на другие уводит тебя всё дальше и дальше от цели. Фактически, тебя можно представить идущим по лабиринту раздваивающихся — как минимум раздваивающихся — коридоров, и на каждой развилке ты выбираешь, куда повернуть, и в конце пути приходишь к тому, что тебе кажется вычисленной на основе дедукции истиной. Нет, конечно, это может быть истиной, но может и не быть, и не быть тем сильнее, чем раньше ты повернул не туда. Сейчас ты свернул не туда прямо на старте, и закономерно пришел в Ватиканскую библиотеку, промахнувшись, ни много ни мало, на… не скажу сколько километров, это все-таки секрет, но там расстояние именно в километрах измеряется. Хорошенький «перелет-недолет» для спецоперации, согласитесь. Это я не к тому, что логические построения и вычисления — глупость. А к тому, что проводить их необходимо с четкой привязкой к оперативным данным на всех без исключения этапах и развилках рассуждений. Надеюсь, я не слишком витиевато выражаюсь?

— Нет, я слежу за мыслью, — Чип заставил себя улыбнуться. Он понимал, что слова лемминга могли быть ложью, ведь даже если он был прав насчет Ватиканской апостольской библиотеки, Шельм в жизни этого не признал бы. Тем не менее, он был во многом прав: с таким же успехом Чип мог просто наугад ткнуть пальцем в приклеенную к стене прямо напротив входа большую, от пола до потолка, и очень подробную карту Рима и пригородов, и объявить: «Здесь!» Как при таком уровне планирования он и его команда дожили до этого момента? Что если всё это время он просто угадывал? Нет, везение — это тоже хорошо, какой же сыщик без удачи, тут вопросов нет. Но удача — не ум, она его только вымышленным комедийным персонажам заменяет, и то с грехом пополам. Она хорошее подспорье, но плохой фундамент…

— Раз так, то дело за малым — сделать из моих слов верные выводы. А мне уже пора. Скоро буду. Чувствуйте себя как в музее — руками ничего не трогайте и ни на что не наступайте, если не уверены. Руди знает, что я не преувеличиваю.

— Знаю, — подтвердил Рокфор.

— Мы тоже в курсе. Вы это уже говорили, — напомнил Дейл.

— Раньше я вас здесь самих не оставлял, — мягко, можно даже сказать, сочувственно пояснил Шельм, и ушел. Секунд через десять после того, как за ним закрылась дверь, Чип подал Вжику сигнал рукой, и муха отправилась следом за леммингом, но практически сразу же вернулась в совершеннейшем недоумении.

— _Он исчез! Его нигде нет!_

— Как это?! — не поверил Чип, и бросился проверять. Действительно, на закрученной архимедовым винтом узкой и крутой лестнице, по которой, даже если ее пропорционально увеличить, в жизни не поднялся бы ни один человек, но которой благодаря умению перемещаться на четвереньках и с легкостью прыгать выше головы могли пользоваться мелкие грызуны, никого не было. За столь короткое время преодолеть расстояние от служившего Шельму домом бака заброшенной водонапорной башни до земли можно было разве что в свободном падении, которое Матиас при всех своих талантах физически не пережил бы. Тщательно обследовав крошечную площадку перед дверью и обстучав ближайшие к ней трубы, Чип обнаружил на одной из них тщательно замаскированную дверцу, которую открыть так и не смог. Судя по всему, за ней скрывалась либо еще одна лестница, либо шахта лифта, позволявшего очень быстро и скрытно спуститься вниз, возможно, прямиком в подземные коммуникации. Без чего-то такого любовно обустроенное жилище секретного агента представить было трудно.

— Ладно, будем знать, — сказал себе Чип, после чего вернулся в помещение и принялся его обыскивать.

— На твоем месте я бы этого не делал, — предупредил Рокфор. — С Мэтти шутки плохи.

— Пережили систему безопасности Гло… Гайки — переживем и эту! — убежденно ответил бурундук, доставая из кармана лупу и внимательно рассматривая верхний ящик ближайшего к дверям картотечного шкафчика. Не увидев ничего подозрительного, он осторожно подергал за ручку, обнаружил, что не заперто, медленно выдвинул ящик до середины и увидел лежащий поверх плотно напиханных папок листик, на которым размашистым, свойственным грызунам без комплексов почерком было написано:

«Дорогой Чарли! Раз ты это читаешь, значит, ты зашел слишком далеко. Пожалуйста, не делай глупостей. Искренне твой, Мэтти».

Чип, не дыша и не моргая, закрыл ящик, приставными шагами отошел к входной двери, и только тут позволил себе выдохнуть и утереть выступивший по всему телу пот хотя бы со лба.

— Ничего не говори, — строго приказал он Рокфору, как раз приготовившемуся изречь что-то вроде «Я же говорил!»

— Что там было? — спросила Гайка.

— Записка с убедительной просьбой ничего не трогать. Интересно, когда он ее туда положил? Ящик открывается практически бесшумно, так что мог и ночью… ДЕЙЛ, СТОЙ!

— А что такое? — Дейл удивился, но руку с шарика трекбола убрал. — Он это трогал и ничего!

— Он знал, что можно запускать, а что нельзя. Лучше карту рассматривай, всяко безопаснее, — отвадив приятеля, Чип вернул немного сдвинутый тем трекбол на место, посмотрел на экран, где всё так же красовался стоп-кадр с выезжающим из-под грузовика монстр-траком…

И понял, что тут что-то не так…

— Эй! — возмутился Дейл. — Меня он, значит, застращал, а сам туда же!

— Ничего не туда же, всё здесь же, — отрешенно пробормотал Чип, чей мозг уже работал в турборежиме. Он отмотал ролик на момент въезда монстр-трака под грузовик, затем вернул обратно на момент выезда, затем открыл второе окно и выставил оба момента для сравнения, сделал два шага назад, склонил голову на бок, сделал шаг вперед, крикнул «Ага!» и триумфально щелкнул пальцами. — Идите все сюда! Ничего необычного не замечаете?

Вся команда собралась у него за спиной и стала сличать два стоп-кадра. Первым правильный ответ дал Вжик:

— _Колеса!_

— Точно! Колеса! — подхватил Дейл. — А что с ними?

— Господи! — всплеснула руками Гайка. — Они чистые!

— Определенно, чище стали, — согласился Рокфор. — Это что ж, они не только шофера сменили, но и помылись заодно?

— Вряд ли, Рокки, — возразил Чип. — Это другая машина. Тот азиат приехал туда загодя и ждал их там, а потом пошел круги наворачивать, а те поехали дальше по маршруту.

— И поехать они могли куда угодно, — Рокфор посмотрел на карту города. — Н-да, без связей Мэтти нам их не найти…

— А вот дудки! — Чип агрессивно стукнул кулаком в ладонь. — Мы их найдем! Я знаю, куда они поехали!

— В Ватиканскую библиотеку? — ехидно поинтересовался Дейл.

— Не провоцируй! На вокзал!

— _Почему на вокзал?_ — спросил Вжик.

— Сами посудите. В Колизее они машину заряжали?

— Нет, — сказала Гайка. — Мы следили.

— Вот. То есть, какое-то количество заряда они потратили на поездку к Колизею, потом сделали круг, потом должны были доехать до места назначения. Они явно не местные, значит, прибыли в город либо на поезде, либо на самолете. В аэропорт они на монстр-траке вряд ли бы поехали, далековато, зато с вокзала в аэропорт ходят аэроэкспрессы. То есть, независимо от того, прибыли они на поезде или на самолете, им всё равно на вокзал. Думаю, тот летяга был их местным агентом, связным. Он добыл два одинаковых монстр-трака: один подогнал к вокзалу, а второй оставил под тем грузовиком. Если сложить расстояния от того заброшенного дома до вокзала, от вокзала до Колизея, от Колизея через два моста до того перекрестка, от перекрестка до вокзала и от вокзала до заброшенного дома — вряд ли они собирались бросить машину на вокзале, скорее, летяга должен был за ней вернуться и тоже на базу перегнать, — то получим как раз расстояние, которое машины такого типа способны проехать без подзарядки. Всё сходится!

— Сколько тут допущений? Я со счету сбился, — не снижал накала иронии Дейл. Чип звонко стукнул сородича по лбу. Тот взбеленился. — За что?! Я просто повторил то, что говорил Шельм! Ему ты по лбу не давал!

— Он следующий, — мрачно пообещал Чип.

— Не надо! — тут же сказал Рокфор.

Чип приставил ладони к вискам и сделал три глубоких вдоха.

— Так, всё, чур, кто без причины упомянет, процитирует или сошлется на Шельма в ближайшие пару часов, тот Толстопуз! Давайте займемся вокзалом! Надо узнать, на какой поезд они сели!

— Но почему ты думаешь, что они уже сели на поезд? — спросила Гайка. — Может, они ночи ждут. Или утра…

— Может. Но, исходя из ценности их груза, я бы на их месте стремился уехать как можно скорее. Да, да, это допущение, я знаю…

— Толстопуз! — радостно воскликнул Дейл, показывая на Чипа пальцем.

— Первый раз — не Толстопуз.

— Вообще-то, Мэтти говорил никуда не уходить, — напомнил Рокфор.

— Тут недалеко. Мы быстро. Но если хочешь, можешь оставаться на хозяйстве.

Рокфор ненадолго задумался и в итоге решил, что оставаться одному в полном ловушек помещении не стоит даже под угрозой навлечь на себя гнев друга-спецагента.

— Нет, я с вами.

— Вот и отлично! Спасатели — вперед! — нарочито громко провозгласил Чип, ощущавший неодолимую необходимость нарушить как можно больше предписаний Шельма, пока это ничем никому не грозит. Такая себе психотерапия, призванная сохранить уверенность в собственных силах и лидерское самоощущение, за последние несколько дней подвергшихся нескольким чувствительным ударам…

Проникнуть на пост охраны вокзала оказалось задачей несложной. Заставить людей его покинуть было сложнее, но искусственное задымление в сочетании с включенной пожарной тревогой свое дело сделали. Времени это дало не то чтобы слишком много, и скачать все записи всех камер с начала суток Спасателям без дополнительных ухищрений не удалось бы, но Чип, руководствуясь озвученной им ранее теорией максимально быстрого прибытия и отбытия покупателей, принял волевое решение ограничиться одним часом до времени встречи и одним часом после. Поэтому управились они еще до того, как пожарные завершили эвакуацию здания.

— …Кто-то их видит? — спросил Дейл, останавливая воспроизведение в своем окне и протирая кулаками натруженные глаза.

— У меня пока ничего, — ответил Рокфор, не отрывая взгляда от своей части общего экрана. Монитор у Шельма был достаточно большой, чтобы разместить сразу пять окон видеопроигрывателя со своим отрезком записи для каждого члена команды. Дополнительным удобством было то, что за очерченный Чипом промежуток времени на вокзал прибыли и отбыли с него ровно пять аэроэкспрессов, интересовавших Спасателей больше всего. А вот покупателей микросхемы они, судя по отсутствию результатов по итогам уже трехкратного просмотра всего массива видеоматериалов, не интересовали совершенно…

— Вжик, есть что-нибудь? — спросил Чип у сидевшей верхом на чубчике Дейла мухи.

— _Ничего, — _сокрушенно ответила та, и Чип совсем пал духом. Если уже даже феноменально наблюдательный Вжик ничего не находит, значит, он действительно где-то крупно просчитался…

— А вот я, кажется, что-то нашла… — задумчиво протянула Гайка, останавливая воспроизведение и вглядываясь в правый нижний угол своего окошка. — Ребята, прервитесь на секундочку, я разверну… Да, точно! Видите? Там, под вагоном, у самых колес!

— Что-то есть, — приглядевшись, констатировал Чип. — Но видно плохо. Так сходу и не скажешь, они это или кто-то другой. Мало ли грызунов пользуется человеческими поездами…

— Значит, сделаем, чтоб было видно лучше. Так, тут есть «МатЛэб»?.. Нет? Жалко. А что есть?.. Печально… Ладно, обойдемся «Фотошопом». Так, как тут стоп-кадр экспортируется?.. Хорошо. Теперь увеличить… Преобразовать…

— Ох, ничего себе! — с придыханием произнес восхищенный Дейл. — Не знал, что ты умеешь в «Фотошоп»!

— А что там уметь? В «МатЛэбе» да, надо уметь, а здесь вся математика и вся обработка сигналов сама собой, по сути, происходит.

— Сигналов? Каких сигналов?

— Обыкновенных. Изображение — тот же сигнал, который можно рассматривать как в пространственной, так и в частотной области. Она-то нам и нужна. Точнее, нам нужен высокочастотный фильтр… Ага, вот он. Радиус действия поменьше возьмем, у нас и так область мелкая… Вот, хорошо. Как видите, изображение стало гораздо четче. Теперь применим функцию поиска краев… Теперь наложим всё это с нужной прозрачностью и насыщенностью, и получим…

— Они! — не сдержавшись, выкрикнул Чип. — Точно они! Видите! Это крыса с тестирующим устройством на спине!

— _Да, похоже,_ — признал Вжик. Рокфор и Дейл с ним согласились.

— Что ж, — Чип потер руки, — когда они уехали, мы знаем. Давайте попробуем найти, когда они прибыли.

Подстегнутые успехом Спасатели с удвоенной энергией и еще более обостренным вниманием взялись за дело, а поскольку теперь надо было изучать лишь половину материала, результат не заставил себя долго ждать.

— А они молодцы, — отметил Чип, кивая на стоп-кадр с выбиравшей самые затененные участки, а потому заметной только на максимальном увеличении и после долгой обработки троицей грызунов. — Если не знать, что их надо искать именно здесь и именно в это время, их в жизни не заметишь. Что ж, мы знаем, во-первых, когда они приехали и когда уехали из Рима, а во-вторых, сколько времени занимает поездка на аэроэкспрессе. Теперь давайте посмотрим, откуда сегодня прилетали и куда улетали самолеты, и есть ли такой город, откуда можно прилететь так, чтобы попасть на первый поезд, и куда можно улететь вскоре после приезда на втором…

Поиск этой информации никаких манипуляций с сигналами не требовал. Достаточно было зайти на сайт аэропорта, правильно заполнить две формы запросов, вывести результаты в двух окнах браузера, разместить их рядом и сравнить. Чип читал быстрее всех, поэтому сначала у него екнуло сердце, а уже потом его предчувствие подтвердил Рокфор:

— Похоже, сегодня такой город только один. Осло.

— Похоже, — кивнул Чип и добавил про себя: «Норвегия. Родина Шельма. Кто бы мог подумать…»

— Значит, нам надо в Осло! — воскликнул Дейл.

— Не совсем. В Берген.

Спасатели от неожиданности чуть до потолка не подскочили.

— Давно вы здесь? — спросил оправившийся первым Чип.

— Достаточно давно, чтобы оценить ваши таланты, — охотно ответил Матиас. — Командная работа и техническая подкованность у вас на высоте. Не идеал, но очень близко к этому. Плохо, что вы опять пошли на поводу нанизанных друг на друга предположений. Не спорю, на этот раз ваш снаряд лег настолько близко к цели, насколько это вообще было возможно без доступа к специализированным базам, но всё же я еще раз настоятельно рекомендую вам менять стратегию расследований.

— Лучше скажите, почему Берген, — сухо потребовал Чип.

— Потому что Рёмме Гудбрандсдален — так зовут электронщика, проводившего экспертизу чипа — именно из Бергена. Ну, то есть, он в данный момент обитает в Бергене, а так он родом из Ставангера.

— А-а, — протянул Рокфор. — Это многое объясняет…

— Интересно получается. Итальянских мафиози вы знаете наизусть, а соотечественника не признали, — вернул разговор в прежнее русло Чип.

— Ничего удивительного, — невозмутимо повел плечами Шельм. — Я гораздо больше времени провел вне родных краев, чем в них. Даже в одном отдельно взятом Риме у меня было больше работы, чем во всей Норвегии. К счастью, в моей организации есть те, у кого дела обстоят с точностью до наоборот. Они-то и снабдили меня всей необходимой информацией. Удовлетворен?

— А если нет? — в голосе бурундука явственно слышался вызов.

— Тогда ты молодец. Пытливый ум — залог развития. Но, если не возражаешь, давай перейдем к делу. Ближайший самолет на Осло вылетает завтра в 12:50 утра. До этого момента надо разработать план дальнейших действий и легенду.

— Да что там разрабатывать, — ухмыльнулся Дейл. — Наносим визит этому Гангамстайлу, вытряхиваем из него адрес Одноглазой Девы и понеслось!

— Это сценарий для суавианы, а не серьезного дела, уже хотя бы потому, что Гудбрандсдалену вряд ли известно местонахождение Одноглазой Девы, а нападение на него поднимет всех на уши и очень осложнит дальнейшие поиски. Надо действовать тоньше.

— «Тоньше» мы их уже идентификационной микросхемой снабдили, — возразила Гайка. — Раз она им была нужна так срочно, значит, они планируют использовать ее уже скоро. Надо спешить. Тонкость может запоздать.

— _Тонкость разная бывает,_ — мудро заметил Вжик.

— Точно, — кивнул Чип, у которого уже созрела очень перспективная идея. — Скажите, Матиас, есть ли какие-нибудь основания полагать, что Одноглазая Дева хочет что-нибудь взорвать, уничтожить?

— Имеются некоторые.

— Раз так, надо попробовать предложить ей по-настоящему большую бомбу. И я даже знаю, какую… — Чип вернулся к компьютеру, ввел строку поиска короткий запрос, прошел по трем ссылкам и показал на экран. — Вот! То, что нужно!

— А что, интересно, — признал Шельм, ознакомившись с текстом на экране. — Чем больше ложь, тем легче в нее верят, так? Мне нравится ход твоих мыслей, Чарли! Так держать!

— Стараюсь, — кротко улыбнувшись, поблагодарил Чип, внутренне ликуя, что ему всё-таки удалось пробить броню Шельма и еще на ступеньку приблизиться к цели.

— Решено: разрабатываем этот вариант. Скачай все материалы, какие найдешь, нам понадобится вся информация до последней капли. Так же нам понадобится немного безумный подводный исследователь-инженер, а с этой ролью лучше Глории не справится никто.

— Сто процентов! — оживился Дейл. — А если она наденет водолазный костюм, так вообще! Наденешь, Гаечка?

Гайка что-то прикинула в уме.

— Не думаю, что это хорошая мысль. На суше балластные ботинки будут слишком тяжелыми, а тянущиеся трубки для воздуха и связи — непрактичными.

Шельм рассмеялся.

— Ну, это ты, солнце, уже прямо какой-то глубоководный скафандр описываешь. Добби, я так понимаю, имел в виду обычный костюм для подводного плавания. Неплохая идея, кстати.

— Я подумаю…

— Правильно, подумай. Вы все очень хорошо подумайте, поскольку в Норвегии я отойду в тень, и основными действующими лицами будете вы.

— Здорово! Давно пора! — Дейл воинственно потряс руками. Чип же встретил эту новость без энтузиазма.

— И чем же это вызвано?

— Тем, что Норвегия — моя родина, и шанс встретить кого-то, кто знает меня под моим настоящим именем, гораздо выше, чем где бы то ни было. Не волнуйтесь, на произвол судьбы я вас не брошу. Ладно, собирайте материалы, а я пока приготовлю нам всем чего-нибудь перекусить.

— Давай помогу! — предложил Рокфор. — Я как раз один рецептик вспомнил — закачаешься!

— Ну, идем, — согласился Шельм, и они скрылись в кухне. Вжик вопросительно посмотрел на Чипа, но тот помотал головой, рассудив, что если Шельм заметит, что Вжик его подслушивает, то поймет, что Спасатели ему не доверяют, и станет еще более скрытным. Кроме того, Рокки сам вызвался помочь, а значит, со стороны лемминга идея поесть не была благовидным предлогом для тайных переговоров. А если даже и была, бурундук Рокфору всецело доверял…

— Я уж думал, ты все наши речевые условные знаки забыл, — сказал Шельм, как только они с австралийцем остались одни. — Рад, что это не так. О чем ты хотел поговорить?

— Мне нужен новый спецкомплект, — понизив голос и то и дело поглядывая на дверь, сказал Рокфор. — Мой безвозвратно утерян.

— Надеюсь, он не попал в плохие руки?

— Нет, он утонул вместе с моим предыдущим домом.

— Это хорошо. Правда, активных оперативников твоих габаритов у нас давно нет, все вышли, но я сделаю всё, что в моих силах.

— Спасибо, Эрик.

— По факту поблагодаришь. Эй, ты куда? Ты ж какое-то объедение готовить пришел, забыл что ли? Колпак и фартук там…

*** 7 ***

— …Десятого марта 1956 года четыре бомбардировщика Б-47 «Стратоджет» взлетели с базы ВВС США МакДилл, штат Флорида, и взяли курс на авиабазу Бен-Герир, Марокко. Каждый нес на борту по две ядерные бомбы. Над Средиземным морем один из них бесследно исчез. Поиски ничего не дали. Причина и место катастрофы до сих пор неизвестны.

Чип сделал паузу, чтобы перевести дух. Накрахмаленный воротник рубашки жал шею, двухслойный наряд из рубашки и пиджака со строгим галстуком парил, а немигающие глаза Терафоццы казались слившимися в сплошное, динамически меняющее очертания пятно из теста Роршаха. Огромная паучиха, чей размах ног превышал сектор обзора Чипа, не двигалась и никак не реагировала на слова бурундука. Чип многое бы отдал, чтоб узнать, воспринимает ли она услышанное всерьез, но такой возможности у него не было, поэтому он языком передвинул зубочистку в противоположный угол рта и продолжил:

— Я знаю, где оно. Знаю, где находится самолет. Знаю, где находятся бомбы. Глубина там порядочная, но с современными технологиями и при надлежащем финансировании подъем осуществим. Сумма, разумеется, немаленькая, а с учетом того, за сколько я согласен сообщить координаты, и вовсе мало для кого подъемная. Но я уверен, что вы знаете тех, кому это по карману, и кто в принципе заинтересован в товаре такого рода.

Чип снова замолчал. Стоявший чуть поодаль и позади Шельм тоже не издавал ни звука. Молчали стражницы-каракурты, равномерно распределившиеся по всей площади образовывавшей потолок «тронного зала» густой паутины. Хранила молчание Терафоцца. Чип потел, его сердце гулко колотилось. Он знал, что это будет самым настоящим испытанием, но, похоже, переоценил свои силы…

— Я слышала эту историю, — медленно и скрипуче, как открывается несмазанная дверь, произнесла Терафоцца. — На борту были не бомбы, а только ядра к ним. Это не оружие. Взорвать их невозможно.

Хороший вопрос. Чип был к нему подготовлен.

— Это официальная версия. На самом деле там полноценные боевые ядерные боеприпасы.

— Что заставляет вас так думать?

— Вообще-то, это тайна, но вам я из уважения расскажу. Будучи проездом во Флориде, я познакомился с одним крысенышем. Очень неприятная личность, но при этом внук уже покинувшего этот грешный мир старожила той самой авиабазы МакДилл. Никогда бы не поверил, что у старого порядочного аэродромного служаки может вырасти такой внук, но это к делу не относится. Так вот, этот старик лично наблюдал за погрузкой тех четырех бомбардировщиков. И он до самой смерти стоял на том, что на них грузили настоящие бомбы. Чем руководствовалось при составлении пресс-релиза командование ВВС, соображениями секретности или нежеланием поднимать панику, я не знаю, да это и не важно.

— Этот крысеныш мог вас обмануть.

— Он — да. Другие животные, с которыми я общался на этот счет, вряд ли. Разве что они заранее сговорились, но вероятность этого исчезающе мала.

Терафоцца наклонилась вправо и поочередно потерла друг о друга левые ноги. Третья правая нога паучихи была заметно короче остальных, поэтому она большую часть времени опиралась главным образом на левые, отчего те быстро уставали. За время аудиенции она уже трижды проделывала это упражнение, однако Чип каждый раз рефлекторно вздрагивал: настолько эти ленивые движения контрастировали с полной неподвижностью, которую Терафоцца сохраняла большую часть времени.

— И я должна поверить вам на слово, так?

— Доставить этих животных сюда я не в силах.

— Не возразишь. Мои расценки вам известны?

— Разумеется. Это ведь не первая наша сделка.

По движению отблесков света на глазах Терафоццы Чип догадался, что та перевела взгляд на Шельма.

— Это так, — не дождавшись вопроса, ответил лемминг. — Микросхему с «Коста Бравы» тоже он продавал. Я был и остаюсь всего лишь мальчиком на побегушках.

— Хорошенькие у вас мальчики на побегушках, — паучиха снова сконцентрировалась на Чипе. — Такие, как Марчелло, министрами не ко всякому пойдут.

Чип изобразил как можно более наглую и самоуверенную улыбку.

— Я привык иметь дело исключительно с лучшими. Поэтому привлек его. Поэтому обратился к вам. И поэтому хочу попросить не рассылать мое объявление всем, а адресовать его непосредственно и исключительно Одноглазой Деве.

Не знай Чип, что у пауков отсутствуют веки, непременно решил бы, что Терафоцца изумленно моргнула.

— Ну у вас и запросики, юноша. Далеко пойдете. Или наоборот. Зависит, в том числе, от вашего ответа на вопрос, что стало с помощником ваших предыдущих клиентов?

Плохой вопрос. Но Чип был подготовлен и к нему.

— Это был несчастный случай. Я не хотел его смерти. Я хотел только поговорить.

Терафоцца подалась вперед всей головогрудью.

— То есть, вы признаете, что его гибель — ваших рук дело? Вы знаете, как у нас принято поступать с убийцами?

Чипу страшно хотелось разорвать руками, казалось, до крови впившийся в шею воротник, но он сдержался.

— Знаю. Я также знаю, как у вас принято поступать со лжецами. Поэтому не лгу и лгать не собираюсь.

— Верите в принцип «повинную голову не отгрызают»? Напрасно. Он редко применяется на практике… — Терафоцца поиграла хелицерами, заставив Спасателя непроизвольно втянуть голову в плечи. — Впрочем, редко — не значит никогда… Но периодически его применять необходимо… Но во всем нужна мера, в использовании радикальных мер особенно… В воздержании от них, впрочем, тоже… Таких амбициозных выскочек мы любим… Да, это изысканный деликатес… Хотя это будет, по сути, каннибализм, мы же такими сами были… Поэтому он опасен, да… Хотя нет, он шею раньше сломает… Веселенькое должно быть зрелище… Когда вы будете готовы к встрече?

После такой поездки на всамделишных эмоциональных «русских горках» Чип не сразу понял, что паучиха обращается к нему, а не к себе самой, поэтому ответ получился несколько нескладным.

— Да… То есть, скоро. Очень скоро. В самое ближайшее время. Уже сегодня мы будем в Бергене, по адресу Ёврегатен, 7… то есть, не мы, а я… то есть, я и моя команда летим, без Марчелло, Марчелло не летит, он здесь останется.

— Берген, значит… — Терафоцца вновь размяла ноги. — Вы действительно упорно ищете встречи с Девой. Не знаю, смеяться по этому поводу или горевать. Не решила еще. Марчелло точно не летит? Без него вам туго придется.

— Не думаю, — вальяжно и с ухмылкой сказал Чип.

— А я знаю. Признайте: вам просто не по карману цена, которую он запросил за поездку в Норвегию.

— Ну, его визит сюда мне, как вы можете видеть, организовать удалось. Думаете, встреча с Одноглазой Девой стоит больше?

Терафоцца исторгла нечто, похожее на звук отрывания мяса от кости. По-видимому, это был ехидный смешок.

— Разумеется, больше. Да, было время, когда я считалась самой отмороженной в Европе. Но с тех пор, как на сцену вышла Одноглазая Дева, всё переменилось.

— Она что, крупнее вас? — недоверчиво поинтересовался бурундук.

— Размеры не главное. Впрочем, сами всё поймете, когда встретитесь. Я это организую. Но хочу сказать сразу: я не поверила ни единому вашему слову. Все эти якобы настоящие бомбы, потерю которых власти тщательно скрывают, но которые видели некая старая крыса и какие-то безымянные свидетели… За версту мистификацией разит. Но, повторяю, я организую вашу встречу. Или вы говорите правду, и тогда я смогу записать на свой счет участие в торговле ядерным оружием, а это даже у людей большое достижение. Или же вы лжете, а значит, ваша цель — убить Одноглазую Деву, и в этом случае, кто бы ни вышел победителем из вашей схватки, одной потенциальной угрозой лично для меня станет меньше. Почему я это вам сказала? Сама не знаю. Наверное, так интереснее. Аудиенция окончена. Прощайте.

И Терафоцца исчезла. Чип от неожиданности выронил зубочистку и стоял, как истукан, глядя на пустое место, пока идеально круглая форма ранее занятой паучихой площадки не навела его на мысль о поворотном люке.

— Идем, Чарли, — поторопил его уже направлявшийся к выходу Шельм. — Только зубочистку не забудь. Терафоцца не любит, когда здесь сорят.

— С ее заморочками тут не то что насорить, обгадиться недолго, — пробурчал бурундук, но зубочистку послушно поднял.

— Историю о гризли, нарочно показывавшемся своей добыче перед нападением, слышал? Та же схема.

— Ну, разве что…

Когда они вышли на улицу, Чип не удержался и, запрокинув голову, посмотрел на верхние этажи покинутой ими башни Борджиа, под четырехскатной крышей которой и обосновалась Терафоцца.

— До сих пор не верится, а, Чарли? — спросил Шельм, намекая на реакцию бурундука, когда тот узнал, что встреча с самым могущественным мафиози Италии будет происходить неподалеку от географического центра Ватикана.

— Да, неожиданно. Хотя логика в этом есть. Тут тебе и имидж, и безопасность.

— А ты хотел у нее под носом наш архив разместить, — лемминг кивнул через плечо в сторону замыкавшего прямоугольную площадь с севера здания Апостольской библиотеки.

— А я бы его и сейчас тут разместил, — заявил Чип. — Прямо у нее под носом. Она сама здесь искать не догадается, а другие не решатся.

— Этот прием только в теории и в кино работает, — добродушно ответил Шельм, но именно после этой фразы Чип почему-то окончательно уверился, что его догадка верна…

Они уже дошли до соединявших Ватикан с внешним миром железнодорожных путей, когда Матиас вновь заговорил:

— А ты молодец. Хорошо выкрутился с тем, что «мы» — это не мы с тобой, а твоя команда. Не знаю, поверила ли Терафоцца, но попытка хорошая. Впрочем, для нее я местный житель, так что скорей поверила, чем нет.

— Лучше б вы задались вопросом, почему она согласилась нам помогать, и что ей мешает сообщить Одноглазой Деве о своих сомнениях, — недовольно пробурчал Чип.

— Ее объяснение вас не удовлетворило? Понимаю. Но она не врала. Ей это не нужно.

— А что ей нужно? Труп Одноглазой Девы?

— Да. Или твой. В идеале — и то, и другое.

— Отлично просто.

— А ты думал. В этом деле иначе не бывает. Впрочем, вру. Бывает еще хуже.

— Например?

— Потом расскажу. Чем больше у тебя вариантов, тем больше шансов запутаться и совершить ошибку. Сейчас всё ясно и прозрачно.

— Не сказал бы.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Потом расскажу, — не без едкости ответил Чип.

— Вольному воля, — с усмешкой произнес Шельм, дав Чипу повод заподозрить, что его оппонентом уже всё просчитано, и что он зря сказал то, что сказал. Но слово — не воробей. Впрочем, так было даже интереснее…

*** 8 ***

Берген встретил команду дождем, после римского солнца казавшимся особенно промозглым и стылым. Тем не менее, в постоялый двор «Корона севера» в респектабельном здании по адресу Ёврегатен, 7, который был назван Терафоцце и где их должен был искать приезжавший отдельно и значительно позже Шельм, Чип не пошел. Вместо этого он заставил команду пересечь улицу, сделать крюк вокруг квартала и вернуться на нужную улицу со стороны дома номер восемь, спрятать багаж в укромном месте за уходившей в тротуар водосточной трубой, а самим укрыться в распределительном коробе с видом на «Корону». Для пущей, как он выразился, надежности.

— Давай хоть малыша туда отправим, чтобы он сказал Мэтти, где мы, — настойчиво предлагал Рокфор.

— Он нас сам найдет, — упорно повторял Чип, понимая, что если он скажет правду о своих намерениях проследить, куда отправится Шельм после того, как не обнаружит их в условленном месте, Рокфор оскорбится и, чего доброго, пойдет встречать лемминга сам. Бурундуку было очень неловко перед старым боевым товарищем, но он искренне винил во всём Шельма, сумевшего вбить между ними клин, и был абсолютно уверен, что когда они выследят Матиаса и правда вскроется, Рокки его сразу же простит.

— Так нам тут до позднего вечера сидеть, что ли? — капризно поинтересовался Дейл. — Может, найдем тогда местечко поудобнее?

— Сойдет, — ответил Чип. — Но ты прав, терять время даром не стоит. Вот тебе блокнот и бинокль, записывай всех, кто входит и выходит из седьмого. Рокки, возьми мою шляпу. Гайка, давай дождевиками поменяемся.

— _В город инкогнито собрался?_ — догадался Вжик.

— Именно. Изучу окрестности, пообщаюсь с местными.

— Это может быть опасно, — заметила Гайка.

— Знаю. Поэтому и беру твой дождевик. Он самый яркий. Если что, я его сброшу и резко стану гораздо менее заметным. Никуда не уходите. Я скоро.

С этими словами он выскользнул в приоткрытую дверцу и был таков. Потянулось томительное ожидание, которое каждый из оставшихся на посту Спасателей пытался скрасить в меру своих сил. Рокфор начал рассказывать о том, как он однажды пережидал сезон дождей под пальмой на Галапагосе. Гайка взялась изучать начинку короба на предмет возможности внесения изменений, способных радикально увеличить силу подаваемого в здание тока без ущерба для экономичности. Вжик принялся помогать Дейлу вести дневник наблюдений путем подсчета ворон, у которых под крышей искомого дома было нечто вроде табора, поэтому трафик был оживленный, и Дейл начал опасаться, что ему не хватит блокнота. На его счастье, Чип вернулся раньше.

— Ну что? — хором спросили его друзья.

— Порядок. Даже дождевик снимать не пришлось.

— А узнал что?

— Одноглазой Девы не обнаружил. Но в целом некоторая пища для определенных размышлений появилась… Нет, говорить пока рано. Нет, вы не Блотсоны, как с Метеором не будет. Доверьтесь мне.

— Ого! Ты вопросы уже прям как Шельм угадываешь! — завистливо восхитился Дейл, поставив друга в трудное положение. Признать слова Дейла комплиментом означало согласиться с эталонностью Шельма, но говорить «пустяки, ничего особенного» тоже не хотелось…

— Это он вопросы прям как я угадывает, — нашелся в конце концов Чип. — Ладно, показывай, что ты тут надежурил… Ох, ничего ж себе… Так и быть, потом просмотрю… Хотя нет, вдруг там что-то важное… Сделаем так, — он вырвал исписанные странички и протянул Дейлу. — Читай вслух, я буду слушать и продолжать записи одновременно. Только чтобы внятно, с расстановкой и без сокращений.

— За кого ты меня принимаешь? — возмутился Дейл. — Всё будет в лучшем виде! Ты прям воочию их всех увидишь!

И Дейл принялся читать краткие описания зафиксированных посетителей дома номер семь, подбирая интонации так, чтобы они максимально соответствовали их личностям. Старую мышь с тросточкой он описывал с кряхтением и шамканьем, юного шустрого крысенка — быстро и громко, ворону — каркая через каждые два слова. Так как ворон было много, карканье быстро набило оскомину всем, кроме исполнителя, поэтому известие о появлении на горизонте Шельма было встречено с огромным облегчением.

— Сидим тихо! — распорядился Чип, не отнимая от глаз направленный на лемминга бинокль. Матиас шагал неспешно, с достоинством и даже не без спеси, а главное — с постоянной скоростью и по прямой, так что «вести» его было одно удовольствие. «Перед кем это он так красуется? — спросил себя Чип. — Уж не передо мной ли…» Шельм ни разу не посмотрел в его сторону, но бурундуку казалось, что он прекрасно знает, где находятся Спасатели. Может, зря они засели в этом коробе? Да, он очень удобен, но в силу этого сразу же привлекает внимание. Чип его еще с угла улицы приметил, а Шельм, небось, вообще квартала за три. Черт, да если он из этих мест, он мог заранее знать о его существовании! Он же этот адрес выбирал…

— Гайка, скажи, здесь ничего необычного нету? — спросил он, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал ровно.

— Где? В коробе? Ничего, стандартная совершенно конструкция. Эх, будь у меня с собой амперметр, стриппер и хотя бы два крокодила…

— Не надо. Ну, то есть, не сейчас. Дождит, опять же… — нервно протараторил Чип. Тем временем Шельм скрылся в здании, и бурундук подумал, не воспользоваться ли моментом, чтобы сменить дислокацию. Впрочем, погода и впрямь не из приятных, да и вряд ли Шельм сюда бомбу положил. Не в его стиле, он же шума не любит. И потом, хоти он избавиться от Спасателей, сделал бы это уже давным-давно, возможностей масса была. Нет, они ему еще нужны. Надо выяснить, зачем. А там посмотрим, кто кого…

— Ну что, выходим? — ненавязчиво поинтересовался Рокфор.

— Еще рано, — ответил Чип. — Если прихода Шельма ждал еще кто-то, сейчас им самое время как-то себя проявить, тут-то мы их и засечем!

Его ответ подействовал. Минуты на две. По их истечении Рокфор еще раз попытался напомнить о себе, но тут из дома номер семь вышел Шельм, сперва предоставив Чипу законный повод призвать всех друзей к порядку, сосредоточению в дальнем от смотровой щели углу, полной тишине и неподвижности, а после вынудив последовать их примеру, так как очень быстро выяснилось, что он идет прямо к коробу.

— Даже не дышите… — прошептал бурундук, когда лемминг пересек проезжую часть Ёврегатен. Шум дождя не позволял расслышать его шаги, а вот голос скрыть был неспособен.

— Идите в «Корону». Я тут немного погуляю и присоединюсь. Посылать за мной Винни не надо.

— Нет, всё-таки это _ты_ угадываешь, как он! — не удержался Дейл от ехидного комментария при взгляде на лицо Чипа, как раз собиравшегося отправить Вжика следить за Шельмом.

— Ну так что, закончим эти прятки? Мэтти ж нас всё едино отыскал, — предложил изнуренный ожиданием и теснотой Рокфор.

— Да, идемте, — нехотя согласился Чип, пожалуй, впервые по-настоящему пожалевший, что работает не один. Так бы он остался здесь и проверил, не были ли обращенные к коробу слова Шельма простым блефом, призванным создать иллюзию прозорливости и всезнания. Эх, мечты, мечты…

Постоялый двор «Корона севера» размещался в юго-западном углу полуподвального помещения. По человеческим меркам оно было тесным и с низким потолком, но с точки зрения грызунов там спокойно умещался трехэтажный комплекс с двухъярусным пентхаусом, и еще место оставалось. От глаз людей всё это великолепие было закрыто тонкой фанерной стенкой, обклеенной имитировавшими рельефную кирпичную кладку обоями, а экономичное освещение увеличивало получаемые жильцами дома счета за электричество в пределах статистической погрешности. Настоящие, выходящие на улицу, а не бутафорские окна в силу объективных причин имелись только в двух из четырех номеров пентхауса, самых роскошных и дорогих, и Чипу очень нравилось, что их легенда предусматривала остановку в одном из них, поскольку у него на эти окна имелись донельзя амбициозные планы.

— Ну что, все в сборе? — спросил Шельм, входя и окидывая придирчивым взором уже наполовину распакованный багаж. — Потерь нет? Что-нибудь достойное внимания заметили, пока меня дожидались?

— Полный порядок, Микки! — радостно откликнулся Рокфор, назвав друга условленным на период их пребывания в Бергене именем.

— Мы вели записи, — Чип протянул леммингу листочки и блокнот. — Хотите ознакомиться?

— Да, давай, я заберу и ознакомлюсь. Еще что-нибудь?

— Нет вроде.

— Хорошо. Еще раз: за пределами номера ни вы меня не знаете, ни я вас не знаю. После ужина обсудим сценарий. В город до утра не выходите, держите друг друга в поле зрения, обращайтесь друг другу только по оперативным именам и никак иначе, даже если, как вам кажется, вас никто не слышит.

— Вы это уже говорили, — напомнил Чип.

— В коробе вы как друг к другу обращались?

Спасатели переглянулись и, не сговариваясь, синхронно потупились.

— Умному достаточно, — констатировал лемминг, взял у Чипа записи и вышел, не прощаясь.

— Мог бы и повежливей себя вести, — раздраженно пробурчал Дейл.

— Он всегда такой, когда развязка близится, — пояснил Рокфор. — Не обращайте внимания.

— Постараемся, — иронично ответил Чип, которого, впрочем, слова австралийца не на шутку взволновали. К какой такой развязке, интересно, близок Шельм, если по всем признакам всё только начинается? Разумеется, Рокки мог просто неудачно выразиться, но Чип на всякий случай решил не уточнять, тем более, что это не имело особого значения и никак не влияло на его решимость привести в действие свой план. Его особая красота заключалась в том, что он основывался на точном, прямо-таки побуквенном исполнении инструкций Шельма, развернутых, правда, под очень неожиданным, как надеялся бурундук, углом. Но тут уж пока не приступишь, не узнаешь…

Ужин в гостиничном ресторане прошел без приключений. Никто из постояльцев не уделял Спасателям неестественно пристального внимания, если не считать разной степени укромности и влюбленности взглядов, адресованных Гайке, и завистливо-недоброжелательных, которых периодически удостаивался Чип. Шельма видно не было: он либо трапезничал в другом месте, либо радикально сменил образ. Как бы там ни было, в номер Спасателей он явился в точно назначенное время и в привычном облике.

— Неплохо, — сказал он, помахав стопкой блокнотных листков. — Местами эклектично, но информативно. После месяца тренировок научитесь. Увы, месяца у нас нет, есть максимум чуть больше суток, поэтому…

— До чего? — перебил Чип.

— Ты так быстро забыл? До выхода противной стороны на контакт.

— Просто уточняю, — Чип примирительно поднял ладонь. — Продолжайте, пожалуйста.

— Благодарю, — Шельм расщедрился на учтивый кивок и достал из кармана разложенные по файлам листки формата, пропорционального человеческому А4. — Как и обещал, вот ваши легенды. Заучите их назубок. Разбейтесь на пары и поочередно устройте друг другу допрос с максимальным пристрастием. Заставьте оппонента поверить, что он имеет дело не с вами, а с тем, за кого вы себя выдаете. Жесты, мимика, манеры речи — всё должно быть подогнано, как хороший костюм, и сидеть, как влитое. Работайте, пока этого не добьетесь. Потом поменяйтесь партнерами. Потом еще раз. Потом вас проэкзаменую я. Последней вас будет экзаменовать Одноглазая Дева. И если вы хоть что-то недоработаете, она будет последним экзаменатором в вашей жизни. На рассвете вы должны быть полностью готовы. Время пошло.

— _Но как мы разобьемся на пары? Нас же пятеро,_ — резонно заметил Вжик. Напоминать о том, что Шельм всё это уже говорил, желающих не было.

— Вы же слаженная команда. Придумайте что-нибудь, — не оборачиваясь, ответил Шельм, и дверь за ним закрылась.

— Чур, я с Гаечкой! — выкрикнул Дейл.

— Нет, я! — возразил Чип.

— Нет, я!

— Нет, я!

— Нет, я!

— Нет, я!

— Сейчас же прекратите, а то друг с другом пару составите! — сердито топнула ногой мышка.

— Нет, только не это! — всполошился Дейл. — Пусть Чип с тобой идет! Хотя нет, пусть я с тобой иду, а Чип пусть идет с Рокфором!

— Нет, с Рокфором пойдет Вжик, — постановил Чип. — А с Гайкой пойду… Ну, ладно, черт с тобой, ты пойдешь. Я пока сам с собой потренируюсь. Но я следующий!

— Нет, я! — машинально возразил Дейл.

— Идем уже! — Гайка нетерпеливо взяла его за руку и потащила в свою комнату на верхний ярус. На лестнице она обернулась и приветливо улыбнулась Чипу в благодарность за проявленную мудрость. Чип пожал плечами, как бы говоря: «если не я, то кто», дождался, когда друзья разойдутся по разным концам номера, тихонько вышел в коридор и отправился по подвалу в другой конец здания, где находился увиденный им из распределительного короба магазинчик электротоваров, при виде которого его прежде призрачный план обрел осязаемые очертания. Когда через час Шельм зашел проверить, как идут дела, он обнаружил Чипа в холле в компании цифрового диктофона и пары вставных наушников.

— Аутотренинг? — спросил лемминг.

— Воображаемый друг, — в тон ему ответил Чип, протягивая один наушник. Шельм подошел поближе и расслышал отрывистые фразы, произносимые повышенным практически до писклявости голосом: «Зачем я вам? Почему именно я? Почему вы убили моего агента?..» Старый агент усмехнулся.

— С Девой разговариваешь, что ли? Это ты зря. Допрашивать не она будет. Лучше пониже и посиплее возьми.

— Вы же сами говорили, что последний экзамен ей сдавать, — возразил Чип.

— Я слово «ей» употребил в широком смысле. Конечно, она будет присутствовать, только незримо. Возможно, даже удаленно, по телефону или через сеть. Она будет судить, но вести допрос будут заплечных дел мастера. Их в ее банде много.

— Я тоже не лыком шит.

— Надеюсь. Хотя как раз тебя они вряд ли захватывать будут, — Шельм отдал наушник и пошел к лестнице на второй ярус.

— Почему? — спросил Чип. Шельм остановился.

— Потому что раз ты главный, значит, ты подготовлен лучше остальных. Им же нужно слабое звено.

— Как они узнают, кто слабое звено?

— Расспросят хозяев и обслугу гостиницы. Думаю, уже расспросили. Но ты всё равно готовься.

— Меня даже фокусом с драже не проймешь, — сказал в спину продолжившему движение леммингу Чип, — а всем остальным и подавно.

— Фокусом с драже? — заинтересовался Шельм.

— Ага. Красным и синим. Оба безвредные, но жертве мы внушаем, что одно ядовитое. Она выбирает, допустим, синее, а мы суем ей в рот красное и берем ее напарников тепленькими. Руди показывал. Ваша школа.

— Нет. Это самодеятельность Руди. В _моей_ школе оба драже ядовиты.

— Кто бы сомневался… — буркнул Чип, но уже обращаясь скорее к себе, нежели к Шельму. Он сел обратно в кресло и надел наушники, но стоило Шельму скрыться за поворотом лестницы, как Чип вскочил и с беззаботным видом, но стараясь ступать как можно бесшумнее, двинулся следом. Поднявшись наверх, он осторожно выглянул из-за угла и, удостоверившись, что Шельм не заходит в комнаты, где идут парные уроки, а ограничивается подслушиванием под дверями, вернулся на свое место в холле. Появившийся вскоре Шельм коротко кивнул в его сторону и ушел. Чип выдохнул и расслабил напряженные мускулы. Пока всё шло как нельзя лучше…

Позволив себе трехминутную передышку, Чип включил на диктофоне запись нового файла и принялся уже своим нормальным голосом надиктовывать ответы на вопросы «Одноглазой Девы». Два часа спустя, имея в своем распоряжении обширную и согласованную фонотеку вопросов и ответов, Чип сунул диктофон под мышку, будто серфер доску, поднялся на второй этаж и без лишних церемоний постучал кулаком в дверь Гайкиной комнаты.

— Дейл! Выходи! Моя очередь!

— Неправда! — крикнул в ответ Дейл.

— Правда! На часы посмотри!

— Зачем мне на часы смотреть? Что я, часов не видел?

— Не придуривайся!

— Хорошо, не ори, не в лесу, — Дейл вышел и смерил пытливым взглядом диктофон. — Шпаргалка что ли? Ай-ай-ай, это не по правилам!

— Проходи, «Ай-ай-ай», не задерживайся, — Чип решительно двинулся вперед, заставив друга отступить в сторону. — Гаечка, привет! Как он? Хоть какие-то надежды подает?

— Подает, — кивнула Гайка. — Причем большие, и чем дальше, тем больше. Что это?

— Диктофон. Поможет в тренировке.

— Шпаргалка всё-таки! — сказал из коридора Дейл. — Так я и знал!

— Осторожно-двери-закрываются-спасибо-что-летели-нашей-авиакомпанией! — на одном дыхании выпалил Чип, захлопывая дверь перед красным носом сородича. — Какой же он порой невыносимый, а?

— Да будет тебе, — отмахнулась мышка. — Он просто не всегда считает нужным сдерживать эмоции. Это минус, конечно, но, с другой стороны, всегда знаешь, что у него на уме, что никакого нет двойного дна, спокойно себя чувствуешь… Ну что, приступим?

Чипа ее реплика знатно покоробила, и он даже на миг устыдился своих прошлых и будущих поступков, но всё уже зашло слишком далеко, и потом, он был уверен, что всё это исключительно во благо.

— Да, давай. Я буду включать записи вопросов, а потом записывать твои ответы. Идет?

— Идет, но к чему такие сложности?

— Чтобы в показаниях не путаться. Готова? Включаю…

Гайка хоть и считала это излишеством, отнеслась к задаче ответственно, и всего за полчаса набор ее удовлетворивших придирчивого Чипа ответов был сформирован и каталогизирован. Еще пятнадцать минут мышке понадобилось, чтобы начитать своим голосом на диктофон подготовленные бурундуком вопросы, которые Чип затем расставил так, чтобы при воспроизведении всего списка создавалось впечатление полноценного диалога.

— Что теперь? — поинтересовалась Гайка, когда Чип закончил работу. — Будем слушать это до посинения?

— Нет, не будем, — Чип воткнул в диктофон наушники, а динамики поставил на стулья, придвинутые к косяку по обе стороны двери комнаты. После этого он поднял крышку аккумуляторного отсека и снял с ее внутренней стороны спрессованную куртку и шляпу. — Что в твоем гардеробе самое темное, а еще лучше черное?

— Гидрокостюм разве что, — подумав, ответила Гайка. — А зачем? Хочешь переодеться для лучшего погружения в образ?

— Нет, для выхода наружу, — Чип кивнул в сторону плотно зашторенного окна.

— А что там?

— Помнишь, я ходил на разведку? Я выяснил, где живет тот электронщик, Гудбрандсдален.

— И ты решил к нему на ночь глядя наведаться? Но это же не по легенде!

— Это лучше. Мы можем выйти непосредственно на Деву! Или хотя бы узнать ее план!

— Ну, разве что… Хорошо, я позову остальных…

— Нет! — Чип прямо-таки прыгнул наперерез двинувшейся к двери Гайке. — Мы пойдем сами!

— Но почему?

— Потому что Шельм ничего не должен знать!

— Шельм? — мышка непонимающе моргнула. — Но ведь…

— Никаких «но»!

— Ну, хорошо, допустим, я сама от него не в восторге. Но Дейл, Рокки и Вжик…

— Их тоже нельзя подключать. Из-за того же Шельма. Сама говорила, что Дейл не умеет скрывать эмоции, для Шельма он как открытая книга. Вжик слишком привязан к Рокфору. А Рокфор… В общем, боюсь, он не благонадежен…

— ЧТО?! — возмущенью мышки не было предела. — Что ты такое говоришь! Он наш друг! Мы с ним прошли огонь и воду!

— Пожалуйста, тише! — Чип молитвенно сложил ладони и, прижав ухо к двери, прислушался. Никто не шел. Звукоизоляция здесь, как и во всех уважающих себя гостиницах, была что надо. — Я понимаю, что он друг, что так нельзя, что это плохо. Но он слишком доверяет Шельму. Нет, я знаю, у него есть для этого основания, но… Но ты же сама помнишь, как он порой ошибается в старых знакомых.

Уже собравшаяся было возразить Гайка закусила до боли губу.

— Да, есть такое дело…

— Во чём! — энергично закивал бурундук. — Поэтому всё надо сделать тайно.

— Ну, хорошо, а это вот зачем? — Гайка показала на диктофон и наушники.

— Чтобы создать иллюзию, что мы здесь, если Шельм вдруг вернется проверить, не сачкуем ли мы. А так он услышит наши голоса, причем в стереоэффекте, — Чип указал двумя растопыренными пальцами на наушники. — Заряда хватит еще на пару часов точно. Этого достаточно.

— А мы успеем?

— Успеем. Здесь недалеко.

— Ладно, я сейчас, — Гайка ушла за ширму переодеваться. Чип аккуратно сложил деловой костюм, в котором был все это время, на стол, и с блаженной улыбкой надел любимую куртку, которую застегнул до самого верха и завернул воротник белым мехом вовнутрь. Не ниндзя, конечно, но и не отсвечивает, плюс при большом желании нижнюю половину лица можно скрыть, что в сочетании с надвинутой на самые глаза шляпой непременно произведет на тщедушного электронщика должный психологический эффект…

— Я готова, — объявила Гайка, выходя из-за ширмы, и Чип еле сдержался от могущего быть неправильно воспринятым присвиста. Обтягивающее мышке определенно шло.

— Думаю, не стоит тебе идти. Гудбрандсдален при виде тебя лишится дара речи и станет бесполезен.

— Поздно, я уже переоделась. Кстати, почему ты посвятил меня в свой план? Надеюсь, я тебе нужна не только для маскировки твоего отсутствия?

— Нет. Ты мне нужна как эксперт по ловушкам. И как тот, в чьем обществе мне море по колено.

— Ловушки? Что ж ты сразу не сказал! Хорошо, что я спросила, а то ведь все инструменты в комбинезоне остались, в костюм их сложно запихнуть…

Собрав инструменты и выставив на диктофоне режим бесконечного повтора, Спасатели покинули отель через окно, точнее, если учесть соотношение размеров, оконный тоннель. Дождь поутих, но не прекратился, поэтому прогулку нельзя было назвать приятной. К счастью, идти действительно было недалеко. Во всяком случае, до фуникулера.

— Нам что, туда? — Гайка показала рукой на возвышавшуюся над городом ярко освещенную телебашню, венчавшую туристический комплекс на вершине холма, связанной с городом в низине посредством вышеупомянутого фуникулера. Чип коротко кивнул. Для более подробного ответа не было времени. Красный вагончик уже начинал отчаливать, и Спасателям пришлось припустить со всех ног, чтобы успеть на, если верить яркому табло, последний рейс наверх.

— А спускаться мы как будем? — спросила Гайка.

— Уверен, ты что-нибудь изобретешь, — тепло улыбнувшись, ответил Чип.

— Да, пожалуй. В конце концов, спускаться легче, чем подниматься, — мышка кивнула и обратила задумчивый взор на едва различимые на фоне ночного неба канаты. Чип невольно поежился и уже приготовился аргументировано возражать. Но они приехали до того, как Гайка придумала хоть что-нибудь достойное озвучивания.

С площадки перед уже закрывшимся рестораном телевышка выглядела рождественской елью, увитой гирляндами габаритных фонарей и усыпанной похожими на елочные игрушки антеннами радиорелейной связи. Чипу и Гайке пришлось поплутать, прежде чем они нашли достаточно темный и достаточно сухой участок стены, чтобы подняться при помощи присоскоступов. Открытую плоскую крышу пришлось пересекать вплотную к парапету, по колено в стремящемся к водостокам потоке дождевой воды, и Чип не раз и не два позавидовал облаченной в гидрокостюм напарнице. На его счастье, телевышка имела форму колонны с нанизанными на нее плоскими дисками монтажных площадок, самая нижняя из которых была достаточно широкой, чтобы служить надежным убежищем от стихии.

— Дальше куда? — спросила Гайка.

— Наверх, — Чип показал направление указательным пальцем.

— Как далеко наверх?

— Кабы ж я знал…

— Ты же говорил, что всё выяснил!

— Я выяснил, что он живет на вышке. Для такого города, как Берген, это более чем конкретный адрес.

— Ну это да, не спорю, но… — Гайка запрокинула голову и крутнулась, обдав Чипа мелкими брызгами с промокших волос. — Она же высокая! Представляешь, сколько здесь укромных закоулков? А у нас всего пара часов…

— Час тридцать девять, если быть точным. Скажи, где может быть его жилище?

— Ты скажи, ты у нас сыщик.

— Но не бывший одержимый техникой затворник.

Гайка через плечо посмотрела на друга.

— Так ты меня еще не называл.

Бурундук потупился.

— Прости, если обидел.

— Нет, не обидел, это же правда, просто… Господи, ты действительно всё продумал! Даже нарочно Дейлу уступил, чтобы диктофон организовать. Неужели всё настолько серьезно? В смысле, ты действительно считаешь Шельма врагом?

— Я еще не решил.

— А когда решишь? После встречи с этим, как его, Гуфи… Гудби…

— Гудбрандсдаленом?

— Ну да. Ума не приложу, как ты его фамилию запомнил…

— Да что там запоминать, это ж не Эйяфьятлайокудль какой-нибудь.

Гайка рассмеялась.

— Это точно! Ладно, ты там хотел знать, где бы я жила, будь я Гидро… Гудбро… в общем, ты понял. Думаю, на втором ярусе. В крайнем случае, на третьем.

— Не на самом верху?

— Нет, это непрактично, да и опасно к тому же. А еще там неудобно строить клетку Фарадея.

Чип нахмурился, припоминая.

— Это ее мы для анализатора строили?

— Да, она нужна для защиты от электромагнитных полей. Без нее здесь жить опасно для жизни.

— Ну что ж, теперь примерно ясно, что искать, — улыбнулся бурундук. — Спасатели, наверх!

— Ты нарушил запрет, — отметила Гайка.

— К черту запреты. Это моя операция. Ну, в смысле, наша, Спасательская. Помочь?

— Да, пожалуйста, — Гайка поставила ножку в сложенные лодочкой ладони Чипа, который нежно, но уверенно подсадил ее на уступ «ствола» антенны, на который затем запрыгнул сам. Обув присоскоступы, Спасатели двинулись сперва вертикально вверх, а после горизонтально вниз головой к краю монтажной площадки, перебираться через который им пришлось под уже успевшим позабыться дождем. Зато, вновь оказавшись под зонтиком следующего яруса, они практически сразу заметили у основания ближайшей устремленной вдаль радиорелейной антенны скопление металлических кубов, один из которых был почему-то со всех пяти сторон отгорожен от окружающего мира мелкоячеистой металлической сеткой.

— Похоже, мы его нашли, — прокомментировал Чип.

— Весьма вероятно, — кивнула Гайка. — Осталось найти вход!

Сделать это, однако, оказалось непросто. В решетке дверей не оказалось, а взрезать ее смысла не было, поскольку куб был монолитным и, не исключено, под напряжением. Впрочем, тот факт, что единственной недоступной для наблюдения частью куба было его дно, наводил на мысль о том, что вход находится именно там. Вооруженные этой догадкой Спасатели потратили двадцать минут на простукивание поверхности монтажной площадки, и в итоге нашли сперва несколько пустот, а потом и люк, приведший их в тесный, извилистый и темный коридор, стенками которого служили ребра жесткости площадки.

— А неплохо он тут обустроился, с размахом, — прокомментировала Гайка, водя перед собой лучом фонарика.

— Осталось выяснить масштабы этого размаха, — пробормотал Чип, освещавший главным образом пол. Никаких подозрительных выступов, неровностей, углублений или нарушений в рисунке служивших полом металлических пластин видно не было, но это еще ничего не значило. — У тебя прибора ночного видения на тот случай, когда он тебе понадобится, с собой нет?

— Нет, я его не брала. Я его даже починить толком не успела. То есть, он работает, но пока только от розетки или, на худой конец, генератора. В общем, он временно перестал быть портативным. Но, думаю, я знаю, что нам его заменит. Жди тут, я быстро!

— У нас меньше часа, — напомнил Чип.

— Я успею! — пообещала Гайка и побежала к краю площадки, обращенному к ресторану. Чип засомневался, стоило ли отпускать ее одну, но потом решил, что правильней будет остаться и проследить, чтобы Гудбрандсдален никуда ненароком не делся. Конечно, в такую погоду для выхода на улицу должна иметься очень веская причина, но если Шельм не преувеличивал зловещность Одноглазой Девы, ее подручные должны были быть готовы срываться с мест и прибегать к ней по первому свистку. С другой стороны, кто знает, вдруг электронщик уже выполнил все отведенные ему функции, и из незаменимого помощника превратился в слишком осведомленного и потому крайне нежелательного свидетеля?..

— Вот и я! — объявила вернувшаяся Гайка, входя в пятно света от габаритного фонаря и позволяя Чипу как следует рассмотреть себя и свою добычу. — Я не опоздала?

— Нет, мы укладываемся. Что это? — бурундук провел пальцем по всей длине пластиковой трубки в руках Гайки, от цилиндрического раструба на конце до соединения с закрепленным на спине мышки баллоном. — Огнетушитель? Или, наоборот, огнемет?

— Ни то, ни другое. Это сжатый воздух, используется для чистки предметов, плохо переносящих влагу, в частности, электрооборудования. Точнее, это не совсем воздух, он просто так называется, на самом деле там другие газы используются, которые гораздо проще и эффективнее сжимать до жидкого состояния; как правило, это фторуглероды. Опасности при вдыхании они не представляют, если, конечно, не пытаться дышать исключительно ими, но лучше всё равно поостеречься, поэтому иди сзади.

— Лучше ты иди сзади, а мне давай баллон, — выдвинул контрпредложение Чип. Немного подумав, мышка кивнула и сняла баллон, и бурундук понял, что толстый белый кабель у нее на поясе не был частью сбруи.

— А это зачем?

— Ну как зачем. Это, — Гайка показала на баллон, — для обнаружения, а это, — она поводила ладонью по кабелю, — для преодоления. Увидишь — поймешь.

«Надеюсь, это не понадобится», — подумал Чип, надевая баллон и пробуя ладонью оказавшийся как раз на уровне затылка распылительный клапан, оказавшийся достаточно тугим, чтобы его тяжело было нажать случайно. Вопреки его надеждам, уже в третьей выпущенной вдоль коридора струе аэрозоля проявился наискосок пересекавший проход тонкий красный луч лазерной сигнализации, и Гайка взялась за дело. Сняв с пояса кабель, мышка вытащила из него, как из колчана, оптоволоконную нить, опустила на глаза очки, попросила Чипа создать устойчивое облако и, задержав дыхание, синхронно воткнула нить в источник и приемник луча. В результате благодаря эффекту полного внутреннего отражения он оказался заточен в гибкой нити, которую Гайка осторожно согнула дугой, открыв достаточно широкий для нее с Чипом проход, и закрепила концы скотчем, чтобы не иметь проблем на обратном пути. После третьей такой процедуры Чип забеспокоился, что им не хватит волокон, но лазерных ловушек оказалось лишь пять штук. В коридоре, во всяком случае. А вот сколько их было за ведущим в куб люком, одному Гудбрандсдалену было ведомо…

— Ну? — шепотом спросила Гайка, когда напущенное на люк и около него облако-детектор развеялось, позволив Чипу приложить к нему ухо. — Слышно что-нибудь?

— Ничего определенного. Шум равномерный, скорей всего, от кулеров. Ни храпа, ни стука по клавишам. Есть чем волосы закрыть?

— Руками, разве что, а что?

— Вдруг там камеры стоят. Я-то лицо спрячу, а вот ты… Черт, почему я в гостинице об этом не подумал…

— Ну, я могу остаться здесь.

— Пожалуй, так и сделаем. Если что, я вернусь за оптоволокном и скотчем. Или крикну. Если я крикну «Гайка!», придешь мне на помощь, а если крикну «Глория!», убежишь в гостиницу. Поняла?

— Нет! Я тебя не брошу!

— Гаечка, пожалуйста, у нас нет времени на споры. Всё, я пошел, — и Чип, подняв воротник до носа и надвинув шляпу настолько низко, насколько позволяла форма головы, занялся оказавшимся элементарным замком.

— Так просто? — удивилась Гайка, когда люк со щелчком открылся.

— Либо это какая-то ловушка, либо он возлагал слишком большие надежды на лазеры, — предположил Чип, осторожно опуская крышку люка и запуская в помещение струю газа. — Лучей нет. Возьми баллон, подашь мне, — избавившись от ограничивавшей подвижность тяжести, Чип размял плечи и легко запрыгнул в куб, мрак внутри которого лишь слегка разгоняли бешено мерцающие лампочки на сетевых разъемах, кабели от которых, будто ручьи в реку, собирались в широкую и толстую кишку, уходившую в стенку, обращенную к радиорелейной антенне. Живых существ в этом техногенном царстве не наблюдалось, поэтому Чип присел на краю люка, принял поданный Гайкой баллон, попрыскал вокруг себя, убедился в отсутствии лазеров, надел баллон на спину и принялся методично обыскивать жилье мыши-электронщика.

То, что это именно оно, было видно невооруженным глазом. Кучи обрезков кабелей и разъемов по углам, мультиметр, кабельный тестер, паяльная станция, несколько смартфонов-терминалов… Человеческого внимания Гудбрандсдален явно не опасался. И правильно делал, пожалуй. Если уж бурундук и мышь еле-еле нашли его «норку», люди и подавно не найдут.

— Что там? — крикнула снизу Гайка.

— Порядок пока, — ответил Чип, которому, впрочем, далеко не всё здесь нравилось. И в первую очередь ему не нравилось отсутствие хозяина.

— Мне подняться?

— Не надо пока, — Чип последовательно осветил лучом фонарика все углы, ища камеры наблюдения. Таковых не обнаружилось, но это не значило, что их не было. Смартфоны были плотно прислонены к стене, поэтому камеры на задних панелях можно было в расчет не брать, а фронтальные у них не просматривались. Но ведь были еще микрофоны. Интересно, они записывают или передают? Учитывая клетку Фарадея, должны записывать. Хотя кто знает, может, Гудбрандсдален их на внешнюю антенну вывел… Чип вернулся к люку, наклонился так, чтобы Гайка его видела, покрутил пальцем над головой, намекая на прослушку, зажал нос пальцами и прогнусавил: — Я его не вижу.

Мышка молча кивнула. Чип поднял вверх большой палец, знаками показал оставаться на месте и вернулся к осмотру помещения, попутно взглянув на часы. Еще двадцать четыре минуты. Конечно, Чип оценивал время работы диктофона лишь приблизительно и сомневался, что тот выключится синхронно с окончанием отсчета, но слишком сильно выбиваться из графика тоже не следовало.

Никаких носителей информации, способных пролить свет на местонахождение либо планы Гудбрандсдалена или Одноглазой Девы не наблюдалось, а все телефоны требовали ввести PIN-коды. Мусорной корзиной хозяин либо не пользовался, либо предусмотрительно дел ее куда-то вместе со всем содержимым. Стены были однообразно глухи. Перетыкание кабелей в свободные разъемы никаких тайников не открыло. В мультиметре и тестере не было ничего, кроме деталей…

— Чип, нам не пора еще? — пискляво прокричала Гайка, не забывшая зажать нос, но забывшая, что следует избегать употребления имен.

— Иду, — коротко ответил бурундук, решивший, что попрекать подругу никакого резона нет. Во-первых, сказанного не воротишь, а во-вторых, может, оно и к лучшему, что она назвала его по настоящему, а не кодовому имени. Глядишь, дымовая завеса еще гуще станет…

Устранив все следы своего пребывания, Чип спрыгнул в коридор, закрыл люк, и они с Гайкой двинулись в обратном направлении, убирая за собой оптические волокна. На улице они выкинули баллон и кабель в самую дальнюю от телевышки урну, после чего приступили к операции по возвращению в «Корону севера». Фуникулер уже не ходил, времени оставалось меньше десяти минут, поэтому грызуны нанесли визит в ту же подсобку, где Гайка раздобыла оптоволоконный кабель, но на сей раз разжились двумя кусками армированного кабеля, отрезанными от мотка при помощи нашедшегося здесь же электрогидравлического инструмента. С этими отрезками они отправились на конечную станцию фуникулера, где, придав им подковообразную форму, надели на рельс, сверху положили ручку от вантуза из уборной, закрепленную пропущенной под кабелями с двух сторон проволокой, оседлали получившийся гибрид монорельсового вагона и бобслейного боба и поехали вниз.

Получилось, в общем и целом, неплохо. Уж точно быстрее, чем на фуникулере. Правда, армированный кабель уступал в плане жесткости стали, поэтому уже после пары поворотов разошелся в стороны, вынудив Спасателей то и дело синхронно наклоняться из стороны в сторону, причем чем дальше, тем сильнее. Кабель, что характерно, продолжал расходиться все шире, но рельса кончилась раньше, чем это стало, по меткому выражению Гайки, «по-настоящему серьезной проблемой». Также без проблем пара добралась до постоялого двора, проникла внутрь через окно и переоделась в «домашнее», после чего Чип отключил мигавший сигналом разрядки диктофон и они с Гайкой добили остававшиеся вопросы уже сами, дабы завершение занятий выглядело, а главное, звучало более естественно.

— Вроде хорошо, — сказала Гайка, убирая со лба прядь еще влажных волос и потягиваясь. — Что дальше?

— Дальше нам стоит как следует выспаться, — ответил Чип не столько ей, сколько возможному Шельму под дверью. Все технические моменты и соображения по поводу отсутствия Гудбрандсдалена в его жилище они обсудили еще по дороге сюда. Сошлись на том, что он, скорее всего, на подхвате в логове Одноглазой Девы, а значит, никуда от правосудия не денется; следовательно, на данном этапе самым разумным будет возвращение в колею, намеченную Шельмом, но без слепого доверия и потери бдительности. К сожалению, Чипу не удалось полностью убедить Гайку в двуличности старого лемминга, но она согласилась играть с ним в четыре руки, и этого, по крайней мере, сейчас, было более чем достаточно. — Ладно, пойду посмотрю, как там дела у остальных. Спокойной ночи!

— Спокойной ночи! — пожелала в ответ Гайка, и Чип, спрятав куртку и шляпу в диктофон и смотав наушники, вышел в коридор, где практически сразу столкнулся носом к носу с Шельмом, несшим под мышкой пухлый бумажный пакет.

— Микки? — изобразил удивление Чип. — Какими судьбами? Я думал, вы спите давно. Вы ж на рассвете вставать собирались, как я понимаю. Что это у вас?

— Я мало сплю, — ответил лемминг. — Сколько сеансов ты уже провел?

— Два. С диктофоном и с Глорией. Что за пакет?

— Поработай еще с Добби. Ему нужна хорошая взбучка.

— Взбучки — это по части Руди, — Чип кивнул затылком в дальний конец коридора.

— Для Руди у меня отдельная программа, так что не спорь.

— Вот как? — брови бурундука взметнулись вверх. — Значит, это для него пакет? Не просветите, что там и что за программа?

— Просвети сперва, где тебя в такой напряженный момент носило.

Чип весь похолодел и чуть диктофон не выронил.

— О… о чем это вы? Я был с Глорией!

— Вполне допускаю. Вот только не в ее комнате. Или не только там. Там не может быть настолько грязно, — Шельм указал пальцем на не отличавшиеся чистотой ноги Чипа. — Не то, чтобы я на чем-то настаивал, но, думаю, для пользы дела тебе стоит рассказать, куда вы отлучались и с какой целью.

— А то вы сами не догадаетесь… — угрюмо съязвил Спасатель.

— Значит, к Гудбрандсдалену ходили. Ну и зачем? Мог меня спросить, я б тебе сказал, что он по месту жительства уже давно не появлялся.

Удар ногой в живот Чип и то легче бы перенес, но он нашел в себе силы для контрвыпада.

— Это не мой стиль. Мне надо самому всё выяснить. Это во-первых. А во-вторых, почему вы сами этого не сказали?

— А ты разве спрашивал? — насмешливо поинтересовался Шельм. — Ах, да, это же не твой стиль. Вы хоть там не наследили?

— Я знаю свое дело.

— Знал бы — не занимался бы самодеятельностью. Вас кто-нибудь видел?

— Нет.

— Тревога поднималась?

— Нет.

— В объектив камеры в полу попадали?

— В полу?.. Там пол сплошной, какая камера?

— Не везде. Там кабели повсюду, в том числе в пол уходящие. Или ты не заметил?

Чип вновь чуть не выронил диктофон и для надежности оперся плечом на стену.

— Нет, я… Черт, я не знаю…

— Понятно. На твоем месте я бы всерьез задумался о вылете отсюда ближайшим рейсом в любую сторону.

— Ни за что!

— Тогда придумай, как объяснить визит туда Одноглазой Деве.

— Мое лицо было плотно закрыто!

— Не сомневаюсь. Но не думаю, что ты закрасил полоски на спине и удлинил хвост.

— Эм-м-м… нет.

— Тогда либо отъезд, либо умственные усилия. Лучше постфактум, чем никогда, — поставив пафосную точку, Шельм протиснулся боком между диктофоном и стенкой и пошел к дверям комнаты Рокфора. Подавленный Чип сделал несколько шагов к лестнице, потом вспомнил о своем так и оставшихся без ответа вопросах, резко обернулся, но лемминг, не ставший ни приглашения дожидаться, ни даже стучать, уже скрылся за дверью. Однако Чип оставался один в коридоре недолго, так как практически сразу там оказался явно не слишком вежливо выдворенный Вжик.

— От тебя у них тоже секреты? — сочувственно поинтересовался Чип.

— _И не говори, _— печально согласилась муха. — _Что это у тебя?_

— Диктофон для тренировок.

— _Здорово! — _Вжик подлетел к Чипу и завис напротив его лица. — _Потренируемся?_

— Нет, извини, я уже с Дейлом договорился, — Чипу было стыдно обманывать Вжика, но еще более стыдно ему было признаться, то Дейла ему в приказном порядке поручили. — Можешь потренироваться с Гайкой, если она еще не легла.

— _Хорошо, я спрошу. У тебя-то всё в порядке?_

— Да, Вжик, в полном. Просто устал. Не обращай внимания.

— _Сговорились вы все, что ли…_ — пробормотал Вжик, покорно разворачиваясь в сторону Гайкиной двери. Чип сделал вид, что не расслышал, хотя и чувствовал себя так, будто целую зиму неспелыми лимонами питался. Ситуация медленно, но верно катилась в тартарары… «Ничего, — успокоил он себя, — в нашей истории бывали кризисы и похуже. Переживем!»

*** 9 ***

— Как ваше имя?

Легкий вопрос. Его уже задавали.

— Добби Экорншоп.

— Зачем вы ищете именно нас?

Этот вопрос ему тоже уже задавали. И что он ответил? Правду ответил. Только правду. Исключительно правду. Вот только какую?..

«СКОНЦЕНТРИРУЙСЯ! СОСРЕДОТОЧЬСЯ!»

— Зачем. Вы. Ищете. Именно. Нас, — размеренно повторил свой вопрос очень крупный грызун. Во всяком случае, Дейл решил, что он очень крупный, исходя из тембра голоса и того факта, что «заплечных дел мастера», которыми его всё утро стращал Шельм, мелкими не бывают…

«НЕ ДУМАЙ О ШЕЛЬМЕ! ЗАБУДЬ О НЕМ! ЕГО НЕ СУЩЕСТВУЕТ! ТЫ НЕ ЗНАЕШЬ ТАКОГО ИМЕНИ!..»

— Что вы сказали? — заинтересовался палач.

— Ничего.

— Не слышу! Громче говорите!

— Ничего! — крикнул Дейл, которому пришлось поднапрячься, чтобы перекрыть визг пьезоэлектрической сирены, установленной, такое впечатление, прямо у него над головой раструбом вертикально вниз. И скорей всего, так оно и было, в противном случае акустический удар доставался бы не только ему, но также палачу и как минимум паре стороживших вход, он же выход, мордоворотов, наличие которых Дейл определил по запаху. Ощутить их вкус Спасатель не мог по очевидным причинам, пощупать их ему мешала усиленная клейкой лентой веревка, которой он был крепко привязан к колченогому стулу. Канал же получения зрительной информации был намертво забит вспышками стробоскопического фонаря, спастись от которых у Дейла не было никакой возможности, поскольку его голову зафиксировали жестким корсетом, а в глаза вставили векорасширители.

— Не обманывайте!

— Я не обманываю! Я уже всё вам рассказал! Мне нужна Одноглазая Дева!

— Зачем?

— Дайте мне с ней поговорить! Я всё ей объясню!

— Не орите, — попросил палач. Он говорил вполголоса, но Дейл его услышал. Сирену выключили. Жаль, что временно. Это он тоже уже проходил. Всё как в фильмах о Дирке Суаве: допрашиваемому внушают мысль, что ему поверили, что экзекуция окончена, позволяют ему расслабиться, затем бьют наотмашь. Шельм трижды такое проделывал, и в первый раз Дейл попался. И во второй тоже, если честно… — Кто попался во второй?

— Что? — переспросил Дейл, хотя прекрасно понял вопрос. Гипноз определенно действовал. Он начинал незаметно для себя самого озвучивать свои мысли. Пока отрывисто и невпопад, как разговаривающая во сне жертва ночного кошмара, но лиха беда начало. Недаром установленная между ним и фонарем вращающаяся гипнотическая спираль уже воспринималась, как совокупность вращающихся независимо друг от друга отдельных взаимопроникающих колец. А значит, никаких лишних мыслей о друзьях, никаких отклонений от легенды…

— Зачем вам Одноглазая Дева?

— Я уже говорил.

— Я запамятовал. Скажите еще раз.

— Она единственный достойный покупатель нашего товара.

— Что за товар? Где его можно увидеть?

— Ядерные бомбы. Они на дне моря.

— Где именно?

— Это я скажу только Одноглазой Деве.

— Считайте, что разговариваете с ней.

— Не пойдет.

— Как скажете, — Дейл уже было подумал, что услышит вздох огорчения, но вместо этого с новой силой завизжала сирена. Стробоскопический фонарь тоже, казалось, взбесился и замигал втрое чаще, хотя это было всего лишь иллюзией, вызванной тщетными попытками дезориентированного мозга хоть как-то сопоставить и синхронизировать свет со звуком. Это выматывало, сбивало с толку, препятствовало сознательной мыслительной деятельности, лишало способности скрывать свои мысли и придерживаться легенды, делало уязвимым…

— Кто такой Шмук?

— Чего? — Дейл честно не расслышал, с совершенно искренним любопытством переспросил, и только потом, благодаря этой отсрочке, смог осознать, что палач имеет в виду Шельма, имя которого он пускай мельком, но всё же уловил в безвольном и бездумном бормотании находящейся под воздействием физической «сыворотки правды» жертвы. Необходимо было собраться, сконцентрироваться, что-нибудь придумать… — А, это австралийское ругательство такое. Очень грубое. Впрочем, другого вы не заслуживаете.

— Австралийское, говорите? — пропустив оскорбление мимо ушей, спросил палач, заставив Дейла вздрогнуть, как от удара бичом. Действительно, зачем он сказал «австралийское»? Мало стран в мире, что ли? Нет, надо было именно родину Рокфора помянуть… — Рокфор в Австралии не делают.

— Не делают. Но я его там ел. Да, я был в Австралии, проездом. Я много где был.

— Громче говорите!

— Да будет вам! Вы всё прекрасно слышите! — Дейл не мог повернуть голову, но готов был дать ее на отсечение, что к его лицу сверху либо из-за спины подведен микрофон. — Я был в Австралии! Был! Был! Был! Довольны?! Это преступление?! Если нет, давайте говорить о деле!

— Каком деле?

— Моём и Одноглазой Девы! О ядерных бомбардировщиках!

— Их там что, много?

— Две! Бомбы две, в смысле! Бомбардировщик один!

— Вот вы уже и путаетесь…

— Хотел бы я на вас под этой чертовой сиреной посмотреть!

— Не орите, сирена давно выключена.

Дейл ошарашено подергал ушами. Действительно, звук, который он слышал, поступал не извне, а изнутри. Фантомные сигналы перегруженных рецепторов. Так и спятить недолго… Нет, так нельзя. Надо держаться. Ради дела. Ради друзей. Ради Гаечки…

— Зачем вам гайка?

— Гайка? Она мне… это… уши закрутить. А то всё никак звон не пройдет. У вас парочки не найдется?

— Где бомбы?

— Под водой!

— Координаты?

— Черта лысого!

Сирена. На сей раз действительно сирена, не иллюзия. Как и не прекращающиеся вспышки и коловращение…

— Как ваше имя?

— Д… Добби…

— Дальше.

— Экорн… — Дейл с трудом сглотнул густую слюну, вырабатывавшуюся, казалось, тоннами. — Экорншоп.

— Как зовут вашего брата?

— У меня нет… нет брата.

— Вы говорили, что есть.

— Неправда… Не говорил… Нету… Ни братьев, ни сестер.

— Как так получилось?

— Не знаю. Я подкидыш. Сирота.

— Кто такой Шип?

— Член команды Людей Икс в «Эволюции», — не задумываясь ответил бурундук, удивленный вопросом, и только потом понял, что его мучитель по-прежнему пытается нащупать невнятно прозвучавшее имя Шельма…

«Не думай о Шельме! Думай только о легенде! Только так можно побороть сыворотку правды, гипноз, пытки! Доказано Дирком Суавом!..»

— Смотрите Суава?

— Конечно!

— Вы его поклонник?

— Истовый!

— Как ваше имя?

— Де-е-ё-обби!

— Деёобби?

— Что? Сирена, ни черта не слышу…

— Сирена выключена. Как ваше имя?

— Добби… Экорншоп.

— Вы были в Австралии?

— Да.

— Вы были в Италии?

— Да, я только что оттуда.

— Вы убили Васаби?

— Горчицу?! Нет, не я, клянусь!

— Летягу.

— А, этого парня… Нет, не я!

— Кто его убил?

— Шельм-м-м-ец один… Как его… Винни… Нет, не Винни, он не мог… Руди. Руди, да!

— Зачем вы его убили?

— Он пытался убить… Чарли… — слова давались Дейлу всё труднее. Он чувствовал, что засыпает, хотя его веки были широко раскрыты и прочно зафиксированы. Он понимал, что если это случится, то он расскажет всё, всё без утайки, и тогда всему конец. Тогда им всем конец…

— Какой конец? Кому конец? Кто такие они?

— Не они… Вы… Вам всем… конец…

— Вы нам угрожаете?

— Я… я предупреждаю… Если вы меня убьете… За меня есть, кому отомстить… И вы не получите бомбу…

— Одну?

— Ни одной…

— Где они?

— Не скажу. Деве. Только Одноглазой… Деве.

— Как ее зовут?

— Кого?

— Деву.

— Выключите свет.

— Отвечайте!

— Не слышу. Сирена…

— Сирена выключена! Отвечайте! Как зовут Одноглазую Деву?

— Вонг.

— Вон? Гонг? Громче!

— Дева — это мадам Вонг…

— Кто это?

— Я почем знаю… Вы на нее работаете…

— А на кого работаете вы? На Шельмеца?

— Чего?

— Шельмец. Кто такой Шельмец?

— Бомба.

— Что?

— Вам нужна бомба?

— Шельмец! Шельмец! Как его имя?! — упорствовал палач. Он чуял, что близок. И Дейл чувствовал, что близок к краю, к надлому, к провалу… «Надо думать о бомбе, — твердил он себе. — О бомбе. Нет, не о бомбе. Их две. О двух бомбах. Двух чертовых бомбах…»

— ОТВЕЧАЙТЕ!

— Их две.

— ГРОМЧЕ!

— Две бомбы.

— Забудьте о бомбах! Кто такой Шельмец?

— Купите бомбу…

Сирена на полную мощность. И еще одна. Или это просто стереоэффект? Или у него в ушах двоится? В глазах у него давно двоится, а вот в ушах — впервые…

— Шельмец! Шельмец!

— Купите две… Оптом дешевле…

— Как вас зовут?!

— Добби… Я Добби… Экорнвуд… Экорншоп… Экорншоп Добби…

— Это ваше настоящее имя?

— Бомбы… Атомные бомбы… Недорого…

— Кто вы?

— Где я?

— Меня зовут Мортен, а вас?

— Купите бомбу… У меня их две… Со скидкой… Две бомбы со скидкой… — Дейл расхохотался. Громко, истерически, до спазматического кашля. — Две бомбы… со скидкой… Вы поняли?.. Поняли, да?.. Бомбы… со скидкой… Со скидкой, чтоб вас всех!..

Сирена выключилась, фонарь потух. Дейл сидел на стуле, пуская пузыри краешком рта и заворожено глядя воспаленными глазами с суженными до едва различимых точек зрачками в по-прежнему кружащуюся на сетчатке спираль. Он ничего не видел и не слышал, но знал, что он здесь не один. Мордовороты у выхода никуда не делись и не денутся, пока команда не поступит, а вот Мортен…

Мортена не было. Дейл это чувствовал. Мортен ушел. Ушел за инструкциями. За инструкциями от Одноглазой Девы. Нет, не за инструкциями. За вердиктом. За приговором. Вот и приехали, как говорится. Пытка казалась вечной, но едва она закончилась, как все события спрессовались в тридцатисекундный ролик. Сдача экзамена Шельму с величайшим скрипом и чуть ли не физическим переламыванием об колено. Выход из «Короны севера» на улицу проветриться. Стремительное вознесение на крышу в когтях ворона. Крупная крыса, протягивающая ему колпак, без которого его к Деве не проводят. Полет в неизвестность. Фонарь, сирена, вопросы… Интересно, сдал он экзамен или нет? Много ли лишнего наговорил? Удержался ли в рамках легенды?..

«Удержался! Удержался! Я им ничего не сказал! Ничего не сказал! Ничего! Ничего!..»

— …В общем и целом допрос он выдержал, — докладывал Мортен следившей всё это время за происходящим из смежного помещения через одностороннее зеркало высокой стройной самке-мыши, по-прежнему не сводившей глаза с угадывавшегося в полумраке Спасателя. — Он явно непрост и знает больше, чем говорит, но продолжение нажима может превратить его в безмозглый овощ. Но если вы сочтете нужным…

— Не стоит, — практически не раскрывая губ, произнесла Одноглазая Дева. — Я услышала всё, что хотела. Организуйте встречу. По высшему разряду.

— По высшему? — несказанно удивился Мортен.

— По высшему, — повторила Дева. — Не каждый решится выставить на продажу ядерные бомбы. Он это заслужил. Они все это заслужили.

— Как скажете, мадам, — заплечных дел мастер подобострастно поклонился и боком вышел из слишком узких для него дверей. Дева же осталась наблюдать за тем, как с Дейлом повторно проделывают все предшествующие допросу действия, но в обратном порядке и, если можно так выразиться, с обратным знаком: снимают векорасширители, надевают на голову плотный черный тканевый колпак, отвязывают от кресла и, взяв с двух сторон под руки, вытаскивают из комнаты.

Выйдя на улицу, ассистенты Мортена передали бурундука из лап в лапы черному ворону, и после продолжительного полета по запутанному нелинейному маршруту Спасатель ощутил под ногами твердый асфальт, на который без зазрения совести рухнул, как подкошенный. Колпак с него снимать не стали, за что Дейл был безмерно благодарен, так как удар по чувствам со стороны ветра, шума и запаха портового города уже сам по себе был слишком серьезным испытанием для его истерзанной нервной системы. Отлежавшись и убедившись, что проезжающие мимо машины уже не заставляют его сворачиваться в комок и прижимать уши к голове ладонями, Дейл стянул колпак, чуть приоткрыл глаза, позволил им привыкнуть к свету, огляделся и увидел, что находится по адресу Ёврегатен, 8, практически точно под хорошо знакомым электрическим коробом.

«Я дома… Они меня отпустили… Я им ничего не сказал…»

Держась рукой за стену, Спасатель медленно поднялся на ноги, подрыгал ногами, сделал несколько шагов вдоль стены, переждал приступ головокружения, сделал еще пару шагов, убедился, что реакция организма уже не такая острая, и убрал руку с опоры. Первые несколько шагов дались с трудом, потом дело пошло живее, и к краю тротуара Дейл приблизился уже почти в нормальном темпе. Усилия, потребовавшиеся для спуска на проезжую часть, отбросили его состояние в «каменный век», но, к счастью, ненадолго. А вот с подъемом на противоположный тротуар возникли проблемы, вызванные сбоем вестибулярного аппарата. Неудачный прыжок закончился тем, что Дейл больно ударился левым боком о выступ бордюрного камня, вскрикнул и упал на спину, на которой и лежал, пока кто-то не схватил его за плечи и не поставил рывком на ноги.

— МАЛЫШ! ТЫ ВЕРНУЛСЯ! РЕБЯТА, СЮДА! ОН ЗДЕСЬ!

— Рокки… я им ничего… не сказал… — прошептал Дейл, которого от столь радикального изменения положения в пространстве затошнило.

— Что они с тобой сделали?! Ух, попадутся они мне, лапы-крылья повыдергиваю!..

Рокфор продолжал грозить Одноглазой Деве и ее приспешникам всеми возможными и невозможными карами всю дорогу до номера, где его, Дейла и примчавшихся на зов и помогавших тащить товарища Чипа и Вжика дожидалась Гайка, бросившаяся им навстречу с радостно-взволнованным возгласом. Поэтому первой связной фразой стали слова вошедшего парой секунд спустя Шельма:

— Я же говорил, они его вернут.

— Я им… ничего… не сказал… — пробормотал Дейл. Даже в таком состоянии в его голосе слышались триумфальные нотки.

— Вообще-то, вы говорили, что нам надо в другой дом переходить, — язвительно напомнил Чип.

— Одно другого не исключает. Добби, они назначили встречу?

Дейл помотал головой.

— Я им… ничего… не сказал…

— Это понятно: скажи ты им хоть что-то, они б тебя живым не отпустили и уже бы сюда во всеоружии наведались. Встречу назначили?

— Не… не знаю… не сказал… ничего им не сказал…

— Не видите, что ли? Он слишком слаб! — сердито бросила Гайка через плечо. — Все вопросы потом!

— Да, солнце, ты совершенно права. Его надо положить на диван. Давайте помогу, — Шельм быстрым шагом подошел к дивану и помог Спасателям уложить друга. — Чарли, Глория, принесите воды, влажные полотенца и тазик.

— _И свежую одежду! Его нужно переодеть!_ — добавил Вжик.

— Правильно, Винни, займитесь этим вместе с Руди.

— И рубашку в стирку отнесите, — Гайка начала расстегивать пуговицы на груди Дейла.

— Погоди, — властным жестом остановил ее Шельм, после чего запустил пальцы в нагрудный карман пропитавшейся потом и слюной рубахи бурундука и выудил оттуда сложенный вчетверо кусочек бумаги.

— А это что? — спросил Рокфор.

— Сейчас узнаем… «Встреча состоится. Ждите инструкций». Тетушка приехала.

— Чего? — хмуро спросил Чип.

— Есть контакт, — перевел Рокфор.

— Я им… ничего… не сказал… — прошептал Дейл и потерял сознание.

*** 10 ***

— Здесь тебя мучили? — спросила Гайка, окидывая взглядом длинный приземистый склад на краю выдающегося в море прямоугольного мыса, занятого комплексом портовых сооружений. «Четверг, полночь, Доккескъяшскайен, склад 101» — так гласила записка, переданная им три часа назад менеджером постоялого двора. Шельм и Вжик отправились первыми, отдельно друг от друга и кружными путями. Остальные вышли группой и с таким расчетом, чтобы оказаться на месте впритирку к назначенному времени. Одноглазая Дева, как любой руководитель такого уровня и репутации, должна ценить пунктуальность…

— Не знаю, не видел, — Дейл пожал плечами и зябко поежился. Ненадолго прерывавшийся днем дождь снова заморосил, добавляя серости и холоду и без того мрачной картине. Бесконечные шеренги контейнеров; зловещие, будто валы и стены средневековых крепостей, кирпичные и бетонные здания; ряды отцепленных, «обезглавленных» трейлеров, отбрасывающих длинные рукообразные тени в холодном белом свете неоновых фонарей… — Хорошенькое место она выбрала! Доктор Соу-Соу нервно дрожит в уголке!

— Никаких Соу-Соу, мы в образе, — одернул его Чип. — Руди, что слышно в эфире?

— Хаотичные метания, — ответил Рокфор. Это означало, что Шельм и Вжик еще выдвигаются на позиции. Чипу не нравилось, что прямая связь с леммингом и мухой имелась только у силача, но сразу двое с бинтами на простуженных ушах были бы явным перебором. Впрочем, так бурундук был избавлен от контекстных менторских нравоучений.

— Похоже, пришли, — вслух прокомментировал Рокфор не так для троих попутчиков, как для Шельма и Вжика. Действительно, обойдя очередной контейнер, Спасатели увидели крупную крысу, сидевшую у секционных ворот склада на пустой консервной банке, прямо под огромным нарисованным краской номером «101». На крысе был брезентовый дождевик с капюшоном, под которым не было видно глаз, но чувствовалось, что направленный на пришельцев взгляд теплотой не отличается.

— Куда? — хрипло спросил он, когда команда вошла в пределы слышимости.

— Чарльз Спенсер Лоджпоул к Одноглазой Деве, — торжественно и важно отрекомендовался Чип, задрав подбородок и глядя на более рослого собеседника сверху вниз. — Мне назначено.

— Да, это имя упоминалось. Остальные кто?

— Добби Экорншоп, — выступил вперед Дейл. — Я здесь позавчера уже был.

— Не знаю, это не моя смена была. Следующий?

— Рудольф «Аллигатор» Хоган, — зычно назвался Рокфор.

— А больше на «Бегемота» похож. Что с головой?

— Уши простудил. Сыро у вас тут.

— Это точно, — привратник усмехнулся и посмотрел на Гайку. — А вас как зовут?

— Я — Жаклин Хвосто, исследовательница семи морей, разгадывательница тайны трех океанов! — звонко произнесла мышка и лучезарно улыбнулась. Привратнику это имя явно что-то говорило, и Чип испугался, что они подставились, но крыса, по-видимому, слышала звон, но не знала, где он, и приветливо осклабилась в ответ.

— Очень приятно, фрёкен7! Милости прошу! — резво соскочив с консервной банки, крыса подошла к воротам склада и рывком распахнула прорезанную в нижней секции дверцу. — Добро пожаловать!

— Покорнейше благодарю, — церемонно поклонился Чип, которому происходящее казалось несколько неестественным. Слишком всё просто. Никакого конвоя, никакого обыска. Похоже, Дейл действительно выступил убедительно. Хотя кто его знает, что там внутри…

— Что ж, давайте зайдем! — произнес Рокфор для своих радиослушателей, а через несколько секунд добавил: — Стоять столбами смысла нету никакого!

«Оба на месте», — расшифровал Чип. Шельм выполнял роль боевого прикрытия, а Вжик — резервного канала связи на случай проблем с радиосвязью. Чипу одновременно и хотелось, и не хотелось посмотреть, так ли хорош Шельм, как его малюют. Ведь если лемминг вступит в дело, значит, где-то их план дал сбой, трещину, течь и всё остальное…

Внутри склада было людно. Хотя правильней, пожалуй, было бы сказать «крысно». Разреженные, но всё равно внушительные шеренги крыс начинались по обе стороны от ворот, уходили вдоль стен до ближайших контейнеров, там поворачивали и пересекали здание, поднимаясь на картонные коробки, стоявшие уступами и создававшими такую себе лестницу, восходящую к желтому контуру утопленной в потолок прямоугольной платформы подъемника. «Она там», — догадался Чип. Его догадку косвенно подтверждала компактная группа из пяти крыс, стоявших полукругом на самом краю углубления, благодаря которому платформа опущенного подъемника останавливалась заподлицо с полом.

— Добро пожаловать, — поприветствовал гостей стоявший в центре полукруга глава комиссии по встрече, отличавшийся от подчиненных не так одеждой, как зажатой в правой руке рацией, значительно большей по размерам и заметно грубее сделанной, чем Гаечкины. Звук его голоса заставил Дейла вздрогнуть.

— Это он! — прошептал он в ухо Чипу. — Это Мортен!

— Он самый, — Мортен сдержанно кивнул. — Знаю, вам пришлось несладко, херр8 Экорншоп, но вы должны были понимать, на что идете, и что без самой тщательной проверки вас к Одноглазой Деве не допустят. Так что никаких обид.

— Никаких обид, — решительно подтвердил Чип. — Мы грызуны серьезные, всё понимаем. Кроме одного: кто из вас Дева?

Мортен издал смешок, всем видом показывая, что нахрапистость бурундука ему импонирует.

— Сразу к делу, так? Что ж, ваше нетерпение закономерно. Уверяю вас, Дева здесь, в этом здании, она нас видит и слышит. Как только она сочтет нужным, вы встретитесь лицом к лицу.

— А если это нас не устраивает? — поинтересовался Рокфор.

— Вы вольны уйти, — крыса равнодушно пожала плечами. — Только сразу предупреждаю: второй такой встречи не будет. Дева оценила ваш энтузиазм и навыки взломщика, — Мортен выразительно посмотрел на Чипа, — но все последующие попытки напроситься к ней в гости будут жестко и жестоко пресекаться. Ну, так что решаем? Будет разговор?

Прежде чем ответить, Чип для вида переглянулся с друзьями.

— Будет.

— В таком случае, — крыса скрестила руки на груди, — мы все вас очень внимательно слушаем.

Чип откашлялся.

— В таком случае, я начну. Насколько я знаю, в самых общих чертах вы в курсе дела.

— Именно, что в _самых_ общих. Якобы на дне морском лежат две пригодные к использованию по назначению ядерные бомбы. И только вы знаете, где они, и как их достать. Давайте по порядку: где они?

— В восточном Альборане9.

— Восточный Альборан большой.

— Точные координаты я сообщу только лично Одноглазой Деве.

Мортен набрал полные щеки воздуха и протяжно выдохнул.

— Мы этот вопрос уже обсудили.

— Я помню. Проблема в том, что вы можете водить нас за нос. Кто знает, может, вы лишь делаете вид, что работаете на Деву, а на самом деле хотите перепродать ей нашу информацию. Или вообще забрать бомбы себе.

— Зачем же вы тогда приняли наше приглашение? — удивилась крыса.

— Других не поступало, — спокойно пояснил Чип. — Но это не значит, что мы не учитываем все варианты. Поэтому пока я не встречусь лично с Девой, я буду отвечать на многие вопросы, но далеко не на все. Да, для меня эта сделка крайне важна. Но, я уверен, для Девы она еще важнее. Так что более точной информации о местоположении бомб вы от меня без нее не добьетесь. Что вас интересует помимо этого?

Мортен задумчиво пожевал губу, метнул взгляд через плечо на платформу подъемника и, помолчав еще немного, кивнул.

— Ладно, попробуем пока так. Способ подъема?

— Глубоководный грузоподъемный батискаф оригинальной конструкции.

— А китом не проще?

— Нет, там требуется очень тонкая работа. Они ж не просто так на дне лежат, а в самолете.

— Спруты, кальмары?

— А для них они слишком тяжелые. Поверьте, я перебрал множество вариантов. Только батискаф.

— Только хардкор! — не удержался Дейл. Чип сделал вид, что шутка друга в такой напряженный момент ему по душе. Мортен тоже усмехнулся.

— Легких путей не ищете? Впрочем, кого я спрашиваю… Ну, хорошо, а… — крыса прервалась на полуслове и посмотрела куда-то за спины Спасателям. Те тоже обернулись и успели заметить, как какая-то крыса, судя по мокрому дождевику, пришедшая с улицы, опускает поднятую руку и вновь скрывается за дверцей, через которую они сюда попали. Внутри у Чипа всё оборвалось. Неужели они нашли Вжика и Шельма? Хотя нет, вряд ли, они бы успели хоть что-то передать Рокфору, а тот, в свою очередь, подал бы знак им. «Странно всё это. Зачем подавать сигналы руками, когда есть рации? Нет, это явно неспроста…» — подумал бурундук, поворачиваясь обратно к совершенно невозмутимому, словно ничего и не было, Мортену. Дождавшись, когда на него обратятся все взгляды, эмиссар Девы продолжил: — В общем-то, я только одного не могу понять.

— И чего же? — спросил Чип.

— Да есть два-три технических момента… Что с вами? — спросил Мортен, глядя на теребящего повязку Рокфора.

— В ухе, это, как его, стреляет! — ответил австралиец с натянутой улыбкой. — Ничего страшного!

— Ай-ай-ай, — Мортен был само участие. — Вот ведь какая незадача. Всё было хорошо, и тут вдруг нате, обострение. И не вовремя ведь как. Я ж вас как раз собрался с Одноглазой Девой познакомить!

Раздался низкий гул, и платформа подъемника медленно двинулась вниз. Одновременно окружавшие переговорщиков крысы сомкнули ряды и сжали кольцо, и у Чипа исчезли последние сомнения в том, что их раскрыли. Та крыса с улицы явно подала Мортену какой-то условный сигнал, после чего он произнес условную фразу, и слышавшая всё Дева дала команду включить постановщик помех, лишивший четверку Спасателей связи с товарищами за стенами склада. Пассажиров подъемника с пола видно не было, и пока он опускался, Чип успел мысленно перебрать уйму моментов, где они могли просчитаться и подставиться. Неужели это всё из-за визита к Гудбрандсдалену? Но ведь он вроде как получил объяснение и сошел им с рук… Но вот платформа вошла в парковочное углубление, и бурундук понял, что все его рассуждения не имели смысла. Любая легенда, любое прикрытие были обречены на провал с самого начала.

— Ты?.. — забыв о треске помех в ушах, пролепетал пораженный Рокфор. — Так это… ты?..

— Я, Рокки, я.

Действительно, хотя на Деве было длинное черное пальто, а правую половину ее лица скрывала матовая маска, не узнать ее было невозможно. Это была она. Дезире де Люре. Помимо нее, на платформе стояла колесная тележка с кубическим аквариумом с мутноватой морской водой, позволившей разглядеть своего обитателя, только когда он подплыл вплотную к толстой стенке.

— ФИН! — хором воскликнули Спасатели, узнав еще одного своего врага.

— _Капитан_ Фин! — с нажимом произнес анчоус, одетый, помимо памятной Спасателям высокой фуражки, в черный полярный бушлат. По идее, его не должно было быть слышно, во всяком случае, так четко и ясно, но, похоже, тележка была оснащена системой, усиливающей звуки из аквариума. — Что, не ждали?

— Не ждали, — честно призналась Гайка. — Вы же, кажется, в пустыню улетели…

— Какая изумительная формулировка! — издевательски восхитился Фин. — «Улетел в пустыню». Вот просто захотелось мне, и я взял и улетел, так что ли? А ничего ж подобного! Вы меня туда отправили! Вы! Туда! На верную гибель!

— Вы хотели город затопить! — напомнил Чип.

— Точно! Сами виноваты! — добавил Дейл.

— Рада, что вы исповедуете принцип пропорциональности вины и наказания, — хищно промурлыкала Дезире. — Раз так, моя совесть будет чиста. Не то, чтобы это меня сильно волновало, разумеется, но, как говорится, «пустячок, а приятно».

— Тебя, Дэз, мы убить не пытались, — напомнил Рокфор. Дезире неприятно улыбнулась.

— Действительно, как я могла забыть. Вы просто вместо заказанного мне товара отправили заказчику меня. Он был… недоволен.

— То есть, «Одноглазая» — это не… — Дейл запнулся и сглотнул.

— Всем отвернуться! — отрывисто скомандовала Дезире. — Ослушавшиеся умрут в мучениях! Мортен, проследите!

— Да, госпожа! — Мортен заложил руки за спину и обвел подчиненных ледяным взглядом. — Вы слышали приказ! Выполнять! Живо!

Окружавшие Спасателей крысы развернулись кругом. Чип понимал, что более благоприятного момента для атаки может уже никогда не представиться, но четверо помощников Мортена и он сам, и так стоявшие спиной к Дезире, продолжали держать команду под наблюдением и, несомненно, либо пресекли бы любой выпад, либо продержались бы достаточно долго, чтобы на шум отреагировали все остальные. В итоге получился бы красивый самоубийственный жест отчаяния, ничего по факту не изменивший, а значит, бесполезный, а значит, ненужный, а значит, вредный. Нет, время для героической смерти еще не пришло. Еще есть шансы. Еще есть резервы, прикрытие…

Но тут Дезире сняла маску, и скорый поезд мыслей Чипа сошел с рельс. Как бы плохо он к француженке ни относился, то, что с ней сотворили, иначе как изуверством назвать было нельзя. Правая сторона ее лица представляла собой один большой ветвистый шрам, и даже незатронутые им участки возле носа и губ из-за повреждений сосудов и нервов выглядели омертвевшими и заледеневшими. Даже заменявшая глаз жемчужина была словно нарочно подобрана так, чтобы не маскировать, а подчеркивать его отсутствие, заставляя всех, кто ее видел, ежиться от холода.

— Довольны? — поинтересовалась Дезире.

— Мы… — слова давались Рокфору с трудом, — мы его накрыли. Ну, бобра того. Мы с ним, ну, поквитались…

— За меня? — Дезире приподняла единственную подвижную бровь. — Хочешь сказать, вы ему за меня мстили? И всерьез рассчитываешь, что я в это поверю? Ты меня, видать, совсем за идиотку держишь. Вы ж до сегодняшнего дня и не подозревали даже, что со мною стало, по вам видно. Кроме того, моим увечьем список ваших долгов передо мной отнюдь не исчерпывается.

— В смысле? — спросил Дейл. — О чем речь?

— Не понимаете? — Дезире склонила голову на здоровый бок. — Или не помните? Что ж, я напомню, — она стала загибать тонкие с черным маникюром пальцы. — Крепыш, так и не выбравшийся из уборочной машины. Эрол, закинутый вами в клетку с доберманом. Знаете, что он с ним сделал? У вас фантазии не хватит. Далее: присутствующий здесь капитан Фин. Да, он не погиб, но после пребывания в пустыне у него необратимо разладилась терморегуляция, поэтому он даже в постоянно подогреваемой воде чувствует себя, как на Северном полюсе. А вот его команде повезло куда меньше…

— Никто не выжил! — крикнул из аквариума анчоус. — Никто! Никого не осталось!

— А вы как же? — спросил Чип.

— Мне повезло! Мне хватило воды! Совсем маленькой лужицы на самом дне лодки! Я пробыл там неделю! Неделю! А потом… Потом меня нашли! Мне помогли! Мир не без добрых зверей!

— Другими словами, вы убили всю свою команду, чтобы они не мешали вам нежиться в спасительной влаге, так?

— Заткнись! — заорал Фин и так плотно прижался к стеклу, что, казалось, растекся по всей площади стенки. — Заткни пасть! Ты там не был! Ты не видел того, что видел я! Ты ничего не знаешь! Ничего! Но ничего! Скоро сам узнаешь, каково это! Вы все узнаете, каково быть рыбой, выброшенной на берег!

— Что бы вы ни задумали и что бы ни сделали с нами, вам это с рук не сойдет! — убежденно произнес Чип.

— Как знать, как знать, — Дезире вернула маску на место и разрешила подчиненным развернуться к ней лицом. — Надежда умирает последней, так, кажется, принято говорить в таких случаях? Хотя на вашем месте я бы на тех двоих, муху и шафера, особых надежд не возлагала бы.

— Шафера?.. — непонимающе переспросил Чип. А вот Рокфор понял всё и бросился в атаку с явным намерением если не прикончить Дезире, то хотя бы продать свою жизнь подороже. Увы, оказавшиеся у него на пути Мортен и двое подручных последнего оказались достаточно расторопны и массивны, чтобы сдержать натиск силача и дать Дезире время достать из кармана плаща пудреницу и дунуть на нее, окутав лицо Рокфора густым облаком пудры. Силач закашлялся и потерял способность видеть, и более не был способен оказывать достойное сопротивление.

— Свяжите их и ведите на причал! — приказала Дезире. — Не жалейте веревок! И не спускайте с них глаз ни на миг!

— Ни на миг! — поддержал ее Фин. — Они опасней, чем кажутся!

При иных обстоятельствах Спасатели сочли бы такую характеристику из уст врагов лестной, но обстановка если к каким-то эмоциям и располагала, то исключительно к имеющим панический оттенок.

Наблюдавший за происходящим через окно Вжик, даром что не находился ни внутри, ни в окружении, испытывал аналогичные чувства, дополненные ощущениями беспомощности и одиночества. После того, как связь оборвалась, он попытался отыскать Шельма, но того в условленном месте не оказалось. Неужто его тоже взяли? Вжику очень не хотелось в это верить. Скорее всего, рассуждал он, искушенный оперативник при первых же признаках проблем со связью понял, что это засада, и привел в действие запасной план. Да, точно, так всё и было. Знать бы еще только, в чем этот запасной план заключается…

Ожидание у моря погоды было для деятельной по природе мухи сущей пыткой, поэтому она решила еще раз слетать на позицию Шельма и проверить, не вернулся ли лемминг, и если нет, то не оставил ли он какого-нибудь знака. В первый раз Вжик торопился и ограничился лишь поверхностным осмотром контейнера, на котором должен был оборудовать свой наблюдательный пункт Матиас, поэтому вполне мог что-то упустить из виду. Теперь, когда стало ясно, что прямо здесь и сейчас его товарищей убивать не будут, можно было исследовать всё гораздо тщательнее.

Вжик перелетел через склад, направляясь к месту назначения по прямой, но на полпути резко свернул в сторону и подлетел к нужному месту сбоку, прячась за соседними контейнерами. Сев на боковую стенку того из них, который находился на одном уровне с нужным ему, Спасатель медленно подполз к углу и, осторожно высунувшись, внимательно осмотрел и сам контейнер, и участок крыши склада, на котором находился ритмично мигающий прожектор, периодически заливавший крышу контейнера стерильно белым светом. Когда он был здесь в первый раз, прожектор не мигал, он бы такое заметил и запомнил. Значит, его включили позже. И включили, скорее всего, не люди…

«Шельма засекли! — понял Вжик. — Запеленговали!» Свой передатчик он за ненадобностью отключил практически сразу после возникновения помех и спрятал в укромном месте, а вот Шельм, судя по всему, не успел…

«Или наоборот, успел! Поэтому они и включили прожектор! Был бы он у них в руках, они бы его не искали!» С этой мыслью Вжик взмыл в воздух и сделал несколько кругов над контейнером, с каждым витком опускаясь всё ниже и ниже. Ничего похожего на засаду ни на контейнере, ни вокруг. Значит, если наблюдают, то издалека, а значит, ждут именно грызуна, а не насекомое, которое с большого расстояния в принципе не разглядеть…

Если, конечно, не использовать прожектор с направленным практически вровень с поверхностью лучом, заставляющим даже самые мелкие предметы отбрасывать длинные хорошо заметные тени. И от которого при всём желании не спрячешься за рельефом крыши контейнера, так как все углубления доверху затоплены дождевой водой.

Всё это Вжик понял, когда его ноги уже практически коснулись контейнера, а прожектор в очередной раз включился. Рефлексы позволили Спасателю резко изменить траекторию движения и рвануться в спасительную темноту, но тут на обращенной к нему стороне склада вспыхнули одновременно все прожектора, создав прямо-таки стену света, а откуда-то сверху раздалось стремительно нарастающее гудение, и муха почувствовала, что ее неодолимо влечет в его сторону. Обернувшись на звук, Вжик успел увидеть пикирующего на него ворона, сжимающего в лапах направленную прямо по курсу белую трубку, соединенную гибким шлангом с белым пластмассовым ранцем на спине птицы.

«Мухосос!» — догадался Спасатель и заработал крылышками втрое усерднее. Увы, этого оказалось недостаточно для победы над скоростью ворона и мощностью насоса, и считанные секунды спустя Вжик оказался сперва в трубке, затем в шланге и, наконец, в корпусе мухососа, где каким-то чудом уцепился ногами за стык накопителя с раструбом, избежав таким образом падения на находящуюся под напряжением решетку, контакт с которой был аналогичен попаданию на электрический стул. Со всеми, как говорится, вытекающими.

Поймав добычу, ворон выключил мухосос, позволив Вжику перевести дух и крепче ухватиться за край всеми конечностями. Определив по звукам и вибрации, что ворон приземлился, а значит, наверняка заглянет в контейнер, чтобы убедиться в смерти жертвы, Вжик полез назад в трубу. Притворяться мертвым было опасно: даже если ворон не нанесет ему для верности контрольный клевок в голову, птица обязательно доставит его Деве, а в плену от него друзьям пользы гораздо меньше, чем на свободе. Раз так, от ворона надо как-то сбежать, а то и вовсе его нейтрализовать, чтоб небо не застил. Ну, или на худой конец мухосос из строя вывести, уже полегче будет…

«А если совместить?»

Это уже было похоже на план. Вжик даже остановился, чтобы лучше сосредоточиться, но потом, вспомнив, где находится, еще усердней задвигал ногами. На крыльях было бы быстрее, но он боялся, что ворон услышит жужжание и раньше времени поймет, что что-то пошло не так. С другой стороны, пока ворон приземлялся и снимал мухосос со спины, гибкий шланг ходил ходуном, существенно замедляя продвижение мухи. Что ж, лучше, медленно, но верно, чем быстро, но…

— Не понял! — удивленно каркнул ворон, откинув дно контейнера и обнаружив, что он пуст. — Его же точно засосало… Эй, алё, ты где? Застрял там, что ли?

Ворон энергично потряс мухосос и шланг, и почти добравшийся до раструба Вжик был вынужден упереться ногами и руками в соседние складки шланга, чтобы за считанные дюймы до выхода не покатиться кубарем обратно в глубины рифленой кишки. Потом шланг повернулся параллельно земле, а в раструб стал виден пытливый круглый глаз, и Спасатель, оттолкнувшись руками и ногами, пулей полетел вперед, выставив перед собой кулак, которым угодил точно в зрачок птице.

— АЙ! — завопил от боли ворон, выпуская шланг и прижимая оба крыла к пострадавшему глазу. Воспользовавшись временной недееспособностью врага, Вжик полетел к дверям контейнера и разыскал контрольную пломбу. Аккуратность и незаметность вскрытия его не волновали, поэтому он просто размотал скрученную вдвое отожженную проволоку и, воспользовавшись ею же в качестве рычага, выломал ее из корпуса пломбы. Сев на дверцу, он распрямил проволоку, частично раскрутил ее и согнул концы отдельных проволочек так, чтобы получилось два небольших крючка. Другой конец согнул под углом примерно сорок пять градусов, обхватил получившееся орудие руками и ногами и осторожно взлетел на уровень крыши контейнера. Ворон уже оправился от удара, надел мухосос на спину и, наклонившись над боковой стенкой контейнера, водил из стороны в сторону зажатым в крыльях раструбом. Не самая лучшая стратегия поисков мухи в ночном порту, но всяко лучше, чем возвращаться без добычи к Деве, которой принцип «повинную голову меч не сечет» явно был чужд.

— Чертова муха! Не прячься! Покажись! — крикнул ворон в темноту, после чего резко обернулся вокруг своей оси, потер крылом раненый глаз и, подслеповато щуря здоровый, пошел в сторону Вжика. Спасатель немного снизился и под прикрытием контейнера залетел птице за спину. Стоило ворону наклониться над краем, как Вжик подлетел к мухососу, откинул крышку корпуса и нацепил один из крючков на прут электрической решетки. Второй крючок сходу нацепить не удалось, поскольку ворон резко развернулся, желая узнать, что это такое происходит у него за спиной, и Вжику пришлось изрядно покружиться, прежде чем ему удалось замкнуть контур. Сделав это, он закрыл крышку мухососа настолько плотно, насколько позволяла проволока, загнул ее так, чтобы свободный конец волочился по контейнеру, после чего нарочно влетел в поле зрения ворона.

— Попался! — возликовала птица, направляя на обидчика раструб. Не то чтобы ее не интересовало, что Вжик делал с мухососом, но стремление во что бы то ни стало поквитаться с обидчиком и выслужиться перед Девой затмило всё остальное, и ворон, нащупав крылом выключатель, привел оружие в действие…

«Хоть бы сработало!» — пронеслось в голове у Вжика. Пока он занимался претворением плана в жизнь, всё казалось донельзя логичным, но сейчас, когда исправить ничего уже было нельзя, сами собой появились сомнения. Вдруг не включится? Вдруг мощности тока не хватит? Вдруг не подействует?..

Мухосос загудел, воздух пришел в движение, и Вжик бросился в сторону, уходя от воздушной воронки, которая на сей раз за ним не последовала. Ворон так и замер с заведенным за спину крылом, приоткрытым клювом и вставшими торчком перьями. Напряжение на решетке, переданное по проволоке на мокрую крышу контейнера, его не убило, но оказалось достаточным, чтобы парализовать. Достаточно длительное воздействие имело бы куда более трагические последствия, но Вжик, которому Гайка когда-то давно при случае объяснила, почему птицы могут спокойно сидеть на линиях электропередач, схватил проволоку руками и оторвал ее от крыши, разорвав электрическую цепь. Ворон упал на живот и бесчувственной тушей распластался на крыше, позволив мухе добраться до выключателя мухососа и окончательно разрядить обстановку.

— Безупречная победа! — поздравил себя Вжик фразой, перенятой у Дейла, отряхнул ладони и полетел узнавать, как там друзья. Учитывая обстоятельства, там можно будет найти и Шельма, вопрос только, в каком качестве: кавалерии из-за холмов или товарища по несчастью. Рассматривать другие варианты Вжику очень не хотелось.

Среди пленников Шельма не было. Только четверка Спасателей, в ногу с плотно окружавшими их крысами шедшая к пришвартованному в конце причала человеческому двухмоторному катеру. Большую часть его кабины закрывал специальный настил, разделявший ее на отсек для команды и обширную палубу для владелицы и ее свиты. По мышиным меркам — скоростная роскошная яхта. Дезире определенно не относилась к числу тех, кто хоть в чем-то себе отказывает. Сама она в компании Мортена и двух персональных телохранителей-крыс чинно вышагивала сразу за конвоем, чуть впереди оказавшейся не только обогревательной, но и самодвижущеюся тележки с аквариумом, которую вел сам Фин.

По причине то ли плохого обзора, то ли плохо продуманных органов управления анчоус периодически наезжал то на одну, то на другую крысу, заставляя их то и дело останавливаться и выдергивать из-под колес хвосты. Постоянная возня за спиной в конце концов надоела Дезире, и она остановилась, чтобы приказать своим телохранителям взять хвосты в руки и идти быстрее, и буквально тут же в деревянные перила в миллиметре от ее щеки вонзился длинный гвоздь, неизбежно прошивший бы ей насквозь голову, продолжи она движение. Дезире так и оцепенела с приоткрытым ртом, и оказавшийся ближайшим к ней телохранитель с наскока толкнул ее на землю и получил второй такой же гвоздь в грудь. Но еще до того, как он, раскинув руки, спиной вперед упал в воду, его место заняло полдюжины крыс из конвоя, буквально похоронивших Дезире под грудой своих тел и сделавших ее неуязвимой для следующих выстрелов. Поэтому третий гвоздь попал в аквариум точно напротив лица Фина, прижавшегося к стеклу, чтобы получше рассмотреть происходящее, но стенка оказалась слишком крепкой, и снаряд оставил в память о себе лишь небольшую поверхностную трещинку.

— Это Мэтти! Мэтти! — возрадовался Рокфор, похоронивший старого товарища после слов Дезире о мухе и шафере.

— Прожекторы! Прожекторы на пирс! — хрипло крикнул в рацию Мортен, придавленный сородичами на пару с Дезире. Вывернувшись ужом из кучи малы, он подбежал к главному конвоиру.

— Ты же говорил, он труп! — гневно прошипел он, беря подчиненного за грудки.

— Ну, Гюнтер доложил, что разобрался с ним, — растерянно ответил конвоир. — Правда, он говорил как-то глухо и сипло, может, то и не он был…

— Или его за горло держали, — Мортен оттолкнул подчиненного и снова поднес к голове рацию. — Свартвинген! Свартвинген, приём! Свартвинген! Черт, и этот молчит! Похоже, муху мы тоже упустили…

Пленные Спасатели, не таясь, обменялись радостными взглядами и возгласами. По их реакции Вжик, находившийся слишком далеко, чтобы внятно всё расслышать, понял, что речь о них с Шельмом, причем новости позитивные, а раз так, они еще повоюют… А потом соседний с причалом пирс, со стороны которого прилетели гвозди, осветился несколькими прожекторами, лучи которых выхватили из тьмы одинокую черную фигурку, бежавшую, пригнувшись, по контейнеру в третьем ряду от обращенного в открытое море края пирса. И практически сразу же со стороны склада в ту сторону рванулась как минимум дюжина крыс, разделившихся на две равные группы с целью взять врага в клещи.

— Давай, Мэтти! Покажи им! — крикнул Рокфор.

— Мэтти — чемпион! Мэтти — чемпион! — закричал Дейл, в такт речевке топая ногами.

— Задайте им жару! — присоединилась к хору Гайка. Чип от бурного выражения эмоций воздержался, полностью сосредоточившись на наблюдении за уходом Шельма от погони и поиском свидетельств постановочно-договорного характера сего действа.

Свидетельств набиралось очень мало, главным образом из-за того, что действие по большей части происходило вне поля зрения собравшихся на причале. Проворность Шельма, практически без пауз сигавшего с одного контейнера на второй контейнер, со второго контейнера в зацеп на третьем контейнере, с зацепа на навес для ящиков, с навеса на землю, с земли на замок на четвертом контейнере и так далее, заставила бы чемпиона по паркуру позеленеть от зависти. Что ни говори, а массовые миграции отлично учат преодолевать препятствия. А вот степень владения леммингом навыками рукопашного боя оценить было крайне затруднительно. Вот, к примеру, одна из крыс вырвалась далеко вперед и оказалась за ящиком одновременно с Шельмом, а обратно в поле зрения вышел только Матиас. И как прикажете это интерпретировать? Что Шельм вышел победителем в жестокой схватке? Или что его «противник» там просто стоит и дух переводит, пока остальные продолжают дурака на публику валять?..

— Это Гуннар! — истошно завопила рация в руках Мортена. — Он вырубил Олли! С одного удара! С одного!

— Ну так не подставляйтесь! — заорал в ответ начальник безопасности Девы. — Окружайте, нападайте одновременно, со всех сторон! Я должен вас простейшему учить, так что ли? Тогда зачем вы мне сдались такие, а?!

Намек возымел действие, и крысы стали продвигаться вперед гораздо слаженнее. Правда, при этом и ощутимо медленнее, так что некое подобие окружения им удалось замкнуть вокруг Шельма только уже на самом краю пирса. И хотя какой-никакой путь отступления у агента имелся, Вжик счел ситуацию достаточно угрожающей, чтобы активно в нее вмешаться. Сложив руки по швам, он понесся на смыкавшего полукольцо с обрывом бандита, выведение которого из игры практически вдвое расширяло коридор, как вдруг кружившегося юлой лемминга окутало густое облако серого дыма. Потерявшие цель из вида крысы синхронно бросились в облако, но поймали лишь воздух, друг друга и нечто вроде свободной черной пижамы, из которой Шельм в буквальном смысле выпрыгнул, оставшись в длинном сухом черном гидрокостюме. Следующий прыжок лемминга окончился уже в море.

— Катер к отплытию! Срочно! — скомандовал Мортен. — Свартвинген! Свартвинген! Свартвинген, черт тебя дери! Где этот пернатый идиот, когда он больше всего нужен?.. Конвой! Проводите наших гостей на катер! Лежачие, вас это тоже касается! На катер, «черепахой», живо!

Сторожившие катер крысы бросились отдавать швартовы. Конвоиры снова максимально плотно окружили Спасателей и повели их по трапу на борт. Следом, под еще более плотной и многочисленной охраной, на катер вошла Дезире, несколько помятая после пребывания под слоем телохранителей и оцепенело-истеричная после неудачного, но крайне близкого к успеху покушения. Последним заехал Фин, пару раз чуть не сверзившийся вместе с тележкой и аквариумом воду, поскольку то и дело смотрел туда, где по его прикидкам должен был находиться плывущий Шельм. Крысы на пирсе пытались нащупать его лучами наплечных фонарей, но окончательно его местоположение удалось установить только тогда, когда заработал прожектор отчалившего и обогнувшего причал катера.

— Вон он! Вон! К двадцать пятому плывет! — вскричал капитан судна, рассматривавший выхватываемые лучом из темноты участки моря в подзорную трубу. — Полный вперед! Самый полный вперед! Он от нас не уйдет!

Катер взревел навесными двигателями и понесся вперед, заставив согнанных к смотровому стеклу Спасателей откровенно приуныть. Расстояние сокращалось настолько стремительно, что шансов доплыть до следующего пирса раньше, чем его догонят, у Шельма не было ни малейших. Вжик, последовавший за леммингом и теперь висевший у того над головой, тоже это понял и незамедлительно озвучил свои опасения.

— Не жужжи! Прорвемся! — ответил ему в перерывах между гребками Шельм. Вжик еще раз посмотрел на приближающийся катер, скептически хмыкнул и продолжил полет, то и дело оглядываясь назад. А вот если бы он смотрел вниз, то мог бы загодя засечь появление крупного хищника, в чью пасть, будто в воронку, ухнул Шельм. Мгновение спустя густая тьма поглотила и Вжика, так и не рассмотревшего толком, что это было. Пассажиры катера, напротив, разглядели всё до мельчайших подробностей.

— МЭТТИ! ВЖИК! НЕ-Е-ЕТ! — заорал Рокфор, как будто это могло что-то изменить.

— Господи… — прошептала Гайка, вдавливая кулачки связанных рук в смотровое стекло.

— Неправда! Не верю! Этого не может быть! Нам это привиделось! Это иллюзия! — пошел в глухой отказ Дейл. Чипу как никогда хотелось, чтоб его не отличавшийся благоразумием друг был прав. Но то, что они видели, при всём желании никак не тянуло на мистификацию, и ради собственного психического здоровья им все следовало признать очевидное: Вжика и Шельма съела…

— Это же косатка была, правильно? — спросил Мортен.

— Она самая! — гордо подтвердил Фин. — Кит-убийца во всём своем великолепии! Видели, какой прыжок! Какая грация, стремительность, неотвратимость! На суше такой не найти!

— Да, пожалуй, — польстила подельнику Дезире, после чего обратилась к совершенно деморализованным Спасателям: — Я же вам говорила не надеяться на них. Не надеялись бы, не сидели бы сейчас смурные, а воспринимали бы всё философски. Излишние волнения жизнь укорачивают, знаете ли. Впрочем, лично вам смерть от переизбытка эмоций не грозит, это я гарантирую. Мортен, скажите плыть на базу. По длинному маршруту. Предстоит сделать важную остановку.

— Слушаюсь, мадам, — подобострастно произнесла крыса и тут же гаркнула на капитана катера: — Возвращаемся! Длинный маршрут! Полный вперед!

— Так точно! — подтвердил капитан. Мортен еще раз на прощанье связался по рации с Гуннаром и поручил «прибраться там и разыскать гвоздемет», после чего катер заложил крутой вираж и направился к выходу из гавани. Берген был отделен от моря целым лабиринтом из разнокалиберных островов и проливов, но капитан катера свое дело знал, и уже вскоре вокруг, насколько хватало глаз, были одни только волны.

— Куда плывем? — как бы невзначай поинтересовался Чип.

— Скоро узнаете, — бесстрастно ответила Дезире, даже не посмотрев в его сторону. А вот капитан Фин был более эмоционален и словоохотлив.

— Узнаете, узнаете! И не только узнаете, но и почувствуете! Прочувствуете, я бы даже сказал! На своей чешуе ощутите, каково быть рыбой, выброшенной на берег!

— Вы повторяетесь, — саркастически заметил Чип.

— Верно! Скуден ваш репертуар! И со зрением проблемы! Чешуи у нас нет! — не упустил случая поддеть противника Дейл. Последняя фраза, впрочем, лишь раззадорила Фина.

— И то верно! Нету у вас чешуи! И совсем скоро вы об этом пожалеете!

— Так вы нас что, топить везете? — догадалась Гайка.

— Далеко везти придется, столько воды сразу найти тяжело! — самоуверенно заявил Дейл.

— Парень, мы, как бы это сказать, в открытом море, — напомнил Рокфор. Уголки рта Дейла резко опустились, сделав его лицо похожим на маску трагедии. Фин расхохотался так, что в аквариуме аж заштормило. Дезире тоже не удержалась от издевательского смеха, а следом за ней рассмеялись и все ее крысы. Спасателям по понятным причинам было не до веселья.

— Ладно, — отсмеявшись, произнесла Дезире, и многоголосый гогот смолк, будто по мановению волшебной палочки. — Мы достаточно далеко от берега. Мортен, прикажите сбавить ход и подготовить трап.

Хотя капитан катера слышал ее слова, он дисциплинированно дождался команды Мортена, и лишь после этого отдал соответствующие распоряжения своим непосредственным подчиненным. Катер заметно сбросил скорость, а двое матросов выдвинули трап, но не с борта, как в гавани, а строго посередине кормы, между двигателями.

— Хотите, чтоб нас затянуло под винты и покрошило на мелкие кусочки? — поинтересовался Чип, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал ровно и невозмутимо.

— Не получится, — ответила Гайка. — Чтобы затянуло, надо перед винтами сбрасывать. А так они нас, наоборот, оттолкнут.

— В общем, даже не надейтесь, — зловеще прокомментировал Фин, с сияющими безумием глазами наблюдая за тем, как Спасателей ведут на корму. Но стоило крысам начать загонять их в проход между двигателями, как анчоус истошно завопил: — Куда?! А развязать?! Развязать забыли!

— Развязать? — изумился капитан. — Их? Зачем?

— Затем! — крикнул Фин, практически наезжая в прямом смысле слова на Дезире. — У нас был уговор! У-го-вор!

— Действительно, уговор был, — повернувшись к капитану, подтвердила Дезире. — Но даже если б его не было, разве наш дорогой друг не достоин потакания его скромным пожеланиям, его маленьким слабостям? Развяжите бурундуков. По очереди, конечно. И если они только попробуют дернуться куда-то не туда, сверните мышке шею.

— Ее тоже развяжите! — упорствовал анчоус.

— Фин, дорогуша, — неожиданно мягко проворковала Дезире, медленно водя коготком по стеклу напротив щеки рыбы, — ты не единственный, у кого есть маленькие слабости. Давай баш на баш.

— И где тут баш на баш? В упор не вижу.

— Ну как же, как же! А те двое, которых твоя стихия буквально проглотила, не жуя? Это ведь больше, чем ты смел надеяться, чем мог себе представить.

Ее чарующий голос, определенно, подействовал на Фина, облизнувшегося с каким-то плотоядным подтекстом.

— Вообще-то, крошка, фантазия у меня богатая…

— Но-но, рыба моя, без фамильярностей, — Дезире погрозила ему пальчиком. — Мы на брудершафт не пили.

— И это очень прискорбное упущение.

— Возможно, ведь чем дольше я об этом думаю… Ну так как насчет шажка навстречу?

— Только если будешь мне должна.

— Вряд ли тебе это понравится. Тех, кому я должна, преследует злой рок. Понятия не имею, почему. Тех, кто должен мне, впрочем, тоже.

— Мне-то какая разница?

— Нет-нет, это дело принципа. Так что предлагаю сойтись на жесте доброй воли, который, уверяю тебя, не останется неоцененным.

Фин задумчиво вытянул губы трубочкой. Чип воспользовался наступившей в их с Дезире макабрических торгах паузой, чтобы еще раз проанализировать обстановку. Противников было слишком много, и они были слишком плотно сосредоточены вокруг них. Даже если их с Дейлом действительно развяжут, далеко они не убегут, некуда, плюс Гайку сразу же убьют. Не вариант. Не выход. Вообще нет выхода…

— Идет, — кивнул Фин.

— Я ни минуты не сомневалась в вашем благоразумии, капитан, — произнося это, Дезире обворожительно улыбалась, но когда она повернулась к Спасателям, ее лицо излучало могильный холод. — Черноносого развязать и на доску!

Чип опомниться не успел, как четверка крыс оттеснила его от друзей, вдавила на трап и избавила от пут. Бурундук тут же принялся растирать и разминать передавленные запястья, готовясь к стремительному заплыву. Он не сомневался в словах Гайки о винтах, но перестраховаться никогда не помешает…

— Ну что ж, начнем, пожалуй, — объявила Дезире, ловко взбираясь на левый двигатель и глядя сверху вниз на пленников и подчиненных. Чип спокойно мог допрыгнуть до нее и если не убить, то искалечить, но Мортен, демонстративно громко топая, занял место за спиной у Гайки, и бурундук выбросил эту мысль из головы. Да, это было глупо, ведь их всё равно ждала гибель. Да, Гайка наверняка бы одобрила этот размен, а тот же Шельм на него, несомненно, пошел бы. Но Чип не был Шельмом. И он был не в силах. «Еще есть шансы, — твердил он себе. — Еще ничто не решено, ничто не кончено. Что-то обязательно случится. Всегда случалось, случится и теперь. Не может не случиться…»

— Сбросить его!

— Но… — Чип еле успел открыть рот, как две подскочившие крысы схватили его за плечи и головой вперед швырнули в море.

— Господи… — прошептала Гайка. — Господи, Господи…

— Этого не может быть, — вяло повторил Дейл.

— Это — за Крепыша, — провозгласила Дезире, обращаясь, судя по направлению взгляда, к Космосу. — Следующий!

С Дейлом крысы управились даже быстрее.

— Это — за Эрола! — сообщила Дезире, дождавшись всплеска. — Теперь мышку. Веревки оставьте.

— Нет! — связанный Рокфор на двигатель не взобрался бы никак, поэтому он бухнулся на колени там, где стоял, с неподдельной мольбой глядя на бывшую невесту. — Прошу, Дэз, умоляю! Она мне как дочка! Пощади ее!

— Не унижайся, Рокки! — самоотверженно крикнула Гайка. — Она того не стоит!

— Зато ты стоишь, милая! — ответил ей австралиец и снова воздел очи. — Дэз! Прошу! Сжалься! Делай со мной что хочешь, но пощади ее! Только ее! Ради всего, что между нами было! Ради всего святого!

— Как дочка? — повторила Дезире. — Что ж, это и без того напрашивалось, но спасибо, что подтвердил. Теперь это доставит мне еще большее удовольствие. В воду ее!

— НЕТ! — закричал Рокфор. Он попытался встать, но сразу четыре крысы скрутили его, лишив возможности делать что-либо помимо созерцания того, как два матроса берут Гайку за плечи и ноги, подносят к краю трапа, раскачивают и бросают в море. — НЕ-Е-ЕТ!

— Это — за меня, — прокомментировала Дезире, касаясь пальцами маски. — Око за око, Рокки. Не представляешь, как долго я мечтала произнести эти слова.

— Ты… — выдавил из себя Рокфор, с трудом сдерживая слезы и предательскую дрожь нижней губы. — Ты — чудовище… Я тебе этого никогда не прощу. Я тебя убью. Уничтожу. Клянусь! Клянусь перед всеми!

Дезире усмехнулась.

— Пой, птенчик, пой. Всё, представление окончено. Мортен, прикажите убрать трап и дать полный вперед. Пора возвращаться на базу.

— А что, его бросать не будем? — спросил Мортен, подавая ей руку и помогая спуститься с двигателя.

— Нет, я с ним еще не закончила. Опасности он не представляет, без своих друзей он просто пустоголовый увалень. Но всё же приглядывайте за ним, а то, не ровен час, сотворит какую-нибудь глупость. Рыба моя, ты доволен?

— Вполне, — потирая плавники, ответил Фин, которому был адресован вопрос. — Но это не значит, что я больше ни на что не претендую…

— Само собой. Но ты уж потерпи до базы, сделай милость.

— Потерплю, если оно того стоит.

— Стоит, поверь мне. Ты не будешь разочарован…

«Сволочи… Подонки… Чтоб вас всех…» — думал Рокфор, глядя на удаляющуюся в сторону носа воркующую парочку. Он мог «сотворить глупость», и даже не одну, и пассажиры катера были бы не рады, что оказались на его борту, но в конечном итоге его попросту задавили бы числом и либо убили бы, либо нейтрализовали бы по-настоящему, на сей раз окончательно и бесповоротно. А этого он, как бы ни жгла его ярость и жажда отмщения, допустить не мог. Не после того, как остался один. Мэтти, Вжик, Чип, Дейл, Гаечка ему бы этого не простили. Он должен был терпеть и делать вид, что побежден и сломлен, чтобы в нужный момент достать козыри из рукавов и нанести удар, который разрушит планы Дезире и Фина, в чем бы они ни заключались. И вот тогда, только тогда, но не раньше можно будет задуматься и о героической смерти…

*** 11 ***

Вода оказалась даже холодней, чем думал Чип. Силком сброшенный с трапа и не успевший толком сгруппироваться, он был вынужден потратить некоторое время на избавление от жидкости, попавшей в нос, рот, глаза и уши, после чего поплыл за катером. Первым делом — сбиться в группу. Так оно и спокойней, и хоть немного теплее…

Плюхнувшийся практически перед самым его носом Дейл вынудил Чипа снова сделать остановку для восстановления зрения. За это время Дейл сам просморкался и прокашлялся, после чего заорал на всё море дурным голосом:

— ЧИП! ЧИП! ГДЕ ТЫ, ЧИП?! ТЫ ЖИВОЙ?!

— Да здесь я, здесь я! Не ори на ухо! — осадил его Чип, Стой Дейл на земле, подпрыгнул бы от неожиданности, а так он замахал руками, подняв еще одну волну брызг, сведя прежние усилия товарища насмарку. — Черт, да успокойся ты! Не гони волну!

— А?.. А, хорошо… А ты как вообще?

— Холодно и мокро! Плыви за катером давай! Надо вместе собраться! Я тебя догоню!

— А?.. А, хорошо! — Дейл повертел головой, развернулся и поплыл кролем, и Чипу снова пришлось всё начинать сначала. Поэтому момента сбрасывания Гайки он не увидел, но по истошным крикам Дейла понял, что всё очень плохо и, перестав от волнения чувствовать холод, поплыл, чередуя гребки с протиранием глаз. После очередной смены рук он, обнаружив, что Дейл куда-то делся, заподозрил худшее, поплыл на огни катера, резко контрастировавшие с окружающей мглой и видимые даже сквозь едва-едва приподнятые веки, и получил в живот чем-то резко вынырнувшим точно под ним.

— А-а-а! — вскрикнул Чип, помня о судьбе Шельма и Вжика.

— А-а-а! — закричал вынырнувший голосом Дейла.

— Дейл, ты?

— Чип?.. — Дейл закашлялся. — Я!..

— Гайку нашел?

— Практически… Почти… — Дейл задыхался, его были дрожь. — Мне не хватило… жалких дюймов… Боже…

— Что?! Чего?! — Чип схватил друга за щеки и развернул к себе. — О чем ты?!

— Вот… — Дейл сунул под нос другу кулак правой руки, сжимавший очки-консервы. Чип похолодел, хотя, казалось, дальше уже некуда. Дейл продолжал, перемежая надрывные вдохи с всхлипываниями. — Ее связали… Она не могла плыть… Она… Она там… Это всё, что я смог… что осталось…

— Дай сюда! Дай! — Чип принялся исступленно вырывать очки. Дейл не сопротивлялся, но Чипу пришлось потрудиться, чтобы вызволить ремешок из его крепко сведенных и скрюченных судорогой пальцев. Надев их, Чип максимально туго затянул ремешок, набрал полную грудь воздуха и нырнул.

Под водой было еще темней, чем наверху, и было непонятно, как здесь можно отыскать не то, что мышку, а даже синего кита. Чип стал продвигаться глубже, вращая головой в поисках хоть чего-нибудь, что могло привести его к Гайке. Цепочка пузырьков отлично подошла бы, но ее нигде не было. Это было очень странно. И очень страшно…

«Интересно, на какой я уже глубине?» — подумал Чип. Вопрос был далеко не праздный, но бурундук практически сразу же отогнал его прочь как несвоевременный. Он всплывет, как только найдет Гаечку. Не раньше…

«Ты можешь утонуть…»

«Поправочка. _Она_ может утонуть. А я обязан ее спасти!»

«Если еще есть кого спасать…»

«Глупости какие-то. Конечно, есть. Не растворилась же она бесследно!»

«Чтобы перестать существовать, растворяться необязательно…»

«Иди ты в лес за желудями! И вообще, не отвлекайся! Ищи!»

Еще несколько гребков. Еще меньше воздуха в защечных мешках. Еще чернее мир вокруг. Волей-неволей начинаешь сомневаться, ныряешь ты всё глубже или, наоборот, взлетаешь всё выше. Вот и звезды замерцали, вот какая-то туманность в поле зрения образовалась… Или это уже холод и кислородное голодание сказываются? Скорее всего, иначе ведь откуда тут звезды и туманности? Надо поморгать и всё пройдет… Вот, так лучше, звезд уже практически нету. Туманность, правда, осталась, если это, конечно, туманность, а не…

Чип с утроенным рвением заработал руками. Холод притуплял ощущения, ухудшал моторику мышц, и не знай бурундук, где находится, решил бы, что упал в чан с киселем. Но он превозмог и себя, и стихию, и сумел подобраться на расстояние вытянутой руки к похожей на золотистое облако развевающейся шевелюре Гайки. Намотав толстую прядь на кулак, Чип поплыл обратно, работая свободной рукой сразу за троих: за себя, за занятую руку и за Гайку, пассивно тащившуюся за ним мертвым грузом…

«НЕТ! ОНА ЖИВА! ЖИВА!»

«Ты до поверхности сначала доплыви…»

Дельное замечание, особенно если учесть, что всё вокруг одинаковое, а запасов воздуха и резервов сил на исправление ошибок в выборе направления нет. Впрочем, с направлением всё просто — надо плыть в сторону, противоположную той, куда указывают ноги Гайки. Но кроме направления, есть еще и расстояние…

«Ерунда! За сколько гребков погрузился, за столько же и выплыву!» — твердил себе Чип, одновременно понимая, что эти расчеты сильно притянуты за уши, ведь тогда он еще не так замерз, работал всеми конечностями и не тянул за собой дополнительный вес. Тем не менее, он добросовестно считал гребки, сперва заставляя себя верить, что точно помнит, сколько их сделал по пути в глубину, потом убеждая себя, что пару раз сбился со счета, а когда и это перестало действовать — что осталось проплыть совсем чуть-чуть. Он был уже близок к тому, чтобы впустить море в легкие и навеки стать его частью, но тут его уже практически не двигавшаяся рука уткнулась во что-то твердое, вода вокруг забурлила, и что-то схватило его за ладонь и рывком подняло над поверхностью воды.

— БОЖЕЧИПБОЖЕТЫЖИВБОЖЕТЫЕЕНАШЕЛ! — уже отчаявшийся увидеть друзей Дейл прямо-таки в истерике бился. Чип плохо разбирал слова, да и не до них ему было: тут бы отдышаться да убедиться, что Гаечка жива. Проверить пульс, дыхание, реакцию зрачков…

— Держи ее! — приказал он Дейлу, поскольку натруженная во время всплытия правая рука отказывалась ему повиноваться. — Выше держи! Голову выше, кому говорят! Вот, ну хоть так…

— Как она? Как? — не столько произнес, сколько простучал зубами Дейл.

— Черт его знает… — процедил сквозь сведенные от напряжения и холода челюсти Чип. Он лихорадочно водил пальцами по шее мышки, но с тем же успехом можно было читать текст шрифтом Брайля в боксерской перчатке. — В смысле, жива, конечно, просто без сознания! С ней всё будет хорошо!

— Это хорошо, — сказал Дейл, не отрывая глаз от безмятежного лица изобретательницы. — Это очень хорошо. Не поможешь держать? А то я рук не чувствую, упущу еще, а я не хочу ее упускать, мне нельзя ее упускать.

— Конечно, Дейл, — Чип завел левую руку под затылок мышки, а правой хотел взять ее за руку, но пальцы не гнулись, поэтому он просто положил кисть ей на локоть. — Легче?

— Наверное, — Дейл отрешенно кивнул. — Я всё равно ничего не чувствую. Не видел бы ее, даже не знал бы, что она здесь, у меня на руках. Хорошо, что мы вместе. Вместе легче. Не так страшно. Как в сказках. «…И умерли они в один день…»

— Прекрати! — крикнул Чип, пытаясь громкостью голоса компенсировать неуверенность тона. — Никто не умрет! И не из таких передряг выбирались! Тонули, горели, падали — и до сих пор живы! Забыл, что ли?

— Нет, не забыл. Правда, она красивая?

— Правда, Дейл, очень.

— Как думаешь, она нас слышит? Мне так много надо ей успеть сказать, пока еще есть время… — Дейл уронил голову на грудь, закрыл глаза и всхлипнул.

— Эй-эй! — прикрикнул на него Чип, видя, что Дейл не торопится ни поднимать голову обратно, ни открывать глаза. — Не спать! Не спать! Лучше посмотри по сторонам и скажи, где берег!

— Какая разница. Он слишком. Далеко. Нас почти час. Везли сюда. На катере.

— Неважно! Это не повод сдаваться! Сдаваться нельзя! Нельзя! — упорствовал Чип, пытаясь убедить не только и даже не столько Дейла, сколько себя самого. Получалось плохо, так как в главном его друг был прав. Ночь. Открытое море. Приполярный холод. Ни души вокруг. Выходов, в сухом, ха-ха, остатке, всего два: утопление или замерзание. Мучительная медленная смерть, которой предшествует еще более медленное и мучительное угасание надежды, уступающей место отчаянию. Нет, когда капитан Фин требовал их развязать, это был не каприз психа, а холодный, как Северное море, расчет. Должно быть, именно это, с поправкой на сухость и температуру, он пережил тогда в пустыне. И сейчас любовно, педантично воссоздал для своих обидчиков. Спасатели его не связывали, и он их связывать не стал. Пусть поплавают, померзнут, поищут выход, помучаются неизвестностью, побоятся хищников, а в конечном итоге сдадутся, уйдут под воду и будут медленно погружаться, чувствуя, как выходит воздух. Медленно и верно, как скукоживалась в размерах его, Фина, спасительная лужица…

— Акула.

«Спятил он, что ли? Какая акула в этих широтах?» — подумал Чип, но всё же заставил себя открыть глаза и проследить за взглядом Дейла. К ним действительно приближался острый черный плавник. Косатка. Приближается стремительно и по прямой, а значит, целью являются именно они.

— Спасибо. За всё. Чип. Прости. Если что. Не так, — глухо произнес Дейл, практически не шевеля губами.

— Тебе тоже. Ты тоже, — в тон ему ответил Чип. Продолжать бравурно отрицать неизбежное, когда на вас плывет косатка, глупо. По всему видать, их ждет участь Шельма и Вжика. Сейчас косатка поднырнет, раскроет пасть и проглотит их одним махом.

— Прощай, — попрощался Дейл.

— Прощай, — попрощался Чип. Косатка, казалось, почувствовала, что жертвы бороться не собираются, поэтому стала всплывать с явным намерением проглотить их прямо в движении. Вот над поверхностью воды возникла черная покатая спина, вот стали видны белые «глазные» пятна, вот открылся рот, явив взору грызунов тускло блеснувшие острые зубы, загнутый подковой язык и стоящего на кончике нижней губы Шельма с багром наперевес…

— Что, парни, не ждали! Не спите — замерзнете! Хватайтесь, ну! — прикрикнув на Спасателей, лемминг хлопнул багром по воде перед ними, и обрызганные бурундуки окончательно удостоверились, что это не мираж и не предсмертная игра воображения.

— Дейл, помогай! — окликнул Чип впавшего в ступор друга, и они с Дейлом при активном содействии вылетевшего из-за спины Шельма Вжика нацепили бесчувственную Гайку предплечьем на крючок багра и в меру сил помогли Шельму затащить ее на губу косатки.

— Катя, ротик чуть шире, пожалуйста, — прокричал Шельм, видя, что бурундуки не в состоянии преодолеть такую высоту. Косатка опустила нижнюю губу так, что ее кончик скрылся под водой, дождалась, пока еле способные ворочать конечностями грызуны вплывут на эту «аппарель», и снова прикрыла рот, вытащив их из порядком надоевшего моря.

— Мокрую одежду за борт! Полотенца и теплые вещи там! Винни, проводи их! И это на место повесь! — отдав Вжику багор, Шельм взял на руки Гайку, протиснулся боком в промежуток между зубов косатки, положил мышку на бок на язык и принялся распутывать путы у нее на руках. — Быстрей! Быстрей! Простудитесь!

Бурундуки, дрожа от вновь начавшего остро ощущаться холода, поспешили в указанном направлении и обнаружили свой оставленный в «Короне севера» багаж, привязанный ремнями к внутренним граням боковых зубов кита-убийцы. Содрав с себя промокшие деловые костюмы, они скомкали их и выкинули в море, вытерлись заботливо приготовленными леммингом банными полотенцами и оделись в самые толстые свитера и куртки.

— Лучше? — осведомился у них Шельм, как раз управившийся с веревками, которые отправил за борт. — Это хорошо. Катя, давай к Магде, торпедой! Парни, идите сюда!

Последняя фраза была лишней, так как и бурундуки, и Вжик уже были рядом.

— Что с Гайкой?! Как она?! _Она жива?!_

— Откачаете — будет жива. Что делать, знаете?

— Конечно! — ответил Чип. — Мы же Спасатели!

— Тогда вперед, не буду вам мешать, — Шельм встал с колен и отошел к «багажному отделению». Только сейчас Спасатели обратили внимание, что челюсти косатки сомкнуты, но во рту светло как днем благодаря нанизанной на верхние зубы похожей на стоматологические брекеты светодиодной гирлянде.

— Ох, ничего ж себе… — пробормотал Дейл. — Да тут прям я не знаю, Бэт-пещера целая…

— Не отвлекайся! — приструнил его Чип. — Вжик, принеси еще полотенец! Дейл, помогай! У нас мало времени!

Они перевернули Гайку на живот, после чего Чип встал на колено, а Дейл положил Гайку на его выставленную ногу так, чтобы ее голова и туловище были наклонены вниз, а колено Чипа давило ей под ребра, после чего нажатием руками на спину мышки они заставили скопившуюся в ее легких воду вытечь. После этого Чип перевернул Гайку на спину, засунул ей под лопатки принесенные Вжиком и свернутые в тугой валик полотенца и уже хотел припасть к ее приоткрытым губам, но Дейл закрыл его рот ладонью.

— Ты чего это удумал, а?

— Ты что, идиот?! Искусственное дыхание!

— А… — у Дейла аж шерсть дыбом встала. — Боже, прости, я что-то совсем… Делай, чего сидишь!

— Так-то лучше, — огрызнулся Чип, но, увидев что Дейл расстегивает молнию на гидрокостюме, хлопнул того по ладоням. — Куда руки тянешь!

— Дурак, что ли?! — возмутился Дейл. — Тут непрямой массаж сердца нужен!

— А, да, точно… — пристыженный Чип густо покраснел. — Давай делай, не теряй времени!

Наблюдавший за процедурой Шельм закатил глаза, будто вопрошая нёбо косатки, за что ему такое мучение, однако, за вычетом этого мелкого инцидента, бурундуки действовали слаженно и профессионально. Уже вскоре Гайка закашлялась и задергалась, и Шельм тут же принес толстое одеяло и термос с чем-то теплым и, как он выразился, общеукрепляющим, и щедро разлил густую жидкость в три пиалы. Сделавшему нерасчетливо большой глоток Чипу показалось, что он наелся смеси стручкового перца с чистым кофеином.

— Что… это? — сипло спросил он.

— Полынья, тысячелистник, камфора, сок белого ясеня и еще полсотни разных растительных ингредиентов, примерно треть из которых совершенно секретные, — охотно ответил Шельм. — Еще чашечку?

— Спасибо, мне хватит…

— И это правильно, передозировка опасна для жизни. Глория, солнце, ты как там?

— Я в норме… — прошептала Гайка. — Никаких проблем… Только холодно очень…

— Ничего, у Магды согреешься. Она у нас кудесница, и не таких на ноги ставит. Скоро будем на месте, сами увидите.

— А можно вопрос? — спросил Чип.

— Смотря какой.

— Почему…

— Да! — вмешался Дейл, которому настойка развязала и без того не самый сдержанный язык. — Почему косатка вас не съела?

— _Они друзья,_ — подсказал Вжик. Дейл отмахнулся.

— Это я уже понял, спасибо. Как вам удалось так быстро с ней подружиться?

— Они были друзьями еще до того, — пояснил Чип. — Это было частью плана. Я прав?

— Прав, Чарли, — кивнул Шельм. — Катя была моим запасным планом эвакуации на тот маловероятный случай, если операция в порту пойдет вразнос.

— И почему же она пошла в разнос? Неужели что-то пошло не так? — Чип даже не пытался скрыть сарказм. Лемминг развел руками.

— Я промахнулся. Виноват. Мне очень жаль. Я не хотел. Так получилось.

Бесхитростный и, по всем признакам, искренний ответ выбил настроившегося на жесткую конфронтацию Чипа из колеи, а когда он собрался с мыслями для следующего острого вопроса, их оглушил низкий трубный гул, раздавшийся одномоментно со всех сторон, как если б они находились в закольцованной трубе органа.

— Катя сигнализирует, что мы у цели, — пояснил Шельм. — Заверните Глорию поплотнее, снаружи прохладно.

Отложив до поры до времени все роившиеся в голове вопросы, Чип занялся подготовкой Гайки к транспортировке. Уже вскоре раздался шум трения тела касатки о дно, после чего она открыла рот, и успевшие привыкнуть к теплу замкнутого пространства Спасатели синхронно вздрогнули от холода. Укутав Гайку в одеяло так, что только макушка торчала, бурундуки взяли ее под спину и за ноги и, следуя за Шельмом, вынесли на берег достаточно крупного, чтобы простираться в обе стороны до горизонта, острова. Самоотверженный заплыв еще давал Чипу о себе знать назойливым покалыванием в правой руке, усугубившимся из-за не слишком удобного захвата. К счастью, идти было недалеко.

— Какие лемминги! — крайне недоброжелательно поприветствовала Шельма старая полевка, обитавшая в норе почти у самой кромки песчаной полосы, обозначавшей зону прилива. — Кто с тобой на этот раз? Кто стал очередной жертвой твоих бездушных игрищ?

— Мы — храбрые Спасатели! — гордо отчеканил Дейл.

— Раз вы связались с этим типом, вам храбрости и впрямь не занимать, чего не скажешь о благоразумии.

— Не правда ли, она чудо? — с усмешкой спросил Шельм бурундуков, но ответа дожидаться не стал, а тут же повернулся к полевке. — Магда, золотце, ты меня знаешь, я никогда не прочь поговорить с тобою по душам, но у нас тут практически утонувшая девушка-мышка, крайне нуждающаяся в твоих непревзойденных талантах. Займись ею, а меня и мое поведение мы обсудим позже, за чашкою твоего фирменного непревзойденного можжевельникового. Идет?

— Вот ведь наглый и беспардонный нахал, — сердито процедила Магда, но неподдельная мольба в глазах бурундуков смягчила ее гнев. — Ладно, раз уж вы тут, гнать не стану. Заходите, мальчики, заносите девочку. Погляжу, чем можно вашему горю помочь.

— Я с вашего разрешения схожу разберу вещи, — сообщил Шельм, которого, впрочем, и так не приглашали внутрь. Магда его реплику демонстративно проигнорировала, а Спасателям по понятным причинам было не до него. Впрочем, оказанный им прием тоже теплотой не отличался, так как стоило им положить Гайку на занимавшую большую часть спального тупика обшитую узорчатой тканью замшевую губку, как старуха бесцеремонно вытолкала их в главный коридор и задернула плотную занавеску, коротко и безапелляционно наказав ждать.

— Вжик, поинтересуйся как можно более ненавязчиво, не нужна ли Шельму какая-нибудь помощь, — сказал Чип, кивая головой на выход. Муха понятливо кивнула и отправилась на задание. Бурундуки же сели прямо на пол напротив занавески, откинулись спинами на округлую стенку и стали ждать новостей.

— Да, вот это была передряга, — протянул Дейл. — Уж на что я оптимист по жизни, и то был уверен, что это финиш. А оно вот как обернулось…

— Еле отскочили, — согласился Чип. — Всё делали по плану и по логике, и всё равно лишь на волосок со смертью разминулись.

— Как я в том море жалел, что драку, когда меня развязали, не затеял, ты б знал!

— Думаю, знаю. Я тоже об этом жалел. Но в итоге хорошо, что не затеяли.

— Угу. Всё, что не делается — к лучшему!

— Кроме искусственного дыхания, — не преминул съязвить Чип.

— И массажа сердца! — не остался в долгу Дейл.

— Но ты начал первый!

— А ты и рад был подхватить!

— Ничего подобного! Я просто… просто…

— Просто что? Рассудком помутился?

— Погорячился, вот!

— Лечиться пробовал? Попроси Магду, пусть заварит тебе чего-нибудь для нервов.

— Лечиться надо тебе! И правильно говорить «от нервов»!

— Нет, «для»!

— Нет, «от»!

— «Для»!

— «От»!

— «Для»!.. Господи, о чём мы вообще спорим?

— Э-э-э, — Дейл пожал плечами. — Не знаю. А это что, важно? Мы всегда спорим.

— Ну так сколько можно-то?

— Без понятия. Есть другие идеи?

— Ну, учитывая, что мы сегодня, считай, второй раз родились…

— И это происходит с нами уже не первый раз…

— Не перебивай! — Чип был решительно настроен довести свое озарение до конца. — До сих пор мы соревновались, кто кого больнее уязвит. Давай с сегодняшнего дня соревноваться, кто кого приятнее похвалит.

— Давай! — охотно согласился Дейл. Потом подумал и спросил: — А как это?

— Сейчас увидишь. Итак, я начинаю: Дейл, если бы ты не сдержался и устроил драку на катере, нас бы всех убили! Спасибо тебе!

— Пожалуйста! — Дейл улыбнулся во весь рот.

— Теперь твоя очередь, — напомнил Чип.

— Э-э-э… — Дейл задумчиво потеребил нос. — Чип, если бы ты не сдержался и устроил драку в порту, нас бы всех убили! Спасибо тебе!

— Для первого раза неплохо. Продолжаем. Дейл, если бы ты не выловил Гаечкины очки, я бы ее не спас, и она бы утонула. Спасибо тебе!

— Чип, если бы ты не спас Гаечку, это был бы кошмар! Спасибо тебе!

— Дейл, если бы ты не помог мне с первой помощью Гаечке, мы бы ее потеряли! Спасибо тебе!

— Чип, если бы ты долго и нудно не учил меня оказанию первой помощи, я бы не смог тебе помочь спасти Гаечку! Спасибо тебе!

— Дейл, спасибо тебе, что я не потерял Гаечку! — Чип протянул другу ладонь, и тот охотно, крепко и с огромным удовольствием ее пожал.

— И тебе спасибо, Чип, что Гаечка жива и что она у меня по-прежнему есть!

— Клянусь, что мои чувства к ней не станут причиной вражды между нами! — торжественно продекламировал Чип.

— Я тоже клянусь! — восторженно произнес Дейл, и бурундуки скрепили обет крепкими объятиями.

— Я рад, что ты жив и здоров, — сказал Чип.

— Я тоже!

— И что Гаечка с нами.

— Это да, это главное!

— Что бы ни случилось, и кого бы она ни выбрала, она останется частью нашей жизни, а мы останемся командой!

— Сто процентов!

— Но это не значит…

— И не надейся! — Дейл рассмеялся, и Чип ощутил, как с его души свалился огромный булыжник, находившийся там и периодически напоминавший о себе с того июньского дня, когда он чуть не свел себя с ума преступно параноидальными подозрениями в адрес Дейла и Гаечки. Для полного списания этого эпизода в архив оставалось во всём во всеуслышание признаться, и Чип, решивший ковать, пока горячо, уже подыскивал нужные слова, но тут у него за спиной раздались громкие размеренные хлопки, и резко обернувшийся Спасатель увидел ухмыляющегося Шельма.

— А вы друг друга стоите, — заметил лемминг, опуская руки. — Компенсируя слабые стороны друг друга, интенсифицируете сильные. Хоть бери Тайцзи10 с вас рисуй.

— Чего? — спросил Дейл.

— Как вы вошли? — спросил Чип, не понимавший, как Шельм очутился внутри норы, если они с Дейлом сидели в главном коридоре и никуда не отлучались.

— Через черный ход. К нему было ближе нести вещи.

— Почему мы тогда не занесли Гайку через него?

— А ты в гости как ходишь, через парадную дверь или в окна и дымоходы?

— От срочности ситуации зависит.

— Тогда он тем более нам не годился. Там толстые доски, обмазанные для маскировки землей и облепленные травой. Туда мы бы не достучались.

— Тогда мы бы его просто открыли и позвали бы Магду уже внутри.

— Он не открывается снаружи…

У Чипа глаза на лоб вылезли.

— Как же вы его тогда сейчас открыли?

— Я не договорил, — спокойно продолжил лемминг. — Он не открывается снаружи по мнению Магды. Но я знаю кое-какие секреты, поэтому могу его открыть. Но я не хочу, чтобы кто-либо кроме нас с Магдой знал, где он находится и как его открывать. Поэтому не стал вам это показывать.

— А как же Вжик? — спросил Дейл, оглядываясь по сторонам. — Или он не с вами? Кстати, где он?

— С Катей остался, тюки для более удобной переноски формирует.

— Почему-то мне кажется, что вы хотели скрыть умение открывать черный ход не так от нас, как от Магды, не так ли? — поинтересовался Чип.

— С твоего позволения, без комментариев, — Шельм широко улыбнулся и развернулся, чтобы идти обратно вглубь норы, но Чип остановил его.

— Можно вопрос? Почему вы не сказали, что Одноглазая Дева и Дезире де Люре — одно и то же лицо?

Шельм посмотрел на Спасателей через плечо.

— Во-первых, я не давал разрешения на вопрос. Во-вторых, почему ты решил, что мне это было известно?

— Потому что в этом случае всё сходится, — Чип встал с пола и приблизился к леммингу вплотную. — Вы должны были быть шафером на свадьбе Рокки, вы знали об их отношениях, вы, я в этом абсолютно убежден, знали об истории со стулом для канадского бобра, и вы воспользовались нами, как приманкой. Поэтому повторяю вопрос: почему вы нам ничего не сказали?

— Что ж, Чарли, ты действительно прозорливый малый. Я всё объясню. Но не здесь, — Шельм указал на занавеску, закрывавшую вход в комнату Магды. — Идемте в кладовую.

Не дожидаясь согласия бурундуков, лемминг уверенно зашагал по коридору. Чип и Дейл поспешили за ним, и вскоре оказались в просторном помещении, вдоль стен которого были свалены мешки, судя по запаху, с сушеными ягодами и луговыми травами.

— Ну? — поторопил Матиаса Дейл. — Так что там?

— Добби, не суетись. Впрочем, это отчасти ответ на твой вопрос, Чарли. Я использовал вас втемную, чтобы лучше контролировать.

Чипу ответ ожидаемо не понравился, но не отдать Шельму должное он не мог.

— Что ж, хотя бы откровенно, безо всяких глупостей вроде «это было ради вашего же блага».

— А смысл? Сейчас это только навредило бы делу.

— Всё равно вы должны были выложить всё начистоту! — заявил Дейл. Шельм пожал плечами.

— Не исключено. Но я выбрал этот путь и, как вы сами видите, он привел нас к успеху.

— Успеху?! — Чип аж поперхнулся. — Бандиты захватили нас в плен и чуть не утопили, а Рокки увезли к себе в логово, которое теперь черта с два найдешь, так как катер мы упустили! По-вашему, это успех?! Как же тогда провал выглядит, а?!

Шельм и глазом не моргнул.

— Не горячись, Чарли, ты просто неверно всё интерпретируешь. На самом деле результаты таковы: бандиты считают, что расправились с нами со всеми, поэтому удара не ждут. В их логове находится засланный нами Руди, вполне способный о себе позаботиться и навести там шороху. Само логово находится в точке с координатами 62 градуса, 36 минут и 33 секунды северной широты и 5 градусов 17 минут 22 секунды восточной долготы. Во всяком случае, именно в этой точке пропал сигнал GPS-маяка, а поскольку заряда его батареи должно было хватить на два дня, значит, катер заплыл в какой-нибудь грот или что-то в этом роде. По-вашему, это провал? Как же тогда успех выглядит?

Бурундуки от удивления разинули рты.

— Не ждут… Засланный… Координаты… — пролепетал Дейл.

— Но откуда, как? — спросил Чип. — У них катер с трекером, что ли?

— Теперь да. Катя его им на днище прицепила, пока они у причала стояли.

Чип хмыкнул.

— Вы так обстоятельно подготовились к промаху, что я всё меньше верю в его случайность.

— Закладываться на неудачу необходимо до того, как она произойдет.

— Если вы такой предусмотрительный, почему «засветились» на свадьбе Рокки?

Шельм поджал губы и вздохнул.

— По глупости. Мы с Руди тогда как раз одну сложную операцию провернули. Устали, вымотались, раз пять чуть не погибли, решили, что с нас хватит, и в отставку подали. Точнее, я подал, я всё-таки штатным сотрудником был, а он просто сказал, что хочет спокойно пожить, остепениться, осесть, семьей обзавестись. Благо, девушка подходящая, Дезире та самая, имеется. Предложил быть шафером на их свадьбе, я согласился. Понятно, он нас представил, не став скрывать мое боевое прошлое. Я и сам из этого секрета не делал. Детали опускал, конечно, но в общих чертах свою биографию обрисовал. Дезире была благодарной слушательницей, а я не видел в этом ничего зазорного. В отставке же, что толку конспирацию тотальную блюсти, да еще от будущей жены напарника. А оно вон как получилось… После того случая Руди во все тяжкие ударился, а потом просто отправился, куда глаза глядят. Ну а я помыкался-помыкался, да и обратно попросился. Всё равно ничего другого толком не умею. Приняли с распростертыми объятиями. Собственно, вот.

— Вот это да… — протянул Дейл.

— Что ж, если это правда, тогда вопросов нет, — заключил Чип. Лемминг искоса посмотрел на него.

— Чарли, ты не доверяешь мне, потому что имеешь на то основания, или просто из принципа?

— Ну, извините, после того, как вы сами признались, что водили нас за нос… Кстати, а почему вы с Катей не появились хотя бы минут на пять раньше? Вы же пасли катер от самого порта! Вы должны были знать, что нас сбросили за борт!

— Я ждал, пока катер отойдет достаточно далеко. А то мало ли, вдруг они решили бы вернуться.

— Так это что ж, пока мы насмерть замерзали, вы груши околачивали?! — возмутился Дейл.

— Но не замерзли же, — заметил Шельм.

— Теперь понятно, почему Магда не слишком рада вас видеть, — прокомментировал Чип. Он сам не гнушался принципа «цель оправдывает средства», но не тогда, когда речь шла о здоровье и жизни друзей, а тем более Гаечки.

— Я не серебряная крона, чтоб всем нравиться, — бесстрастно парировал Матиас. — Впрочем, если вам с Добби не терпится намылить мне шею, я к вашим услугам.

Чип застыл. Это был вызов. Неприкрытый, наглый, откровенный и, что хуже всего, оформленный как большое снисходительное одолжение. Конечно, его можно было проигнорировать, свести всё в шутку. Но это была бы полная сдача позиций, окончательное и бесповоротное признание за Шельмом права вертеть их судьбами и жизнями, как ему вздумается. Да еще при Дейле. Нет, отступать было нельзя.

— Ну что? — спросил Чип друга. — Намылим?

— Не то слово! — согласился Дейл, и бурундуки, на счастье обстучавшись кулаками, сбросили теплые куртки. Шельм, где-то за кадром сменивший гидрокостюм на свитер с высоким воротником, разоблачаться не стал и вообще не шелохнулся, отстраненно наблюдая за приготовлениями оппонентов. Он значительно уступал по размерам Рокфору, которого бурундуки совместными усилиями одолели при самой первой встрече, но Чип иллюзий не питал — Шельм был стократ опаснее австралийца. Впрочем, за прошедшие годы и они с Дейлом много чему научились…

— Супер Боул11! — крикнул Чип, и они с Дейлом стали равномерно расходиться в стороны, заходя леммингу во фланги. Код «Супер Боул» означал синхронный стремительный бросок на врага, причем Дейл метил в ноги, а Чип — в грудь, после чего соперник, сколь бы крупным грызуном он ни был, практически гарантированно оказывался ошеломлен и повержен на землю. Конечно, наивно было ожидать, что с Шельмом получится управиться с одного наскока, но для разведки боем этот прием был лучшим вариантом.

На седьмом шаге бурундуки бросились в атаку. Расстояние было очень небольшим, но Шельм успел среагировать и исполнил кувырок, причем не абы куда, а под Чипа, который в итоге мало того, что через объект атаки перелетел, так еще и оказался к нему спиной, получил в нее сильный толчок, споткнулся о Дейла и упал ничком на пол.

— Ай, — сказал Дейл, массируя пострадавшую при столкновении ладонь. Чип рывком отжался от пола, встал на ноги и повернулся лицом к Шельму, готовясь отразить атаку, но лемминг даже не думал «добивать» Спасателей и стоял чуть поодаль, ожидая их дальнейших действий. Можно было, конечно, поиграть с ним в гляделки, но длинная пауза могла быть воспринята как проявление слабости и желание выйти из боя до получения новой порции тумаков. Чип на такое пойти не мог.

— Приманка, — выдохнул он в ухо Дейлу, помогая тому подняться. Этот сценарий был примерно аналогичен «Супер Боулу», только на сей раз Дейл должен был атаковать, а Чип ждать реакции Шельма и, в свою очередь, реагировать на нее. В реальной схватке даже при поддержке остальных членов команды эта тактика была очень рискованной и применялась крайне редко, ведь убить или серьезно покалечить можно одним-двумя ударами, но сейчас на кону стояли не жизни, а самолюбия, поэтому Чип счел ее уместной.

Дейл тоже не стал возражать, и они вновь принялись синхронно обходить Шельма с боков. Дейл должен был сам решить, на каком шаге атаковать, и выбрал цифру восемь, но едва они с Чипом сделали по пять шагов, как лемминг нанес упреждающий удар, причем сразу по Чипу. Одним махом преодолев разделявшее их расстояние, он обозначил удар кончиками пальцев в шею, а когда Чип инстинктивно закрылся руками, лемминг схватил его за запястья, развернул и толкнул навстречу бросившемуся на помощь другу Дейлу. Столкновение было несильным, но неприятным, и бурундуки вновь оказались на полу, правда, на этот раз в сидячем положении.

— Что-то как-то оно всё не очень, — пожаловался Дейл.

— Не то слово, — признал Чип. Продолжать в том же духе, тратя силы на перемещения в ситуации, когда противник никуда не спешит и просто стоит на месте, было бесперспективно. — Ладно, к черту условности. Давай посмотрим, каков он в кулачном бою!

Бурундуки встали плечом к плечу в боксерские стойки и осторожно двинулись на Шельма. Тот, пятясь, начал отступать, и какое-то время заставлял друзей кружить вслед за ним по кладовой, но, видя, что тем хватает выдержки держать строй и шаг, позволил им приблизиться и сделал пару ложных замахов. Бурундуки отреагировали постановкой блоков, не защитивших их, впрочем, от пинков в колени. Чип попытался ответить взаимностью, но Шельм отскочил в сторону и ткнул его пальцем в висок. Чип ударил кулаком, целясь леммингу в челюсть, но тот отклонился назад, перехватил руку Чипа левой рукой и несильно вывернул, обозначив болевой захват с весьма вероятным в боевых условиях переломом. Воспользовавшись тем, что на него не смотрят, Дейл нанес удар ногой в пах Шельму, но тот сперва принял его ступню на колено, а затем закрылся Чипом, попутно отбив его удар левой локтем правой. Дейл попробовал ударить ногой из-за Чипа, но Шельм сделал еще один шаг в сторону, еще сильнее выворачивая захваченную руку лидера Спасателей. Чип стиснул зубы от боли и попытался ударить еще раз, но на сей раз лемминг его руку не просто отбил, а перехватил, затем скрестил руки, вынуждая Чипа сделать то же самое, после чего шагнул вперед и резко разогнул локти, оттолкнув Чипа на Дейла, очень некстати замахнувшегося ногой для нового удара. В итоге потерявшие равновесие бурундуки попятились, ударились в стенку и сползли по ней на пол.

— Ой, — охнул Дейл, чьи спина и затылок пострадали за себя и за того бурундука, для которого он сыграл роль подушки безопасности.

— Ну всё, он нарвался! — грозно выкрикнул Чип, поднимаясь и помогая подняться другу. Еще раз обстучавшись кулаками для поднятия духа, они кинулись на последний и решительный штурм, обрушив на Шельма целый град ударов. Хотя правильнее было бы сказать, в направлении Шельма, поскольку цели ни один из них не достиг. Порой казалось, что Спасателям противостоит какой-то лемминг-осьминог, причем отсутствие успехов нельзя было объяснить соблюдением условностей боя с союзником, так как постепенно бурундуки ожесточились и отбросили все самоограничения. В отличие от Шельма, который по-прежнему лишь обозначал удары, изломы, и воздействия на болевые точки. Но этих обозначений было так много, что они уже переставали раздражать и начинали пугать, вызывая желание закончить всё поскорее, а спешка — плохое подспорье в драке…

— _Так, я не понял, мы разгружаемся или… — _адресованная Шельму гневная тирада Вжика оборвалась на полуслове, стоило мухе влететь в кладовую и понять, что именно происходит. — _Эй, вы чего?! Я что-то пропустил?!_

— Порядок! — не оборачиваясь, крикнул Чип, как раз предпринявший очередную серию попыток помассировать Шельму лицо. Матиас первый удар заблокировал, а от второго увернулся так, что Чип в который раз оказался между ним и Дейлом. До сих пор эта тактика существенно облегчала ему жизнь, но на сей раз Чип резко присел, и Дейл перепрыгнул через него, целясь вытянутыми руками в шею лемминга. Ему даже удалось впиться когтями в его свитер, но Шельм резким ударом снизу вверх избавился от захвата, после чего схватил Дейла за плечи, ударил лбом в переносицу и оттолкнул с таким расчетом, чтобы тот налетел на Чипа. Но Чип, в свою очередь, был к этому готов, поэтому, пропустив друга, обозначил удар правой в солнечное сплетение, а когда Шельм опустил левую руку для блока, нанес удар левой ему в висок, а когда он оказался перехвачен правой, взмахнул левой, метя в леммингу в глаза. Тот отшатнулся, но недостаточно далеко, и коготь мизинца Чипа оцарапал ему нос. Впрочем, это достижение оказалось пирровой победой, поскольку бурундук непозволительно широко раскрылся и пропустил связку из удара коленом в область солнечного сплетения, апперкота и двух добивающих хуков, отправивших его в нокдаун.

— Ой… — простонал как раз закончивший сползать по стенке Дейл.

— _Ого…_ — прокомментировал Вжик.

— Желающие продолжить есть? — спросил Шельм, поочередно глядя на каждого из бурундуков.

— Я пас, — пробормотал Чип, севший и держащийся рукой за гудящую голову.

— Плюс один, — отозвался из своего угла Дейл.

— В таком случае, позвольте за вами поухаживать, — Шельм протянул руку и помог подняться сперва Чипу, а затем и Дейлу. — Что я могу сказать: вы молодцы, я вас недооценивал. Конечно, вы не самые лучшие из тех, с кем мне приходилось драться — лучшие меня бы победили, — но в первую пятерку уверенно входите. Примите мои поздравления!

— Бросьте, — хмуро отмахнулся Чип. — Вы дрались даже не в полсилы. В настоящем бою вы нас уже раз двадцать бы убили.

— Это так, — без ложной скромности признал Шельм. — Но получить по носу в мои планы не входило, так что тебе есть, чем гордиться. И не думай, что я просто пытаюсь подобрать тебе сопли. Ни в коем случае. Я лишь констатирую факт. Да, Винни, прости, что заставил ждать, лети к Кате, сейчас приду. Только попрошу у Магды мазь для носа, а то саднит, зараза. А вы отдохните пока, день будет сложным.

Шельм отсалютовал бурундукам двумя пальцами и вышел. Вжик вопросительно посмотрел на Чипа. Тот кивнул, мол, всё в порядке, лети, и муха отбыла на берег.

— А хорошо, что он на нашей стороне, — сказал Дейл, водя у себя перед глазами поднятым пальцем.

— Да, это обнадеживает, — отметил Чип. Нельзя было сказать, что он возлюбил Шельма, но определенно стал воспринимать его более благосклонно. Его рассказ о прошлом не противоречил известным фактам, а его фраза о подбирании соплей была именно тем, что в тот конкретный момент хотел услышать Чип, чтобы не потерять остатки самоуверенности и самоуважения. Что, впрочем, при наличии маломальской проницательности было несложно вычислить и использовать в своих целях… Черт, как же всё сложно-то, а!.. — Так, давай проверим, не нарушили ли мы тут чего-нибудь, а то перед Магдой неудобно будет.

К чести сражавшихся, кладовая практически не пострадала, и работы у друзей было немного, так что когда побывавший у Магды Шельм по пути к черному ходу заглянул в кладовую и сообщил, что они могут увидеть Гайку, Чип и Дейл так резко сорвались с места, что лемминг еле успел отскочить.

— Только без фанатизма! Она еще слаба! — строго предупредила их Магда. Бурундуки энергично закивали. Полевка неодобрительно вздохнула, но всё же отогнула занавеску, впуская их в тесноватую, но уютную круглую комнатку, где, плотно укутанная тщательно подоткнутым толстым одеялом, лежала Гайка. На ее прежде мертвенно бледных щеках играл живой и здоровый румянец, в глазах плясали задорные искорки. При виде друзей она подалась вперед, простирая им навстречу руки, и Чип с Дейлом буквально рухнули в ее объятия.

— Господи, ребята! Вы живы, господи! Как вы? Всё в порядке?

— Да нам-то что! — рассмеялся Чип.

— Ну! Мы же герои! — чуть отстранившись, Дейл согнул руки в локтях и молодцевато поиграл бицепсами. — Нам море по колено!

— Тебе бы всё шутки шутить, — беззлобно отчитала его Гайка. — Представляете, как я волновалась? Как боялась, что потеряла вас?

— А уж как мы боялись, что потеряли тебя, — сказал Чип. Мышка в ответ еще крепче прижала друзей, зарывшихся носами в ее густые, еще влажные волосы, до сих пор источавшие слабый запах морской соли, в этот теплый и радостный миг служивший немым напоминанием об их совсем недавней встрече лицом к лицу со смертью…

— А где Рокки? — спросила мышка. — Или они его с собой забрали?

— Забрали, — подтвердил Чип. — Шельм утверждает, что это к лучшему, что он это то ли предвидел, то ли планировал. Надеюсь, так оно и есть. В противном случае всё как-то кисло.

— Не думай о Рокки плохо, — с укором произнесла Гайка. — Он о себе позаботится.

— Я не думаю о нем плохо. Скорее, я высокого мнения о Дезире и ее банде. Плюс их банально много.

— Сколько бы ни было, нам это по плечу! — провозгласил Дейл убежденно и чуть громче, чем следовало, так как занавеска сдвинулась и в комнату вошла Магда.

— Говорила же, без фанатизма! Всё, идите к себе, ей нужен отдых!

— А «к себе» это куда? — спросил Чип.

— Идемте, покажу. Давайте, давайте, всё-таки ночь на дворе, а вам завтра рано вставать.

— Почему вы так думаете? — спросил Дейл.

— Подопечные Матиаса никогда долго не спят.

— Вы тоже знаете его как Матиаса? — поинтересовался Чип, вспомнив реплику Шельма насчет своего имени.

— Он представился именно так. И его подопечные всегда называли его именно так.

— И много у него было подопечных?

— Не считая вас, я видела в общей сложности около дюжины. Поодиночке, группами — по-всякому бывало. Но кое-что никогда не менялось. Никого из них я не видела дважды.

Спасатели непроизвольно вздрогнули.

— Ну, это же не значит, что они все погибли, — заметила Гайка.

— Нет, не значит, — согласилась Магда. — Но это первое, что вам пришло на ум. А это что-нибудь да значит.

Стоит ли удивляться, что, несмотря на взаимные искренние пожелания, спали Спасатели отнюдь не спокойно?

*** 12 ***

— Не укачало? — участливо поинтересовалась Дезире.

— И не надейся, — процедил Рокфор. — Я провел в море больше времени, чем ты на свете живешь. Да что там, я родился на корабле посреди океана!

— Посреди океана и помрешь! — пообещал Фин. Он уже столько раз говорил нечто подобное, что Рокки перестал обращать на это внимание. А вот что не давало ему покоя, так это полное отсутствие на катере подчиняющихся непосредственно Фину обитателей моря. Сплошные крысы под командованием Дезире. Не может же Фин быть единственной замешанной во всём этом рыбой! Не может быть капитана без команды! Где она? На базе? Занимается чем-то настолько важным и грандиозным, что ни один из ее членов даже на несколько часов отлучиться не может? Ох, как же дурно это дело пахнет…

— Не вешай нос, Рокки! Глаз тигра! Глаз тигра! — издевательски подбодрила его Дезире. — Рано вешать нос, ты еще всего не знаешь!

— Иди ты, — буркнул австралиец. Он был действительно подавлен, но не сломлен, однако очень старался таковым казаться. Потом, когда всё кончится, он будет землю грызть с тоски. Сейчас надо собраться и выполнить возложенную на него судьбой миссию…

— Хватит пялиться в пол, самое интересное пропустишь! — не унималась Дезире, откровенно упивавшаяся местью и триумфом. Рокфору претило выполнять ее команды, но смотреть по сторонам и впрямь было необходимо, поэтому он, натужно кряхтя, поднялся на ноги и повернулся к ветровому стеклу.

Прямо по курсу в ночи чернел остров. Пологий и плоский с западной стороны, он постепенно поднимался к центру, достигая высшей точки вплотную к восточному берегу, круто, будто край обрезанной ножом буханки, обрывавшемуся в море. Туда и заворачивал катер, и Рокки догадался, что их ждет не высадка на берег, а заплыв в грот. Или даже целый подземный комплекс…

— Ты обосновалась в бункере для подводных лодок? — спросил он.

— Ты необычно догадлив, — ответила Дезире.

— Не считай меня тупицей! Я был слеп, потому что верил тебе!

— Вот как? Что ж, придется принять дополнительные меры предосторожности, — задумчиво произнесла Дезире. Не будь у Рокфора связаны руки, он непременно хлопнул бы себя по лбу. Своим же языком себе задачу усложнил! Друзьям бы это не понравилось, а Мэтти его бы за это вообще…

— Чтоб мне эболу подцепить… — прошептал усач, вытаращенными глазами рассматривая то, что открылось его взору за замаскированными под отвесную скалу воротами. Поднятые ровно настолько, чтобы пропустить катер, они вели в очень длинный и очень высокий док, способный вместить минимум пять таких пещер, какая была у Алехандро Сосы12. Наглядная демонстрация сравнительных возможностей отдельно взятого частного предпринимателя и тоталитарной государственной машины. А уж если поставить рядом «Эсмеральдину» и корабль, данный док занимавший, станет совершенно очевидно, что у частника, как бы богат он ни был, шансов нет никаких… — Это что, линкор?!

— Нет, всего лишь легкий крейсер, — ответила Дезире.

— Хорошенькое всего лишь! — оскорбился Фин. — Это _целый_ легкий крейсер типа «К»! Гроза торговых посудин, рабочая лошадка Кригсмарине! Командовать таким — великая честь и большая ответственность!

— Конечно, конечно, капитан, уж простите сухопутной мыши ее невежество, — кротко извинилась Дезире. Анчоус благодушно кивнул.

— Извинения приняты.

— Что я вижу, Дэз! — не удержался от комментария Рокфор. — Ты перед ним прямо на задних лапках ходишь! Не знаю, как ты, парень, а меня б это насторожило…

— Заткнись, сухопутная крыса! — оборвал его Фин. — Профукал девушку — не плачься!

— Точно, Рокки! Завидовать нехорошо! — отчитала австралийца Дезире, для пущего эффекта жеманно проведя пальчиками по стенке аквариума. Но Рокки чуял, что его слова ее встревожили. Что-то он всё-таки нащупал… Ладно, это подождет. Есть более важные вопросы.

— Ну, хорошо, Дэз, крейсер ты мне показала, — поскольку катер подплыл к исполину вплотную, Рокфору пришлось запрокинуть голову, чтобы окинуть корабль взглядом. Верхний свет в доке не горел, очевидно, за давностью лет выйдя из строя, но развешанные по всем надстройкам небольшие лампы и снующие туда-сюда огоньки нашлемных фонариков давали понять, что на борту кипит работа. — Может, объяснишь, зачем он? Что ты надумала украсть на сей раз?

Вместо Дезире ответил Фин. Точнее, он гнусно расхохотался, а потом ответил:

— «Надумала украсть»?! Вот умора, ты так ничего и не понял! Это _моя_ операция! _Мой_ план! От начала и до конца! И никто ничего красть не будет! Воровство — это мелко! Хотя, с другой стороны, это можно, пожалуй, и воровством назвать, ведь если что-то было, а потом этого чего-то не стало, это что-то можно считать украденным! Согласен?

— Ну, да, — осторожно произнес Спасатель.

— Тогда считай, что я хочу украсть Северный полюс!

Рокфор поперхнулся.

— Чего?.. Дэз, по-моему, он там в этой своей банке малость перегрелся…

— ОТСТАВИТЬ! — разъяренный пренебрежением к своей персоне Фин резко всплыл на поверхность и махнул хвостом, окатив Рокфора порцией довольно-таки горячей воды. Похоже, с терморегуляцией дела у анчоуса и впрямь были плохи. — Я здесь главный, я! Капитан Фин! Ты обязан обращаться ко мне и задавать вопросы мне! Только мне и никому другому!

Наблюдая за процессом швартовки катера, которым командовал капитан-крыса, курируемый Мортеном, который в свою очередь подчинялся напрямую Дезире, Рокфор позволил себе усомниться в словах рыбы, но виду решил не подавать. Из истериков выуживать информацию всегда проще, им только вопросы наводящие подкидывай, как дровишки в костер.

— Хорошо, капитан, убедили, не брызгайтесь. И как же вы хотите украсть Северный полюс? На крейсере его не увезешь.

— Вот, другое совсем дело! — оценил смену тона анчоус. — Морская вода — всему голова! Разом мозги прочищает! Говоришь, на крейсере не увезти? Сам полюс — нет. Но полюс, это же не только точка на карте! Это еще и ледовый покров!

— Вы увезете ледовый покров?

— Нет, я заставлю его исчезнуть! Растаять без следа!

— Вот как? Вы что, построили этот, как там его, рубиновый лазер?

— Лазер? Ха! Лазер — это мелко! Нет! Я начинил этот крейсер взрывчаткой и врежусь на нем в самую большую буровую на самом большом газовом месторождении, которое тянется на сотни, нет, на тысячи километров! До самого полюса! Буровая взорвется, огонь дойдет до газовых залежей, распространится до полюса, вскипятит море, растопит льды, вода подымется и затопит всё! Все континенты, все материки, все острова! Там, где сейчас города, будет плескаться океан! Там будут жить рыбы, киты, моллюски, водоросли! И все, как один, будут славить меня, капитана Фина! Героя, сполна отомстившего людям за все унижения морского народа и вернувшего ему былую славу и величие! Всё, что из моря вышло, в море вернется! Иначе быть не может!

Рокфору потребовалось время, чтобы переварить услышанное, и Фин начал терять терпение.

— Ну! Что молчишь? Язык проглотил? Испугался? Не веришь? А зря!

— Да верю я, верю, — пробормотал австралиец, украдкой косясь на Дезире, слушавшую тираду анчоуса с плохо скрываемым одобрением. — Я только понять не могу, как так получилось, что затопить мир вам помогают самые что ни на есть сухопутные крысы, которых вы хотите уничтожить? Что-то тут, извините, не клеится…

— Ты слишком хорошего мнения о своем виде! — надменно произнес Фин. — Ты даже не представляешь, сколько твоих сородичей за малую мзду родную мать продадут, что уж говорить о какой-то там суше, которую они в глаза не видели и которой ничего не должны! Мы, рыбы, не такие!

— Угу. Еще скажите, что вы друг другом не питаетесь.

— Питаемся! И что? Дело не в этом! У нас если где-то малейшее загрязнение, малейшая утечка нефти или еще какой-то там отравы — страдает всё, всё море! Всё без исключения! Поэтому для нас «прогресс» и «экология» — не пустые слова! А вам плевать! Проголодались — в море за едой! Мусор образовался — в море его! Море ж большое, оно всё стерпит, что ему сделается… Так вот, я положу этому конец! И то, что жители суши мне в этом помогают, заключается высшая справедливость и высшая же ирония судьбы! А от судьбы не уйдешь! И наши враги не уйдут! Ни один!

— Мадам, швартовка окончена, трап подан, — отчитался перед Дезире дисциплинированный Мортен. Ни на него, ни на других крыс на борту катера самозабвенная речь Фина не произвела никакого впечатления, хотя не слышать ее они не могли. Выводы напрашивались сами собой…

— Вы уж не обижайтесь, капитан, но вас цинично обманывают! Дезире вслепую использует вас, как до того меня, в своих целях, сильно отличающихся от ваших! Немедленно разорвите с ней контракт, договор или что у вас там, а то поздно будет!

Фин расхохотался громче прежнего.

— Считаешь себя очень умным? Надеешься вбить между нами клин? Даже не пытайся, горемыка, не выйдет! Посуди сам, кому я скорее поверю: одному из тех, кто сорвал мои планы и чуть меня не убил, или той, которая изо всех сил помогает мне восстановить вселенскую справедливость? Она сделала всё: нашла корабль, нашла мастеров, нашла подходящую цель… Неужели лишь затем, чтобы потом предать? Ты сам-то в это веришь? Если да, то я в тебе очень разочарован. Всё, видеть тебя не хочу! Слышите? Чтоб глаза мои этого никчемного дуралея больше не видели!

— Конечно, мой капитан, как скажете, — промурлыкала Дезире. — Предоставьте его мне, и, клянусь, он больше никогда вас не побеспокоит.

— Нисколечко не сомневаюсь, — кивнул Фин. — Он ваш, дорогая моя.

— Благодарю, мой капитан, вы душка. Ночь выдалась бурной, вам надо отдохнуть. Езжайте к себе, а я кого-нибудь пришлю сменить вам воду.

— Да-да, пришлите и поскорее! — энергично закивал анчоус. — Боевому офицеру негоже наносить визит к красивой девушке в несвежей воде, сами понимаете!

— Я буду ждать вас, — медово пообещала Дезире.

— Я не заставлю вас ждать, — пообещал Фин и поехал к трапу.

Как только он исчез из виду, выражение лица Дезире резко переменилось, и она отрывисто приказала Мортену:

— Под усиленный конвой его! И обыскать еще тщательнее, чем прежде!

— Да, мадам, — ответил Мортен, после чего щелкнул пальцами, и вокруг Рокфора образовался плотный ромб из восьмерых крыс, четыре из которых обхлопали его по всему телу и ощупали каждую складку на его одежде. Только после этого возглавляемая Дезире процессия сошла на тянувшийся по всей длине дока узкий деревянный причал, где их поджидал уже знакомый Рокфору электронщик.

— Мадам! Мадам! — Гудбрандсдален вприпрыжку бросился навстречу Дезире, но, завидев Спасателя, резко затормозил. — Мадам, я его знаю! Он мне КИС-чип продавал! Он там был!

— Я в курсе, — властно оборвала его Дезире. — Лучше скажите, готов ли карцер.

— О! Да, готов, полностью готов! Дисплей, веб-камера — всё включено и подключено! Это для него, да?

— Не ваше дело.

— Да-да, само собой, простите! Касательно устройства принудительного подрыва…

— Потом! — гаркнула Дезире. Электронщик отшатнулся и побледнел.

— Но, мадам… — он еще раз посмотрел на Рокфора и всё понял. — Ой, простите, простите, пожалуйста… Я не хотел… Я… я к вам позже зайду…

— Жду вас завтра в десять!

— Да-да, хорошо, конечно, спасибо! — пятясь, растерянно пролепетал Гудбрандсдален, после чего резко развернулся и убежал в боковой коридор.

— Зря ты с ним так, — прокомментировал Рокфор. — С яйцеголовыми надо помягче.

— Ненавижу тряпок, даже приносящих ощутимую пользу, — ответила Дезире. — И вообще, какая разница, как я к нему отношусь, если его труд щедро оплачивается?

Спасатель оставил ее вопрос без ответа и еще раз посмотрел на возвышающийся рядом крейсер. «Неужели они всерьез намерены выйти на нем в море? — дивился он про себя. — Это ж сколько грызунов нужно для управления этой штуковиной! Ну и размах…»

— А он точно работает? Даже после стольких лет?

— Интересуешься, запускали ли мы двигатели? Да, запускали. Ну а что ты хотел, немецкое качество, да и консервировали его на совесть.

— И что, люди о нём не знают?

— А ты видишь здесь хоть одного?

— И как ты это устроила?

— Они сами это устроили. «Википедия» гласит, что этот крейсер был разбомблен, и его пустили на металлолом. Но, очевидно, только на бумаге, а на самом деле его хотели тайком восстановить. Дальше что-то не срослось, его занафталинили, затем либо все, кто о нем знал, погибли, либо все документы были утеряны. Так он тут и стоял, неприкаянный, нас дожидался. И не зря. Мы его достойно применим.

— Ну-ну, — буркнул Рокфор.

— Вот тебе и ну-ну. Сам же КИС-чип мне продал, _n__'__est-ce pas?13_ Теперь нас за круизный лайнер примут. А когда поймут, что происходит, будет уже поздно. И всё благодаря тебе!

Спасатель угрюмо промолчал.

Процессия дошла до лифта, соединявшего причал с верхним этажом дока. Дверцы металлической клети раздвинулись с таким скрипом, что Рокфору стало за всех них страшно, но немецкое качество и в этот раз одновременно само на высоте оказалось и грызунов туда доставило. В процессе подъема Рокфор успел тщательно рассмотреть крейсер и определить, что тот был действительно сильно поврежден, и что многие надстройки так и остались в полуразрушенном, полудемонтированном состоянии. Впрочем, насколько можно было судить в таком спорадическом освещении, снаружи крейсер так и остался полностью человеческим. А вот что скрывалось внутри, можно было только догадываться…

— Ну, пошел! — грубо толкнул задумавшегося силача конвоир. С трудом удержавшийся на ногах Рокфор поплелся в указанном направлении, а именно к дверям диспетчерской, откуда в былые времена велось руководство восстановительными работами. Разношерстная орда наемников-грызунов требовала более пристального внимания и тщательного контроля, чем военные-люди, поэтому Дезире отвела диспетчерской роль темницы-гаупвахты для особо непонятливых. К их числу явно относился и Рокфор, удостоившийся персонального карцера, роль которого был призван выполнять перевернутый вверх дном выдвижной ящик несгораемого картотечного шкафа. Пыльный и исцарапанный снаружи, внутри он был вылизан до блеска, а наклеенные на потолок мощные белые светодиоды создавали ощущение прямо-таки больничной стерильности. Вырезанный автогеном прямоугольный участок передней стенки был превращен в дверь на массивных петлях, а в боковую стенку было вделано зеркало, судя по всему, одностороннее и скрывавшее упомянутую Гудбрандсдаленом веб-камеру. Сенсорный дисплей от смартфона на внутренней стенке справа от двери также присутствовал, но ничего не показывал. Точно в центре бронированной камеры к полу был приварен грубый железный стул с гнездами для продевания веревок. В обстановке явственно чувствовались основательность и инженерный подход к по-настоящему любимому делу.

— Ты меня уважаешь, — констатировал Рокфор.

— Нет, — возразила Дезире. — Просто не хочу повторить прошлую ошибку. На стул его.

— Раз так, почему я до сих пор жив? — спросил австралиец, которому пришлось подпрыгнуть, чтобы увидеть собеседницу за стеной из конвоиров.

— Хороший вопрос, — Дезире демонстративно задумалась, и усача прошиб холодный пот. — Наверное, я всё-таки слишком сентиментальна. И я ценю самоотверженность. Ты так слезно молил меня пощадить твою названную дочку, что у меня аж сердце защемило, а для этого надо сильно постараться, уж поверь. Поэтому я дарю тебе сутки. Это самое большее, что я могу для тебя сделать. Ради всего, что между нами было. Кажется, ты сказал тогда именно это?

— Да, именно… именно это… — Рокфор вновь мысленно пережил тот эпизод, и его голос дрогнул, а плечи опустились, и крысы без усилий зафиксировали его на холодном и жестком седалище. — Ей-богу, лучше б ты меня тогда утопила вместе со всеми…

— Да, — кивнула Дезире, — так было бы легче и проще. Тебе. Ну как, удобно? Ничего нигде не жмет?

— Иди ты…

— И ведь пойду, Рокки. До встречи, — она махнула рукой на дисплей, — в эфире. Нет, сюда я больше не вернусь, а то мало ли что. Я тебе уже с борта привет передам, в момент отплытия. Перед самым, так сказать, занавесом. _Au revoir__!14_

Подождав, пока возглавляемые верноподданным Мортеном крысы построятся в колонну по одному, она повернулась к двери, но была остановлена окриком Рокфора:

— Постой, Дэз! Можно вопрос?

— Что еще?

— Ты действительно помогаешь этому карасю-лунатику растопить Северный полюс?

Француженка рассмеялась.

— Растопить полюс? Рокки, ты меня разочаровываешь! Я думала, ты умней этого недобитого анчоуса!

Рокфор не стушевался.

— Значит, всё-таки двойное дно. Я так и думал. Каков же настоящий план?

— Думаешь, я тебе скажу?

— Думаю, да. Иначе зачем весь этот спектакль? Ты же хотела вдоволь поглумиться, заставить меня прочувствовать всю глубину бессилия, все грани отчаяния. Я же Спасатель, для меня нет пытки хуже, чем осознание того, что я не смог помешать торжеству зла. Но чтобы чувства были максимально полные и яркие, я должен знать, что _именно_ не смог предотвратить. Так что же это?

Дезире повернулась к Мортену.

— Он крепко привязан?

— Крепче не бывает, я лично проверил.

— Хорошо, — Дезире обворожительно улыбнулась здоровой половиной лица, но всё равно подошла к стулу лишь на расстояние, с которого Рокки был не в силах достать ее рукой. — Ты знаешь, Рокки, я поражена. Определенно, тот урок пошел тебе на пользу.

— Говорю же: я был слеп, потому что верил тебе. И да, я быстро учусь. Ну, так где тут капибара порылась?

— Что ж, объясню, раз настаиваешь, — выгнув спину и сжав ладони сведенными коленками, Дезире наклонилась так, чтобы их с Рокфором лица находились на одном уровне, при этом даже не догадываясь, какими взглядами все ее подручные смотрят на ее роскошные ягодицы. Или, напротив, догадываясь слишком хорошо. — Никакого таяния льдов и подъема воды в мировом океане, само собой, не случится. Но пожар будет знатный.

— Значит, всё-таки буровая…

— Не просто буровая, а платформа «А» на месторождении Тролль. Крупнейшая платформа на крупнейшем газовом месторождении Северного моря. Представляешь, что будет с ценами на природный газ? С акциями газовых компаний? Куда там повышению уровня мирового океана!

— На бирже играешь?

— Я — нет. Вот мой наниматель, матерый волк с Уолл-стрит, в этом деле не одного себе подобного съел. Он целый картель создал из тех, кто крупно вложился в сланцевый бизнес. Технология дорогая, себестоимость высокая, конкурировать сложно, экспортный потенциал в Европу так себе. Если конечно, конкуренты есть. А вот если их нету, или у них большие проблемы…

Рокфор хмыкнул.

— Корпоративная диверсия. Прогрессируешь.

— Благодарю.

— Но зачем крейсер? Не проще ли заложить бомбы на опорах платформы или на подводном трубопроводе? Тем более, имея в своем распоряжении Фина. Он же подводник, это его стихия.

— Хороший вопрос, — Дезире одобрительно потрепала несостоявшегося мужа по колену. — Да, так было бы и технически проще, и более скрытно. Но как раз скрытность нам и не нужна. Нам мало устроить диверсию, которую могут счесть простой аварией. Нужно, чтобы всем было очевидно, что это теракт.

— Зачем?

— Чтобы не только ослабить европейских производителей газа, но и дискредитировать других поставщиков. Точнее, поставщика. Россию. Танкерному флоту, каким бы большим он ни был, очень трудно конкурировать с разветвленной сетью газопроводов. Следовательно, необходимо вынудить Евросоюз отказаться от их использования.

Рокфор нахмурился.

— Так они ж вроде и так Россию санкциями за историю с Украиной закидали.

— Закидали, а толку? Газ как брали, так и продолжают брать. Надо им доступно объяснить, что это плохо и неправильно. Но ты очень верно заметил насчет Украины. Она как раз активно ведет поиск альтернативных источников газа, заключает контракты, в том числе и с Норвегией, что России очень не по душе. И если на крупнейшем газовом месторождении Норвегии произойдет крупномасштабный теракт, как думаешь, кого обвинят в первую очередь?

— Россию.

— Именно! Видишь, на самом деле всё очень просто.

— Зачем же обманывать Фина?

— Затем, что такие фанатики, как он, лучше всего работают, когда план совпадает с их идеей фикс.

— Но и впадают в ярость, когда выясняют, что это не так.

— В случае Фина это исключено. Мертвые в ярость не впадают.

Рокфор поджал губы.

— Вот оно что… Значит, он должен будет…

— Да, Рокки. Совершить самоубийственный таран. Впрочем, ему не впервой. Только на сей раз его некому остановить.

— Ну, это мы еще посмотрим.

— Посмотрим, посмотрим, не сомневайся, — Дезире выпрямилась и снова показала на дисплей. — Я тебе прямой эфир организую. Ладно, заболталась я тут с тобой, пора и честь знать. Мне еще нашего ВИПа-камикадзе полночи ублажать, — она соблазнительно покачала бедрами. Некоторые из крыс у нее за спиной облизнулись. Рокфор сглотнул.

— Дэз, ты же не имеешь в виду…

Дезире искоса посмотрела на него, как на умалишенного.

— Нет, конечно, что ты. Я хоть и француженка, но меру знаю. Я устрою ему пир.

— Пир? — не понял Рокфор. — В смысле, кормить его будешь? А почему ночью и тет-а-тет?

— Во-первых, потому что идущие на смерть достойны особых почестей. Во-вторых, потому что членам его команды не следует знать, что их капитан падок на морепродукты.

— А что, они об этом не знают? Он же анчоус!

— Анчоусы, к твоему сведению, питаются планктоном. Это знают, понимают и практикуют почти все его подчиненные, так что это не проблема. Но, сам понимаешь, в пустыне планктона не было, и Фину пришлось есть то, что было под рукой. Ну, то есть, _тех,_ что были под рукой.

Рокфор присвистнул.

— Вот оно что… Он убил и съел свою команду!

— Ну, большая часть погибла сама, но в принципе верно.

— Ясно… Постой! — Рокфор заерзал, заставив крыс изготовиться к броскам, а Дезире обернуться. — Слушай, я тут подумал… А Северный полюс точно не растает? А то, помнится, когда рванула буровая в Мексиканском заливе… Кстати, ее тоже ты?

— Нет, не я, — помотала головой Дезире, — оно само.

— Это хорошо. Ну, то есть, не совсем, но… В общем, там же Гольфстрим практически накрылся. Ну, так писали. Вот я и думаю, Дэз, может, всё-таки не стоит, а? Подумай о жертвах, об экологии. Вдруг твою родную Францию затопит, а? Что ты тогда будешь делать?

— Не будь идиотом, — отрезала Дезире. — Никакой глобальной катастрофы не случится. В конце концов, на буровой есть системы экстренной закупорки скважины, так что огонь туда не дойдет. Впрочем, — добавила она, чуть подумав и склонив голову набок, — даже если всеевропейский потоп вдруг случится, Швейцарские Альпы не затопит, в этом я уверена на триста процентов. _Bonne nuit__!15_

— Дэз, погоди! Постой! — вновь попытался остановить ее Рокфор, но на сей раз Дезире осталась безучастной к его зову и грациозной походкой от бедра вышла из карцера. Мортен и конвоиры последовали за ней, закрыв за собой дверь, и Спасатель остался один, не считая, разумеется, тех, кто наблюдал за ним через камеру за зеркалом. Свет гасить явно никто не собирался, возможности освободиться, не подняв тревоги, не было, и Рокфор к своему сожалению и стыду был вынужден признать, что выхода из сложившейся ситуации не видит. Можно было, конечно, просто продать свою жизнь как можно дороже, забрав с собой, ну сколько там, пять, десять крыс-охранников, вряд ли получится больше. Освободиться, разбить камеру и освещение, пусть попробуют сладить с ним в темноте. Ну так они фонари принесут, делов-то. Да, они с Мэтти предполагали и такой вариант развития событий, и готовились к нему, экипировку подбирали соответствующую. Но все приготовления имели смысл лишь в том случае, если живы все остальные, если жив хотя бы кто-то, кроме него. В этом случае он стал бы самым настоящим троянским конем. Но раз подмоги нет и не предвидится…

А может, они всё-таки живы? Может, он рано хоронит друзей? Сколько раз они с честью выходили из безвыходных положений, возвращаясь, считай, с того света?

— Свет хотя бы выключите, ироды! — крикнул Рокфор зеркалу. Ни ответа, ни привета. И свет не выключили, окаянные. А может, нету там никого? Может, это блеф? Нет, вряд ли. Не будет Дезире на блеф полагаться, когда такие фишки на кону. Должен там кто-то сидеть, просто-таки обязан. Причем как раз сейчас, в самом начале смены, они наиболее ретивы и бдительны. Значит, надо ждать. И заодно активно их изматывать.

— Эй, как насчет покормить узника? Морить пленных голодом запрещено Женевской конвенцией!

*** 13 ***

— Чарли, как ты там?!

— Терпимо! Хотя эта штука могла бы быть и поотзывчивей!

— Сам же говорил, что главное — надежность!

— Так я ж не в упрек, я так, разговор поддержать!

— Как нечего …жать?! … же …осемь ремней!

— Да я не о том! Так, что-то связь пропадает, я на круге вас вызову!

— …зов… связ… кру… — голос Гайки окончательно потонул в белом шуме. «Странно, — подумал Чип, — она же уверяла, что мощности передатчиков и чувствительности приемников хватит даже с избытком. Может, местная аномалия какая-то? Или Дезире не гнушается использовать постановщики радиопомех? С нее станется…»

Чип переместил тело вправо, заставляя дельтаплан накрениться и войти в поворот. Летательный аппарат реагировал медленно из-за лишнего веса и отличной от классической компоновки, вызванной необходимостью походить издалека на чайку и нести в «клюве» камеру ГоуПро. Организовать интернет-трансляцию, как в Риме, было невозможно ввиду отсутствия в этой глуши интернета, но Шельм сказал, что записи хватит. Остался пустяк — сделать ее на достаточно высоком уровне, причем если качество картинки гарантировалось фирмой-производителем, то ее содержание всецело зависело от мастерства и выдержки Чипа. И отсутствия у Дезире средств ПВО, но об этом Чип старался не думать, чтобы не накаркать ненароком.

Сделав для порядка восьмерку над центральной частью острова, в районе которого, если верить Шельму, пропал сигнал GPS-маяка, бурундук сосредоточился на занимавшем почти всю восточную половину крошечного участка суши скалистом массиве. Гайка уверяла, что камера заснимет точь-в-точь то, что видит Чип, поэтому он старательно снижал скорость на всех содержательных ракурсах. Правда, ничего, кроме снега и камней, в поле его зрения не попадало, а спускаться ниже Чип не хотел, опасаясь даже не столько быть замеченным, сколько не суметь потом поймать восходящий поток и вернуться на эшелон, позволяющий долететь до точки, где его должна подобрать косатка Катя. Взлетал он с буксира, в роли которого выступила всё та же Катя, но дальше должен был обходиться исключительно своими силами, в которых он, привыкший пилотировать бумажный самолетик, не был стопроцентно уверен. Уж больно редкой и капризной «птицей» был этот замаскированный под птицу дельтаплан.

— Чарли, ты меня слышишь? — неожиданно четкий голос Гайки заставил Чипа вздрогнуть.

— Слышу, Глория! Четко и ясно!

— Я тебя не слышу, но по возмущению в эфире понимаю, что ты жив и что-то мне ответил. Я тут немного подкрутила радиостанцию, так что теперь она до тебя добивает. Это чтобы ты знал, что у нас всё хорошо. Нашел что-нибудь? Хотя зачем я спрашиваю, я ж всё равно ответа не услышу. В общем, мы все тут тебя ждем!

— Рад слышать, — сказал бурундук. Он предпочел бы услышать «я тебя жду», но был вынужден довольствоваться тем, что имеет. Ну и вообще односторонняя радиосвязь — не лучший способ обмениваться теплыми словами.

Сделав несколько кругов над вершиной скалы и убедившись, что ее восточный отвесный склон, как нельзя лучше подходивший для обустройства замаскированного входа в тайный подземный комплекс, попал в объектив его камеры как минимум трижды, Чип лег на обратный курс. Снаружи этот островок ничем не отличался от десятков прочих, разбросанных по Северному морю. Никаких следов пребывания Дезире и ее банды, никаких интересных объектов. Умело маскируются? Хорошо, если так. Хуже будет, если они закончили все свои дела здесь и убрались восвояси. Или уже приступили к выполнению своего плана. Чип предпочел бы атаковать сейчас, не дожидаясь темноты, но Шельм был непреклонен: до заката никаких активных действий! Нет, в темноте проникать на охраняемый объект всегда сподручнее, никто не спорит, но если они опоздают? Или уже опоздали? Хотя нет, вряд ли. Если Дезире готовит что-то настолько масштабное, что ей понадобился чип корабельной идентификационной системы и не помешали бы атомные бомбы, об этом моментально сообщат все средства массовой информации. Пока никаких экстраординарных происшествий зафиксировано не было. Это обнадеживает. Кроме того, она тоже может ждать темноты. Перепрограммированный КИС-чип может обмануть электронику, но не спрячет судно от людей с биноклями. Но если дело происходит ночью, когда распознавание затруднено… да, это логично. Он бы поступил именно так. Но вот беда: все эти рассуждения хоть чего-то стоят, только если Дезире и Фин рассуждают аналогичным образом. А если нет? Страшно даже представить, что будет…

— Глория, прием! Слышно меня?

— Слышно, Чарли! Почти отчетливо!

— Я возвращаюсь. Лечу строго на восток от острова. Скорость примерно сорок миль в час, ветер встречный. Ожидаемое время прибытия в зону посадки: двадцать минут. Встречайте.

— Без проблем, встретим! Держись там!

— Держусь тут, — ответил Чип и на всякий случай проверил все крепления, часы и компас. Вот что ее заставляет в самые ответственные моменты говорить эту фразу? Раньше, допустим, она, как техник и изобретатель, была рациональна и несуеверна, и во все эти сглазы не верила. Но после «Боинга»-то можно свои привычки пересмотреть?.. Так, ладно, без паники, всё под контролем. Скорость известна, направление известно, ориентир — оставшийся точно позади остров — имеется. Враги не нападают, радиосвязь восстановилась. Что, спрашивается, еще нужно для комфортного и безопасного перелета из точки А в точку Б? Расслабься и лети!

На исходе двадцать пятой минуты полета расслабляться больше не получалось никак. Остров Дезире виднелся еле-еле, грозя с минуты на минуту пропасть из виду и оставить Чипа вообще без ориентиров, а никаких признаков присутствия в данном квадрате Кати не наблюдалось. Как это понимать? Он еще не долетел? Уже перелетел? Отклонился куда-то в сторону? Ветер оставался встречным, но это не значило, что его не могло снести вбок. И то, что вначале было едва заметным глазу отклонением от курса, через полчаса полета превращается в десяток, а то и больше, морских миль между тобой и пунктом назначения…

— Глория, прием! Катя отплыла?

— Да, давно! А ты ее не видишь?

— Видел бы, не спрашивал. Связь с ней есть?

— Должна быть. На ней Микки поплыл, у него есть рация. Микки, прием? Вы меня слышите?

— Слышу, солнце, — зазвучал в эфире голос Шельма. — Чарли, ты что, потерялся?

— Просто испытываю некоторые сложности с определением своего местоположения относительно вас с Катей, — обтекаемо выразился Чип.

— Понятно. Высота какая?

— Полторы тысячи где-то.

— Ага, значит, это не ты.

— Думаете? — Чип завертел головой, но кроме волн, ничего не увидел. — Да, похоже, не я.

— Солнечный зайчик видишь?

Чип снова обозрел окрестности.

— Нет.

— Значит, будем пробовать ракетой.

Чип, хоть и понимал о чём речь, невольно вздрогнул. В устах Шельма даже сказанная совершенно будничным тоном фраза приобретала зловещий оттенок. Должно быть, оттого, что даже зловещие фразы лемминг произносил равнодушно и как бы между прочим. Вроде и желания произвести эффект нету, а он, эффект, всё равно есть…

— Ракету видишь?

Бурундук лихорадочно замотал головой.

— Нет! Не вижу!

— Это хорошо, потому что я ее еще не запускал. А вот сейчас запускаю. Видишь?

— Вижу, — сказал Чип, даже не пытаясь скрыть раздражение. Что за глупые шутки в такой ответственный момент? Как-то не похоже на Шельма. Не иначе, от Дейла заразился. Ладно, черт с ним. Надо поворачивать, пока шлейф сигнальной ракеты не рассеялся. Благо, лететь недалеко, пару миль максимум. Отменная точность для грызуна-любителя, оснащенного лишь часами и компасом.

— Видим тебя, готовим полосу, — сообщил Шельм. Чип уже тоже видел среди волн черный плавник и широкую гладкую спину, которая развернулась вдоль его курса и медленно двинулась вперед, давая бурундуку время на постепенный сброс скорости и плавное снижение. Когда же бурундук был совсем близко, Катя высунула из воды хвост, удлинив тем самым полосу и обеспечив по-настоящему мягкую посадку.

— Спасибо, это было очень кстати! — крикнул Чип косатке в дыхало.

— Пожалуйста, — ответила та со славянским акцентом. Чипа это не удивило. Шельм уже рассказал, что Катя родилась в семье участников секретной советской программы по обучению косаток выявлять диверсантов и подводные лодки потенциального противника, которую после распада СССР закрыли, вынудив бывших питомцев выживать, кто как может. Кате, к тому времени уже достаточно взрослой, но еще не вполне самостоятельной, повезло встретиться с Шельмом, и с тех пор она была его глазами и ушами в Северной Атлантике. Со временем они стали настоящими друзьями и могли считаться столь же неразлучной парочкой, как Рокфор и Вжик. С поправкой на соотношение размеров, конечно.

— Прости, Чарли, не мог удержаться, — извинился за подколку Шельм, разбирая искусственный клюв дельтаплана, чтобы получить доступ к камере. — Будем считать это проверкой на ясность ума в критической ситуации. А она была критической, даже не спорь. Я знаю, что такое оказаться в воздухе без ориентиров, когда всё вокруг одинаковое, а силы на исходе. В пустыне, правда, еще хуже, но не будем пока об этом, тем более, что гриф секретности с того дела снимут только через двадцать лет. Ничего не обнаружил?

— Ничего. Обычный маленький островок. Базу подводных лодок туда впихнуть просто негде. Ну, или это _сплошная_ база подводных лодок, но тогда должны быть хоть какие-то признаки.

— Человеческой — да. Но мы же не с людьми имеем дело.

— Фин командовал именно человеческой подлодкой. Кроме того, на нашу подлодку мощное оружие не установишь, а им именно мощь нужна, раз они атомными бомбами интересовались. Нет, в их распоряжении человеческий корабль должен быть.

— Но ты там ничего такого не заметил.

— Все глаза высмотрел.

— Да будет тебе, Чарли, что за мода сразу иглы выставлять. Я ж не с целью унизить. Помочь дельтаплан привязать?

— Да, помощь мне не помешает, — согласился Чип, решив пользоваться моментом. После вчерашней потасовки Шельм определенно вел себя иначе. Похоже, дав ему по носу, Чип действительно заявил о себе как о представителе высшей лиги. А таким уровнем отношений почем зря не разбрасываются.

Привязав дельтаплан к плавнику Кати поверх использованной Шельмом установленной вертикально человеческой ракетницы, бурундук и лемминг дали косатке зеленый свет на возвращение на базу, а сами достали камеру и стали смотреть запись на откидном экранчике. Даже в четыре глаза они не нашли ничего искусственного или неестественного, что, впрочем, учитывая разрешение экрана, было неудивительно.

Кате, в отличие от Чипа, для ориентирования в открытом море компас и часы не требовались, и к крошечному участку суши на самом краю пояса спутников острова Вигра она доставила пассажиров так быстро, словно двигалась по рельсам.

— Наконец-то! — выбежала им навстречу из палатки Гайка. — Ну, что там? Рокки, то есть, Руди случайно не видно?

— Нет, солнце, ничего, — ответил Шельм, соскакивая на плавник и принимая у Чипа камеру. — На широком экране смотреть надо, в модном ныне HD. Где Добби и Винни?

Мышка оглянулась по сторонам.

— Не знаю, где-то тут были. Странно. Похоже, я так увлеклась экспериментами с балансом мощности и энергопотребления передатчика, что не заметила, как они ушли.

— Куда ж тут уйдешь? Весь остров как на ладони… — Чип спрыгнул с косатки и стал обходить палатку, но внезапно земля перед ним взлетела вверх, будто от взрыва, и рефлекторно отшатнувшийся бурундук обнаружил себя смотрящим в ствол боевого гвоздемета.

— Стой! Кто идет! Запретная зона! — крикнул Дейл, разглядывая друга правым глазом сквозь оптический прицел.

— _Ни с места! Стрелять будем!_ — присовокупил Вжик, исполняя на лету целый комплекс приемов карате.

— Ты… Вы… Я… Сдурели совсем, что ли?! — Чип постучал кулаком по виску. — Этим убить можно!

— А то я типа не знаю! Да не трусь, он разряжен, — Дейл выбрался из закрывавшейся крышкой из густо переплетенных травинок ямки и, сняв оружие с плеча, продемонстрировал, что рукоятки взвода находятся в крайнем переднем положении. — Ох, и намучился я с ним! Пока взведешь — употеть можно! Вы точно из этого тогда стреляли?

— Не именно из него, но точно из такого же, — подтвердил Шельм, оценивающе разглядывая обустроенный Дейлом и Вжиком секрет. — Неплохо, но очень условно, киношно. Для настоящего многодневного дежурства не годится. Ничего, потренируетесь, будет получаться. В кого стрелял?

— Да летают тут всякие.

— Ты ж не самолеты, надеюсь, имеешь в виду? — пошутил Чип, имея в виду расположенный на Вигре международный аэропорт «Олесунн». Когда они только прибыли сюда и увидели взлетающие и заходящие на посадку самолеты, Гайка предложила сообщить координаты предполагаемой базы Дезире людям, которые вряд ли оставят без внимания сообщение о подозрительной активности в таком стратегическом районе. Однако, взвесив все «за» и «против», группа решила, что даже если вдруг каким-то чудом власти отреагируют максимально оперативно и спецназ накроет базу Дезире, сама она ускользнет, предварительно убив, если он еще жив, Рокфора. Они подключат людей позже. После того, как разберутся со всеми основными вопросами сами…

— Хо-хо-хо, какие мы остряки, — передразнил Дейл. — Нет, конечно. Чаек.

— И где трупы? — полюбопытствовал Шельм.

— Почему трупы? Я ж только пугал.

— Да ладно, все ж свои. Скажи честно: промазал, — проявил «снисходительность» почуявший возможность взять реванш Чип.

— Неправда! Куда целился, туда и попал!

— И куда ж ты целился?

— В небо!

— Достойная цель, ничего не скажешь…

— Магазин весь ушел? — вмешавшись, поинтересовался Шельм.

— Нет, я два гвоздя всего потратил.

— Отлично. Говоришь, перезаряжается туго? Чарли, ну-ка, попробуй.

— И попробую, — горделиво заявил Чип и взял у Дейла гвоздемет, относительными размерами соответствовавший человеческому реактивному гранатомету, а формой и принципом действия больше всего напоминавший многозарядный арбалет. Уперев оружие дулом в землю и поставив ногу в специальную скобу, Чип поплевал на ладони, взялся руками за торчавшие с обеих сторон рукоятки взвода и силой потянул их на себя. Негромкое клацанье возвестило, что стрела из магазина опустилась на ложе, но это была лишь половина дела. Необходимо было нацепить крючок тетивы на являвшийся частью спускового крючка фиксатор, при выстреле утапливавшийся в корпус и высвобождавший тетиву. Чип долго не мог его нащупать, весь вспотел и издергался, но в конце концов услышал вожделенный щелчок, означавший, что можно расслабить руки, не опасаясь отстрелить себе ступню.

— Шестнадцать секунд, — сообщил Шельм. — Очень долго. По факту, ты успел сделать только один выстрел, после чего либо тебя накрыли, либо цель ушла из зоны поражения. И то, и то — провал.

— Лучше один раз попасть, чем трижды промазать, — парировал Чип. Шельм тоже за словом в карман не полез.

— Лучше попасть трижды, чем единожды.

— Тайм-аут! Брейк! — Дейл сложил ладони в форме буквы «Т». — Хватит очевидностей, от них башка болит! Попадание лучше, чем непопадание, наличием попадания; попасть, как говорится, хорошо, а хорошо попасть еще лучше… Брр, аж передергивает!

— Лучше скажите, что с тем вашим гвоздеметом стало, — подала голос Гайка. — Не боитесь, что враги его найдут, исследуют и сами такие штамповать начнут?

— Не начнут, — заверил его лемминг. — Я его хорошо спрятал.

— Всё равно его могут найти, — возразил Чип. — Не прямо сейчас, так потом.

— Думаю, его там уже нет. Мои коллеги-чистильщики уже должны были прибраться.

— Чистильщики? — оживился Дейл. — Как Леон-киллер в «Никите»?

— Не стану отрицать, так тоже бывает, — признал Шельм. — Когда занимаешься тем, чем занимается моя организация, надо быть готовым ко всему и на всё.

— Кстати, я давно хотел спросить, — ухватился за представившийся повод Чип, — почему вы, член огромной и могущественной организации, работаете над таким важным делом один? Где подкрепление?

— У меня есть вы. Разве этого мало? — с улыбкой спросил лемминг. Чипа столь откровенная игра на его самолюбии лишь распалила.

— А что, много? Где ваш спецназ? Где другие оперативники? Где хоть какое-то подкрепление? Или вы планируете и нас отправить на убой, как всех ваших предыдущих помощников?

— Чарли, ты не прав.

— В чем же, позвольте узнать?

— Во-первых, погибли не все, Руди может подтвердить. Во-вторых, все они были добровольцами, знавшими, на что они идут, и готовыми идти до конца. Полагаю, вам такая мотивация знакома не понаслышке.

— А у ваших коллег она другая, что ли? Почему они в этом не участвуют?

— Смотря кого ты подразумеваешь под моими коллегами. Да, у нас солидный штат, но это, как правило, аналитики, сборщики информации. Бюрократы, в конце концов, только в хорошем, изначальном смысле этого слова. А боевых агентов у нас крайне мало. Мы и так с большим трудом охватываем все места, где требуется наше вмешательство, а если мы на каждое задание толпой начнем ходить, с результативностью вообще швах будет. Больше народу не означает, что задание выполнится быстрее, это ж не кошение газонов, которые можно равномерно на квадраты поделить. Тебе такой подход кажется странным? Что ж, твое право. Но результаты нашей деятельности убедительно доказывают его эффективность. И поверьте, у нас было достаточно времени, чтобы опробовать другие варианты и набить множество шишек. Я ответил на твой вопрос?

— Да.

— Тогда за дело. До темноты времени всё меньше, а работы еще очень много.

*** 14 ***

Так и не добившись от тюремщиков ни еды, ни темноты, ни хоть какого-нибудь ответа, Рокфор сжалился над собственными голосовыми связками и забылся беспокойным сном, пробуждение от которого ни облегчения, ни перемен не принесло. Он был один, свет горел, экран чернел. И тишина.

— Который час? — спросонья сипло крикнул австралиец.

— Два двадцать пополудни! — крикнули в ответ из вентиляционно-смотровой щели на дверце.

— О! С добрым утром! А я уж думал, тут одни глухонемые подобрались! Не знаешь, кормить будут?

— Нас кормили уже, а насчет тебя инструкций не было!

— Произвол!

— Самый настоящий! Так что поговори мне тут!

— Чего?! Да ты хоть знаешь, кто я?! Я — жених Девы!

— Знаю. И что с того?

«Действительно, и что с того?» — подумал Рокки, явно не рассчитывавший на такую реакцию. Он ожидал чего-то в духе «Свистишь!» или «А я тогда Крокодил Данди!» и знал, как продолжать беседу так, чтобы довести стража до белого каления и заставить его войти в камеру, а дальше уже классика. А тут такая незадача… Раз так, зайдем по новой.

— Так что там с едой? Я ж со вчера голодный!

— А толку тебя кормить? Ты ж не жилец! И вообще Дева сказала, что тебе худеть полезно, и что чревоугодие до добра не доводит!

— Так и сказала? — недоверчиво переспросил Рокки.

— По-твоему, я сам это придумал всё? Да мне ваши с ней заморочки до лампочки!

— О! Хорошо, что напомнил! Со светом ничего сделать нельзя?

— А зачем? Горит себе, никого не трогает, кушать не просит…

— Шутник, да? Это ты потому такой смелый, что я связан по рукам и ногам! А то я бы тебя научил хорошим манерам, век бы меня помнил!

— Даже не пытайся! Я дверь всё равно не открою, у меня и ключа-то нет!

— И это хорошо! Я б такому простофиле тоже ключ не доверил!

— Пой, птенчик, пой, хоть залейся!

— Тогда готовься! Сейчас спою! — Рокфор откашлялся и, отчаянно фальшивя, запел, каждую фразу произнося громче предыдущей. Крепкие путы не позволяли ему раскачиваться из стороны в сторону, но и так получилось неплохо. — Гаудеамус игитур! Ювенес дум сумус! Пост юкундам! Ювентутем! Пост молестам! Сенектутем! Нос хабетит гумус!

— Что за тарабарщина?! — заорали из-за стенки. — А ну, кончай тут колдовать! А то я за себя не отвечаю!

— Уби сунт! Кви анте нос! Ин мундо фуере! И что же ты мне сделаешь, болезный? У тебя ключика-то нет! Вадите ад Суперос! Трансес ад Инферос!

— Зато есть кусок сыра! Бри! Я его разверну, поднесу к окошку, и ты в попытках вырваться сломаешь себе руки-ноги! Так Дева говорила, а она тебя знает! Как облупленного!

— БРИ?! — глаза Рокфора вышли из орбит, а желудок жадно заурчал. — Бри… бри… — на миг австралийцу показалось, что это отличное решение, ведь он скорее освободился бы от пут, чем что-то себе повредил. Но, немного подумав, он решил, что это того не стоит, так как стенку ящика он бы в любом случае не прошиб, а значит, выкладывать на стол козыри не стоило. — Нет, не надо, бри не надо! Хорошо, не буду петь! Не буду!

— То-то же! — самодовольно произнес охранник. — А гонору-то, гонору-то сколько! Держите меня семеро, мол, сейчас спою! Что ты пел-то хоть? Психоделику турецкую какую-то?

— Сам ты псих турецкий! — искренне возмутился Рокфор. — Это студенческое! Я его в Оксфорде пел, когда за дипломом пришел! Ну, то есть, на церемонию вручения дипломов, за сырной тарелкой! Для них особый сыр с пары ближайших ферм завозят, ох, и вкусный же, зараза…

— Ну, раз так, живи пока, — охранник, определенно решивший, что имеет дело с попыткой призвать злых духов, окончательно успокоился. — Но гляди у меня! Чуть что — нюхнешь сыру!

— Всё-всё, убедил, убедил! — прямо-таки запресмыкался Рокфор, одновременно надеясь, что не переигрывает. Но охранник принял всё за чистую монету, и дальнейший обмен репликами свелся к периодическим вопросам и ответам насчет времени.

Ровно в шесть тяжелая дверь со скрипом отворилась и в карцер вошла целая делегация в составе Мортена и двух крыс. Приветливо улыбнувшись и кивнув Рокфору, но не сказав ни слова, Мортен подошел к дисплею, щелкнул специально добавленным выключателем, и на экране возникло лицо Дезире. Оно занимало практически всю площадь изображения, однако можно было догадаться, что она находится где-то на крейсере рядом с мышиных размеров моделью-копией вертолета Хьюз ОН-6.

— Привет, Рокки! Как спалось? Не разбудила? Ладно, можешь не отвечать, я тебя всё равно не услышу. Как тебе? — она махнула рукой оператору веб-камеры, и тот обвел объективом вокруг себя. Стало ясно, что вертолетная площадка находится на крыше носовой надстройки корабля, в трех этажах над круглым основанием отсутствующей орудийной башни, залитым водой и превращенным в нечто среднее между бассейном и садком, в котором не менее сотни морских обитателей, преимущественно анчоусов и кальмаров, построенные ровным квадратом, выжидающе разглядывали остекление капитанского мостика. — Впечатляет, а? Поверь, речь капитана впечатлит тебя еще больше!

Не успела она замолчать, как из репродукторов по углам крыши мостика зазвучал голос Фина. Его местами чересчур надрывную и изобиловавшую пропагандистскими и мотивационными штампами речь нельзя было назвать шедевром ораторского искусства. Но в ней содержалось несколько очень удачных находок, в частности, параллель, которую анчоус провел между собой, вопреки всему выжившим в знойной пустыне, и этим крейсером, разбомбленным и затопленным, но не уничтоженным, поднятым со дна и готовым к новому славному бою, который для них обоих станет последним. В отличие от команды подлодки, крайне нервно воспринявшей слова своего капитана о самоубийственно таране плотины, слушатели в бассейне встретили эту фразу с хорошо заметным воодушевлением.

— Где вы столько самоубийц накопали? — спросил Рокфор у Мортена.

— Почему самоубийц? — удивилась крыса. — Они лишь доведут корабль до нужного места, направят на цель и покинут его. Останется лишь Фин. Говорит, не может иначе, жизнь не мила и всё в таком духе. Дурака кусок.

— Фанатик, что возьмешь… Эй, куда это они все? В канализацию, что ли?

— Почти, — кивнул Мортен, вместе с Рокфором наблюдая, как подчиненные Фина, разбившись на колонны, ныряют и уплывают в расходящиеся в разные стороны от бассейна тоннели. — Там целый трубопровод построен, по которому они могут быстро перемещаться с одного поста на другой.

— Ничего себе, — присвистнул Спасатель. — Сколько ж вы над ним работали? Год? Два?

— Практически ровно шесть месяцев. Мы очень старались. Труднее всего было с двигателями. Изначально тут угольные топки стояли, но они не годились. Кальмарам же в щупальца лопаты не дашь. Пришлось мазутные доставать. О, это было целое дело. Но если есть нужные связи и средства, нет ничего невозможного, — самодовольно констатировал Мортен.

— Ничего себе, — пробормотал Рокфор, а про себя подумал: «Откровенничает, гад. Значит, точно знает, что жить мне недолго осталось. Впрочем, ему ли этого не знать. Его ж сюда как раз за этим и прислали…»

— Ну, как тебе? — спросила с экрана вновь оказавшаяся в центре кадра Дезире. — Впечатлен? Впечатлен, знаю. Что ж, пора отчаливать. Но ты канал не переключай, самое интересное впереди. Приходилось уже наблюдать катастрофу в прямом эфире? Даже если приходилось, не беда. В этом деле от умеренности больше вреда, чем пользы! — Дезире подошла вплотную к вертолету и похлопала ладонью по яйцевидной кабине. — Как тебе мой вертолетик? Красавец, правда? Мы на него камеру поставим и будем с воздуха панораму снимать. Самое настоящее маринистское полотно получится, хоть прямо сейчас на стенку вешай. А что, отличная идея! Комната с трофеями — лучшее портфолио! Представь — кадр с горящей платформой в раме, а рядом — твоя голова! Натуральный натюрморт!

— Ей надо другую маску носить, — сказал Рокфор Мортену. — Такую, знаешь, белую, с красными спиралями на щеках и двигающейся челюстью. Какой смысл полумерами ограничиваться?

— А ты весельчак, — Мортен рассмеялся.

— Ну, с ней мне не тяга… — окончание фразы Рокфора потонуло в грохоте сотрясшего весь комплекс взрыва. — Черт! Это еще что?!

— Ворота открылись, — коротко ответил Мортен.

— Не пугайся, Рокки, это всего лишь вышибной заряд для отпирания ворот, — пояснила Дезире. — Они столько лет стояли без движения, что их проще снести, чем пытаться открыть. Теперь выход в море свободен! Пожелай нам семь футов под килем!

— Якорь тебе в глотку, — хмуро пожелал Рокфор. Мортен нахмурился и хотел что-то сказать, но тут крейсер издал протяжный гудок, в диспетчерской задребезжали стекла, а в карцере выключился свет.

— Какого?! — вскричал один из тюремщиков. Рокфор поначалу тоже опешил, но быстро сориентировался и понял, что лучшего момента, чтобы освободиться, уже не представится. Мортен, увы, тоже это понял, и выпустил в направлении стула струю из вынутого на ощупь из кармана старомодного флакончика с грушей.

— Фу! Что это? — зажав нос, прогнусавил один из конвоиров.

— Одеколон какой-то, — предположил, принюхавшись, его напарник. — Кстати, ничего такой, хороший, возбуждает…

«И это еще мягко сказано!» — подумал Рокфор, не видевший Мортена, не успевший задержать дыхание и вдохнувший критическую дозу духов Дезире. Став Одноглазой Девой, она, похоже, прекратила ими пользоваться, но один флакончик сохранила. Или раздобыла, узнав, что имеет дело со Спасателями, ведь после допроса Дейла, сказавшего, как он ни старался, больше, чем нужно, в ее распоряжении было больше суток… «А вот в моем распоряжении — секунды!» — подстегнул самого себя уже начавший терять самоконтроль австралиец и принялся остервенело кусать правый лацкан куртки.

— Макс, Юп, Проверьте, как он там! — приказал Мортен подчиненным. Две крысы осторожно двинулись вперед, но, сделав не более пары шагов, остановились и еще раз принюхались.

— Чуешь, Юп?

— Чую. Что-то сырное, не?

— Типа того, да. Видишь хоть что-нибудь?

— Не, ничего. Но он должен быть здесь…

— Хватит базарить! Шагайте! — прикрикнул на них Мортен.

— Да, босс, уже идем… Эй, что это ту…

БУМ! БУМ! БУМ!

— Макс? Макс, это ты там? Что это бы…

БУМ! БУМ! БУМ!

— Макс! Юп! — позвал Мортен. Не дождавшись ответа, он распылил перед собой остатки духов и бросил флакон туда, где должен был сидеть Рокфор. Раздался звон стекла об сталь стула. Пустого стула.

«Вот так, значит, да…» — подумал Мортен. Краем глаза он видел неясное свечение: сквозь жалюзи на окнах диспетчерской пробивалась, дай бог, десятая часть и без того скудного освещения дока, но этого хватало, чтобы заранее обречь на провал любую попытку незаметно выскользнуть из ящика. Это означало, что он не мог убежать за подмогой, но одновременно означало, что, чтобы не дать Рокфору уйти, достаточно не терять из виду дверной проем. Поскольку Мортен никуда не спешил, эта диспозиция его совершенно устраивала.

Рокфор, напротив, был обречен на активные действия. Крейсер уплывал, Спасателю кровь из носу надо было попасть на борт, а сделать это, когда тот окажется в открытом море, будет очень непросто. Разве что гагару залетную поймать, но поди ж ее еще поймай, это ж не такси, взмахом руки и свистком не остановишь…

И самому стоять нельзя. Двигаться надо. При этом прямо к двери идти нельзя — Мортен заметит и бросится. Он уже сориентировался и настроился на борьбу, и так легко, как застигнутые врасплох Макс с Юпом, не дастся. Двигаться можно только вдоль стенки, сохраняя максимальную бесшумность и надеясь застать оппонента врасплох и ударить первым, тогда появятся шансы. Мортен об этом знает. И знает, что он, Рокфор, знает. То еще регби шаром для боулинга в темном лесу…

Запах.

Да, запах проблема. Духи Дезире и плесневая кожура сыра «Понт Левек», завернутые в фольгу тонкие ломтики которой Мэтти вшил ему в воротник как средство перебороть сырный приступ, забивали весь обонятельный эфир, поэтому унюхать Мортена Рокфор не мог. А вот Мортен мог, правда, не Рокфора как такового, а ту самую кожуру в его воротнике. Чтобы это ликвидировать, надо было либо фольгу завернуть, либо вытащить ее из воротника, либо вообще куртку сбросить. Но бесшумно и быстро ни то, ни другое, ни третье сделать не получится. То есть, куртку можно сбросить либо быстро и громко, либо медленно и бесшумно, но толку в быстроте, если она выдаст твое местонахождение, ровно столько же, сколько в медлительности, надолго делающей тебя беззащитным. То есть, ни малейшего. Придется пахнуть…

А потом желудок Рокфора, измученный многочасовым голодом и раздразненный взятой в рот и тут же выплюнутой плесневой кожурой, громко и протяжно забурчал, и австралиец рухнул на колени, а когда над его головой просвистели когти и клацнули зубы Мортена, ударил в темноту туда, где должно было быть солнечное сплетение противника. Попал по печени, касательным, чуть не лишился глаз, отделавшись глубоким порезом щеки, резко встал, стукнув макушкой по челюсти крысы, ударил в область головы, попал в плечо, сбив с курса летевший ему в лицо кулак, в итоге прочесавший ему щеку и затронувший усы. Такой шанс Мортен упустить не мог, и на обратном пути его рука схватила Рокфора за кончик усов и резко рванула, дабы заставить согнуться навстречу стремительно поднимающемуся колену.

Но вместо этого Рокфор остался стоять, как стоял, колено Мортена ударило в пустоту, а сам он потерял равновесие и, падая, выбросил левую руку вперед в инстинктивной попытке схватиться хоть за что-то. Этим чем-то оказался лацкан куртки Рокфора, который схватил руку крысы чуть выше локтя, и резко притянул к себе, одновременно выбрасывая ей навстречу кулак, четко попавший в правую скулу. Отброшенный к стенке Мортен больно стукнулся о металл затылком и закрыл ушибленную скулу, но получил еще один удар левой по носу. Отпустив куртку Рокфора, он взмахнул растопыренными пальцами в надежде лишить Спасателя хотя бы одного глаза, но взял слишком высоко и лишь взъерошил тому волосы и оцарапал лоб. Рокфор ответил новым ударом левой в голову, потом ударил туда же правой. Потом, окончательно нащупав цель, провел целую серию хуков, прекратившуюся не раньше, чем Мортен перестал даже пытаться поставить блок или контратаковать, после чего, ударив для надежности еще три раза, позволил крысе безвольно осесть на пол, оперся на очень кстати оказавшуюся под рукой спинку стула, утер лицо и перевел дух.

— Вот ведь… — произнес он на первом более-менее уверенном выдохе, осторожно касаясь саднящих костяшек. — Динго дикий, ну… До крови, черт… Где их таких крепких делают?.. Черт, так, пора убираться, пока кто-нибудь еще не набежал… А, стоп, чуть не забыл…

По-прежнему держась за стул, он осторожно присел, раздергал веревку и вынул из нее две большие перчатки, которые, закатав рукава, поспешно надел. В темноте сложно было сказать, насколько хорошо они подогнаны, но в идеале они должны были прилегать настолько плотно, чтобы казаться кожей и шерсткой его рук, которые, благодаря гибкому каркасу, можно было относительно легко вынуть в случае, если запястье застрянет в дыре либо окажется связанным. Само собой, их эффективность непосредственно зависела от качества исполнения и подгонки, поэтому доверять можно было только перчаткам, изготовленными настоящим мастером по актуальной мерке. Эта пара, пошитая личным портным Шельма, к таковым, безусловно, относилась.

Осторожно переступив через тела поверженных крыс, Рокфор подошел к двери карцера, тщательно прислушался, решительно переступил порог и зажмурился от ударившего прямо ему в лицо яркого белого света.

— Руки вверх! Не двигаться! — приказал громкий шепот откуда-то из-за источника света. — Кто вы? Где Мортен и остальные?

— Рудольф «Аллигатор» Хоган, — придерживаясь легенды, ответил Рокфор. — Крысы все утомились и прилегли отдохнуть, а меня послали за чем-нибудь вкусненьким. Где у вас тут камбуз? А то я здесь новенький, еще не все ходы выучил.

— Слава богу, — произнес невидимый собеседник уже нормальным голосом, показавшимся Спасателю очень знакомым. — Вас же агент Шельм прислал, да? Ну, конечно, он прислал, какие могут быть сомнения! Грим, подготовка…

— Гудбайслалом, ты, что ли? — спросил Рокфор, окончательно опознавший говорившего по манере говорить.

— Рёмме Гудбрандсдален к вашим услугам, — назвался электронщик, судя по голосу, привыкший к коверканию своей фамилии на разные лады, и подсветил фонарем лицо.

— Так это тебя я должен благодарить за эту темную?

— А кого ж еще? Я ж тут каждый проводок проложил, знаю, что где выключить, выдернуть… Так, ладно, у нас мало времени. Охрана смотрит закольцованную запись, но склейка не очень плавная вышла, рано или поздно ее заметят. К этому моменту вы должны быть на корабле. Воспользуйтесь потолочными галереями, так вы обойдете все посты.

— А ты сообразительный! — похвалил Рокфор. Инженер нетерпеливо отмахнулся.

— Не перебивайте, а то забуду что-нибудь. По идентификационному чипу: он настроен на сигнал «Серенады морей» — это лайнер, совершающий круиз по фьордам. Как раз сейчас он отправляется из Олесунна в Гейрангер-фьорд. Крейсер ляжет ему на хвост, потом повернет на месторождение. До него примерно сто двадцать пять миль, весь путь займет около двух часов.

— Сто двадцать пять миль за два часа на этом?! — изумился Рокфор, показывая большим пальцем через плечо на окна. — Они его что, реактивными двигателями оснастили?

— Вспомогательными водометными движителями. А что такого? Там же ни снарядов, ни провианта, только топливо и взрывчатка. Взрыв должен произойти от удара при столкновении, но на случай осложнений на мостике установлено ручное устройство подрыва.

— Лучше скажи, как всё это добро из строя вывести.

— Непросто. Я специалист или кто?

— Но ты же инсайдер Мэтти! — изумился Рокфор. — Он что, не просил тебя вредить в меру сил?

— А что я прямо сейчас делаю, по-вашему?

— Ну, а до того?

— А до того я работал под строжайшим контролем! — надрывно произнес Гудбрандсдален. — Вы что думаете, тут кроме меня одни тупицы собрались? Да если б они хоть что-то заподозрили, я был бы давно мертв! Я так и сказал агенту Шельму: технику буду делать и на страх, и на совесть! Он сказал: это неважно, главное побег захваченному агенту обеспечь. Я думал, он себя имеет в виду, а оказалось, вас. Вы же захваченный агент, правда? Ну, вот я вам побег и обеспечил! Дальше вы уж сами как-нибудь!

— Ладно, парень, не кипятись! Как попасть на эту галерею?

— По вентиляции проще всего. Решетка там, над шкафом.

— Спасибо! Веревка есть какая-нибудь?

— Бухта кабеля сойдет?

— Давай!

— Сейчас сбегаю.

— Куда это?

— На склад, куда! Думаете, я их с собой таскаю? Они тяжелые!

— Ладно, беги, что уж теперь!

Гудбрандсдален убежал. Рокфор забрался на диспетчерский пульт и, чуть отогнув жесткие металлические жалюзи, выглянул наружу. Крейсер шел кормой вперед к образовавшемуся после взрыва на месте ворот строго очерченному прямоугольнику, ведущему в ночь. Корабль двигался медленно, будто нащупывая путь невидимой тростью, и такими темпами должен был полностью покинуть док не ранее, чем через четверть часа. Солидный запас времени, но только в том случае, если выдвигаться прямо сейчас. А ведь надо было еще Гудбрандсдалена дождаться. И где его только черти носят?..

— Вот! Принес! — запыхавшийся инженер сбросил на пол моток оранжевого сетевого кабеля с восьмиконтактным разъемом на конце. — Пришлось отдельно обрезать и обжимать, зато цепляться будет!

— А ты сообразительный! — одобрительно повторил Рокфор, спускаясь на пол и надевая бухту на плечо. — Сам выход отыщешь?

— А что его искать? — удивился инженер. — Сейчас крейсер выйдет, и базу сворачивать начнут. Нас всех на катере на берег доставят.

— После всего, что тут случилось? — Рокфор кивнул на открытые двери карцера. — Не думаю, что всё будет настолько просто.

— Да? — Гудбрандсдален явно этого не учел. — Черт, а ведь верно. Если они узнают об отключении света и записи, я буду главным подозреваемым! Черт, что же делать?! Можно мне с вами?!

— На крейсер? — Рокфор наморщил лоб. — Что ж, можно! Заодно поможешь бомбу разрядить!

— Но это невозможно!

— А ты напрягись! Или сиди здесь и жди, когда Мортен очнется! А он будет очень, очень зол…

— Хорошо! Хорошо! Разряжу! Ну, попробую…

— Но! Выше нос! У тебя фонарь, иди первым!

— Ну, дайте хоть за оборудованием сбегать!

— А, черт… Только быстро! И брать только самое необходимое! И самое легкое! Чтоб с ним можно было бегать и прыгать!

Гудбрандсдален кивнул и опять убежал, а Рокфор вернулся на наблюдательный пост. Крейсер прошел уже четверть пути и прошел еще практически столько же, когда электронщик вернулся с пухлым пластиковым футляром на спине.

— Тебя, парниша, только за смертью посылать! — прикрикнул на него Рокфор. — Показывай дорогу!

Несмотря на откровенно негероическую внешность, двигался Гудбрандсдален резво и без лишней суеты — сказывалась жизнь на телевышке. Рокфор, которому такие подробности биографии попутчика были неизвестны, счел это результатом тренировок под руководством Шельма и не мог не поинтересоваться:

— Давно в организации?

— Чего?

— Ну, в конторе или как ее там?

— Я не в конторе. Я на поводке. Добровольно-принудительный помощник.

— А, — Рокфор кивнул. — Мэтти тебя застукал за чем-то нехорошим?

— Ну да, — признал инженер, не став, впрочем, вдаваться в детали. — С тех пор я его спящий агент.

— И он тебя сюда заслал?

— Ну, как заслал. Он где-то в мае заявился и сказал, что, по его сведениям, Одноглазой Деве нужен классный электронщик, а поскольку я лучший в округе, ко мне от нее наверняка придут. Ну, я должен был согласиться и держать его в курсе. И действительно, буквально через пару дней пришли. Ну, я сделал все по инструкции. Первое время работу мне на дом давали, а месяц назад сказали, что надо переезжать. К тому времени я понял, что от меня хотят получить прибор, который систему идентификации судов обманывает, ну я и поднял вопрос о приобретении реального чипа, который проще перепрограммировать, чем воссоздать. Мне сказали, что займутся этим. Я агенту Шельму, соответственно, маякнул, и он сказал, чтобы я ждал такое объявление о продаже этого чипа, которое будет особые ключевые слова содержать, и ответить на него я тоже должен был совершенно определенным образом. Так он узнает, что это от Девы. Ну, собственно, вот.

— Понятно, — пробормотал Рокфор. История Гудбрандсдалена противоречила многому из рассказанного Шельмом, но, в отличие от лемминга, у электронщика не было причин наводить тень на плетень. «От ведь жучара-геркулес, ну! Так всё запутал, так закрутил, такого туману напустил, никакой ньюфаундлендский не сравнится…»

— А сам он, ну, агент Шельм то есть, участвует в этом? — спросил Гудбрандсдален, упираясь широко расставленными ногами и руками в сходящиеся под прямым углом стенки вытяжной шахты. — Он присоединится к нам?

— Участвует, конечно, — ответил Рокки. Он не хотел рассказывать электронщику о гибели Матиаса, чтобы не деморализовать его, а кроме того, в душе он продолжал надеяться, что и лемминг, и его друзья-Спасатели живы. Однако чересчур обнадеживать напарника тоже не стоило. — Но вряд ли присоединится, он всю операцию мне поручил. Так что вся надежда только на нас. Шевелись!

Гудбрандсдален и без понуканий старался изо всех сил, К тому же, лезть по вентиляции оказалось легче, чем можно было предположить. Под многолетним воздействием соленого морского воздуха кирпичная кладка потрескалась и размягчилась, поэтому грызунам лишь раз пришлось воспользоваться кабелем с зацепом. Когда они добрались до поперечных балок, служивших направляющими для мостовых кранов, крейсер еще на три четверти находился в доке. Вот только теперь он был довольно-таки далеко внизу, а парашютов в распоряжении Рокфора и Рёмме не было.

— Что теперь? — спросил электронщик.

— Не знаю. Ты советовал мне сюда лезть. На что ты рассчитывал?

— На обход постов, — Гудбрандсдален указал на группе из трех бродивших по верхней смотровой галерее крыс.

— Посты мы обошли, не спорю. На корабль как попасть?

— Я думал, он достаточно высокий, чтобы можно было спрыгнуть ему, там, на мачту…

— Не, мачта уже далеко, — с сожалением констатировал Рокфор, прикидывая на глаз расстояние между кончиком мачты и последней балкой. Зато на обратном пути его взгляд зацепился за желтые отблески на поверхности залитой в основание носовой орудийной башни воды, и план действий созрел сам собой.

— Бассейн видишь? — спросил он Гудбрандсдалена. — Нам туда.

— Так высоко же…

— Так вода же! Вперед!

Попеременно то бегом, то крадучись, то бочком приставными шагами мыши добрались до середины последней поперечной балки, привязали кабель и спустились по нему, причем первым как более тяжелый лез Рокфор. Потолок дока был практически не освещен, поэтому обнаружения они не опасались. Бассейн, напротив, был виден очень хорошо, равно как и две струи воды, одновременно и симметрично забившие из обоих бортов как раз напротив бассейна, начавшего на глазах мелеть.

— Черт, как же вовремя-то! — ругнулся Рокфор.

— Мне лезть назад? — с надеждой спросил Гудбрандсдален.

— Нет, мы уже слишком далеко зашли, отступать поздно, только вперед! Приготовься, он уже почти под нами! Как прыгну, подожди секунды три и прыгай сам! Всё, я пошел! — и австралиец, глубоко вдохнув, разжал руки и полетел вниз, упав в воду у самой стенки и несильно, но ощутимо стукнувшись коленом о дно. Буквально сразу же течение прибило его и плюхнувшегося гораздо ближе к центру Рёмме к решетке стока, где они и просидели, пока вода не спала окончательно.

— Как мы вовремя, а? — спросил Рокфор, вставая и выкручивая куртку.

— Еще б чуть-чуть — и разбились бы, — заметил, ёжась, электронщик.

— Но не разбились же! Значит, всё будет хорошо! Давай теперь рассказывай, где тут у них что…

*** 15 ***

— Что это там?! — воскликнул Дейл, показывая на окутавшее отвесную скалу прямо по курсу облако дыма. — Будто рвануло что-то!

— Рвануло, — подтвердил Шельм. — Значит, мы верно определили, что у них там ворота.

— И что внутри что-то очень большое, — добавил Чип, гордившийся тем, что первым обратил внимание на отсутствие бурунов у подножия отвесной скалы, что указывало на наличие там как минимум грота. Правда, перед этим Шельм успел спросить Спасателей, не находят ли они в этой скале чего-нибудь странного, но бурундук был убежден, что Шельм лишь изображал проницательность, а на самом деле просто бил по площадям. Во всяком случае, фактов, опровергавших это утверждение, в его распоряжении не было. — Гайка! Погружение!

— Погружение! — подтвердила мышка, нажимая на соответствующую педаль.

— _И право руля,_ — добавил Вжик. — _Чтоб они нас не раздавили._

— Но так они могут мимо нас проскочить! — всполошился Дейл.

— У меня не проскочат, — заверила его Гайка. — Что бы это ни было, хотя бы одним швартовым магнитом да зацепимся. Если, конечно, не будем поворачиваться к ним кормой, потому как там винт. Ну, и если это не будет что-то ну просто феноменально быстроходное.

— _Это может быть вообще самолет_, — предположил Вжик.

— Фин — подводник, а не летчик, — возразил Чип.

— Самолету не нужен КИС-чип, — добавил Шельм.

— Вы украли мой аргумент! — капризно произнес Дейл. Гайка сочувственно потрепала его по плечу. Чип скептически хмыкнул. Шельм промолчал, сосредоточенно вглядываясь в темноту по ту сторону смотрового окна. Когда же оно полностью погрузилось под воду, лемминг перешел к жесткому бороскопу, вертикально спускавшемуся с потолка в центре круглой кабины, которой красное освещение придавало сходство с фотолабораторией. Взявшись за приделанные по бокам нижней части корпуса бороскопа ручки, Шельм рывком поднял их над головой, одновременно выдвигая объектив из корпуса и поднимая окуляр на уровень глаз.

— Есть что-нибудь? — спросил Чип.

— Что-нибудь точно есть.

— А если серьезно?

— Я предельно серьезен. Глория, солнце, зайди на остров сбоку, а то на его фоне ничего не видно.

Гайка повернула руль, заставляя черную шарообразную подлодку, похожую из-за торчащих во все стороны швартовых магнитов на морскую мину, описать дугу и приблизиться к островку с севера. Очень долго ничего не происходило, и Чип, сменивший Шельма у бороскопа, уже начал подозревать, что враги обвели их вокруг пальца и воспользовались субмариной, покинувшей базу либо сразу в подводном положении, либо вообще с другой стороны острова, в то время как взрыв был просто отвлекающим маневром. Но вот из скалы вытянулось нечто прямоугольное и приземистое, похожее на океанскую баржу, а когда стали видны две расположенные уступом орудийные башни, пришло время действовать.

— Цель прямо по курсу! Полный вперед! — скомандовал Чип.

— Скажешь, когда до них будет десять футов, — попросила Гайка.

— Не вопрос. Как я это определю?

— Ну, это зависит от того, что именно ты видишь.

— Большой человеческий корабль.

— Так «большой» или «человеческий»? Человеческие все для нас большие.

— Этот и для людей большой.

— Да?! Дай посмотреть! — Дейл подскочил к бороскопу и, оттеснив Чипа щекой, заглянул в окуляр. — Ох, ёжики зеленые! Это прям линкор! Из «Морского боя»!

— Дейл, не мешай, я считаю… — Гайка задумчиво прикинула что-то на пальцах, ненадолго даже выпустив штурвал. — Так, если диаметр объектива и фокусное расстояние такие, то входная апертура у нас такая, а если учесть параллакс… В общем, скажешь, когда сварной шов на корпусе займет ровно четверть окуляра!

— Для этого придется подсветку включить, — напомнил Чип.

— Так включи, в чем проблема? Думаешь, нас заметят? Хотя вообще да, красный свет сквозь синее стекло, да еще под водой, не виден, а вот белый фонарик на объективе над водой… Ну, включи, когда мы подойдем вплотную!

— Тогда будет поздно.

— Да? А, ну, наверное, да… В общем, включи, когда сочтешь нужным!

— Глория, солнце, ты, главное, не отвлекайся, — ласково посоветовал Шельм. — Если увидишь в смотровое стекло что-то большое и темное — не жди сигнала, останавливайся сразу.

— Ну, ну, это само собой! — с улыбкой ответила мышка.

— Само собой, — кивнул Матиас. — Не подумай ничего дурного. Так, нервишки шалят, — в подтверждение своих слов он подергал себя за усы и потеребил висящую на поясе короткую дубинку. «Рисуется, — безапелляционно заключил Чип. — Уж что-что, а эмоции он скрывать умеет. Истинные эмоции, то бишь…» Взгляд бурундука задержался на дубинке. Она привлекла его внимание сразу, как только Шельм вынул ее из тайника со снаряжением в полу кладовой Магды со словами: «Вот закладочка и пригодилась!» В том тайнике было много всего на все случаи жизни, и оно явно лежало там годы, поэтому ударить его этой дубинкой на мостике «Коста Бравы» Шельм не мог. Но кто сказал, что она существует в единственном экземпляре…

— _Чип, подсветка, —_ подсказал Вжик.

— Я помню, спасибо, — бурундук снова прильнул к окуляру. — Рано еще, — дождавшись, когда борт корабля заполнит весь сектор обзора, Чип мысленно досчитал до двадцати пяти и нажал на кнопку рядом с окуляром, и вместо черноты увидел серую стену приваренных друг к другу стальных листов.

— Чип, не пора еще? — нервно осведомился Дейл.

— Нет, мы еще далеко.

— Тогда почему его уже видно? — Дейл показал пальцем на быстро увеличивающуюся в размерах черную массу прямо по курсу.

— Это из-за того, что видимый нами свет проходит через три различные по своим оптическим характеристикам среды: воду, стекло и воздух, — пояснила Гайка. — А видимый Чипом свет проходит только через две среды — воздух и стекло… Секундочку, и еще раз воздух… Господи! Держитесь! Даю полный назад! — мышка резко перевела рычаг хода в противоположное положение, одновременно поворачивая вправо штурвал. Не успевших отреагировать Дейла и Шельма отбросило на правую стенку. Чип чуть не вырвал с корнем ручку бороскопа, но на ногах устоял. Сидевший на спинке кресла рулевого Вжик отделался легким испугом.

— Прошу прощения! — крикнула, не поворачиваясь, Гайка. — Я упустила из виду обратный переход света из стекла в воздух! Из-за этого предметы в бороскопе кажутся чуть дальше, чем на самом деле! Но ничего страшного не случилось! Сейчас всплывем и пристыкуемся! А, да, чуть не забыла… Все целы?!

— Жить будем, — ответил за всех Шельм.

— О, прекрасно! Тогда всплываем! Чип, переставь шноркель на вытяжку.

— Рад слышать, — не скрывая облегчения, произнес бурундук, переставляя прикрепленный к бороскопу черный рифленый шланг в соседнее гнездо. Не то, чтобы он не доверял Гайке и подлодке, но терпеть бедствие в море предпочтительнее, находясь как можно ближе к поверхности.

Гайка тем временем нажала на педаль, и насос, прежде выкачивавший воздух из донных балластных цистерн и освобождавший место для воды, стал нагнетать его, выдавливая воду и заставляя подлодку всплыть. На поверхности выяснилось, что они находятся всего в полутора метрах от по-прежнему пятящегося крейсера, и Гайка направила субмарину параллельным курсом в сторону кормы гиганта. Постепенно субмарина Спасателей стала сближаться с крейсером и в итоге уткнулась в него одним из электромагнитных рогов, на которые Гайка тут же подала напряжение, намертво сцепив оба судна.

— Ну, вот мы и на месте! — объявила она, выключая двигатель.

— Отличная работа, солнце! — похвалил подругу Чип.

— Да, солнце, ты просто блеск! — подхватил почин товарища Дейл. Мышка смущенно зарделась.

— Господи, да я-то тут при чем? Благодарите закон Бернулли, гласящий, что в узких частях канала вода течет быстрее и давит на стенки слабее, чем в широких. Здесь было то же самое, только вода была неподвижна, а двигались стенки канала, то есть, наши корабли. Вы разве этого не знали?

— Знать и применить на практике — разные вещи, — прокомментировал Шельм, уже успевший открыть входной люк в потолке. — Винни, твой выход. Проверь, что да как. Чарли, Добби, на вас присоскоступы и гвоздемет.

— Слышал, Добби? Не зевай, — сугубо ради поддержания неформальной иерархии сказал Чип. Шельмы, как говорится, приходят и уходят, а Спасатели как были слаженной командой, так и останутся.

Подъем по борту заставил грызунов в прямом смысле прочувствовать, с каким огромным судном они имеют дело, и это притом, что кормовая часть крейсера, к которой примагнитилась субмарина, была почти вдвое ниже носа. За попавшимся на пути группы иллюминатором было темно, и Гайка предложила взрезать стекло. Дейлу идея пришлась по душе, Чип же возражал, что с палубы начинать сподручнее, тем более что им неизвестны ни планировка, ни состав команды, ни ее численность, и сослепу можно легко попасть в переплет. Точку в споре поставил Вжик, сообщивший, что на палубе никого нет.

— А я уж испугался, что вы голосование устроите, — иронично прокомментировал Шельм, когда грызуны продолжили путь.

— Вы это говорили еще при нашей самой первой встрече, — напомнил Чип. — Вас настолько пугают дискуссии?

— Не пугают. Мешают.

— Чему?

— Действиям.

— Всегда лучше обсудить варианты, чем бросаться наобум, — возразила Гайка.

— Естественно, — кивнул Шельм. — Наобум никогда бросаться не надо. Лидер должен всё взвесить и принять решение. А приняв — привести в исполнение.

— А остальные должны молчать в тряпочку? — возмутился Дейл. — У нас тут не армия!

— И это прискорбно.

— Я не считаю своих друзей безмозглыми роботами, прыгающими вслед за мной с крыши только потому, что я приказал им: «Делай как я!» — гордо произнес Чип. И добавил, уже скорее надменно: — Впрочем, кому я это говорю…

— Да, Чарли, мы, лемминги, такие, — принял эстафету Шельм. — А данный конкретный лемминг вообще дожил до такого, что не каждому и пожелаешь. И сюда дошел, как ты и твои друзья можете видеть.

— _Мы сами вроде как тоже все здесь,_ — заметил Вжик.

— Тем более что вы приплыли сюда на построенной мною подлодке, — хмуро добавила Гайка.

— Не отрицаю, солнце. Впрочем, не будь ее, я бы воспользовался услугами Кати, так что…

— Но в итоге-то воспользовались не ее услугами, а нашими, — Чип обвел ладонью себя и друзей.

— Да, я дал Кате отдельное поручение.

— Поправочка: вы смогли дать ей отдельное поручение, поскольку у вас есть мы.

— Разве я утверждал, что вы бесполезны?

— Вслух прямым текстом, может, и нет. А мысленно — кто вас, леммингов, знает…

— Не глупи. Вы мне нужны. Чем дальше, тем сильнее.

— Неплохо было бы хотя бы иногда это авто… арфа… артикулировать, вот! — Дейл торжествующе, словно открыв нетривиальное достижение, улыбнулся. — Язык, чай, не отсохнет!

— Комплименты есть смысл раздавать только по итогам операции, — ответил лемминг. — Сказанные под руку, они только вредят, поскольку либо отвлекают, либо внушают излишнюю самоуверенность. И то, и другое чревато потерями личного состава. Непосредственный опыт. Винни, на палубе там по-прежнему пусто? Тогда вперед.

На палубе недоремонтированного крейсера отсутствовали многие полезные для скрытного перемещения мелочи, отличающие обжитый корабль от только что спущенного на воду, но ведра из-под краски и сложенные у фальшборта пирамидой трубы обеспечивали хорошее укрытие от случайных взглядов с верхних ярусов надстроек. Сунув присоскоступы в крайнюю трубу, грызуны воспользовались соседней как туннелем, приведшим их к подножию кормовой орудийной башни. На месте левого из трех 150-миллиметровых орудийных стволов зияла пустота, похожая на те, что образуются при выпадении зубов, но два оставшихся в сочетании с полным комплектом орудий в верхней кормовой башне намекали, что крейсер, несмотря на солидный возраст, еще способен натворить дел в умелых руках.

— Как же хорошо, что у них нету атомных бомб! — с явным облегчением отметил Дейл. — А то они бы ими ка-а-ак пальнули!

— Это была бы последняя глупость в их жизни, — усмехнулась Гайка. Чип тоже улыбнулся.

— Это точно. Но вряд ли у них бы это получилось. Тут людей десяток нужен, а уж грызунов… Согласны, Микки?

— Согласен, Чарли. Если бы Дезире собиралась стрелять, наняла бы Глазастого Огла, спеца по артиллерии, в том числе человеческой.

— _А не смертника для тарана,_ — довел мысль до логического завершения Вжик.

— А не смертника для тарана, — повторил Шельм. — Ну что, молодежь, придумали уже, как мы эту посудину ко дну пускать будем?

Чип, Дейл и Гайка открыли было рты, чтобы выдвинуть по-своему здравые взаимоисключающие предложения, но тут Вжик как-то странно встрепенулся, помахал перед лицом ладонью, будто дегустатор, подгоняющий к носу испарения благородного напитка, икнул и упал ладони едва успевшего среагировать Дейла. Шельм тут же прижал палец к губам, повел по сторонам носом и движением головы призвал Спасателей отступить в густую темноту у фальшборта. Друзья повиновались, так как и сами почувствовали странный запах явно не морского и не технического происхождения. Запах постепенно усиливался, потом стали слышны осторожные шаги, потом в поле зрения четверки вошли две фигуры радикально различного телосложения, на которые Шельм навел гвоздемет, а Чип — луч фонаря.

— Ой! Не бейте! Мы сдаемся! — тут же вскрикнул, подняв руки, тощий растрепанный субъект, показавшийся Дейлу и Гайке смутно знакомым.

— Кто здесь? — также подняв руки, спросил его гораздо более крупный и пузатый спутник, которого Спасатели узнали сразу же.

— РОККИ?!

— Ребята?! — силач прикрыл глаза ладонью. — Мэтти?! Это вы?! Вы живы?!

— Целы и невредимы, — сообщил Шельм.

— Полный порядок! — подтвердила Гайка. — А с тобой что случилось?

— Да! — присоединился к вопросу Дейл. — Что случилось? Где твои усы?

— Усы? — Рокфор провел пальцем по гладко выбритой верхней губе. — Мортен оторвал. Ну, то есть, как оторвал, они накладные были…

— ЧТО?!

— Накладные, что. Ну, то есть, вообще они у меня настоящие, но в Бергене, в гостинице, я их сбрил, а взамен фальшивые наклеил.

— А зачем?

— За этим, — Рокфор отклеил с верхней губы пластырь телесного цвета, на внутренней стороне которого оказалась миниатюрная даже по мышиным меркам отмычка. — Закладка на случай, если меня обыщут, закуют в наручники и хоть ненадолго оставят без присмотра. Не пригодилась. Да, Чарли, фонарь уже можно опустить. Спасибо.

— Но как же ты теперь без усов? — обреченно произнесла Гайка.

— Не бойся, дорогая, отрастут. Они у меня быстро отрастают. Через месяц как новые будут. Да черт с ними, с усами! Дайте же я вас всех обниму!

— Сначала объясни, кто это с тобой, — попросил Чип, с интересом разглядывая спутника австралийца.

— И чем ты таким пахнешь, что Вжик аж отрубился! — добавил Дейл, демонстрируя Рокфору бесчувственную муху.

— Вжик?! Отрубился?! О, это, должно быть, из-за «Понт Левека», — Рокфор показал на дырку в воротнике. — С ним мне ни сырные приступы, ни духи Дезире не страшны. Тоже еще с Бергена закладка. Пригодилась. Но надо будет что-то с ней сделать, а то и впрямь пахнет, демаскирует, да и с малышом нехорошо получилось. Есть что-нибудь острое, чем ее вырезать?

— У тебя же пластырь есть, — напомнила Гайка. — Заклей дырку, и никаких проблем!

Рокфор несколько опасливо последовал ее совету, но никаких непредсказуемых побочных эффектов вроде бурной тепловой химической реакции при взаимодействии пластыря с фольгой и плесневой кожурой не возникло.

— И правда, никаких проблем! Отличная идея, дорогая! Пригодилась закладка таки, а я уж думал… Ой, что ж это я, право, совсем из головы вылетело! Знакомьтесь — Рёмме, мастер-электрик, он меня спас. Тоже закладка, только не моя, а Мэтти. И тоже сработала как нельзя лучше!

— Рёмме?! — Чип был поражен. — Гудбрандсдален?! Так вы работаете на… Так весь тот номер с продажей чипа и установлением личности…

— Да, я ломал комедию, чтобы ввести в заблуждение вас и тех, кто мог вас допрашивать.

— Это и так понятно! Непонятно, почему вы ничего не знали ни о планах Дезире, ни о том, где ее логово!

— У нас с Робби не было прямой связи, — невозмутимо пояснил Шельм. — Только через объявления о купле-продаже чипа, да и то одна лишь кодовая фраза для взаимной идентификации, а не полноценная передача информации. Поэтому я не знал ни об этом островке, ни об этом корабле, ни о том, что именно Одноглазая Дева замыслила. Кстати, она здесь? На борту?

— Да, — ответил вместо Гудбрандсдалена Рокфор. — Ведет прямой репортаж ко мне в карцер.

— Она не знает, что ты сбежал?

— Шут ее знает. Не должна вроде.

— Значит, у нас есть время выяснить, что она затеяла. Робби, просвети нас.

Обращение по кодовому имени заставило электронщика приосаниться, но его вновь опередил Рокфор.

— Вообще-то, мы с ним уже немного поболтали на эту тему. Они хотят протаранить платформу на крупном газовом месторождении…

— Платформу «А» на месторождении Тролль, — подсказал Гудбрандсдален.

— Ну да. КИС-чип перепрограммирован на сигнал круизного лайнера…

— «Серенада морей», как раз сейчас выходит из Олесунна в Гейрангер-фьорд.

— Да, правильно, спасибо. На крейсер установлены водометы, поэтому на дорогу уйдет часа два…

— Значит, времени терять нельзя! — воскликнул Чип.

— Нельзя, нельзя, — согласился Рокфор, — но самое интересное не это. Рёмме, будь другом, расскажи еще раз про вашу с Мэтти задумку с КИС-чипом.

Гудбрандсдален старательно повторил всё, что сказал Рокфору в вентиляции. Шельма его слова оставили равнодушным, а вот Чип сделался мрачнее тучи.

— Выходит, никакого агента Дезире на «Коста Браве» не было! — он всем телом повернулся к леммингу и сжал кулаки. — Это вы устроили кораблекрушение! Вы ударили меня по голове точно такой же дубинкой, как та, что висит сейчас у вас на поясе!

— Кораблекрушение я не устраивал, это был несчастный случай, которым я всего лишь воспользовался в своих целях. По голове тебя бил, действительно, я, поскольку не мог позволить, чтобы ты меня увидел. Кроме того, так мой рассказ стал более убедительным, а ты — более мотивированным.

— Мотивированным?! Да вы в своем уме?! Я мог погибнуть! Утонуть!

— Исключено. На тебе был жилет, ты упал на спину, нос и рот остались над водой, тебе ничто не угрожало. Если бы ты упал лицом в воду, я бы тебя вытащил. Другими словами, тебе ничто не угрожало.

— Это вы сейчас так говорите! — вступила в разговор разгневанная даже сильнее Чипа Гайка. — А до того говорили совершенно другое! Откуда нам знать, что сейчас вы не врете?

— Да! Чем докажете?! — Дейл сделал шаг вперед с таким выражением лица, будто собирался огреть Шельма Вжиком.

— Тем, что если бы я хотел вам смерти, вы давно были бы мертвы. Я мог убить вас во сне, в той рукопашной схватке, мог банально дать вам утонуть в море. Повторяю, вы мне нужны. Очень нужны. Живыми и боеспособными. Нам буровую спасать надо, забыли?

Чип скрестил руки на груди.

— Допустим, спасли мы буровую. Дальше что?

— Ничего особенного. Те, кто выживет, поздравят друг друга и расстанутся друзьями.

— Оптимистичненько, — съязвил Дейл.

— Оптимистичней не бывает. Никто ж не говорит, что кто-то непременно не выживет. Хотя чем дольше мы стоим без дела, тем наши шансы меньше, это да. Поэтому предлагаю вернуться к вопросу о том, как мы будем пускать эту посудину на дно. Робби, рассказывай, что тут и как.

— Как я уже говорил Руди, на борту имеются только взрывчатка и топливо…

— То есть, выстрелить из пушки по мостику не выйдет? — огорчился Дейл.

— Нет, увы. У нас была идея пролезть через башню, — электронщик показал на отсутствующее орудие, — в машинное отделение и попробовать вывести из строя двигатели, они не охраняются. Правда, это сложно сделать, но раз нас уже шестеро…

— Семеро, — поправил его Дейл, так как после ликвидации источника запаха Вжик начал понемногу приходить в себя и уже даже шевелил крылышками.

— Ну да, точно, простите. Так вот, мы можем… хотя нет, давайте я сначала расскажу, как тут вообще всё устроено…

*** 16 ***

Степенно развернувшись, крейсер с включенными на полную мощность главной силовой установкой и вспомогательными водометными движителями взял курс на юго-запад. 174-метровый корабль, на котором горели только зажженные во избежание преждевременных столкновений кормовой и бортовые огни, казался призраком. И это было почти правдой, ведь единственным по-настоящему обитаемым отсеком был наглухо заваренный и заполненный практически до потолка водой мостик, в котором у герметизированных органов управления несли вахту рыбы и головоногие, откликнувшиеся на зов капитана Фина, подкрепленный щедрыми посулами Одноглазой Девы. От мостика одна широкая заполненная водой труба вела в носовую оконечность корпуса, в пространство между форштевнем и 140-м шпангоутом. Начиная с этого шпангоута, каждая третья секция трубы была сделана из стекла, позволявшего визуально контролировать состояние складированного под ней тринитротолуола и тетраоксида диазота. Во всяком случае, именно так гласили надписи на сложенных штабелями ящиках и баллонах, вдобавок украшенных разноцветными ромбами, предупреждавшими, что вы имеете дело со взрывчатыми, токсичными и окисляющими веществами.

— Убойный пасьянсик они тут собрали, а, Скала? — Шельм ухмыльнулся и постучал согнутым пальцем по глухо отозвавшемуся баллону. — Органическое взрывчатое вещество плюс высококипящий окислитель ракетного топлива.

— Даже так, — хмыкнул Рокфор. — Тогда этого хватит, чтобы ту платформу не то, что уничтожить, а на орбиту вывести!

— Если взрыв произойдет под ней, не удивлюсь, если так и случится.

— Но мы же предотвратим это, правда?

— Не говорите под руку! — не выдержал Гудбрандсдален. — У меня и так руки трясутся, а тут вы еще…

— Хорошо, мы больше не будем, — пообещал Шельм. — Руди, крикнешь, если вдруг что, я пока на второй ярус слажу.

— А что там?

— Вдруг маркировка какая-нибудь интересная попадется, а то и вообще этикетка логистическая. Будет, чем подкормить аналитический отдел, пусть связывают ниточки. Глядишь, еще один элементик мозаики на место встанет. В нашем деле никогда не знаешь…

— Агент Шельм, ну я же просил!

— Всё, всё, не нервничай. Тебе вредно.

Выбрав стоявшую в слепой зоне под глухим участком трубы колонну паллет, каждая из которых содержала по шестнадцать разделенных деревянными брусками-буферами и дополнительно стянутых широкими ремнями баллонов, Шельм полез наверх, к видневшейся на угловой доске самой верхней, третьей от пола паллеты белой наклейке. Рассказ Рокфора о волке с Уолл-стрит и сланцевиках существенно сужал круг поиска возможных каналов оптовой поставки взрывчатых веществ, но конкретика всегда лучше даже самого небольшого количества равновероятных вариантов. А поскольку взрыв должен был безвозвратно уничтожить все улики, Дева и ее подручные вряд ли ставили перед собой цель замести все следы…

— РЫБА!

Крик Рокфора застал Шельма в крайне невыгодном положении, на стяжном ремне второй паллеты, и леммингу пришлось импровизировать. Перекувырнувшись через ремень, Матиас схватился за него руками и ногами, свел края как можно ближе и пару раз обернулся вокруг продольной оси, создав некое подобие кокона. Конечно, такая скрутка на ремне, да еще с хорошо заметным утолщением посередине, выглядела не очень естественно, но шансы, что один из курсирующих взад-вперед по трубе анчоусов, настроенный на поиск дыма и утечек газа, не обратит внимания на эту аномалию внимания, были достаточно высоки. Главное, чтобы он не заметил крупногабаритного Рокфора и неискушенного в прятках на выживание Рёмме, а остальное приложится…

— Уплыл, кажись! — подал сигнал Рокфор. Шельм раскрутился обратно и соскочил на вторую от пола паллету.

— Не кричи так, а то услышат еще. Но спасибо.

— Всегда пожалуйста!

Переждав краткий приступ головокружения, Шельм полез дальше наверх. Протиснувшись в промежуток между баллонами, он подпрыгнул и вцепился когтями в брусок-буфер, подтянулся, вонзил в него когти всех четырех лап и, как по столбу дерева, долез до верхнего среза. Оттуда он перепрыгнул на верхнюю планку ограждения паллеты, и уже по ней добрался до наклейки. Запомнив содержимое полей «Отправитель» и «Получатель», Шельм тем же путем вернулся к Рокфору и Гудбрандсдалену, как раз закончившему извлекать соединенный проводом с мостиком электродетонатор из одного из трех брикетов тринитротолуола, вложенных между баллонами самой дальней от носа паллеты.

— Первый есть, — утерев пот со лба, прокомментировал электронщик. Лемминг коротко кивнул.

— Осталось еще два. Идей насчет таймера не появилось?

— Кроме тех, что предложила Глория, нет.

— Ясно.

— Чем они тебе не нравятся? — ревниво спросил Рокфор. Шельм кивком указал на взявшегося за второй детонатор Гудбрандсдалена. Австралиец послушно подошел к леммингу вплотную и понизил голос до шепота. — Ну? Чем?

— Высокой вероятностью нештатной ситуации.

— И какая же она?

— Восемьдесят процентов.

— Да ладно! Ты завышаешь!

— Напротив, это я еще не все подводные камни учел.

— Предложи что-нибудь лучше!

— Это не аргумент.

— Сам говорил, что любое действие хуже бездействия!

— Это не значит, что надо бросаться делать первое, что в голову пришло. Разве тебе самому нравятся ее предложения? Только честно.

— Ну, я к бомбам вообще с предубеждением отношусь…

— Я помню. Но всё-таки?

— Я предпочел бы что-то промышленное, фирменное. Но где сейчас такое найдешь?

— А что, по-твоему, наш друг там прямо сейчас выковыривает?

— И как ты это применишь?

— Всегдашняя проблема. То, что понятно, как использовать, я имею в виду задумку Глории, внушает опасения. А как использовать то, что опасений не вызывает, непонятно…

— Второй есть! — уведомил их Гудбрандсдален.

— Молодец! Еще чуть-чуть! — поздравил его Матиас.

— Меня ты так не подбадривал, — заметил Рокфор.

— Тебе приходилось вытаскивать детонаторы из тонн тринитротолуола?

— Нет, но мне приходилось управлять противоежовым танком…

— А, да, было дело.

— «Было дело» — это мягко сказано! — воспоминания были настолько неприятны, что Рокки зажмурился. К счастью, от мыслей о не самой приятной странице биографии его отвлек прилетевший с посланием от «палубной тройки» Вжик.

— _Вертолет выведен из строя._

— Рад слышать, — сказал Шельм. Вертолет был единственным, что можно было вывести из строя, не подняв тревогу раньше времени. Пропажу связи с базой Фин и его команда выявила бы очень быстро, повреждение антенны КИС-системы — еще быстрее. Не то, чтобы Спасатели сильно опасались обнаружения — в конце концов, из грызунов на крейсере были только Дезире и оператор веб-камеры, он же пилот вертолета. Но для пущей надежности разработанного ими плана Дезире должна была находиться на мостике, а значит, нельзя было дать ей повод заподозрить, что что-то идет не так. — Поломка поддается визуальному обнаружению?

— _Нет, всё внутри фюзеляжа._

— Отлично. Часовой механизм?

— _Думаем еще._

— Третий… есть, — Гудбрандсдален натужно выдохнул и помассировал подрагивающие от нагрузки и волнения ладони.

— Быстрее первых двух! — оценил Шельм, тоже почувствовавший облегчение. Теперь, когда детонаторы были вынуты, и нажатием кнопки на мостике подорвать крейсер было нельзя, можно было действовать гораздо вольготнее. — Никак, приноровился. Пример тебе, Винни, и твоим товарищам. Думайте шустрее, корабль плывет.

— _Стараемся изо всех сил,_ — заверил всех присутствующих Вжик и улетел. Чтобы добраться до катапульты для запуска гидросамолетов штатной авиационной группы, где в данный момент окопались Чип, Дейл и Гайка, мухе надо было сделать большой крюк через гнездо для отсутствующего орудия в кормовой башне, поскольку все проходы в основную надстройку были перекрыты во избежание утечек воды из «аквариума». Впрочем, это обстоятельство имело свои плюсы…

— Что дальше, агент Шельм? — спросил, отдохнув, Гудбрандсдален.

— Дальше ждем, что решат наверху.

— Эх, погулять бы, размяться…

— Не вздумай! — Рокфор показал пальцем вверх. — Забыл, что ли? Мы под трубой!

— Да помню я, это я так…

— Вот пусть так и остается, — приказал австралиец и повернулся к Матиасу. — Как думаешь, что они там делают?

— Тебе лучше знать, ты с ними дольше знаком.

— Я о Дезире и Фине.

— Она для тебя до сих пор Дезире?

— Целого моря не хватит, чтобы потушить горящий здесь огонь, — Рокфор постучал себя в грудь кулаком. Шельм недовольно скривился.

— Прекрати.

— Что прекратить?

— Впадать в патетику. Всякий раз, когда это случалось с моими помощниками, они тут же совершали какую-нибудь дикую глупость.

Австралиец обиженно засопел.

— Ты за кого меня принимаешь?

— Все так говорят. А через пару минут — бац! — и ты уже лезешь на мостик, чтобы по-рыцарски подержать бывшую пассию за руку.

— За шею разве что.

— Еще более дикая глупость. Мы вот-вот разберемся с ней дистанционно.

— Больше не сомневаешься в способностях моей малышки?

— Я в них никогда не сомневался. Именно поэтому я не спешу реализовывать уже озвученные ею идеи. Она способна на большее… Привет, Винни! Стряслось чего?

— _Глория просит тестер._

— Это не ко мне.

— Это ко мне, — отозвался Гудбрандсдален, на ходу открывая пластиковый рюкзак и вынимая из него сделанный из экранчика для наручных электронно-механических часов кабельный тестер. — Вот, прошу. Донесете?

— _А вам что-то из этого здесь нужно?_ — вместо ответа поинтересовался Вжик.

— Пока, вообще-то, нет…

— _Тогда я возьму всё, чтоб не летать туда-сюда. И да, я донесу. Я, когда надо, Чарли поднимаю,_ — и Вжик, взяв из рук остолбеневшего инженера рюкзак, умчался прочь.

— Это правда? — спросил Шельм у Рокфора. — Насчет Чарли?

— Истинная правда!

— Чем вы его таким кормите?

— Как правило, он сам себе находит всякое…

— Не продолжайте, — сдавленно попросил Гудбрандсдален. Рокфор послушно умолк. Шельм запрокинул голову и какое-то время следил за изредка снующими по трубе туда-сюда анчоусами. Ничто в их поведении не указывало на то, что они что-то знают, что ищут кого-то конкретного. Пока всё шло неплохо, если забыть о том, что крейсер неуклонно приближался к цели…

— На что годится твой волшебный сундучок? — спросил он Рёмме.

— В умелых руках — очень на многое! — не без хвастовства ответил электронщик.

— Стало быть, готовится что-то из ряда вон.

Рокфор поежился.

— Это-то и пугает.

— А закупоренный шланг в качестве временного резервуара для накапливания критического объема тетраоксида диазота тебя не пугал? Меня до сих пор в пот бросает.

— Скажем так — я не доверяю прошедшим через ее руки электроприборам.

— Но ты же пользуешься рациями, фонарями…

— По трем причинам, — Рокфор принялся загибать пальцы. — Они маленькие. Там слабый ток. Там нечему взрываться.

— Раз ты так говоришь…

— ТЕСТ! ТЕСТ! ТЕСТ! ПРИЁМ! ТЕСТ! ТЕСТ! ТЕСТ! ПРИЁМ!.. — ни с того ни с сего раздалось у Шельма над ухом. В стальном мешке рации работали из рук вон плохо, и лемминг, привыкший к густым помехам, не сразу узнал голос Гайки — настолько чистым был сигнал. — ТЕСТ! ТЕСТ! ТЕСТ! ПРИЁМ!..

— Принимаю. Принимаю тебя, Глория.

— ТЕСТ… Ребята! Получилось! Слышите?! Получилось! Вжик, стой, дальше не надо, так нормально! Положи ретранслятор и возвращайся!

— Ретранслятор? — переспросил Шельм.

— Ретранслятор?! — изумился Гудбрандсдален.

— Робби, не ори. Впрочем, если это то, о чём я думаю…

— То орать можно, да?

— Орать не стоит в любом случае.

— Ну, это как сказать. Случаи разные бывают…

— Не дрейфь! — урезонил электронщика Рокфор. — Сейчас Винни прилетит и всё-всё нам расскажет. Тебя впечатлит, вот увидишь!

И действительно, уже вскоре в «пороховой погреб» влетел Вжик, тащивший странную конструкцию, при ближайшем рассмотрении оказавшуюся налобным фонарем без выкрученного светодиодного блока, зато с приклеенной к тыльной стороне скотчем рацией.

— И что это? — хором спросили трое грызунов.

— _Радионасадка для детонатора. Делает его радиоуправляемым. Контакты подсоединяются сюда и сюда. Когда рация принимает сигнал, контур замыкается и раздается взрыв._

— Так вот для чего ретранслятор! — догадался окРокфор. — Толково придумано!

— Неплохо, — согласился Шельм. — Сейчас рация выключена, надеюсь?

— _Конечно._

— Отлично. Руди, помоги Робби вставить один из детонаторов обратно. Только дайте я провод перекушу, а то мало ли.

Как только отсоединенный от ведущего на мостик кабеля детонатор был воткнут в брикет тринитротолуола, Вжик приземлился рядом с перекушенным Шельмом проводом и присоединил жилы к соответствующим контактам, после чего махнул рукой в сторону кормы.

— _Теперь идемте. Нас ждут. Только осторожно, там еще пара рыб приплыла._

— Никак, почуяли что-то, — заметил Шельм. — Я пойду первый, Робби за мной, Руди замыкающий.

— Хорошо, — Рокфор кивнул, бросил взгляд наверх в направлении скрытого за толщей брони и перекрытий мостика, вздохнул и двинулся за нервно теребящим воротник рубашки Гудбрандсдаленом. Количество рыб в трубе действительно увеличилось, но они перемещались с той же скоростью и по той же схеме, что и прежде, поэтому грызуны удачно избежали обнаружения и добрались до кормовой башни, где их уже заждалась «палубная тройка».

— Всё в порядке? — первым делом спросил Чип.

— Вашими молитвами, — отозвался Шельм. — Сами как?

— Аналогично. План такой: грызуны переходят на подлодку, отходят на безопасное расстояние и ждут Вжика. Рациями не пользуемся.

— _Так бомба ж еще не включена_, — сообщил Вжик.

— Всё равно так безопаснее. Вот рация. Ретранслятор на месте?

— _Да, мы мимо проходили, лежит._

— Отлично. Что ж, тогда встречаемся на лодке. Дай нам десять минут.

— _Да ладно, я вас провожу, чего уж там._

— Ну тоже правильно, — не стал возражать бурундук, и вся команда направилась к месту проникновения на крейсер. Вжик, как оказалось, сопровождал друзей не зря, поскольку на лодку должны были спускаться шестеро, а пар присоскоступов было только четыре, поэтому переход на субмарину занял целых полчаса. Времени в запасе, конечно, было еще более чем достаточно, но без нервозности не обошлось.

— Ну, всё, — сказал Чип Вжику уже из люка. — Удачи. Найдешь нас по подсветке бороскопа. Мы будем ждать.

— Я вернусь, — пообещала муха и полетела наверх, а Чип задраил люк и дал Гайке команду отчаливать. Отключив питание от швартовочных магнитов, мышка включила двигатель и на малых оборотах тронулась вдоль борта к корме, чтобы как можно скорей разойтись с крейсером и не опасаться коварного эффекта Бернулли. Вжик же, прежде чем заняться бомбой, на всякий случай слетал к мостику убедиться, что вертолет Дезире на месте. На сам мостик он проникать не собирался, не желая почем зря рисковать. Удостоверившись, что вертолет стоит там, где стоял, муха отправилась в «пороховой погреб» включать детонатор. Он как раз включал присоединенную к нему рацию, когда на мостике возникла небольшая сумятица.

— Что такое? Эй, что такое? — крикнула Дезире, видя, как изрядно взволнованный кальмар-радист подзывает щупальцами Фина. Переговорив с подчиненным, капитан заметался вокруг него, теребя и настойчиво что-то выпытывая, после чего подплыл к решетчатым мосткам над водой, где стояло кресло для Дезире и стул, занятый пилотом вертолета.

— Это с базы, мадам! — сообщил анчоус. — Воздуходышащий смылся!

— Кто смылся? — не сразу поняла Дезире. — Говори нормально, без этих своих выкрутасов!

— Спасатель! Спасатель смылся!

Дезире побледнела.

— Как?! И давно?!

— Неизвестно. Это только сейчас обнаружилось.

— Проклятие! — Дезире бросила беспокойный взгляд в сторону выхода на крышу. — Он может быть здесь… Ну-ка, сходи проверь вертолет!

— Да, мадам! — пилот подобострастно кивнул и убежал. «Не вернется через пять минут — прыгну в воду, пусть достанет меня там…» — подумала Дезире. Правда, это было равносильно самоубийству, но лучше смерть, чем повторный провал. И потом, что может быть лучше, чем погибнуть, забрав с собой злейшего, ненавистного врага…

— Вертолет в порядке, мадам, — доложил вернувшийся пилот.

— Благодарю, — Дезире глубоко вдохнула и немного успокоилась. В конце концов, кто сказал, что Рокфор успел проникнуть на корабль? Он же мог сбежать и после их отплытия…

— Какие будут приказания? — спросил так и плававший всё это время у ее ног Фин.

— Никаких, капитан. Возвращайтесь к работе, — Дезире еще раз глубоко вдохнула и облокотилась на поручни. «Всё в порядке, — сказала она себе. — У тебя всё получится!» Если вдуматься, поводов для беспокойства не было. Половина пути позади. Все враги, кроме одного, мертвы, да и этот один звезд с неба не хватает. Все системы в норме, крейсер идет полным ходом, а КИС-чип делает его неотличимым от «Серенады морей», огни которой видны вдалеке по левому борту. Поэтому, когда береговая охрана Норвегии заподозрит неладное, буровая будет уже в пределах прямой видимости, а ни 57-мм пушки патрульных кораблей типа «Нордкап», ни тем более 40-мм орудия «Баренцхавов» ничего не смогут сделать со старомодной толстой броней крейсера времен Второй мировой войны. Всё хорошо. Всё будет хорошо. Волк и его партнеры не поскупились на аванс, не поскупятся и на гонорар по завершении операции. Впереди лишь богатство и слава. Теплые страны, ласковое море…

— Капитан! — позвала она, желая уточнить, как там взрывчатка, но в этот момент Вжик, вернувшийся к кормовой башне, включил свою рацию и сказал «бум!», и носовая часть крейсера от 140-го шпангоута и дальше перестала существовать. Из раскуроченного мостика во все стороны хлынула вода, навстречу которой в открывшиеся пустоты устремились воды Северного моря, и крейсер, клюнув носом, начал уходить под воду. Уцелевшие при взрыве бортовые и кормовой огни горели до тех пор, пока вода не достигла силовой установки, после чего окончательно слившийся с ночью корабль, встав практически вертикально, ушел под воду почти так же быстро, как Вжик нашел друзей по белому огоньку подсветки бороскопа.

— Ну вот и всё, — сказал Чип, когда над кормой крейсера сомкнулись волны.

— Теперь, да, всё, — кивнула Гайка. — Крейсер жалко. Хороший корабль был, по нему видно.

— А потом — бух! — и уже не видно! — пошутил не находивший себе места от возбуждения Дейл. — Боже, боже, боже! Даже не верится! У нас всё получилось!

— Получилось, — согласился Рокфор, теперь, когда всё было позади, испытывавший смешанные чувства.

— Да, друзья, — торжественно произнес Шельм. — У вас всё получилось. Вы молодцы. Я вами горжусь. Примите мои поздравления. И благодарность.

— Спасатели, ура! — хором воскликнула пятерка.

— Ура! — добавил Гудбрандсдален.

— Теперь хоть нам можно друг друга нормальными именами называть? — спросил Чип у лемминга.

— Вообще-то, официально операция считается законченной только после дебрифинга, но так как вы нештатные сотрудники, то можно.

— Слава богу…

— Да, Чип! Ура! Ты снова Чип! — Дейл подскочил к товарищу и так обнял, что у того газа на лоб полезли. — Гайка! Ура! Ты снова Гайка! Дай я тебя…

— Ты что?! — Чип резко схватил друга за воротник, заставив упасть на пятую точку. — Не вздумай! Ты ее покалечишь!

— А я нежно!

— Обещаешь?

— Обещаю! Пусти!

— Поклянись!

— Да ну тебя! Пусти!

— Клянись!

— Ребята, хватит! — рассмеялась Гайка. Понимая, что Чип продолжит держать Дейла, что бы тот ни сказал, она сама подошла к бурундукам, подняла Дейла на ноги и обняла их обоих. Потом их всех вместе обнял Рокфор, а Вжик обнял кого смог. Гудбрандсдален счел себя недостаточно близко знакомым с ними, чтобы присоединиться, а Шельму эти «телячьи нежности» претили.

— Как думаете, выжившие есть? — спросил Рёмме, когда объятия были разжаты, Гайка вернулась за штурвал, а остальные более-менее равномерно распределились по кабине субмарины.

— Вряд ли много, — сказал Шельм.

— Может, нам стоит… — начала было Гайка.

— Вдруг Дэз и Фин… — продолжил Рокфор.

— Не стоит, — Шельм был категоричен. — Катя о них позаботится.

— Значит, вы это ей поручили, — понял Чип.

— Лучше нее никто с этим не справится.

— А жаль, — вздохнул Дейл. — То есть, хорошо, конечно, но не знаю. Не хватает чего-то. Может, всё же попробуем Дезире выловить? Отправим ее почтой тому волку, адрес мы знаем. Была Одноглазая Дева, станет Безглазая, а?

— Дейл, ты себя хорошо чувствуешь? — Чип постучал пальцем по виску, одновременно показывая взглядом на Рокфора. Австралиец, впрочем, возмущаться не стал.

— Не стоит, Чип. Воспоминания воспоминаниями, но она это заслужила. Той Дезире, которую я любил, нет уже очень давно, а эту… эту мне не жалко. Хотя я себе это по-другому представлял.

— _И как же?_ — заинтересовался Вжик.

— Ну, как-то так: мы высаживаемся на корме крейсера, с боем через полчища врагов прорываемся на мостик, в последний момент перед столкновением с платформой поворачиваем корабль так, что он проплывает мимо, включаем таймер на бомбе, захватываем вертолет, взлетаем, гремит взрыв, корабль тонет, и тут вдруг Дэз выпрыгивает с мостика на салазки вертолета и кричит: «Рокки, дай руку! Ради всего, что с нами было!» Ну, я протягиваю ей руку, говорю, мол, держись, а она мою ладонь хватает и с криком: «Мы умрем вместе!» дергает изо всей силы… — силач замолчал, выдерживая многозначительную паузу. Дейл задрожал от нетерпения.

— Ой, мама! Ох, круто! Тебе бы сценарии к суавиане писать! Дальше, дальше-то, дальше-то что?!

— А дальше она падает в море, потому как на тебе надета спецварежка, да? — догадался Чип.

— Да, именно. В этом-то и хохма! — Рокфор хохотнул, но тут же осекся. — Простите, увлекся что-то…

— Не извиняйся, — отозвалась Гайка. — Она хотела нас убить. К чему притворяться, что мы по ней скорбим?

— Тоже верно, — облегченно вздохнул австралиец.

— А если не дернет? — спросил Рёмме.

— Чего?

— Если она не дернет? Что тогда?

— Тогда? Тогда, тогда… — Рокфор рефлекторно попытался подергать себя за ус, вспомнил, что их пока нету, и вместо этого почесал подбородок. — Тогда мы возьмем ее на борт, а потом отправим почтой на Уолл-стрит, как малыш Дейл предлагал!

— Жуть-то какая, — неодобрительно покачал головой Шельм. — Теперь я понимаю, почему ваши враги вроде Толстопуза и Нимнула до сих пор живы. Вы просто не доводите дело до конца.

— Да ладно! — возразил Чип. — Всё мы всегда доводим. В конце концов, для большинства наших врагов проигрыш унизительней смерти. Хотя того же Толстопуза мы однажды даже в консервный автомат засунули!

— Засунули, — подтвердил Дейл. — Ногами затолкали. А толку? Вылез из консервной банки, отряхнулся и взялся за старое! Поди, не врут, что у котов в запасе девять жизней! Вот что с такими делать, а?

Шельм пожал плечами.

— Засунуть в консервный автомат еще восемь раз, делов-то.

Все присутствующие знали лемминга достаточно хорошо, чтобы понять, что он не шутит, но не расхохотаться не могли. Во-первых, это было бы по-своему забавно. Во-вторых, нервное напряжение последних дней требовало выхода.

Впрочем, выход требовался не только их эмоциям. Капитан Фин, еще недавно бороздивший море в качестве капитана боевого корабля, в мгновение ока оказался в этом самом море уже без корабля, команды, цели — в общем, без всего, державшего его, как говорится, на плаву! И это в двух шагах, да что там, в шаге от триумфа! Так же и с ума сойти недолго…

— Капитан Фин? — раздался за хвостом анчоуса вкрадчивый голос, если так можно назвать нечто среднее между пароходным гудком и ре-мажорным аккордом Токкаты и фуги ре минор Баха. Фин, остекленевшим взглядом выпученных глаз провожавший погружавшийся в пучину в облаке воздушных пузырьков крейсер, медленно, как ржавый флюгер, развернулся и практически уперся носом в огромную, особенно по сравнению с ним самим, косатку.

— Капитан Фин? — повторила она. — Это вы тут главный? Это ваш корабль?

— Да, — коротко подтвердил Фин.

— Очень приятно, — косатка улыбнулась, обнажив массивные зубы. — Вы-то мне и нужны. Я тут пообщалась с некоторыми членами вашей команды, и они говорят, что вы собирались взорвать буровую вышку, вскипятить море и растопить полярный лед. Это правда или на вас наговаривают?

В безжизненных доселе глазах рыбы заплясал безумный огонек.

— Правда! — охотно подтвердил он. — Всё правда! Всё до последнего слова! Я хотел! Я хотел поквитаться за всё! С этими воздуходышащими! За всё! За всё! За всех убитых, съеденных и истребленных ими рыб!

— Понятно, — протянула косатка. — А ничего, что при закипании моря погибли бы тысячи и тысячи этих самых рыб?

— Ну, — Фин выпятил губу и закатил глаза, — оно, конечно, да, но что поделать, отмщение требует жертв! Зато потом мы смогли бы заселить новые, прежде недоступные просторы! Ну, то есть, не мы, а рыбы и другие морские создания, поскольку лично я бы погиб и этого бы не увидел, но ради такого дела я готов пожертвовать собой!

— Ну что ж, — улыбка косатки стала еще шире, хотя, казалось бы, куда уж шире-то, — я помогу вам довершить начатое.

— Правда?! — обрадовался Фин. — Вы взорвете для меня буровую?!

— Нет. Я помогу вам пожертвовать собой. Вы, главное, стойте смирно и не делайте резких движений, тогда даже больно не будет. То есть, я так думаю. То есть, даже если вдруг боль возникнет, она очень быстро пройдет. Согласны?

Разглагольствуя о самопожертвовании и готовности совершить самоубийственный подвиг, Фин не врал. Недаром главный пульт на мостике крейсера со штурвалом и пультом принудительного подрыва бомбы был заранее при помощи высоких стенок из оргстекла превращен в аквариум, в который Фин заплыл бы, чтобы слив воды в процессе эвакуации остальной команды его не затронул. Но одно дело — знать, что твоя смерть несет победу твоим сородичам и погибель врагам, и совсем другое — умереть просто так, в зубах хищника, смертью мелкой никчемной рыбешки… Поэтому Фин, судорожно улыбнувшись косатке, резко развернулся и, работая всеми плавниками, кинулся наутек. Косатка, взмахнув широким хвостом, молча двинулась следом…

*** 17 ***

Сезон еще не начался, и обширная территория горнолыжного курорта была практически в полном распоряжении Спасателей, а снег был как раз таким, из какого получаются лучшие снежки, поэтому битва была неминуема. Команды тоже образовались очень быстро: Чип и Дейл против Гайки и Вжика. Рокфор сказал, что слишком стар для всего этого, а по Шельму без слов было видно, что детские шалости ему не по нутру, поэтому два старших грызуна отошли к дереву на краю склона, откуда открывался захватывающий вид на оставшийся внизу курортный поселок на берегу одного из вездесущих фьордов. Друзья, правда, прибыли сюда не на круизном судне и не на пароме, а на автобусе, так как после «Коста Бравы», катера Дезире и крейсера Фина от моря надо было хотя бы немного отдохнуть.

— Не зевай! — крикнула Гайка за миг до того, как на голову Чипа приземлился снежок. Бурундук отряхнулся, поправил шапку и бросился брать реванш. Как бы ему ни хотелось узнать, о чем говорят Рокфор с Шельмом, оставлять Дейла один на один с Гайкой, лепившей и кидавшей снежки строго по науке, и Вжиком, корректировавшим полет снарядов в полете, было попросту нечестно. Дейл хоть и был способен отчасти компенсировать сильные стороны противников количеством собственных слепляемых и метаемых сразу во все стороны снежков, но без чуткого стратегического руководства был банально обречен. Кроме того, Чип был уверен, что силач им потом всё расскажет…

— А хорошо здесь, — пробасил Рокфор, вдыхая полную грудь удивительно свежего горно-морского воздуха.

— Лучшее место в мире, — ответил Шельм. — Жаль, я редко сюда добираюсь. Обычно то жара, то влажность, то банальный смог…

— Что стало с Дезире и Фином, можно не спрашивать, верно?

— Косаток недаром кличут китами-убийцами.

— Ну да, ну да… Слушай, ты «Коста Браву» точно не топил?

— Такие подозрения даже льстят.

— Сам говорил, что в этом деле совпадений не бывает.

— Это так. Просто ты не туда смотришь.

Рокфор искоса посмотрел на лемминга.

— Ты о чём?

— Кораблекрушение — случайность и совпадение. Мое присутствие на борту — нет.

— А… — Рокфор запнулся. — Так ты за нами следил, что ли?

— Да.

— И давно?

— Почти всё время, пока вы были в Европе.

— А, ну, это не так уж и долго…

— Я оба раза имею в виду.

— То есть… как, — Рокфор остолбенел. — Что, в Баскервиль-Холле тоже?

— Ну да. Я ж должен был вас в деле посмотреть, прежде чем к своей операции привлекать.

— И как тебе?

— Если я вас привлек, как думаешь?

— А поподробнее?

— Лично я многое делал бы иначе.

— Подробно, да.

— Думаешь, я всё помню? Хотя кое-что помню. Крысы-ирландцы, известные тебе как Хеннесси и Бёрн. Вы даже не представляете, насколько легко вы от них отделались.

— Мы отделались? — Рокфор хохотнул. — Это они пускай спасибо скажут, что своим ходом ушли!

— О, они сказали, будь уверен! Ты хоть представляешь, кто это был и сколько всего за ними тянулось? Да у тебя фантазии не хватит! А уж сколько они моей конторе задолжали… Нашли же вы, кого на все четыре стороны отпускать.

— Прости, не знал. Они, по идее, на Кубе должны быть, можно там поискать.

— Кого искать? Какая Куба? Смеешься? Они у меня даже до Манчестера не доехали.

— А-а…

— Ага. Вот именно.

— Между прочим, мог бы нам там помочь.

— Смеешься? Это бы испортило чистоту эксперимента.

— И толку было бы от твоего эксперимента, если бы нас в том сарае сожгли?

— Если бы вас сожгли в том сарае, получилось бы, что я в вас ошибался, и вы мне не подходили. Искал бы другого кого-нибудь.

Рокфор невольно сжал кулаки, но также быстро расслабился.

— Я чего-то такого и ждал. Что ж, ты себе верен.

— Иначе никак.

— А много у тебя было потенциальных кандидатов?

— Всерьез я только вас рассматривал.

— Ну да, лучшего живца для Дезире, чем я, не сыскать. Но всё-таки? Сколько было еще вариантов?

Шельм смерил товарища взглядом и снисходительно улыбнулся.

— Прости, Скала, это секрет.

— Ну да, действительно, чего это я…

— Я, кстати, тоже удивляюсь, чего это ты…

— Гиго Хэкренча помнишь?

— Твоего друга-пилота? Помню.

— После того, как мы расстались, ты его к делу привлекал?

— Прости, Скала, это секрет.

— Ты его убил?

Шельм вскинул брови.

— Его убили?

— Наверное. Ну, то есть, я не знаю. Вообще-то, он без вести пропал, но уже так давно, что, думаю, с концами.

— Ты не знаешь, мертв ли он, но подозреваешь меня в его убийстве. Спасибо за доверие.

— Прости, ты это заслужил.

— Ну, что ж, по крайней мере, честно.

— Очень надеюсь на взаимность.

— Я его не убивал.

— Хорошо, верю. Но, может быть, ты в курсе, что с ним стало? Знаю, секреты, всё такое, но я ж не ради себя, я ради Гаечки, его дочурки спрашиваю!

— Вот оно что, — Шельм повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Гайку. — А по ней и не скажешь.

— Вся в маму пошла. Ну, так что?

— Если он и впрямь пропал без вести, то точно не во время выполнения моего задания. Это всё, за что я могу поручиться.

— А другие агенты? Аналитики ваши? Или кто у вас там?

— Я поспрашиваю.

— Спасибо.

— Не за что пока. Впрочем, не исключаю, что ты скоро и сам…

— АЙ! — раздался у них за спиной громкий вскрик. Обернувшись, Шельм и Рокфор увидели, что Гайка, несколько увлекшаяся поисками новых залежей сырья для боеприпасов, ступила на неизведанный снег и по самую макушку провалилась в скрытую под ним пустоту. Чип и Дейл тут же бросились с разных сторон ей на помощь, чуть не столкнулись лбами, чуть машинально не подрались, но, наученные чуть не ставшим горьким опытом, взяли мышку каждый за свою руку и в мгновение ока вытащили из лунки. За это они были вознаграждены поцелуями в щеки, куда, стоило Гайке удалиться на безопасное расстояние, прилетели два метко пущенных не терявшим времени даром Вжиком снежка, и побоище возобновилось с новой силой.

— Не к добру, — констатировал Шельм.

— О чём ты? — не понял Рокфор.

— Одна девушка. Два парня. Не к добру.

— Перестань. Они, можно сказать, на моих глазах росли. Они выше этого. Кроме того, они разного вида.

— Тебя это, помнится, не останавливало.

— Ну, как говорится, на безрыбье…

— И ехидна сойдет, да?

— Ой, вот уж пристыдил, так пристыдил, пойду топиться… Магда тоже, вон, не лемминг.

— Так я же ничего не…

— Вот и не надо. И вообще… Кстати, ты Гиго на Гавайи никогда не посылал?

— Это, вообще-то, секрет. А что?

— Да так, мы там мышь одну встретили. Вылитая Гайка, но стервозная — аж жуть. Вот я и думаю…

— Ты ж вроде сам говорил, что Гайка в маму пошла.

— Да, гово… — Рокфор схватился кулаком за отсутствующий ус. — Крокодилы-бегемоты! Об этом я даже не думал! Но тогда ведь выходит… Нет, знаешь, ну его в болото! Как говорит мой папочка, «не всякий термитник стоит ворошить».

— Он мудр. Передавай ему привет. Кстати, ты про него никогда ничего не рассказывал.

— И сейчас мало что расскажу, иначе мы тут до весны застрянем. И так здесь лишнюю неделю провели.

— Неужто снова за работу? Нет, это похвально, конечно, но без отпуска в нашем деле тоже никак.

Рокфор хмыкнул.

— Не поверишь, это он и был. Мы как раз закончили одну суперштуку ваять, для местной больницы. Ну то есть как мы, Гаечка с ребятами. Точнее, Гаечка с помощью ребят. Хотя я там тоже тяжести таскал, так что тоже вроде как причастен. «Рокфор — строитель Универсального Анализатора» — это звучит гордо! Только не спрашивай меня, как он работает, а то в депрессию от темноты своей впаду. Ну вот, собственно, мы сюда и выбрались. Теперь возвращаться пора, а то там Толстопуз к Рождеству по традиции что-то нехорошее задумал, надо пресечь, причем заранее, у нас за неделю до Рождества самолет на Яву, там затмение какое-то необычайное, а у Гайки еще самонаводящийся телескоп не готов. Забот полон рот, в общем.

Шельм усмехнулся.

— Да, Скала, тебе дай волю, точно до весны проговоришь, причем без всякой сыворотки правды!

— Ну, Эрик, ты ж вроде как свой.

— Очень на это надеюсь. Потому как дальний горизонт планирования — залог успеха в самых неблагоприятных ситуациях. Я ж Гудбрандсдалена еще когда за лапу схватил, а вот только сейчас эта ставка сыграла. Как и тайник у Магды. Как и Катя в порту. Как и… В общем, будете продолжать в том же духе — сможете гордо нести упавшее знамя.

— Так, ты, Мэтти, это, — австралиец не на шутку встревожился. — Ты мне это брось. Помирать удумал, что ли, старый черт? Ты что, болен чем-то? Так давай дуй к нам, в нашу больницу! Там и так доктора — золотые лапы, а уж при анализаторе…

— Скала, не бухти, — оборвал его лемминг. — Я не болен. Я стар.

— Ну да, конечно! Ребят отдубасил!

— И получил по носу.

— Порт почти переплыл!

— Греб из последних сил. Если б не Катя, утонул бы.

— Три выстрела из гвоздемета за шесть секунд с перезарядкой сделал!

— Перезарядок не было. У меня было три гвоздемета.

— Правда, что ли?

— Увы, да. Но только между нами.

— Я — могила.

— Плохое слово. Не употребляй его.

— Вот тебе раз! С каких это пор ты стал таким суеверным?

— Я всегда суеверен, когда речь о тех, кто мне дорог.

— Ну, спасибо, польщен.

— Лести нет ни грамма. Я давно понял, что уже не тяну, и дал себе зарок: как покончу с Одноглазой Девой, передам мир в надежные руки.

Рокфор ждал ритуальной фразы вроде «и вот этот момент настал!», «отныне мое место принадлежит вам», но Шельм молчал, вполоборота наблюдая за резвящейся четверкой.

— Ну и? — напомнил о своем присутствии Рокфор.

— К повышению вы еще не готовы.

— То есть как это?! — знай австралиец лемминга чуть хуже, решил бы, что тот издевается. — Хочешь сказать, мы ни на что негодны?! И это после всего, что ты видел?! После всего, что мы пережили?!

— Не ори, лавину вызовешь. И не фантазируй на тему моих слов. Я не говорил, что вы ни на что не способны. Я сказал, что вы не готовы к повышению в звании. Это разные вещи.

— Ну, Мэтти, я даже не знаю, — Рокфор неодобрительно покачал головой. — Если весь наш опыт, вся наша, так сказать, выслуга лет тебя не устраивает…

— Звания не даются просто за выслугу лет.

— С каких это пор? Куда ни кинь…

— Насчет «куда ни кинь» не знаю, а вот у нас не дают.

— Чем мотивируют?

— Тем, что каждое звание — веха в личностном развитии. В понимании, что хорошо, а что плохо; что можно, а чего нельзя. В способности не только исполнять приказы, но и отдавать их. В чувстве ответственности. В умении делать выводы как и из поражений, так и из побед. В умении держать удар. В способности соображать и действовать быстро, но без поспешности. В развитии…

— Прости, что перебиваю, но это уже какая-то лекция для новобранцев с улицы пошла.

— Да, извини, увлекся. Кстати, ты почти угадал. Это из предисловия к моей «Памятке полевого агента».

— Тебе и такое поручают?

— Это я сам. Из любви к искусству. Чтиво не самое захватывающее, но пяток-другой жизней уже точно спасло, а значит, того стоило. Ну, еще звание очередное присвоили, не без этого.

— Поздравляю. И кто ты теперь?

— Там сложная система. Но, так чтобы ты понял, если приблизительно перевести в человеческую, то достойно заменить меня может минимум полковник.

— А Чип на полковника, значит, не тянет?

— О себе ты даже не спрашиваешь?

— Толку. Он лучше меня. И если даже он не годится…

— В данный момент он может быть максимум капитаном. Но потенциал для личностного роста у него огромен, так что если обстановка и обстоятельства будут располагать… нет ничего невозможного.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Что ему надо расти, а для этого нужно попадать в ситуации, требующие роста. Не располагающие к росту, а требующие его. Ты либо растешь и идешь дальше, либо отбраковываешься и больше никуда не идешь. Да, жестоко, но иначе никак.

— Вообще-то, мы уже столько раз…

— Прости, Скала, но нет. Этого не видно, а раз этого не видно, значит, этого не было.

Рокфор растерянно хлопнул себя по бокам.

— Нет, извини, не понимаю. Что он должен пережить? Бейрут?

— Бейрут? Восемьдесят пятого? — Шельм что-то прикинул в уме. — Сойдет. Ты там был?

— Заносила нелегкая. Правда, несколько позже.

— Позже — то дело такое… Какой бы пример привести, чтоб ты понял… Ну, возьмем тот ваш «Боинг». Спору нет, вы молодцы, что его починили. Но вот если б он рухнул, да куда-нибудь на город, и вы бы вели спасательные работы, искали в огне и дыму среди куч трупов выживших, организовывали их эвакуацию, возвращали безнадежных с того света и теряли тех, кто почти выкарабкался… Хотел бы я на Чипа посмотреть после такого. И, уверен, посмотрю.

— Типун тебе на язык! — австралиец суеверно поплевал через плечо. Шельм хмыкнул.

— Если бы эти ритуалы действительно хоть на что-то влияли…

— Мне помогают.

— Рад за тебя. Только не уповай на них в по-настоящему серьезных делах.

— Ну, я так понимаю, до серьезных дел мы еще не доросли, так что…

— Не язви.

— Хорошо, не буду. Но в итоге ты на покой уходишь или нет?

— Пока рано. Я еще нужен.

— Значит, новое задание?

— Сперва небольшой технический отпуск. Прошвырнусь по Европе, обновлю закладки, напомню о себе под разными личинами, расслаблюсь в разумных пределах. Потом займусь тем, что предложат. Или сам себе задание найду. С ними проблем никогда нет, даже если не особо тщательно искать. В этой войне мы — сторона обороняющаяся, а враги так и прут…

— Это точно. Так порой и хочется сказать: «Выключите солнце! Они на свет лезут!»

— Читаешь мои мысли.

— Пока еще нет. Повторяю твои же слова. Неужели не помнишь?

— Эти, представь себе, нет, — в голосе и взгляде Матиаса ощущалась такая горечь, что Рокфор отказался от уже заготовленной шутки на тему склероза и перевел разговор на другую тему.

— Знаешь, где наш Штаб? Ну конечно же, знаешь, о чём это я. Заезжай как-нибудь, как будет время и возможность. Будем рады тебя видеть!

— Неправда.

— Почему неправда?!

— Потому что все, кто меня к себе приглашал, когда их пожелание сбывалось, вслух либо мысленно о нём страшно жалели. Так что, если я постучусь в вашу дверь… БЕРЕГИСЬ! — Шельм резко выбросил перед собой ладонь, и летевший ему в плечо снежок распался на три части, безвольно упавшие к их с Рокки ногам. Два бывалых грызуна развернулись в ту сторону, откуда должен был прилететь снаряд, и увидели Гайку, закрывшую варежкой рот и смотревшую на них круглыми, будто блюдца, глазами.

— Дорогая, ну нельзя же так пугать! — пожурил ее Рокфор. — Целься тщательнее!

— Я… — пролепетала мышка, подходя ближе. — Простите, я хотела, чтоб он или до вас не долетел, или вас перелетел. А он как-то странно так полетел… Дядя Мэтти, вы не сердитесь? Не хотите присоединиться?

— Вообще-то, нет, — неуверенно произнес лемминг, явно не ожидавший такого обращения. — Не сержусь. И присоединяться, если честно…

— Давайте, мистер Шельм! — поддержал Гайку подбежавший к ней Чип.

— Или проиграть боитесь? — закинул удочку не отстававший от него ни на шаг Дейл.

— Даже не пытайтесь. На меня это не действует.

— _Ну, мистер Шельм, дайте им взять у вас реванш,_ — похлопотал за бурундуков Вжик.

— Не думаю, что им стоит всерьез на него рассчитывать.

— По-твоему, у них нет никаких шансов? — переспросил Рокфор.

— Нет, конечно. Я их уделаю.

— А если с ними буду я?

— Да будьте хоть сразу все, чего мелочиться.

Австралиец повернулся к остальным Спасателям

— Не знаю, как вам, ребята, а по-моему, это вызов!

— И он принят! — безапелляционно заявил Чип.

— Ну что ж, отлично, — Шельм демонстративно похрустел костяшками и шеей. — Кто крепость строит, вы или я?

— Нам она не нужна! — гордо объявил Дейл.

— Думаю, ты хотел сказать, что она вам не поможет.

— Это мы еще посмотрим!

— Давайте скорей строить! — Гайке идея явно пришлась по душе. — Что толку бросаться словами? Надо всё проверять практикой!

— Золотые слова, солнце! — чувствовалось, что Шельм ждет не дождется начала сражения. — Ну, что стоите? Снег сам в кучу не соберется!

С этим его утверждением никто из Спасателей спорить не стал.

_Все персонажи сериала «Чип и Дейл спешат на помощь» являются собственностью __Walt__Disney__Corporation__ и используются без их разрешения исключительно в целях личного развлечения. Остальные персонажи, равно как и все описанные выше события, являются плодом авторского воображения._

_Июнь — декабрь 2014 г._

1 См. главу 3 романа «Агрессивная терапия» _(здесь и далее прим. авт.)_

2 Персонажи доктор Блотсон (аналог доктора Уотсона) и профессор Морбид Арти (аналог профессора Мориарти) придуманы Доктором Инди и Крисом Сильвой.

3 Шлямбур — альпинистское снаряжение, предназначенное для организации точек страховки на скалах. В отличие от обычных скальных крючьев забивается не в трещину, а в монолит.

4 Дорогой друг (_итал._).

5 Дурак, идиот (_итал._).

6 Малыш (_итал._).

7 Вежливое обращение к незамужней девушке _(норв.)_

8 Вежливое обращение к мужчине _(норв.)_

9 Самое западное море в составе Средиземного моря, расположено непосредственно перед Гибралтаром. Делится подводным хребтом Альборан на три суббассейна: западный, южный и восточный.

10 Общеизвестный символ, изображающий концепцию Инь-ян.

11 Название финальной игры в американский футбол за звание чемпиона Национальной футбольной лиги (НФЛ) США.

12 См. рассказ «Ход совой» / "Owl Play".

13 Не так ли? (фр.)

14 До свидания! _(фр.)_

15 Спокойной ночи! _(фр.)_


End file.
